¡VAMOS A LA PLAYA!
by Yunuen
Summary: ¡El clan Hamato por fin se va de vacaciones!... y tendrán descanso, pero también sufrirán con divertidos problemas n.n ¡TERMINADO!
1. Intro

.

- / -

Hola.

Antes de que empieces a leer este fic, yo quiero decir algunas palabras en mi defensa, porque quizás de terminar de leer esta parte, varias fans van a querer degollarme:

Este fic es el complemento de mi fic llamado "Demasiado tranquilo" (¡Dioses, cuánto me he tardado en escribir este complemento!), y se trata de que las tortugas, Splinter, y sus amigos Abril y Casey se van de vacaciones justo como Mikey lo sugirió en "Demasiado tranquilo" (¿o fue Rafa? ya ni me acuerdo, ha pasado más de un año TT); esta continuación se la comenté a Juanis hace ya mucho tiempo, y me sugirió que estaría bien que los chicos se encontraran con ciertas chicas n.n y la idea es que esas chicas sean de ffnet…

como lo lees, chicas fans de las tortugas van a participar en este fic, PERO…

lamentablemente, las chicas que ya tenía en mente son escritoras que yo conocí cuando recién llegue a ffnet, y por muchas razones, ellas ya no has seguido escribiendo fics TT

Reki, Soul, Cloeh, Mary, Juanis y Tari eran parte de esa primer lista de chicas que tendrían una aparición especial en este fic porque habíamos chateado sin fin de veces en el msn y las conocía en cierta forma, pero el miércoles 9 de mayo de 2012, cuando empecé a divagar en este fic, me di cuenta que ya no era posible porque sencillamente ellas ya no están en ffnet;

entonces me vi en el apuro de encontrar otras chicas, pero la nueva generación de lectoras y/o escritoras que hay no las conozco del todo, sólo nos hemos comunicado por reviews, y tuve miedo de no plasmarlas tal como son en el fic, pero no me parece justo que incluya chicas que hace mucho que no están por ffnet y no tomar en cuenta a las chicas de la nueva generación que han tenido la gentileza de leer mis fics,

así que he aquí este fic que, con todos los riesgos que conlleva, he decidido continuar.

Conforme se desarrolle la trama, descubrirás a esas chicas que participan en este fic, pero si me he olvidado de alguna, sorry, pero como digo, no hemos tenido mucho contacto aparte de los reviews y peor aún que no puedo contestar todos.

Ya he subido el primer capítulo.

Ojala llegue a gustarte.

- / -


	2. Cap 1

.

Aviso para Bongo Bong

Bongo: te he agregado a mis contactos pero tú todavía no me has aceptado la invitación; o quizás tengo mal tu correo.

Puedes ver mi profile de ffnet, ahí está mi dirección de Hotmail.

n.n

* * *

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por gusto, con todo el gusto de mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¡VAMOS A LA PLAYA!**

- Vamos a la playa, oh oh oh oh oh.

Vamos a la playa, oh oh oh oh oh.

Vamos a la playa, oh oh oh oh oh.

Vamos a la playa, oh oh.

Vamos a la playa,

la bomba estalló.

Las playas son hermosas,

y matizan de azul.

Vamos a la playa, oh oh oh oh oh.

Vamos a la playa, oh oh oh oh oh.

Vamos a la playa, oh oh oh oh oh.

Vamos a la playa, oh oh.

Vamos a la playa,

todos con sombrero.

El viento es radiactivo,

y despeina los cabellos.

Vamos a la playa, oh oh oh oh oh.

Vamos a la playa, oh oh oh oh oh.

Vamos a la playa, oh oh oh oh oh.

Vamos a la playa, oh oh. -

Miguel Ángel va cantando una alegre canción, moviendo la cabeza y un pie al ritmo de ésta.

- Vamos a la playa, oh oh oh oh oh.

Vamos a la playa, oh oh oh oh oh.

Vamos a la playa, oh oh oh oh oh.

Vamos a la playa, oh oh.

Vamos a la playa,

al fin el mar es limpio.

Nomás quince segundos,

sin agua fluorescente.

Vamos a la playa, oh oh oh oh oh.

Vamos a la playa, oh oh oh oh oh.

Vamos a la playa, oh oh oh oh oh.

Vamos a la playa, oh oh.

Vamos a la playa, oh oh oh oh oh.

Vamos a la playa, oh oh oh oh oh.

Vamos a la playa, oh oh oh oh oh.

Vamos a la playa, oh oh oh oh oh.

Vamos a la playa, oh oh oh oh oh.

Vamos a la playa, oh oh oh oh oh. -

La canción por fin acaba.

El único ruido que se escucha es el ruido del motor de la camper.

Los chicos, su Maestro y sus dos únicos amigos humanos van a bordo de una camper que han rentado.

Hace unas horas que salieron de su hogar para ir de viaje, un viaje de vacaciones.

Pensaron que ya necesitaban vacaciones: Abril por lo pesado y tenso que es atender una tienda de antigüedades, y Casey y las tortugas por lo pesado y tenso que es mantener a salvo a los habitantes de la Ciudad de Nueva York de la Mafia, los Dragones Púrpura y de El Clan de Pie; así que les pareció buena idea ir a una playa para descansar, pero pensaron que estaría bien ir a una exótica playa de su país vecino: México, aprovechando que a Casey le llegó un mail a su cuenta de correo electrónico con una excelente promoción por ser temporada baja; fue uno de esos correos que llegan a tu bandeja y no sabes cómo habrán obtenido tu dirección, pero fue un detalle que Casey no creyó necesario comentar.

Todos hicieron maletas, felices de tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones, salvo que los vigilantes nocturnos de Nueva York no se molestaron en llevar su equipo de combate, se supone que van a divertirse y a descansar.

El único inconveniente ha sido el largo trayecto, además de que los chicos y su Maestro tuvieron que ir escondidos en el compartimento de carga del avión, pero como arribaron al aeropuerto en la noche, fue más sencillo para ellos pasar desapercibidos. Se quedaron en un hotel, y muy temprano al día siguiente, Abril y Casey buscaron rentar un auto, y rentaron una camper para que cupieran todos, además de brindarles cierta discreción para sus amigos mutantes, y partieron rumbo a la playa soñada.

Ya que van a una playa a la que no irán humanos gracias a la temporada baja, y obviamente hará calor, Donatelo preparó con tiempo ropa especial para sus hermanos y para él, porque usar ropa de humano los cubre hasta el caparazón, pero Donatelo hizo increíbles modificaciones a playeras y camisetas para que al ponérselas sólo cubrieran sus tórax de la parte de enfrente y no el caparazón, así estarían más cómodos.

Y ya que por la carretera en la que transitan tampoco hay otros vehículos, los chicos han aprovechado para ponerse esas camisetas especiales de cuello alargado y amplio, y shorts o un pantalón delgado para soportar mejor el calor que ya está abrasando a pesar de ser todavía temprano, y sin ponerse zapatos, para no perder la costumbre de andar descalzos.

Ha sido un largo viaje que esperan que valga la pena.

Horas tras hora tras hora, y aún no llegan a la playa; y para matar el aburrimiento, Miguel Ángel ha estado cantando canciones alegres… o más bien sólo se la ha pasado cantando una única canción; aunque ahorita ha estado callado por unos minutos, y los demás rezan por que ya se quede así, sin embargo…

- Vamos a la playa, oh oh oh oh oh… -

- ¡Mikey! – el primero en arrojar la piedra es Rafael - ¡Ya pareces disco rayado! ¿No te sabes otra? -

- Pero si está muy bonita. -

- Pero ya canta otra. -

- Ay qué genio. A ti te hace falta más la vacación que a cualquiera de nosotros. -

Rafael se levanta de su asiento.

Miguel Ángel también se levanta de su lugar, pero para huir en cuanto Rafael se le vaya encima, aunque tiene un pequeño problema: ¿para dónde huir si van en un vehículo en movimiento?

- Puedo descargar mi tensión en ti con unos buenos m… -

- Rafael, Miguel Ángel… - Splinter los llama con un tono de voz de "estense quietos".

Y como buenos niños, toman asiento otra vez.

- No se preocupen, chicos, - Abril trata de calmarlos – estamos por llegar, ¿no es así, Casey? –

- Ya mero llegamos. -

Casey va al volante y Donatelo va de copiloto; no hay manera alguna que pierdan el rumbo en una carretera que no conocen.

- Pero eso dijiste hace 10 minutos, Casey, - dice Miguel Ángel ya muy fastidiado – y hace 15, y hace 20, y hace 25, y hace… -

- La primera vez que uno va por un lugar nuevo – dice Abril – el trayecto parece hacerse eterno, no me digas que no. -

- Para qué digo que no si sí, pero ya quiero llegar. –

- El viaje sería más pasable, - dice Rafael aun malhumorado – si cerraras tu bocota. -

- Yo estaba pasándola de lo lindo, pero tu insípido carácter me arruina la diversión. -

- ¡Uy, qué divertido! Cantar la misma rola durante tooooodooooo el camino… -

- Sería más llevadero – dice Donatelo no sin estar cansado también de estar oyendo las quejas de sus hermanos – si ambos cerraran la boca. -

Miguel Ángel y Rafael miran a su hermano de la camiseta morada con la firme decisión de cerrar la boca pero a él.

- Hijos: en toda difícil situación se pone a prueba su resistencia. Deben ser capaces de resistir la impaciencia hasta llegar a nuestro destino. –

- ¡Pero es muy difícil, Sensei! – se exaspera Miguel Ángel.

- Deberías seguir el ejemplo de tu niisan [hermano mayor]. -

Leonardo está en el último asiento de atrás, recargado en el respaldo para poder ver por la ventana trasera.

- ¿Y cómo le haces Leo? – Miguel Ángel se acerca a su hermano que parece que no lo ha oído – ¿O sigues pensando que fue mala idea irnos así como así? – sonríe al pensar que su hermano es quien está más inquieto de todos ellos.

Hasta que la tortuga de la camiseta naranja toca su hombro, Leonardo sale de su ensimismamiento; gira un poco la cabeza.

- ¿Decías? –

Sí se ve algo tenso.

- ¡Relájate, Leo! Nueva York y el mundo entero sobrevivirán en nuestra ausencia. -

Leonardo se sienta correctamente en su asiento.

- Quizás nosotros tomemos un descanso, pero el crimen nunca lo hace. –

El ambiente ya era algo tenso, ahora lo está más; todos dudan que haya sido una buena idea salir de vacaciones; pero Rafael no permite que el pesimismo de su hermano mayor le afecte.

- ¿No será más bien que estás preocupado por haber dejado en casa a tu oso de peluche? –

- No… yo… en realidad… - se estar angustiado ahora se ha puesto nervioso.

Como se dice en el esgrima: Touché.

- Qué osito abandonado a su suerte ni qué nada; - dice Miguel Ángel – Leonardo está fastidiado como todos nosotros por el viaje y no por su osito porque yo lo vi con estos lindos ojitos color cielo cuando lo echó en su maleta. –

- Yo… yo… -

- Y también vi cuando lo sacó de la maleta para esconderlo… ¡aquí! -

Miguel Ángel le arrebata una pequeña frazada a cuadros de sus brazos, y muestra a los demás un osito de peluche color amarillo marfil.

La única opción de Leonardo es permanecer en silencio y avergonzado.

- ¡Pásamelo Mikey! – le dice Rafal estando un par de metros más allá levantando los brazos como si fuera a recibir un pase de futbol americano.

- Entrégamelo, Mikey. – le dice Abril, justo a tiempo de que Rafael y Miguel Ángel comiencen a jugar con el osito a la pelota, pero el osito es la pelota; de haber sido Leonardo, Miguel Ángel no lo obedecería, pero como se lo ha pedido Abril y él es un caballero, no puede negarse.

- Y yo que creí que ya había encontrado en que distraerme. -

- Este osito también se merece relajarse de las travesuras que hacen con él. –

Leonardo mira agradecido a su amiga quien le sonríe.

Miguel Ángel regresa a su lugar para volver a sumergirse en el mar de la aburrición.

Pero apenas pasan unos minutos, cuando…

- Según el mapa que imprimiste, Casey, - dice el copiloto quien tiene el mapa – hay que tomar la siguiente desviación a la izquierda. –

- ¡Entendido y anotado! – dice Casey con emoción, también ya quiere llegar.

En menos de un minuto toman la desviación, pero más que carretera es un camino de terracería, pero siguen, y otro par de minutos yendo por ese camino, llegan a su destino.

- ¡Por fin! – Miguel Ángel es el primero en descender de la camper, y estira sus entumecidos brazos y piernas; enseguida se encarga de bajar la caja en la que lleva a su gatito.

Los demás también han descendido y exploran los alrededores.

- Oye Casey, - dice Rafael - ¿esta es la playa que anuncia el folleto? -

Casey saca de los bolsillos de sus shorts el folleto impreso y arrugado. Lo observa y luego compara el paisaje, vuelve a ver el dibujo del folleto y luego el paisaje, mira de nuevo el dibujo y luego el paisaje…

- Mmmmhhhhh… en el folleto se ve una hermosa ola rompiendo en la playa, y aquí no veo la ola rompiendo en la playa; en el folleto también hay muchas palmeras, y aquí no hay ni una pequeña palmerita; en el folleto hay una pintoresca cabaña de descanso y aquí no hay una pintoresca cabaña de descanso. –

- ¡Casey! ¡Si no hay nada! –

El amigo de Rafael mira a todo su alrededor.

Han llegado a una extensa pradera, y sólo hay algunos árboles y lo que parece ser un acantilado.

- ¡Nos han visto la cara de… ! – Casey se enfurece.

- Lo dudo mucho Casey. – dice Donatelo, que lo que primero que ha hecho es examinar la ruta por la que han llegado – Fíjate. – le acerca el mapa – Esta fue la primera desviación que tomamos hace aproximadamente 45 minutos. -

- ¿Y? -

Donatelo pasa un dedo sobre la línea de esa desviación… el papel y el dedo se manchan de un raro polvito color negro.

Casey le arrebata el mapa y también pasa su dedo por la línea que representa la carretera, y también se mancha con el polvito.

- ¿Qué rayos… ? -

- Es tinta del toner. – Donatelo, con su mente ágil, ya ha deducido lo que ha pasado – Cuando imprimiste el mapa de la ruta a seguir hacia la playa exótica de nuestros sueños, el toner, estando en mal estado, regó algo de tinta, tinta que se adhirió al papel formando una delgada línea que confundí con la primera desviación que debíamos tomar; en realidad, la primera desviación estaba kilómetros más adelante. –

Señala la verdadera desviación que debieron tomar.

- Es por eso – dice Abril - que anduvimos varios minutos sin hallar un camino hasta que nos encontramos otra vez con la carretera, de suerte. -

- ¿Entonces en dónde estamos? -

- ¡Estamos perdidos! – Rafael se queja amargamente.

- En realidad no. – dice Donatelo con esa seguridad que le da el poder del conocimiento de saber exactamente dónde han llegado – O casi no. Todo lo que debemos hacer es regresar por el mismo camino recorrido. –

- ¿Otra vez? -

- ¡Si ya me cansé? -

- ¡Estoy molido! –

- Yo tengo hambre. –

Todas las protestas se hacen oír, pero no hay alternativa. Vuelven a abordar la camper, y Miguel Ángel debe regresar a su cansado gatito a su caja porque lo ha dejado correr a gusto por un rato, pero debe meterlo otra vez a la caja.

- Klunk, ven, aquí no es la playa y tenemos que volver lo recorrido... -

Pero Klunk ignora a su amo; está distraído mirando demasiado cerca del acantilado.

- No te acerques más, - Miguel Ángel toma y abraza a su mascota justo a tiempo – te puedes caer y… -

Hay algo que a él también le roba la atención como a su gatito.

- ¡Mikey! – Rafael lo llama - ¿Qué tanto haces? -

- ¡Miren! – grita muy emocionado - ¡Miren lo que halló Klunk! -

- Ay no… - se vuelve a los demás – Yo no voy a ir nomás para ver que Klunk halló una rata de campo… sin ofender Sensei. –

- Pues alguien tiene que ir, hijo, porque tu hermano no va a regresar hasta que alguien vaya a ver qué es lo que Klunk ha hallado. –

- Entonces… -

Todos ponen una mano enfrente cerrada en puño, y…

- ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! – dicen a la vez.

Splinter, Leonardo y Casey "sacan" unas tijeras que cortan el papel que "sacó" Donatelo, pero Donatelo envuelve a la piedra que "sacó" Abril.

Es Abril la designada por los Dioses para ir con Miguel Ángel.

- ¡Apúrate, Abril!, ¡Apúrate!, ¡Apúrate!, ¡Apúrate! -

Abril tarda un poco en llegar con la impaciente tortuga porque se ha alejado bastante.

- Ya estoy aquí, Mikey, deja de agitar el brazo. –

- ¡Mira! –

Abril se inclina un poco para ver mejor.

Lo que ella ve es una grieta entre las rocas del acantilado, que ya viéndolo de cerca, no es tan alto. La grieta es lo suficientemente ancha como para que pase una persona de complexión delgada o media.

- El viento sopla por esta grieta... huele a… –

- ¡Mar!, ¡Es el mar!, ¡Así es como huele el mar! ¿Verdad? –

Abril se yergue un tanto confusa por las palabras de su amigo.

- Mikey, tu eres una tortuga marina, y el mar es tu ambiente natural, ¿no reconoces el olor del mar? –

- Más o menos, no lo recuerdo bien… ¡pero este aroma es un millón de veces más agradable que las playas en la Gran Manzana! –

Miguel Ángel y sus hermanos, reflexiona Abril, fueron capturados en la playa apenas unos minutos de haber salido del huevo y llevados a una tienda de mascotas… es obvio que apenas si recuerda el olor del mar; y lo que son las playas en Nueva York… el aroma es tan diferente, será acaso por las multitudes que van a disfrutar de sol y la arena, y la contaminación de la ciudad quizás también tenga qué ver.

Abril se vuelve a asomar por la grieta, y escucha el suave murmullo de las olas.

No lo piensa más y regresa a la camper; cuenta el hallazgo de Klunk a los demás.

Deciden explorar y todos descienden por la grieta porque es preferible que regresar y tratar de hallar el camino correcto a la playa del dichoso folleto.

Bajan con calma, nadie quiere romperse una pierna (o ensuciar a un gatito o a un osito de peluche, por eso Ogima y Klunk se han quedado en la camper), pero el descenso es breve. Al llegar al final de ese estrecho y accidentado camino…

Los siete vacacionistas, seguros de que esa vacaciones iban a resultar un fiasco después de haber tomado la ruta incorrecta que no los llevaría a la exótica playa de sus sueños… ha resultado que sí han llegado a la playa de sus sueños.

Protegida por el acantilado, se dan cuenta que jamás nadie nunca ha pisado las arenas de ese pequeño paraíso.

Es una playa pequeña, apenas de medio kilometro, pero tiene lo que el folleto de Casey dice que una playa debe tener, y hasta más: una arena tan suave que parece que caminas sobre terciopelo; unas aguas tan transparentes que se puede ver el fondo del mar y los corales; unas altas y abundantes palmeras repletas de cocos; un sol tan cálido pero apacible que no te quema la piel; un cielo tan azul que te invita a que te salgan alas en la espalda y eches a volar…

- ¿Pero y la cabaña de descanso? Me estoy muriendo de cansancio y de hambre. -

Excepto por la cabaña de descanso…

- Parece ser que nadie ha pasado sus vacaciones en esta playa. – dice Rafael – Por eso no hay ni una choza donde guarecerse. -

- Eso no es problema. – dice Donatelo – Podemos levantar tiendas de campaña. – y regresa a la grieta.

- ¿Trajiste tiendas de campaña aunque íbamos a quedarnos en una cabaña? – lo sigue, y los demás también.

- Tiendas de campaña, alimentos enlatados, agua embotellada, sartenes, cazuelas, cerrillos, platos, vasos, cucharas, encendedores, botiquín de primeros auxilios… nunca está de más ser precavido. –

- ¿Y todo eso lo trajiste de equipaje? ¿Cómo le hiciste? –

- "Todo cabe en un jarrito sabiéndolo acomodar." -

- ¿Y si quiero ir al baño? – Miguel Ángel empieza a dar de brinquitos de un pie a otro porque es urgente que vaya al WC.

- Ve a la camper. – le dice Donatelo de lo más despreocupado.

- ¡Compermisito! – y a eso va.

Aunque tienen que ir y venir por la grieta, entre todos, no tardan mucho en levantar un campamento.

Después de comer, pasan el resto de la tarde descansado porque fue un viaje bastante largo y tedioso.

Pronto llega la noche.

Todos duermen arrullados por el apacible murmullo de las olas; las estrellas velan sus sueños asegurándose que tengan un descanso tranquilo…

Pero ni las estrellas pueden evitar lo que está a punto de pasar.

¡AAAHHH!

Un grito como de ultratumba despierta a todos y salen de sus tiendas de campaña.

- ¡¿Qué fue eso? – pregunta Miguel Ángel bastante aterrado; pero no es el único, Abril también está asustada.

Leonardo, Casey y Rafael van a investigar.

- Esperen. – Donatelo trae una linterna pero no es tan necesaria porque una Media Luna les brinda un poco de luz, pero desde el punto de vista de la tortuga genio sí lo es.

Va deprisa tras sus hermanos y amigo.

Cuando Leonardo, Casey y Rafael están a escasos metros, ven "algo" tirando en el suelo.

¡AAAHHH!

Ese algo se retuerce, como si estuviera sufriendo la agonía.

Los chicos retroceden porque a esa distancia el alarido se oye más aterrador.

- ¡AAAAHH! –

Voltean al oír otro grito a sus espaldas, un grito de chica aterrada, pero ha sido Miguel Ángel, aunque se dan cuenta que el chico de los shorts naranjas tiembla como una hoja y que apunta con una mano temblorosa hacia la grieta.

Abril, Splinter y Donatelo también miran con absoluto terror hacia donde apunta Miguel Ángel…

El miedo les dice a los otros tres que no debe mirar, pero el espíritu guerrero que habita en ellos les dice que deben mirar y ver a lo que deben enfrentarse…

Y giran…

Y lo que ven… les hace sentir un escalofrió recorrer su espalda obligándolos a temblar.

Seis monstruosas sombras van bajando por la grieta…

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**N/A**:

.La canción que canta Mikey se llama Vamos a la playa y la canta un grupo llamado Los Joao. Es una canción ya viejita, pero puedes buscarla en youtube, aunque hay una versión de unos 3 minutos y hay otra de 6, y entre una y otra hay pequeñas diferencias en la letra

. Jamás he ido a la playa, entonces no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo será una playa o sus alrededores, y por las prisas no pude ver algún programa como CSI Miami y darme una idea; así que si te parece muy raro cómo llegan los vacacionistas a esa playa alejada de la civilización, esa es mi excusa

* * *

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo, estimado(a) lector(a), y leer mi fic.

n.n


	3. Cap 2

.

Muchas gracias por tus reviews del capítulo anterior.

n.n

Ahora viene lo complicado, más que nada porque son muchos personajes; nunca he escrito un fic donde haya muchos personajes TT aunque a decir verdad, he tenido algo de práctica con mi primer crossover donde las tortugas hacen mancuerna con los personajes de otra fabulosa serie xD Sólo puedo decirte que este fic lo he titulado "Guerreros de la Noche"; ya con el título quizás te des una idea qué personajes he invitado para que participen con las tortugas en lo que espero que sea mi fic más en serio y profesional de todos los que he escrito hasta ahora;

y con esta práctica que tenido con este crossover, espero que esta historia no me quede tan mal.

* * *

**N/A**: Verás que, conforme leas, el formato de los diálogos de los personajes irá cambiando, y el dialogo entonces empezará con el nombre en negrita del personaje; con esto, creo que así me será más fácil la intervención de todos los personajes de esta historia.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por gusto, con todo el gusto de mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¡VAMOS A LA PLAYA!**

Splinter, Abril, Casey y las tortugas miran, con la boca abierta debido al miedo, cómo seis tenebrosas sombras van bajando lentamente por la grieta que lleva directo a donde ellos creían que era una linda y segura playa, pero que en realidad es un lugar que está maldito.

¡UUMMMIIIIII!

- ¡Aaah! –

Los aterrados testigos oyen un aullido macabro emergido de la garganta de una de esas fantasmales figuras, y se les eriza la piel.

AAAAAHHHH

- ¡Aaah! –

Ahora dan un brinco del susto porque habían olvidado de otra sombra yace en el suelo quejándose lastimeramente de dolor.

¡UUMMMIIIIII!

De nuevo oyen el macabro aullido; con esto se convencen Leonardo, Casey y Rafael que deben replegarse y defenderse de alguna manera, arrepintiéndose más que nunca el no haber llevado sus armas consigo, pero no tienen tiempo de dar siquiera un paso… ¡cinco de esas aterradoras figuras bajan velozmente la inclinada grieta, y en un parpadeo, les caen encima!

- ¡AAAHH! -

Los demás palidecen al verlos en peligro.

-¡Casey!

-¡Leonardo! -

- ¡Rafa! –

Pero como el amor de una amistad, el amor de un padre y el amor de un hermano es mucho más poderoso que el miedo, Abril, Splinter, Donatelo y Miguel Ángel no dudan más, y aunque sea con las manos desnudas, van a defender a quienes quieren.

En la desesperación, los tres prisioneros logran quitarse de encima a las cinco temibles sombras, aunque Rafael y Casey sólo consiguen arrastrarse algunos metros pero luego se giran, ganándoles la curiosidad: esas sombras parecen que no son muy ágiles porque no consiguen levantarse para atraparlos y abrirles las entrañas, arrancarles brazos y piernas, o decapitarlos, o sea lo que piensan esas retorcidas mentes; Leonardo, gracias a que siempre entrena tan incansablemente, rápido se arrastra alejándose del peligro, se levanta y se pone en una postura defensiva, pero luego capta esa torpeza de las sombras para incorporarse.

La caballería también detiene su tempestivo pero improvisado ataque al oír que esos fantasmales seres discuten entre ellos.

- ¡Quítame tu pie de la cabeza! –

- ¡Me aplastas el estomago con tu rodilla huesuda! -

- ¡No puedo respirar, todas me cayeron encima! –

- ¡A mí me pican los ojos por tu cabello! -

- ¡Quiero a mi mami! -

- ¡Mi tobillo! -

Los asustados vacacionistas ya no están tan asustados, ahora están muy confundidos: ¿desde cuándo las sombras tienen pies, cabezas y rodillas?, pero justo cuando Donatelo va a enfocar la luz de la linterna sobre estas quejosas figuras, una logra erguirse y los mira, pero en especial a los chicos, y se fija muy bien que tienen una piel de color verde gracias a esa poca de luz que brinda la Luna.

- ¡AAAAHHHHHHH! -

Un agudo grito de horror se escapa de la garganta de esta figura.

Las otras sombras dejan de pelear entre sí por querer levantarse y giran sus cabezas; también observan a los vacacionistas y también repararan en los cuatro seres de piel verde.

- ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -

El grito agudo combinado de las seis sombras es mucho más potente y taladra los oídos de los pobres vacacionistas.

- ¡AH! -

Se cubren los oídos lo mejor que pueden porque las sombras no dejan de gritar.

- ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -

- Cálmense, por favor. _– _Leonardo trata de entablar una conversación, pero eso sólo intensifica el martirio a sus oídos.

- ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -

Tiene que retroceder, pero recuerda que Casey y Rafael están demasiado cerca de las sombras aulladoras (ellos dos quisieran poder enterrar sus cabezas dentro de la arena como lo hacen los avestruces para soportar los agudos gritos), y se les aproxima para ayudarles.

Grave error.

Una de las sombras por fin reacciona, y en un santiamén se pone de pie y lanza una advertencia…

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! -

… y se lanza contra él llevando en alto una mortal arma.

- ¡Espera! – sigue tratando de entablar una conversación, pero la fiereza que destella de los ojos de esa sombra lo obliga a huir.

Las otras sombras, al darse cuenta de la valentía de su compañera, también se levantan, excepto una, y de la nada, sacan también mortales armas y se abalanzan sobre unos indefensos Casey y Rafael y comienzan a golpearlos.

- ¡Ay no, eso duele! -

- ¡Montoneros! –

- ¡No! – Donatelo y Miguel Ángel van en ayuda de las dos primeras víctimas, pero las sombras se dan cuenta de sus intenciones, y dos de ellas se les van encima y los golpean - ¡Ay!

- ¡Toma esto y esto y esto feo monstruo! -

Los chicos son golpeados sin piedad.

Abril y Splinter pronto van a ayudarlos sin importarles en absoluto arriesgar la vida.

Leonardo corre por toda la playa evitando un enfrentamiento directo con la sombra.

- ¡Por favor, detente! –

- ¡Con qué quieres mi sangre! ¿Eh? ¿O quieres comerte mi corazón? ¡Pues ven y trata de arrancármelo! –

- ¡No somos lo que parecemos! ¡Por favor, déjame explicarte…! –

Mientras Abril y Splinter tratan de apartar a las fieras sombras de Donatelo, Rafael, Miguel Ángel y Casey, y mientras Leonardo huye para salvar su caparazón, una séptima sombra llega al campo de batalla.

La séptima sombra mira con mucho asombro cómo las otras sombras se defienden con valentía de algo que las ha asustado, y por precaución, se queda donde está, pero trata de seguir mirando, y más allá descubre a un monstruo de piel verde… el miedo la petrifica y en su garganta queda atascado un grito de terror, y su miedo crece inmensurablemente, tanto, que cree que morirá cuando al ver que ese ser verde, que es perseguido por una de sus compañeras, va directo hacia ella…

Leonardo, por más que trata de hablar con la sombra que lo persigue, le es imposible, y en su desesperación, apenas se da cuenta que hay otra sombra de pie y que él está yendo velozmente directo hacia donde está, pero consigue cambiar el rumbo a escasos metros de chocar con ella.

La sombra deja de respirar al sentir que ese monstruo le caerá encima para devorarla, pero para su sorpresa, el monstruo cambia repentinamente su rumbo, y al pasar tan cerca, mira los ojos del monstruo, y gracias a la escasa luz de la Luna, puede verlos con claridad…

Leonardo se da cuenta que esa sombra por la que pasa muy cerca, percibe que de algún modo, ha dejado de temerle, entonces trata de regresar y ver si acaso puede hablar con ella, pero primero debe esquivar un golpe de la sombra que lo persigue.

La sombra le lanza un golpe a la creatura, golpe que esquiva con facilidad, pero la sombra vuelve a intentarlo, y esta vez se lleva una sorpresa al ver que su presa no sólo esquiva su golpe, sino que consigue apartarse lo suficiente para impulsarse, dar un gran salto, girar asombrosamente en el aire, y caer dándole la espalda para echar a correr apenas sus pies tocan el suelo… pero sale del asombro al darse cuenta que el monstruo va de vuelta tras su compañera.

Leonardo consigue dejar atrás a la sombra que lo persigue, y se da prisa para llegar con la otra sombra que ya no le teme, y convencerla de que sus amigos y él no son un peligro… pero tropieza con un pequeño cumulo de arena estando tan cerca de llegar a su objetivo; su perseguidora de inmediato lo alcanza y arremete con todas sus fuerza para castigar duramente a quien cree erróneamente que es un monstruo y…

¡PAF!

Da un certero golpe, y cuando se prepara para seguir golpeando al monstruo una y otra y otra vez, se da cuenta de que el monstruo ha sido protegido por una de sus compañeras, la misma a la que el monstruo iba a comerse; se detiene para exigirle una explicación, pero su compañera grita…

- ¡NOOOOOO! –

El grito estalla y hace eco por el acantilado que rodea la playa.

NOOO... OOOOOO

Todos se detienen gracias a ese angustioso llamado de ayuda.

- Yunuen… ¿qué haces? – dice la sombra que quiere golpear a Leonardo – Quítate. ¿No entiendes que ellos quieren hacernos daño? -

**Yun**: No.

- Perdona, pero yo no voy a dejar que estos monstruos nos coman. – toma y tira de su brazo para apartarla; pero su compañera se aferra con todas sus fuerzas al monstruo.

Abril, Splinter y los chicos ya se han dado cuenta de la terrible confusión ya que el barullo se ha detenido, de momento: lo que ellos creían eran sombras o almas en pena, en realidad es un grupo de siete chicas; sólo son chicas que están muy asustadas, por eso se han defendido con la bolsa o con la mochila que trae cada una.

**Abril**: ¡Espera! (aprovecha el momento para hablar) ¡Espera, por favor! Ellos son mis amigos y jamás lastimarían a nadie.

La chica que perseguía a Leonardo, se queda mirando a quien parece ser la única humana de ese grupo (y es que al pobre de Casey lo tiene bien sometido y por eso no lo ve).

- ¿Y cómo sé yo que no eres una bruja, o algo peor, que se ha aliado a estos monstruos? -

**Abril**: Puedes revisar nuestro campamento. No tenemos ollas, escobas, pociones o varitas mágicas.

La chica no parece creer ni una sola palabra. Abril no la culpa. Ella, cuando conoció a los chicos y a su Maestro, también le costó creer que no era un sueño lo que le había sucedido.

Abril va a decir algo más, tampoco va a permitir que lastimen a sus amigos, y…

**Mikey**: ¿Pero por qué tanta desconfianza? (interrumpe como suele hacerlo; se aproxima con cautela pero con una gran sonrisa, esa radiante sonrisa con la que puede alegrarte el día aunque tu día haya sido muy gris; y ayuda: la chica se ve menos tensa) Míranos, no traemos ningún tipo de arma; y mírame, no tengo garras ni colmillos afilados, o trasculcame si quieres, no llevo ni un plumón encima con el que pudiera dibujarte un simpático y rechoncho bigote en la cara, pero te aviso que son muy cosquilludo.

La chica suelta a su compañera (lo que aprovecha ésta para ayudar a ese otro ser a que se siente, no vaya a ser que crean que ahora sí va a tacar si se levanta así de repente), y se queda mirando al monstruo de piel verde que tiene en frente. Viéndolo bien, no viste ni luce como un brujo o demonio o un psicópata, sólo viste unos shorts color naranja y una camiseta blanca; tampoco tiene garras afiladas, ni colmillos que se asomen de su boca, ni tampoco tiene ojos endemoniados que pudieran indicarle que a él le parece muy apetitosa y que se la va a comer, todo lo contrario, esos ojos destellan de pura sinceridad.

Y observando a los otros monstruos, tampoco parecen amenazantes, ni siquiera la rata que viste una pijama a cuadros.

- Ustedes disculparan. No quisimos 'darles en la torre', pero nos asustaron mucho. –

Abril y los chicos por fin respiran de puro alivio.

Los pobres chicos que fueron sometidos, se levanta con lentitud, sólo por precaución.

Las chicas guardan el armamento: acomodan sus bolsas y sus mochilas al hombro o a la espalda.

**Mikey**: ¡Pero ustedes fueron las que nos dieron un susto de muerte!

- ¿Nosotras? -

**Mikey**: ¡Pues sí! Oímos un horrible '¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!', y en medio de la noche cualquiera imagina que se trata de un fantasma.

- Ah, ya… No, esa fue Umi [Umi Tatzuky] que cayó por esa grieta y debió lastimarse. -

**Umi**: No debí lastimarme, Rose [Rose Black Dragon], sí me lastime y me duele mucho. (es la única que sigue en el suelo)

Rose va con su amiga, pero Donatelo también se acerca.

Los demás también se aproximan, o casi todos, alguien mantiene la distancia.

Donatelo, con retorcer la linterna de cierta manera, cambia su forma alargada para convertirla en un tipo de diadema, y así, se la coloca sobre la cabeza para que le sea más fácil examinar la lesión con ambas manos.

Las chicas que fueron confundidas con fantasmas se asombran por tan ingeniosa linterna: no sólo la puedes sostener con la mano, sino también llevarla en la cabeza a modo de casco como los que usan los mineros.

**Doni**: Permite revisarte. (se arrodilla a lado de Umi)

**Umi**: ¿Sabes curar tobillos torcidos, monstruito?

**Doni**: Mi nombre es Donatelo, pero puedes decirme Doni, y no soy un monstruito, soy una tortuga marina.

**Umi**: OK… ¡auch!

**Rose**: ¿Está bien? (se arrodilla a lado de Umi)

**Doni**: Sufrió de varios raspones en manos, brazos y piernas, y el tobillo sufrió una leve torcedura, sin embargo, puedo asegurarte que está bien.

- ¡Qué alivio! – dicen las otras chicas_._

**Rose**: ¡Qué bueno! Ninguna de nosotras sabe atender este tipo de lesiones.

**Mikey**: Cuando pasa algo así, siempre doy gracias al Cielo de tener nuestro propio médico. (desplaya una gran sonrisa de orgullo)

Donatelo contiene una sonrisa sintiéndose halagado por el comentario de su hermanito, tiene que enfocarse en atender a la chica herida, pero su corazón brincotea de alegría.

**Doni**: ¿Alguien puede traerme el botiquín de primeros auxilios?

**Leo**: Yo lo traigo.

- Yo tengo uno. – dice una de las chicas; lo saca de su mochila y lo muestra.

**Doni**: Es bueno que traigan consigo un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

- Sí, es mejor prevenir que lamentar. -

La chica le entrega el botiquín a Donatelo.

**Doni**: Gracias…

- Me llamo Margui. -

**Doni**: Gracias Margui.

**Margui**: Al contrario; después de los golpes que les dimos…

**Splinter**: Ha sido una confusión, no hay nada de qué disculparse, señoritas.

**Rafa**: _Sí, como a Sensei no lo aporrearon_… (dice por lo bajo) ¡Aunch! (y recibe un codazo de parte de Leonardo)

**Doni**: Listo.

**Umi**: Gracias.

**Doni**: Si te mantienes en reposo absoluto por un par de días, tu tobillo se restablecerá completamente.

**Umi**: ¡¿Dos días sin hacer nada? ¡Pero yo vine a divertirme!

**Rafa**: Yo que tú, sigo las indicaciones del Doc, por qué no sabes lo que es capaz de hacer nuestro Doctorcito cuando alguien no quiere seguir las indicaciones.

Umi observa con atención al chico tortuga de la camiseta color morado: tiene una simpática sonrisa en su rostro, pero esa seguridad que reflejan esos ojos de un color café oscuro le insisten que no debe descuidar su tobillo, o sino...

Asiente con cierto temor.

**Doni**: Y el resto de ustedes, ¿se encuentra bien?

Las otras chicas dicen que sí.

**Rose**: Sólo unos raspones, pero estamos bien.

**Doni**: Puedo atender esos raspones, pero primero, me parece que es más urgente que Umi esté en un lugar más cómodo.

Rafael, sin pedir ni esperar indicaciones de nadie, se acerca y carga a Umi en brazos.

Ella se impresiona por los fuertes brazos del chico tortuga de los shorts color rojo; la ha levantado como si hubiera levantado un delicado pétalo de rosa.

**Casey:** No _pudo resistirse a ayudar a una damisela en apuros_. (le susurra con un tono de burla a Miguel Ángel)

**Mikey: **_Ese Rafa… Presume de ser muy rudo, pero tiene corazón de pollo._

**Rafa**: Supongo que allá arriba tienen su campamento.

**Rose**: En realidad… no; no trajimos ni una cobija para taparnos. Sólo trajimos ropa y artículos personales porque esperábamos llegar a la playa de Telchac y obvio que al hotel, pero…

**Rafa**: Se perdieron.

Rose oye el comentario del chico tortuga de los shorts rojos, pero lo ignora.

**Rose**: Pero nos desviamos del rumbo. Nosotras siete planeamos ir de vacaciones a la playa Telchac, pero como nunca habíamos ido, nos guiamos con el sistema GPS de mi camioneta, y aquí Mike [MikeyMasters] (mira a una simpática chica con peinado de coletas), sin querer queriendo derramó refresco en el panel y creyó que con pasarle un trapo era asunto arreglado, pero el GPS se dañó y llegamos a esta pradera…

**Mike**: Un accidente le pasa a cualquiera. (interrumpe la chica de las coletas, pero más que estar apenada, sonríe)

**Mikey**: Eso es lo que le digo a mi amada familia (se acerca a Mike y se recarga en el hombro de ella con gran confianza) cuando sin querer queriendo rompo algo.

**Rafa**: Sin querer queriendo… ¡pero si tú pareces el hijo de Godzilla: te la pasas destruye y destruye y destruye nuestro hogar dulce hogar!

Rose frunce el seño; no le parece correcto que ese chico grosero de los ojos ámbar le grite de esa manera al simpático chico de los ojos azules.

**Mikey**: ¿Ves que tengo razón, tocaya?

**Mike**: Tienes razón, tocayo.

**Rafa**: Dios los crea y ellos se juntan. (dice entre dientes)

Rose, decidida a ignorar los comentarios del chico de los ojos ámbar, prosigue con el relato.

**Rose**: Al llegar, exploramos para ver en dónde estamos, entonces, como ya está oscuro y por no haber traído linternas, Umi no pudo ver la grieta y cayó en ella hasta acá, y bajamos enseguida a ayudarla, y alguna que iba atrás, tropezó y se llevó a cuatro por delante, caímos todas en bola y fue cuando los vimos a ustedes.

- Pero sí está bien oscuro, ¿cómo no iba a tropezar y tirar a las demás y llegar rondado hasta Umi? – dice la chica que tuvo ese accidente.

Pero antes de que alguien pueda decirle algún consuelo a la pobre chica apenada, alguien más interrumpe.

**Rafa**: Y fue cuando USTEDES nos patearon bien bonito el caparazón.

**Rose**: ¿Y cómo íbamos a saber nosotras que ustedes estaban aquí? (dice a la defensiva y cansada de los comentarios de ese chico)

**Rafa:** Uno no se lanza a lo desconocido así como así.

**Mike:** _Mira quién lo dice_.

**Casey: **_Y que lo digas_**.**

**Rose**: Por alguien a quien aprecias, si.

**Rafa:** Con que una hubiera bajado a ver a su amiga… pero todas bajaron; no fue una acción muy lista de parte de ustedes.

Rose piensa agregar algo más, pero Leonardo interviene oportunamente.

**Leo**: Ha sido una larga noche, todos necesitamos descanso.

Varias cabezas asienten estando de acuerdo con el chico del short color azul.

**Rafa**: Pero les recuerdo que ustedes no siquiera donde quedarse. No se prepararon para los imprevistos aparte de traer el botiquín. Ah qué chicas tan descuidadas.

**Rose**: Como si uno pudiera prepararse para todos los incidentes que pueden pasar al salir de viaje.

**Rafa: **Nosotros también perdimos el rumbo; íbamos para la playa de Celestún, pero el mapa que imprimimos para guiarnos se imprimió mal y llegamos hasta acá, pero a diferencia de ustedes, nosotros estamos cómodamente instalados gracias a que mi hermanito el Ingeniero, el Médico y el Previsor se trajo una maletota con todas las cosas que pudiésemos necesitar en caso de una emergencia.

**Rose: **Bien por ustedes.

Rafael piensa agregar algo más, pero Leonardo interviene oportunamente, de nuevo.

**Leo: **Doni, ¿habrán quedado tiendas de campaña?

**Doni**: Tengo dos campañas disponibles, y frazadas y almohadas también. Las puedo instalar en unos minutos para ustedes, chicas.

Rafael tuerce una sonrisa malvada al tener la razón y ver que Rose se asombra de la extremada precaución que ha tenido ese chico llamado Donatelo.

**Rose**: Gracias.

Donatelo se va rápido a preparar el campamento para las siete chicas.

**Margui**: Yo te ayudo. (va tras Donatelo)

**Doni**: Gracias.

**Splinter: **Yo prepararé un té que nos ayude a conciliar el sueño después de tantas emociones vividas esta noche. (se pone en camino)

**Leo**: Si varios ayudamos, Umi podrá descansar cuanto antes su adolorido tobillo. (va tras su padre y su hermano)

- Yo voy. -

- Y yo. -

Dos chicas siguen a Leonardo.

**Leo**: Se les agradece.

- Yo me llamo Haoyo [Haoyo Asakura]. -

- Y yo Di Ei. [D.A.: Dragón Azabache] [Me parece que suena mejor si las iniciales D.A. lo lees como Di Ei]

**Leo**: Lo siento. No hemos podido presentarnos todos como es debido. Es un gusto chicas. Mi nombre es Leonardo, pero llámenme Leo, por favor.

**Haoyoh**: Igualmente, Leo.

**D.A.**: Es un gran gusto, Leo.

Leonardo voltea hacia atrás sólo para comprobar algo, y ve que Yunuen se acerca a su amiga Umi. Ya había notado que ella se había quedado un tanto alejada de todo el grupo, pero estaba atenta a la conversación; ahora que casi todos se han apartado, se está acercando a su amiga para comprobar por sí misma que se encuentra bien.

Yunuen siente la mirada del chico de los ojos color café clarito y se gira…

Leonardo ve que la chica de piel morena voltea y le sonríe; él también le sonríe.

Después de ese breve y silencio "Gracias" y "De nada", ambos se enfocan en sus respectivas tareas.

**Mikey**: Nosotros dos podemos encender la fogata para el campamento de chicas, ¿cómo ves, Mike?

**Mike**: ¡Va qué va!

Miguel Ángel y Mike van a buscar ramas secas para la fogata.

Abril le da un codazo a Casey para que ayude también.

**Casey: **¡Auch!... Ya voy.

Y va.

**Abril**: Ustedes necesitarán bajar sus cosas, ¿no Rose? Puedo ir contigo.

**Rose**: Sí. (mira de reojo a su amiga Umi que está siendo cargada por ese chico que no le da nada de confianza), pero no quiero dejar solas a Umi y a Yun.

**Umi**: Pero no nos quedamos solas, Rose, este guapo chico nos hace compañía.

**Rafa**: Me llamo Rafa, pero tú puedes decirme como quieras, preciosa.

**Umi**: ¡Jajaja! (ríe apenada_) _OK, chico guapo.

Rose se sorprende muchísimo al oír a su amiga: hace unos momentos estaba muerta de miedo por esos chicos de piel verde… ¿y ahora ÉSTE le parece guapo?

**Abril**: Vamos Rose, ellas dos no pueden estar en mejores manos, claro que, esperando que no aparezcan más turistas perdidos.

Ante la necesidad de ir por las maletas de sus amigas, tiene que acceder.

**Rose**: Vamos.

Rose va acompañada de Abril, pero antes le lanza una mirada de advertencia al chico de los ojos color ámbar, quien no duda en mirarla con cinismo.

**Umi**: Sólo espero que no te canses por cargarme tanto tiempo, Rafa.

**Rafa**: Claro que no. (hace alardes de su fuerza) Si pesas tanto como la pluma de un bello cisne.

**Umi**: ¡Jajajaja! ¡Gracias!

Rose va pensando para sus adentros si habrá sido una bendición o una desgracia haber llegado a esa playa donde están esos chicos tan extraños.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dioses… tengo que salir más seguido, ¡no sé nada de playas ni de andar en carretera! ^^'

pero se supone que los dos grupos de vacacionistas iban para alguna playa de Yucatán y se perdieron, pero se encontraron todos es esa playa desconocida y alejada de la civilización.

Y bueno, ya sabes quiénes son las pobres victimas… digo… ya sabes quiénes son las fans participantes en este fic, aunque tuve problemas con los nombres de algunas de ellas, pero por eso la aclaración del nik completo (entre corchetes) con el que aparecen en esta página de ffnet; ojala les guste cómo adapté los nombres que tuve que adaptar (léase D.A. y Mike), y espero no haberme equivocado con los niks en japonés (Umi y Haoyoh).

Tampoco describo mucho el aspecto de cada una, lo dejo a la imaginación de cada quien, pero si alguna de las participantes quiere decirme el color de cabello, piel y ojos, me sería de gran ayuda.

Y si acaso me equivoco con alguna fan con respecto a su tortuga favorita, por favor, láncenme jitomatazos con una ametralladora, y corrijo el error de inmediato.

Y pos sí, yo me colé, otra vez n.n pero es que jamás he ido a la playa TT

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo, estimado(a) lector(a), y leer mi fic.

n.n


	4. Cap 3

.

A todas las participantes en este fic,

les agradezco infinitamente todos sus datos que me pasaron, incluso me ayudaron con describir cómo les gustaría que fuera su participación en la historia.

¡Gracias!

Aunque Dragón Azabache

sí me comentó sobre su nombre, y lo lamento D.A., pero no tienes cuenta así que no supe cómo contactarte para que me sugieras otro nik, pero agradezco a los Dioses la intervención de tu papá n.n Todavía puedes sugerirme otro nombre, no hay problema, las tortugas están acostumbrados a que un cap lo tengamos que estar ensayando muchas veces.

n.n

Ahora ya tengo mejor definida la trama con todo lo que me han aportado, pero cualquier cosa puede pasar.

.

Alguien pidió saber cómo soy yo físicamente:

Mido 1.60 m, soy de complexión delgada y peso 50 kilos, piel morena clara, cabello castaño oscuro que me llega un poquito más abajo del hombro con un corte llamado desgrafilado, y mis ojos son cafés.

Sobre mi participación en el fic:

casi no voy a aparecer, si de por sí soy tímida, y estando rodeada de tanta gente me resguardo más en mi caparazón, así que me la pasaré descansando y no tanto echando relajo.

Y sobre mis sentimientos por Leo:

Yo lo amo como hermano, lo amo como amigo, lo amo como mi ángel de la guarda;

por lo tanto, no me involucraré en alguna relación romántica con él ni con alguno de los tortugas.

.

Gracias por su entusiasta participación en ese fic chicas, ojala les guste la aventura en la playa que alguien me sugirió escribir (ahora sí no puedo culpar a mi musa).

x )

* * *

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por gusto, con todo el gusto de mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¡VAMOS A LA PLAYA!**

La brisa fresca del mar sopla con delicadeza para no despertar a quienes siguen sumergidos en el mundo de los sueños; después de todo, la noche pasada fue bastante agotadora, así que se merecen descansar aunque la mañana ha avanzando casi hasta el medio día.

Pero aunque la brisa no quiere despertar a los cansados viajeros, otra fuerza de la madre naturaleza se encarga de ello.

Gggrrmmmm

El potente gruñido del estomago de alguien obliga a ese alguien a incorporarse casi de golpe pero todavía con algo de sueño.

- Mhhh… Tengo hambre. -

A tientas busca sus lentes, se los coloca y se pone de pie. Deja la tienda de campaña aún medio dormida, pero al sentir por unos momentos la refrescante brisa del mar y el ondular de su cabello rubio, se despierta por completo.

- No fue un sueño. –

Ve que un poco más allá a tres chicos tortuga saliendo de su tienda de campaña.

**Mike**: ¡HOLAAAAAAAA MIKEYYYYYYY! ¡BUENOOOOOOS DÍAAAAAAAAAS!

Los otros dos chicos tortuga pegan un brinco del susto, pero no son los únicos.

**Mikey**: ¡HOLAAAAAAAA MIKEEEEEE! ¡BUENOOOOOOS DÍAAAAAAAAAS!

La chica va de prisa con Miguel Ángel.

**Mike**: ¿Qué hay de desayuno, Mikey? Muero de hambre.

**Mikey**: Yo también me muero de hambre, pero apenas vamos a ver.

**Doni**: Acabamos de levantarnos.

**Rafa: **Sí. Por el largo viaje para llegar hasta acá, con el sustito que nos dieron anoche y con todo lo que tuvimos que hacer para que se instalaran, ya nos acostamos muy tarde.

**Mike**: Pero de qué te quejas, si estamos de vacaciones. En vacaciones, uno se levanta tarde.

**Mikey**: Y aparte, tú no hiciste nada para poner las tiendas, Rafita.

**Rafa**: Claro que sí, estuve cuidando a Umi. Y por cierto, ¿cómo está?

**Mike**: No sé. Están todas dormidas…

**D.A**.: ESTABAMOS dormidas. Gracias por el dulce despertar, Mike.

Dice la chica de cabello castaño oscuro, y la acompañan una chica de cabello rojo cobrizo y dos más de cabello color negro.

D.A., Rose, Haoyoh, Margui, van caminando hacia ellos.

**Casey**: Lo mismo digo, Mikey.

Abril, Splinter y Casey se acercan también.

**Mike**: Ya que estamos varios (sonríe con alegría), podemos pensar entre todos algo rico para el desayuno.

**Rose**: Yo he estado pensando que no podemos quedarnos.

**D.A., Haoyoh, Margui, Mike**: ¿No podemos quedarnos?

**Mikey**: ¿No pueden quedarse?

**Rose**: Sean realistas chicas: no podemos pasar las vacaciones aquí en esta desolada playa. Al menos tenemos donde dormir, gracias a Doni, pero, ¿dónde nos vamos a bañar? ¿Qué vamos a comer o qué vamos a beber?

**Splinter**: Bien dice un viejo y conocido refrán: "La necesidad es madre de la inventiva."

**Mikey**: ¡Por supuesto! (pero lo piensa mejor) ... No entendí. (Rafael le propina un golpe en la cabeza) ¡Ay!

**Rafa**: Menso. Lo que quiso decir Sensei es que nosotros podemos acondicionar esta playa para que nos podamos quedar. Creo que nos conviene quedarnos, o al menos a nosotros, porque, ¿dónde se ha visto alguna vez a una tortuga parlante vacacionando entre humanos? Aunque el plan inicial era ese, pero mejor nos quedamos aquí.

**Haoyoh**: Bueno, yo jamás había visto a una tortuga hablar y caminar, pero a la luz del día, eres un chico muy simpático...

**Mikey**: ¡Gracias! (no deja que Haoyoh termine el piropo)

**Rafa**: Me lo dijo a mí. (le da un leve empujón)

**Mikey**: Fue a mí.

**Rafa**: A mí.

**Mikey**: A mí.

**Rafa**: A mí.

**Mikey**: A mí.

**Rafa**: A mí.

**Mikey**: ¡A mí!

**Rafa**: ¡A mí!

**Splinter**: Niños…

Y así, Rafael y Miguel Ángel podrían estar peleando todo el día por adjudicarse el piropo de la chica de cabello negro, pero entonces, sus estómagos protestan con bastante fuerza.

¡GGRRMMMMMMMM!

**Mikey: **Calma, bebé, (acaricia su barriga) ya vamos a comer, aunque sea cocos.

**Rafa:** Por esta vez le doy la razón al Tontín: hay que comer primero, y luego vemos cómo acondicionar nuestro pequeño paraíso.

**Splinter**: Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, hijo. Señoritas, no me parece prudente que se aventuren a lo desconocido, si así lo deciden, con el estomago vacío.

Las chicas asienten.

**Casey**: Lo de comer cocos creo que está bien, aquí abundan y son muy nutritivos, ¿no?

**Doni**: Sí. El coco provee nutrientes básicos, entre ellos se encuentran: el calcio, potasio, fósforo, magnesio, vitamina B, vitamina E, Vitamina C, ácido fólico, fibra, proteínas y calcio.

**Mike**: Gracias por el breviario cultural, pero, ¡ya se me hizo agua la boca!

**Splinter**: Y si nos detenemos a admirar un momento hacia la mar (todos miran hacia el agua), podremos darnos cuenta que, cuando existe una férrea voluntad, las posibilidades son tan infinitas al igual que su azul inmensidad.

Todos miran el extenso cuerpo de agua, tratando de comprender las sabias palabras de la anciana rata.

**Rose: **Después del desayuno, las ideas fluirán mejor, pero yo no voy a llenarme con cocos.

**Mike: **Yo tampoco.

**D.A.: **Pero, ¿no se supone que en el mar la vida es más sabrosa, porque hay infinidad de peces?

**Los demás (menos Splinter): **¡Peces!

**Splinter**:Puedo preparar un suculento Sushi.

**Mikey**: ¡O en caldito!

**Mike**: ¡O asado!

**Margui:** Jamás he ido de pesca.

**D.A.**:Yo menos.

**Haoyoh**: Está es la perfecta oportunidad para atrapar nuestra propia comida.

**Doni**: Yo sugiero que el Tour de pesca lo posterguemos. Ahora es prioridad la alimentación. Puedo construir una balsa para dos personas, las que irán de pesca.

**Casey**: Yo me apunto.

**Rafa**: Y yo.

**Doni**:Bien. También es necesario revisar la comida enlatada y analizar las posibilidades de prepararse con un producto del mar.

Miguel Ángel toma la mano de Mike y levanta ambas.

**Mikey**: ¡Nosotros nos apuntamos!

**Splinter**: Yo voy con ustedes. Quiero ver si hay algún ingrediente que pueda acompañar al sushi.

**Rose**: ¿Trajiste comida enlatada?

**Doni**: Sí, pero debemos racionarla, ahora que nuestro número se ha visto inesperadamente incrementado.

**Rose**: Seguro trajiste la vajilla de porcelana china también. (dice en broma)

**Doni**: Junto con los cubiertos de plata. (sigue el juego)

**D.A.: **Yo puedo cocinar.

**Rose**: Y Margui y yo podemos poner la mesa.

**Doni**: Claro.

**Haoyoh**: ¿Y Leo?

**Doni**: Continúa durmiendo. Después de todo son vacaciones, aunque, a decir verdad… mi Sensei nos dio dos opciones a elegir: _para estas vacaciones, o era inactividad total o un entrenamiento agotador._

**Haoyoh**: ¿Un entrenamiento agotador?

**Doni**: _Que no te oiga mi Sensei_.

**Rose:** ¿Por eso susurras?

Donatelo asiente.

**D.A.**: No entiendo lo del entrenamiento agotador, pero nosotras no vinimos a tirarnos en la arena todo el día; excepto Yun, que últimamente tiene dolores de cabeza, pero las demás vinimos a descargar la tensión con muchas actividades.

**Doni**: Otro punto discordante entre su grupo y el nuestro.

**Rose**: Ya luego vemos. Mi ombligo ya se me está pegando a mi columna.

Todos se apresuran a preparan cuanto antes el desayuno, que más bien, cuando terminan, ya es almuerzo.

Ponen un mantel grande sobre la arena a manera de mesa, o como si fuera un pic nic.

Para beber, Rafael y Casey cortan cocos y los abren de la parte de arriba; y de comer, asan los peces junto con todos los ingredientes que se les ocurrió a los chefs D.A. y Splinter, con papel aluminio en una improvisada estufa solar armada por Donatelo.

Naturalmente, van por los tres que siguen en las tiendas de campaña.

Bajo la plácida sombra de las palmeras, y con la bella vista que ofrece el mar, comen su banquete, aunque sencillo, pero les sabe como si el banquete hubiera sido preparado para reyes.

Y entre la plática, se van aclarando algunas curiosidades de los chicos tortuga.

**Umi**: ¡Ah! Por eso llaman Sensei a Angelino Ballerino, porque les enseña artes marciales.

**Leo**: ¿Angelino Ballerino? ¿No te refieres a mi padre de esa manera por la ratoncita Angelina Ballerina que le encanta el Ballet?

A Leonardo le sorprende el curioso nombre que le da Umi a Splinter, pero Splinter sólo le hace gracia.

**Umi**: Sip, Morita.

**Leo**: ¿Morita?

**Mikey**: ¡Ah! Morita, como la amiga de Fresita.

**Umi**: Sí Naranjita.

**Mikey**: ¡Eh! ¡Soy Adelita Naranjita y Leo es Anita Morita! Y déjame adivinar, Doni es Uvita Agrita.

**Umi**: Casi le atinas. Ves que en esta serie animada de Rosita Fresita no nada más hay personajes con nombres de frutas, sino también de postres.

**Mikey**: Aja.

**Umi**: Pues Doni es un postre.

**Mikey**: ¡Espera! Doni es… Doni es… ¡Nicole Donita Espolvoreada!

**Umi**: ¡Bravo! (aplaude con emoción) ¡Le atinaste!

**Mikey**: ¡Pero Rafa definitivamente tiene que ser…!

**Rafa**: No te atrevas a decirlo, Adelita Naranjita…

**Mikey**: ¡Rosita…!

Pero antes de que Miguel Ángel pueda decir el nombre completo del personaje que le toca a Rafael, Rafael se le va encima, pero gracias a su agilidad innata, lo esquiva fácilmente.

**Mikey**: ¡Rafa es Rosita Fresita! ¡Rafa es Rosita Fresita! ¡Rafa es Rosita Fresita!

**Rafa**: Ahora sí te mato.

**Mikey**: Sí me alcanzas.

Comienza la persecución.

**Casey**: Mikey ya se había tardado en molestar a Rafa.

**Mike**: No me digan que es cosa de todos los días.

**Casey: **Todos los días.

**Abril**: Y a todas horas.

**Splinter**: Y por 12 años…

Las chicas ríen al imaginarse una pelea así a cada rato.

**Umi**: Les puse esos nombres por el color que llevan: Rafa el rojo, Mikey el naranja y Leo el azul, y a Doni en vez del nombre de una fruta, mejor le di el de un postre; Splinter por la linda ratoncita que le gusta el ballet, y aparte, porque ya tendríamos tres Mike, y Adelina me gusta más que Mickey Mouse.

**D.A.**: Qué ocurrencias se te ocurren, Umi.

**Umi**: Bueno, yo tuve que esperar acostada una hora mientras todos ustedes se divertían preparando el desayuno, que por cierto, les quedó delicioso, y en algo tenía que entretenerme.

**Rafa**: ¡Yun y Leo tampoco ayudaron y no se la pasaron pensando en apodos tan cursis! (dice en plena persecución)

**Umi: **Porque me dijiste que podía llamarte como yo quisiera.

**Rafa:** ¡Tú sí pero éste no!

**Leo**: Me hubieran despertado.

**Haoyoh**: Pero tu Maestro nos dijo que no te despertáramos porque en casa siempre eres el primero en levantarte y muy temprano, y las vacaciones son para descansar.

**Leo: **En algo tiene razón.

**Rose**: Y a Yun le dolía la cabeza, se quedó acostada y se volvió a dormir.

**Rafa: **¡Leo es el conse, qué! ¡Y tú déjate alcanzar!

**Rose**: Qué buen oído tiene Rosita Fresita.

**Leo**: Arigato gosaimasu, Otosan [Muchas gracias, padre]. (hace una pequeña referencia hacia su Maestro agradeciéndole que le permitiera descansar más tiempo)

**Haoyoh:** ¡Leo, sabes japonés!

**Leo**: Sí, un poco.

**Mikey**: ¿Un poco? ¡Sí se lo sabe al derecho y al revés! ¡AY! (ya fue atrapado, y es que correr en la arena es difícil)

**Haoyoh**: Me gusta el japonés, ojala puedas enseñarme.

**Leo**: Claro; si no se van, con gusto.

**Umi**: ¿Si no se va quién?

**Margui: **Estamos pensando si irnos o no.

**Mike**: Yo no quiero irme.

**Umi**: ¿Irnos por qué?

**Rose**: Porque aquí no hay hotel, Umi. Tenemos donde dormir, pero no un lugar donde asearnos y comida que no sea cocos y pescado.

**D.A.: **O sea que no te gustó la comida que hicimos el Señor Splinter y yo.

**Rose:** No es eso, D.A.

**Umi**: Ya lo dijo Donita: los cocos y el pescado son muy nutritivos, y como yo no me quiero ir, creo que podemos sobrevivir comiendo cocos y pescado toda una semana.

**D.A**: Yo tampoco quiero irme.

**Haoyoh**: Ni yo.

**Margui**: A mí me gustaría quedarme, es un lugar muy tranquilo.

**Rose**: OK, chicas; se puede sobrevivir comiendo cocos y pescado, pero les va fastidiar a la larga.

**Mike**: Aunque me salga una cola de pescado y me vuelva sirena, yo me quedo.

**Rose**: Bueno, ¿y cómo la vamos a pasar? En la playa Telchac íbamos a practicar el Tablavela, el Windsurf y el Kayak; íbamos a conocer la reserva ecológica y ver los flamingos, los manglares y sumergirnos en algún cenote; y quizás íbamos a ver alguna ruina arqueológica; ¿y aquí qué hay?

Las chicas miran a Rose con cierta tristeza. Rose tiene razón.

Todas ellas tenían planes para divertirse a lo grande, iban a disfrutar de toda la diversión que les ofrecía esa playa de ensueño, y aquí, lo más que van a tener es un perfecto bronceado.

Pero alguien les devuelve la esperanza.

**Abril**: Lo que hay es Donita.

Las chicas miran con extrañeza a la mujer de cabello rojo frambuesa que sonríe con confianza.

**Abril**: Doni puede construir de la nada una moto de agua, y con ella puedes hacer el parapente, esquiar, o hasta el jet skiing; o si quieres bucear, puede crear el equipo y podemos ir al fondo de la barrera de coral y ver los coloridos peces; o si quieres practicar vela, también puede construir una y pasártela horas y horas en las olas, o surfear si lo prefieres, y te construye una tabla de surf.

**Margui**: ¿Puedes hacer todo eso, Donita?

**Doni**: Ahh… pues bien… (titubea por la gran confianza que le tiene Abril)

**Mikey**: ¡Podemos…! ¡Jajajaja! ¡… abrir…! ¡Jajajaja! ¡… nuestro propia… ¡ ¡Jajajaja! ¡… agencia de…! ¡Jajajaja! ¡… deportes acuáticos! ¡Jajajaja! (está sufriendo la terrible venganza de Rafael: cosquillas)

**Doni**: Puedo construir todo tipo de vehículos, terrestres o acuáticos, incluso lo que comenté antes: crear la apropiada infraestructura que nos permita estar cómodos en esta inexplorada playa. El inconveniente que veo, es el agua potable.

**Leo**: ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que exista un río fluyendo a través del acantilado, Doni?

**Doni**: Muchas. Ya lo menciono Rose: los Cenotes. En esta parte de México existen los Cenotes, que son una clase de dolina inundada de origen kárstico que se encuentra en algunas cavernas profundas, como consecuencia de haberse derrumbado el techo de una o varias cuevas; ahí se juntan las aguas subterráneas, formando un estanque más o menos profundo. (se da cuenta de que su explicación ha sido muy rebuscada; resume sus palabras) Puede haber una caverna con agua dulce en su interior.

Todos se alegran por la noticia.

**Mikey**: ¡Ya Rosita Fresita! ¡Jajaja! ¡Me rindo! ¡Jajajaja!

**Rafa**: ¡Deja de llamarme así!

**Mikey**: ¡Jajajaja! ¡En serio, Rosita Fresita, o devuelvo el desayuno! ¡Jajajaja!

Rafael de inmediato deja de hacerle cosquillas.

**Rafa**: Ojala con esto escarmientes, o para la otra te va peor.

Regresa a la "mesa" a terminar su desayuno.

**Mikey**: Sí… (es lo único que dice por la falta de aire por tanta cosquilla, pero pueden imaginar el resto de la oración n.n)

Miguel Ángel, con todo el ejercicio que le obligo hacer Rafael, le da más hambre. Regresa a la mesa en cuanto puede.

**Leo**: Me parece correcto el punto de vista de Rose: sin agua potable, será más difícil nuestra estancia; pero podemos salir a explorar, y con algo de suerte, hallar un cenote.

**Casey**: Y de paso, tendrán su aventura de explorar ruinas, Señoritas.

**Mike**: ¡Qué emoción!

**D.A.**: Con la barriga llena, estoy lista para lo que sea.

**Margui**:¿Pero no será peligroso?

**Doni**: Tomando las medidas necesarias, no.

**Abril:** Si en alguien puedes confiarle tu seguridad, ese es Donita.

**Margui**: Confio en Donita. (le sonríe dulcemente a Donatelo para que vea que de verás confía en él)

**Doni: **Entonces, en cuanto tenga lo necesario, los chicos y yo saldremos a explorar los alrededores.

**Margui**: No pueden ir solos.

**Mike**: ¡Claro que no! Naranjita ya me prometió ir a explorar con él.

**Mikey**: Pues claro. Tengo que darle promoción a mi agencia de viajes "Tortuga Bros Travel Agency Since 1984".

**D.A.**: Yo tomaré ese tour, Naranjita.

**Haoyoh**: Lo tomaremos todas, y así, entre muchos, hallaremos pronto el agua.

**Umi**: Pero yo no podré ir. (se pone bastante triste)

**Rafa**: Tú y yo hallaremos en qué divertirnos. (le guiñe un ojo color ámbar)

**Umi**: Gracias Rosita Fresita. (le ayuda a sentirse mejor)

**Leo**: Doni, quedas a cargo de la exploración.

**Doni**: ¿Y… por qué yo?

Donatelo se pone nervioso. Una cosa es construir una balsa y una estufa solar, pero otra cosa es guiar la exploración. Esto es un trabajo más apropiado para un líder.

**Leo**: Porque tú has de conocer mejor que yo la estructura de una cueva para hallar el cenote (se pone de pie), y porque yo debo lavar los platos porque no fui de gran ayuda en la mañana.

Comienza a recoger los platos que casi están sin una migaja de comida.

**Rafa**: Hasta que ayudas en algo.

Yunuen se levanta y comienza a recoger los platos también.

**Haoyoh**: Entonces no podrás acompañarnos.

**Leo**: En cuanto acabemos Yun y yo, los alcanzamos.

**Haoyoh**: Bueno.

Todos se levantan (menos Umi y Rafael) para ir en busca del agua potable que necesitan.

**Rafa**: Lo que uno tiene que hacer por tan lindas chicas. (se lleva un gran bocado a la boca y se sirve más; parece que la "pelea" con su hermanito le ha dado más hambre)

Más que una queja, es un galante piropo.

Todas las chicas se sonrojan, pero las palabras de Donatelo les ayuda a enfocarse en la tarea.

**Doni**: Necesitamos linternas de mano, cascos para proteger la cabeza, cuerdas…

Donatelo se dirige a la camper para buscar todas esas cosas.

Margui, de la bolsa de su pantalón, saca una libreta y un bolígrafo, corre tras Donatelo y comienza a anotar todo lo que dice.

**Doni**: ¿Qué haces Margui?

**Margui**: Voy anotando lo que nos hará falta, así lo tendremos muy en cuenta.

Donatelo no se atreve a decirle que él posee una buena memoria y que no es necesario hacer una lista, porque le halaga tener a alguien que le ayude, cuando, por lo general, trabaja solo.

**Doni**: Gracias. ¿Puedes leer lo que has anotado?

**Margui**: "Linternas de mano", "Cascos para proteger la cabeza", "Cuerdas".

**Doni**: OK. También necesitaremos picos o algo que nos ayude a asirnos a la roca, equipo de buceo…

Margui continúa anotando

**Rafa**: Mientras ellos se van a ensuciar, nosotros nos quedaremos a jugar un videojuego. ¿Cómo ves?

**Umi**: No soy muy hábil con los controles.

**Rafa**: Yo te enseño.

Umi se repone por completo de la decepción de no poder ir a explorar el cenote gracias a la cálida sonrisa de Rafael.

El resto de las chicas van a cambiarse para ponerse algo más apropiado para la aventura que les espera.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**N/A**:

- Rosita Fresita (en su versión latina; Strawberry Shortcake en inglés) es una caricatura para niñas pequeñas.

Los apellidos de los personajes hacen referencia a frutas, postres o hasta dulces como Rosita Fresita, Juanito Frutin, Lupita Manzanita, Angelita Pastelito, Marcelita Galletita, Mary Mentita, Sandy Miel, etc.; lo malo es que no halle a alguien se que llamara Donita o algo parecido y ponerle así a Doni, entonces, el nombre Nicole Donita Espolvoreada lo formé, primero, tomando un nombre del nombre completo del escultor de quien Splinter tomó el nombre para Donatelo: Donato di Niccolo di Betto Bardi; Niccolo lo cambié a Nicole para formar el nombre de chica; lo de Donita Espolvoreada es por una dona que hace la empresa Bimbo; es una donita pequeña toda blanca porque está espolvoreada con azúcar glass; seguramente han comida esa donita porque Bimbo es una empresa con presencia en toda Latinoamérica, o casi. ¿Y porque llamar Donita a Doni?, por el diminutivo "Doni" más que nada n.n Aunque, si no mal recuerdo, Horus [Yami Horus Draco Angelus, otra escritora que se nos fue TT] ya me había dicho que a Doni le llamaba Dona Bimbo, porque Donatelo lo abreviaba Dona, y Bimbo hace otro tipo de dona pero es más grande y no tiene azúcar glass espolvoreada, y así quedaba Dona Bimbo, y yo le dije a Horus que la dona que sabe más rica es esa donita blanca n.n y Horus me dio la razón; así que de esta plática tomé el nombre Donita Espolvoreada y lo junté con Nicole y ya quedó Nicole Donita Espolvoreada, pero para los amigos y amigas es Donita n.n

- Angelina Ballerina es otra serie animada para niñas. Trata de una linda ratoncita que le gusta el ballet y va a una escuela de ballet. Ella y sus amigos viven simpáticas aventuras durante su aprendizaje y su vida cotidiana.

- Lo de "Tortuga Bros Travel Agency Since 1984" es por el capítulo 19 de la cuarta temporada de 2k3, donde Doni le pone como logo a uno de sus vehículos "Tortuga Bros Moving Since 1984". Chequen la palabra "Tortuga", está en spanish y no en english xD Me encantó ese detalle para con los fan latinos xD

* * *

Dioses… como me gusta complicarme la vida xD

Con tantos chicos y chicas en esta historia empezaba a sentir que me daba el colapso (si de por sí, en los últimos 3 fines de semana me ha dolido la cabeza, así que ese dolor de cabeza en la historia no es de amentis), y es que apenas ayer jueves escribí algo porque el resto de la semana estuve ocupada con el trabajo (y el lunes con el otro fic), y hoy hubo curso y el resto del día escribí como loca, pero creo que no quedó tan mal.

Ojala el próximo cap resulte más emocionante.

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo, estimado(a) lector(a), y leer mi fic.

n.n


	5. Cap 4

**N/A para D.A.**:

D.A.: gracias por pasarme tu mail pero lamento decirte que ffnet no te deja poner links de correos en los reviews, esto sólo se puede en el perfil, creo que se puede todavía y es que últimamente han hecho muchos cambios a la pagina; pero checa mi perfil, ahí está mi correo de hotmail para que me agregues a tus contactos.

* * *

Hola

n.n

Les agradezco a todas la preocupación por mi dolor de cabeza. Me siento mucho mejor porque el fin de semana pasado, como estuvo lloviendo casi todo el sábado y domingo en la Ciudad de México, me la pase en la camita y estuve descansando.

También les agradezco los demás datos que me han proporcionado, así podré hacer más dinámica la trama.

Debo decir que me ha sorprendido que le he atinado a algunos detalles del carácter de varias de ustedes x) por eso doy gracias de tener a la musa que tengo.

¡Gracias mi Loeriel!

x)

Y pasando a otra cosa:

Como en mi fic del regalo de Abril fue mi amigo Lou quien se encargó de la narración de los últimos capítulos, he pensado que estaría bien que él se haga cargo de la narración de este fic. ¿Cómo ves, Lou?

_Creo que sí te hace falta un tornillo, Yun; no creo que sea necesario que yo desempeñe el papel de narrador de este fic también._

Yo digo que sí n.n

_Disculpa si pienso mucho en tu propuesta, y es que tú nos has dicho, a Li y a mí, cuando subiste el primer capítulo: que es preferible enfrentarse a Shredder que a un grupo de fans enfurecidas. _

Ah que mi Lou, tienes buena memoria…

FLASH BACK

(Hace unas semanas en el cuartel central)

**Yun**: Tengo miedo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo…

**Li**: Cálmate, Yun, todo saldrá bien.

**Yun**: Tengo miedo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo…

**Lou**: Tu fic de la playa no puede resultar tan mal.

**Yun**: ¡Tengo miedo tengo miedo tengo miedo tengo miedo…!

**Li**: Nunca la había visto tan nerviosa.

**Lou**: En su primer fic si estuvo muy nerviosa, ¿te acuerdas?

**Li**: Sí. Esa vez también estuvo muy nerviosa pero estaba muy emocionada a la vez, pero parece que ahora sí va a sufrir un colapso.

**Lou**: Como cuando tuvo que aprender ese nuevo programa en su trabajo. Durante dos meses sí que estuvo muy presionada y nerviosa.

**Li**: Y resultó bien, ella ya sabía que resultaría bien. Yun, sabes que todo saldrá bien.

**Yun**: Mi Sensei Stephen King dice que escribir bajo presión hace que las ideas fluyan mejor, ya lo he comprobado, pero tengo miedo de que este fic sea un fiasco, y es que no saben: es preferible enfrentarse a Shredder que a un grupo de fans enfurecidas…

FIN DE FLASH BACK

_¿Y si algo resulta mal?_

Eres un lindo chico, Lou, todas van a adorarte x) Y aunque sigo teniendo miedo de la reacción de las participantes, pero de eso se trata la vida: afrontar desafíos x)

_Tienes razón_ 8)

Con tanto golpe que me ha dado la vida tenía que aprender algo, ¿no? n.n

_¿Y yo también tengo que sufrir esos golpes de la vida, o debo decir, de las chicas?_

¡Vas Lou!

¡Sí se puede!

¡Sí se puede!

¡Sí se puede!

_Donde manda capitán…_

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no le pertenecen a la seudo-escritora Yunuen. Ella escribe por gusto y para hacerte pasar un agradable rato, estimado lector, sin recibir un solo centavo por ello, salvo tus invaluables reviews y los merecidos jalones de oreja._

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¡VAMOS A LA PLAYA!**

_Después del sabroso y nutritivo desayuno, los chicos y las chicas fueron a su respectiva tienda de campaña a cambiarse la pijama por una ropa más adecuada para salir a explorar. _

_Los chicos se cambiaron rápido: jeans y una playera de manga corta (las tortugas tienen que calzar botas aunque no quieran); igual Abril se cambió rápido, pero las chicas aún no acababan de cambiarse; mientras tanto, los chicos prepararon todo el equipo que iban a necesitar para la exploración; terminaron esa labor, y las chicas aún no acababan de cambiarse; los chicos repasaron una vez más el plan que debían seguir si no deseaban algún accidente en la exploración, y las chicas aún no acababan de cambiarse; Yunuen y Leonardo terminaron de lavar los trastes sucios con el agua disponible en la camper y los acomodaron, también limpiaron el lugar donde comieron, instalaron algunas hamacas entre la sombra de las altas palmeras para quienes se iban a quedar en el campamento… y las chicas aún no acaban de cambiarse._

**Casey**: Como que ya se tardaron, ¿no? (_está sentado en un tronco de palmera caído, junto con Abril, Donatelo y Miguel Ángel_).

**Rafa**: La neta sí, pero yo no tengo prisa si no voy a salir a explorar como boy scout.

_Rafael está meciéndose en una hamaca bebiendo el agua de coco directo del coco. No está jugando algún videojuego con Umi porque ella le pidió que la esperara; aunque no va a la exploración gracias a su tobillo lastimado, ella también deseaba cambiarse la pijama por algo más cómodo; y aun con la ayuda de Yunuen, Umi también se ha tardado en cambiarse._

_Leonardo espera de pie. Observa hacia el cielo buscando el sol. _

**Leo**: Creo que deberíamos posponer la exploración para mañana (_ahora mira un poco preocupado a sus camaradas_). Si ellas se tardan más, saldremos más tarde, y no quisiera que en plena búsqueda del cenote nos sorprendiera la noche; eso nos complicaría la búsqueda y nuestro regreso…

_Calla al darse cuenta que finalmente las chicas salen de su tienda. Los demás también se percatan de esto._

_Las tortugas miran a las chicas dispuestos a decirles cuánto se han demorado en un sencillo cambio de ropa (a su manera cada quien, claro), pero la belleza que se despliega antes sus ojos les roba el aliento:_

_Margui, con su cabello negro recogido en un bonito chongo sobre la nuca no tan sujeto para que uno o dos mechones le caigan en su lindo rostro trigueño (aunque ningún mechón oculta sus bellos ojos color marrón oscuro); trae un vestido con manga corta color café de varias bolsas para guardar lo que se va a llevar en la exploración; y calza tenis casuales que no se sujetan con agujetas sino con el práctico velcro. _

_D.A., con su cabello castaño oscuro quebrado (que le llega hasta los hombros) ha preferido peinarlo en media cola cuidadosamente para que ningún mechón le impida ver con sus carismáticos ojos café oscuro; viste una blusa gris que lleva abierta de los primeros botones pero trae una blusita de tirantes bajo ésta; usa jeans y botas. _

_Mike ha preferido peinar en una trenza su largo cabello rubio oscuro, un mechón cae sobre su sonriente cara, aunque sus lentes le ayudan a que no opaque su visión, pero nada en el mundo opacaría esa divertida mirada color verde; ella viste una playera verde azulado con mangas cortas y un pantalón corto multibolsillos color arena; calza tenis._

_Haoyoh ha hecho con su cabello negro una coleta alta, cae tan fino y destellante como una cascada de agua pura; viste shorts azul claro, una playera sin mangas color azul marino que consigue resaltar más su pálida piel, y trae botas._

_Rose trae suelto su cabello rojo cobrizo que contrasta magníficamente con sus ojos azul intenso; viste una blusa con cuello y a cuadros color violeta un tanto larga que llega a su cadera enmarcarcando delicadamente su delgada silueta; viste jeans y calza botas._

_Las chicas quedan frente a las tortugas, esperando a que les digan algo, molestos por la tardanza; pero las tortugas, miran perplejos a las cinco bellas chicas sin decir una sola palabra._

**Casey**: Qué bueno que ya están listas. Ya nos podemos ir.

_Abril y Casey se ponen de pie, pero ninguno de los chico tortuga se mueve de su lugar._

_Splinter, disfrutando de un coco al igual que estaba haciendo Rafael, ríe por lo bajo._

**Splinter**: Jajajaja... Niños…

_Abril intuye lo que ha pasado. Se acerca a Leonardo para recordarle que hay una misión que cumplir, pero Rafael es quien repentinamente se levanta de la hamaca y va de prisa a la tienda de campaña de las chicas porque Yunuen le hace señas para que vaya._

_Ese brusco movimiento del chico de la playera roja parece que hace reaccionar a las demás tortugas._

**Mikey: **¡Pero qué bonita te ves, Mike!

**Mike:** Gracias.

_Donatelo observa a Margui; no encuentra, muy a pesar de su amplio vocabulario, las palabras correctas._

**Leo**: Eeehhh….

_Leonardo, por su parte_, _parece que ha olvidado en dónde están y que es lo qué iban a hacer._

**Abril**: Vamos (_Abril toma a Leonardo de un brazo y se lo lleva_).Hay que subir por la grieta. Allá arriba, Doni dejó todo el equipo que vamos a ocupar para hallar el cenote del que vamos a sacar el agua potable.

**Leo**: Ah… sí… el cenote.

_Todos los exploradores van hacia la grieta (Leonardo se despide de su Mastro primero), pero se detienen al oír que alguien se aproxima._

_Rafael regresa con Umi en brazos. Yunuen va detrás de ellos._

**Umi**: Qué les vaya bien.

_Umi, al no poder ir con los demás en busca de agua potable, se ha vestido con unos shorts de mezclilla y una blusita de tirantes con rayas horizontales rojas y blancas; pese a la sombra que brindan las altas palmeras, un rayito de sol se cuela entre las hojas, y llega a rozar el cabello de Umi, haciendo que eche chispas doradas._

**Margui**: Es una lástima que no vayas a poder venir con nosotros, Umi.

**D.A.**: Sí, la aburrida que te vas a dar…

**Umi**: No lo creo. Rosita Fresita me va a enseñar a jugar un videojuego llamado King of the Fighters.

**D.A.**: Por eso lo digo. No creo que Rafa vaya a darte pelea (_se acerca a Rafael y le da unas palmaditas en el hombro en señal de compasión_).

**Rafa**: ¿Qué yo qué?

_Pero D.A. no le responde. Se pone en camino hacia la grieta que lleva a la parte superior del acantilado._

_Los demás también se ponen en camino._

**Yun**: Se van con cuidado.

**Leo**: Sí, gracias.

**Rose**: Tú descansa, Yun. No quiero regresar y encontrar que todavía te duele la cabeza.

**Yun**: Trataré.

_El grupo de exploradores se enfila en la búsqueda de agua y a lo desconocido, pero primero, deben checar los detalles de la búsqueda en la camper, otra vez, debido a la ausencia de las chicas, y también para verificar que todas y todos se hayan aplicado bloqueador solar_.

**Doni**: Los celulares los he adaptado para que tengan acceso a un satélite mexicano llamado QuetzSat. De éste he podido bajar un mapa topográfico de la zona (_Abril y los chicos sacan su celular propio, ya tiene el mapa; se lo muestran a las chicas_); al parecer existen varias cuevas por esta zona, pero el mapa no indica si contienen agua dulce o no.

**Casey**: Como son varias cuevas, ya escogimos a cuáles vamos a ir, e iremos en equipos de dos para abarcar más cuevas.

**Mikey**: Me sorprendes Casey, pusiste atención.

**Casey**: Pues claro que sí, 'nos la estamos jugando', ¿sabes?

**D.A.**: No hay que ser tan dramáticos.

**Mikey**: Sí, Casey. Si no encontramos agua y nos acabamos todos los cocos, que son un montón, entonces sí.

_Una de las famosas ocurrencias de Miguel Ángel que los demás tratan de ignorar y no imaginarse lo peor, aunque ese incomodo momento es fácilmente diluido por..._

**Mike**: Si vamos de dos en dos, yo pido ir con Mikey (_se aferra a un brazo de Miguel Ángel como para asegurarse que nadie más va a pedir ir con él_).

**Mikey**: ¡Eso mismo iba a decir: que yo fuera contigo!

**Leo**: Pero ya habíamos armados los equipos, Mikey.

**Margui**: Si… no hay ningún inconveniente (_dice un poco nerviosa_)… me gustaría acompañar a Donita.

**Doni**: Por mí no hay inconveniente.

**Leo**: Pero ya habíamos armados los equipos, Doni.

**Casey**: Si en esas estamos, yo pido ir con Abril.

**Leo**: Pero ya habíamos armados los equipos, Casey.

**D.A.**: Yo no quiero ser una destructora de hogares, y si yo iba a ir con Casey o Abril, por mí está bien que ellos vayan juntos.

**Leo**: Pero ya habíamos armados los equipos, D.A.

**Abril**: ¿Cómo puedes ser una destructora de hogares, D.A.?

**D.A.**: Abril, a kilómetros se nota el gran amor que hay entre Casey y tú.

**Casey**: ¡Gracias por notarlo, D.A.! Abril se hace del rogar y no me dice que sí quiere ser oficialmente mi novia, por eso pensé que trayéndola a un romántico lugar como una playa de ensueño, haber si así conmuevo su corazón de piedra.

**Abril**: Mi corazón no es de piedra.

**Casey**: Si no fuera de piedra, ya hubieras aceptado ser mi novia.

**Abril**: Ya hemos hablado de esto, Casey.

**Casey**: Sí, que no es el momento, que la tienda ocupa todo tu tiempo, que yo igual estoy muy ocupado y no nos veríamos seguido, pero 'quien quite', y me robo tu corazón en esta playa a la luz de una brillante Luna.

_Abril no sabe si estar conmovida o sentirse muy apenada por estar discutiendo un tema tan personal frente a los demás. _

**D.A.**: Me parece un excelente plan, Casey. Entonces no voy contigo, ve con Abril.

_Abril se tranquiliza en el siguiente segundo, ya no es el centro de atención porque ahora todas las miradas se enfocan en otra persona._

**Leo**: Ya habíamos planeado que Casey va a ir con Rose.

_Todos miran a Rose como exigiéndole que diga que Casey vaya con Abril, y alguien más la mira como si le suplicara que no lo contradiga._

**Rose**: Por mí no hay problema que Abril y Casey vayan juntos.

**Leo**: Pero ya habíamos armados los equipos, Rose.

**Rose**: Pero yo tampoco quiero interferir entre la felicidad de Abril y Casey.

**Mikey**: Ya Leo, ¿qué te cuesta? Tú siempre nos dices que los planes tienen que ser flexibles… o algo así.

_Leonardo suspira derrotado._

**Leo**: De acuerdo. Sólo hay que ver cómo se armaran los equipos entre D.A., Haoyoh, Rose y yo.

**D.A.**: Yo puedo ir con H… (_se da cuenta de la súplica silenciosa de Haoyoh, y cambia de opinión rápido_)… voy con Rose.

_Rose también se da cuenta de la súplica silenciosa de Haoyoh._

**Rose**: Voy con D.A., y tú, Leo, vas con Haoyoh.

**Leo**: O.K. Ya que se han reorganizado los equipos… (_Mike, Margui y Haoyoh casi da un brinco de alegría, pero saben contenerse_)… Doni les dirá a qué cueva debe ir cada equipo. Esperemos que la búsqueda de agua sólo se prolongue por hoy.

_Casey le presta su celular a Rose para que pueda consultar el mapa._

_Donatelo le indica a cada equipo qué cueva es a la que irá a explorar._

_Todos se hacen de una mochila que contiene el equipo necesario para la exploración, y, después del pequeño contratiempo, parten en diferentes direcciones, deseándose suerte mutuamente._

.

_Teniendo dos vehículos automotores (una camper y una camioneta), Donatelo pudo disponer de cuatro neumáticos y otras partes automotrices (muy a pesar del descontento de Casey y Rose), y con esas piezas, construir cuatro motocicletas._

_Cuatro motocicletas para cuatro grupos de dos._

_D.A. va con Rose. Rose es quien va manejando, y D.A. la va guiando con el mapa que visualiza en el celular._

_Han recorrido un par de kilómetros. De la pradera con algunos arbustos esparcidos aquí y allá, han llegado a un bosque. _

_Rose conduce con cuidado a través de los arboles._

**D.A.**: Ya casi llegamos.

**Rose**: No estuvo tan lejos.

**D.A.**: Por eso dijo Donita que las motos no tienen capacidad para distancias largas, pero que iban a servirnos muy bien para llegar a las cuevas.

**Rose**: Ese Nicole Donita Espolvoreada… Espero que deje mi camioneta tal como estaba antes de desarmarla pieza por pieza. Se aprovechó cuando estuvimos cambiándonos para desarmar a mi bebé.

**D.A.: **Donita es un chico muy listo. De seguro va a dejar tu camioneta como recién salida de la fábrica de ensamble.

**Rosa**: Tal vez no como nueva, pero me conformo con que arranque.

**D.A.**: Ya llegamos.

_Rose detiene la motocicleta. Bajan y la dejan recargada en un árbol._

**D.A.**: Está más adelante.

_Caminan sólo un poco._

**Rose**: Aquí es. Doni dijo que sólo debemos adentrarnos unos 100 metros. Si a 100 metros no hallamos agua, hay que regresar. No hay que correr el riesgo de entrar más o nos perderíamos.

**D.A.**: Yo no quiero perderme, pero, ¿cuánto dijo que son 100 metros?

_Ambas sacan de las mochilas un casco como los que usan los mineros y se los colocan._

**Rose**: Para eso trajimos la cinta métrica.

_Rose saca la cinta métrica de la mochila, la ata con una cuerda a un arbusto, y D.A. y ella encienden las luces de los cascos y entran en la escarpada cueva._

_Descienden con cuidado por las rocas._

**Rose**: Sería más fácil si regresáramos a encontrar el hotel de la playa Telchac.

**D.A.**: Sí, sería sencillo regresar a la carreta y encontrar esa tiendita que vimos antes de llegar a esa playa olvidada; como es una zona turística, de seguro en esa tiendita sabrían cómo llegar a la playa Telchac, pero Rose, ¿no me digas que no te gusta la aventura?

**Rose**: No me gusta la aventura. Ustedes: Haoyoh, Margui, Umi, Mike y tú, eran la que iban a estar en todos esos deportes acuáticos extremos; Yun y yo la íbamos a pasar descansando en el hotel.

**D.A.**: ¿Ni siquiera iban a nadar en la alberca?

**Rose**: Tal vez yo sí, pero Yun no sabe nadar.

**D.A.**: Podrías enseñarle, o yo hubiera visto la manera de sacarlas del cuarto para que se asolearan un poco. Tú estás bien pálida, y Yun, aunque es morenita, está perdiendo su bronceado natural.

**Rose**: Tal vez sí nos atreveríamos a hacer alguna locura, pero estamos aquí, lejos de la civilización buscando agua para poder sobrevivir una semana en una desolada playa con una mujer y un hombre que casi no conocemos y con… cinco individuos muy extraños que tampoco conocemos del todo.

**D.A.**: Pero nos hemos quedado porque Umi, Mike, Haoyoh y Margui insistieron mucho, y a mí no me desagradó la idea de tener toda una playa para nosotras solitas.

**Rose**: Sí.

**D.A.**: Pero Rose, ¿no te has fijado que ellas parecen muy interesadas en los chico tortuga? Mike en Mikey, Umi en Rafa, Margui en Doni y Haoyoh en Leo.

**Rose**: Claro que sí. Eso es más raro todavía.

**D.A.**: Parece que ha sido amor a primera vista.

**Rose**: Yo diría: "amor a primer trancazo".

**D.A.**: ¡Jajajaja! ¡Sí, a primer trancazo!, pero, ¿no es así el amor, como si hubieras recibido un trancazo cuando ves a alguien la primera vez y te enganchas a esa persona inexplicablemente?

**Rose**: Sí, pero no entiendo cómo es que se han fijado en esos chicos, ni siquiera son humanos.

**D.A.**: El amor es ciego, ¿no?

**Rose**: Eso dicen. Ya ves a ese Mikey y esa Mike, parece que se conocieran de toda la vida; pero también se dice que el amor es el sentimiento más poderoso; ya viste que Margui, que es tímida con los chicos, se atrevió a pedir ir con Doni.

**D.A.**: A mí me agradan ellos: Abril, Casey, Adelina, Fresita, Donita, Naranjita y Morita.

**Rose**: Sí, son simpáticos… mientras no se les ocurra desmantelar tu camioneta.

**D.A.**: Ay Rose. Sí necesitas unas vacaciones con urgencia.

**Rose**: Te recuerdo que estamos de vacaciones, pero ya ni es bueno llorar sobre la leche derramada… más bien me preocupa otra cosa.

**D.A.**: ¿Qué?

_Rose se detiene._

**Rose**: Ya nos pasamos de los 100 metros y sólo hay piedras.

**D.A.**: Regresemos.

_Vuelven sobre sus lentos pasos._

**D.A.**: ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Rose?

**Rose**: Quizás no sabemos mucho de esa "familia", aunque no me queda la duda de que son buenas… personas, pero, por lo poco que nos contaron, vienen de Nueva York, y ellos y nosotras sólo estaremos, si hallamos el agua, una semana; ¿después qué?

**D.A.**: ¡Oh! Ya entendí tu punto, pero yo creo que es mejor dejar que las cosas sigan su propio curso.

_Rose no parece estar de acuerdo con lo que acaba de decir su amiga._

.

**Casey**: Ya llegamos.

_Abril baja pronto de la motocicleta y se aleja._

**Casey**: Abril, espera.

**Abril**: Si tú no has sido capaz de esperar una respuesta mía, yo no tengo por qué esperarte.

**Casey**: Abril, lo siento (_logra alcanzarla y la toma del brazo con cuidado; ella se vuelve_). Lo siento, no quise presionarte de ninguna manera. Me deje llevar por el entusiasmo de las chicas.

**Abril**: Sí, pude notarlo. Los chicos y nosotros ya somos una familia, pero me moría de la vergüenza frente a ellas.

**Casey**: ¿Me perdonas?

_La estrecha entre sus portentosos brazos con cuidado, como si Abril fuera una frágil muñeca de porcelana; la mira con sincera disculpa._

**Abril**: Está bien, te perdono, pero si vuelves a abochornarme frente a casi desconocidas…

_Las palabras de Abril son ahogadas por un beso de Casey. _

_Ella no lo aparta, sino que funde sus labios con los de él en el apasionado beso._

.

**-** Equipo C a equipo Donita. Equipo C a Equipo Donita. ¿Me captas Donita? -

**Doni**: Te escucho, D.A.; no tienes la necesidad de usar el celular como si fuera un Walkie-talkie.

**-** Es divertido, Donita, pero si me escuchas, ustedes todavía no llegan a la cueva. –

**Doni**: No. Esa es la razón por la que elegí la cueva más alejada, para recibir la llamada y el reporte de los demás equipos antes de aventurarnos Margui y yo en la cueva y perder la señal.

**-** Pues te reportamos que Rose y yo no hallamos agua y ya estamos de regreso. –

**Doni**: Está bien.

**-** Cambio y fuera. –

**Doni**: Cambio y fuera, D.A. (_termina la llamada, y vuelve a consultar el mapa_) Es simpática tu amiga (_le comenta a Margui, que va sujeta de él_). No será un torbellino de alegría como tu amiga Mike, pero tiene sentido del humor.

**Margui**: Es una buena amiga. Fue su idea salir de vacaciones. Además de descansar, para pasar más tiempo juntas.

**Doni**: Imagino que no viven juntas.

**Margui**: Somos de diferentes países.

**Doni**: Wow.

**Margui**: Hace tiempo que nos conocimos por una página de internet, nos hicimos amigas, y hace una semana que pudimos reunirnos aquí en México en casa de Rose; luego pensamos que estaría bien ir a alguna bonita playa… y sí llegamos a una bonita playa.

**Doni**: Me da mucho gusto que hayan podido encontrar esa bonita playa.

**Margui**: Y a mí me da gusto haberte encontrado, Donita.

_Un agradable sentimiento envuelve delicadamente el corazón de Donatelo, pero casi enseguida, comienza a ponerse nervioso._

.

**Haoyoh**: Por eso llamaste "padre" a Splinter.

**Leo**: No es nuestro padre biológico, pero él nos ha cuidado desde pequeños, por eso es nuestro padre.

**Haoyoh**: "Padre no es el que engendra, sino el que cría".

**Leo**: Así es.

**Haoyoh**: Tu familia y tú han tenido una vida difícil.

**Leo**: Sí, pero la práctica del Ninjitsu no sólo nos ha enseñado cómo protegernos unos a otros, también nos ha enseñado que la vida es como un pastel: lo hayas comprado o los hayas horneado tu mismo, no sabes qué tan bueno es sino te atreves a probarlo.

**Haoyoh**: Vaya Leo… ¿cómo es que alguien tan joven como tú, sabe palabras tan sabias?

**Leo**: Supongo que es por mi estricto entrenamiento.

_Haoyoh, durante el recorrido, ha querido saber más sobre el chico de la playera blanca y jeans deslavados. Ahora va a hacerle una pregunta que tal vez podría incomodar al chico, pero quiere intentarlo._

**Haoyoh**: ¿Y esa cicatriz en tu caparazón? Es bastante grande e impresionante. Yun también tiene una cicatriz, no es tan grande pero también es impresionante.

_De haberle formulado esa pregunta en otro momento, Leonardo hubiese reaccionado de una manera bastante intempestiva para un chico tranquilo como él, pero esa faceta en la que él experimentó y reconoció ese lado oscuro suyo, ha sido superada. _

**Leo**: Sí noté esa cicatriz de Yun. Mi cicatriz me la gané en una batalla contra un viejo conocido.

_A Haoyoh le sorprende una palabra._

**Haoyoh**: ¿Te… "ganaste" tu cicatriz?

**Leo**: Oh… ya llegamos.

_Leonardo estaciona la motocicleta lo más cerca que puede de la entrada a la cueva._

_Ambos descienden del improvisado vehículo de dos ruedas._

_Leonardo rápido se pone el casco y saca la cinta métrica._

**Leo**: Yo entraré solo.

**Haoyoh**: Pero Leo, se supone que vamos en equipo.

**Leo**: Has dicho bien: "se supone".

**Haoyoh**: No… quise decir que somos un equipo y debemos entrar los dos.

**Leo:** Como si yo fuera a permitir que te sucediera algo.

_Leonardo le dedica una sonrisa y le guiñe un ojo a la chica; esto es suficiente para aplastar la insistencia de ella, hasta ha perdido el habla._

**Leo**: Sostén la cinta métrica, por favor.

_Haoyoh obedece sin dudar, pero Leonardo no suelta la cinta enseguida._

**Leo**: Iré rápido y con cuidado (_aprieta con suavidad las manos de Haoyoh entre las suyas, como prometiéndole que regresara pronto_). ¿Está bien?

_Haoyoh asiente._

_Leonardo entra a la oscura cueva, y como lo prometió, regresa en pocos minutos. _

**Haoyoh**: Leo.

**Leo**: Ya volví (_tras una leve pero cálida sonrisa, saca su celular y marca a Donatelo_). Doni…

**-** Hola Leo. -

**Leo**: No hallamos agua, sólo una poca y necesitaríamos adentrarnos más, pero como dijiste, sería peligroso.

**-** Está bien, Leo. -

**Leo**: Nos vemos, ototo.

**- **Nos vemos, niisan. –

_Termina la llamada._

**Haoyoh**: Donita te llamó nisan.

**Leo**: Niisan.

**Haoyoh**: Niisan.

**Leo**: Significa hermano mayor. Ototo significa hermano menor.

**Haoyoh**: Ah.

**Leo**: Mis kiodai, mis hermanos, también saben japonés, pero yo lo hablo un poco más que ellos.

**Haoyoh**: A mí me parece interesante aprender la lengua materna de la familia, si la hay; ustedes tienen el japonés.

**Leo**: Ojala mis hermanos pensaran igual.

_Suben a la motocicleta._

**Haoyoh**: Al menos tú lo practicas con orgullo.

**Leo**: Hay quienes no tiene el privilegio de haber aprendido su lengua materna, como Yun, por eso yo estoy orgulloso de conocer y hablar la mía.

**Haoyoh**: ¿Yun tiene una lengua materna aparte del español?

**Leo**: Sí.

**Haoyoh**: ¿Cuándo te lo dijo? Yo no sabía.

**Leo**: Cuando lavamos los trastes. Regresemos. Ojala los demás hayan tenido más suerte en encontrar agua.

**Haoyoh**: Ojala.

**Leo**: En el camino puedo enseñarte más palabras en japonés.

**Haoyoh**: Sí, por favor.

.

_Recuperando algo de cordura, Abril termina con el beso, pero no se aparta de Casey._

**Casey**: Eso lo tomaré como un 'sí'.

_Molesta, Abril se aleja de Casey y le da un golpe en el antebrazo izquierdo._

**Casey**: ¡Oye! Primero me besas y después me golpeas; me confundes.

**Abril**: Tú fuiste el atrevido, pero hay cosas más importantes en que pensar.

**Casey**: Siempre hay otras cosas más importantes que nosotros.

_Abril se coloca el casco. _

**Abril**: Vamos.

_Ambos entran a la cueva con cuidado._

_Descendidos algunos metros, la mujer y el hombre se dan cuenta de algo._

**Casey**: ¿Doni dijo algo de que la cueva estaría húmeda?

**Abril**: No, pero tiene lógica: si la cueva tiene algo de humedad es posible que…

_Justo enfrente de ellos algo les impide avanzar, y no son rocas por las que no pudiesen pasar, sino que es agua._

**Abril, Casey**: ¡El cenote!

Han hallado un lago subterráneo de cristalina agua.

**Abril**: ¡Hemos encontrado el cenote, Casey!

**Casey**: ¡Hurra! ¡Ya no moriremos de sed!

**Abril**: Ciertamente no. Hay que llamar a Doni… ¡Ay!

_Las rocas, siendo más húmedas y por tanto más resbaladizas, Abril pierde el equilibrio._

**Casey**: ¡Abril!

_Los rápidos reflejos de Casey le ayudan a atrapar a la mujer antes de que caiga en el agua._

**Abril**: ¡AH!

**Casey**: ¡Te tengo!

**Abril**: Gracias…

_Por la palidez de la cara de Abril, Casey la estrecha con un poco más de fuerza._

**Casey**: Estuvo cerca.

**Abril**: Sí (_ella se siente más tranquila y segura en los brazos de Casey_).

_Ambos miran el agua tratando de no imaginar lo que pudo pasar._

**Casey**: Creo que Doni dijo que el agua de los cenotes es muy fría.

**Abril**: Sí. Si hubiera caído… ¡Casey, mi celular!

_Se da cuenta que su celular, debido al brusco movimiento, se salió de la bolsa de sus jeans y ha caído al agua._

**Casey**: Ya ni modo. No podemos lanzarnos al agua fría, nos daría hipotermia, y nada bonito pasa cuando a uno le da hipotermia.

**Abril**: Con estar aquí ya se siente frío.

_Ella busca el calor de Casey; se agazapa más a él, lo que a él no le molesta en lo absoluto._

**Casey**: ¿Ves? (_susurra a su oído_). Estar conmigo no es tan malo.

**Abril**: No… no lo es. Mejor regresemos. Quizás encontremos a otro de los equipos y podamos llamarle a Doni para darle la buena noticia.

_Casey toma la mano de Abril, y Abril se deja guiar hacia la salida._

.

**Doni**: No ha llamado Casey, pero me preocupan más Mikey y Mike; ellos iban a ir a la cueva más próxima. Ya es para que se hubieran reportado.

**Margui**: Hay que darles más tiempo. Tal vez Casey y Abril están discutiendo sus problemas, y Mike y Mikey deben de estar jugando que están viviendo la película "Viaje al Centro de la Tierra".

**Doni**: Tienes razón.

_Margui y Donatelo han llegado a la cueva que ellos deben explorar, pero no lo han hecho por esperar los reportes de Casey y Miguel Ángel._

_Los dos no comentan más, guardan silencio y continúan esperando._

.

**Mikey**: Con cuidado Mike, aquí hay una piedra floja.

**Mike**: Gracias.

**Mikey**: Cuidado, aquí está un poco resbaloso.

**Mike**: Gracias.

**Mikey**: Cuidado, aquí hay un poco de musgo.

_Mike y Miguel Ángel van bajando hacia las entrañas de la tierra con bastante cautela._

**Mikey**: Ya casi llegamos a los 100 metros y no hay nada de agua.

**Mike**: Doni dijo que no todas cuevas pueden tener agua. Tal vez antes esta cueva sí tenía agua, por eso está un poco húmeda, pero ya no.

**Mikey**: 97… 98… 99… 100. Nop, no hay agua. Hay que regresar.

_Emprenden el viaje de regreso con la misma cautela. Les toma algo de tiempo llegar a la superficie, pero consiguen llegar sin mayores contratiempos._

**Mike**: Ya veo la luz.

**Mikey**: Nos tardamos un poquito, pero te recuerdo que soy una tortuga.

**Mike**: ¡Jajaja! Está bien, Mikey: lento pero seguro.

**Mikey**: Sip.

_Estando a varios metros de la salida, se apagan las luces de los cascos de cada uno._

**Mike**: ¡Mikey, las luces!

**Mikey**: Tranquila. Soy un ninja y mi elemento es la oscuridad (_da un par de pasos hacia la salida_). Sigue mi voz y… ¡Auch!

**Mike**: ¡Ay!

_Miguel Ángel choca contra la chica._

**Mikey**: Lo siento.

**Mike**: No hay cuidado (_extiende la mano, toca la playera del chico tortuga_). Aquí estás.

**Mikey**: Aquí estoy.

**Mike**: Será mejor no separarnos.

**Mikey**: Sí, pero una cosa: ¿de veras te llamas Mike?

**Mike**: ¡Jajaja! Ay Mikey, sólo tú podías preguntarme algo así en una situación así.

**Mikey**: He tenido curiosidad desde ayer en la noche, pero no quise preguntarte porque no quería molestar.

**Mike**: Qué considerado eres. Te gusta molestar a Rosita Fresita pero no a mí.

**Mikey**: Soy un caballero con armadura de caparazón; jamás molesto a una Dama.

**Mike**: Me da gusto oír lo que dices. En esta vida ya no hay caballeros.

**Mikey**: Sí, estamos en peligro de extinción.

**Mike**: Y respondiendo a su pregunta, gentil Caballero, Mike no es mi nombre real, es más bien mi seudónimo porque soy boxeadora amateur, y tú sabes que en ese mundo se necesita un seudónimo o nik.

**Mikey**: ¡Ah! Sabes boxear. ¿Y podría decirme, bella Dama, cuál es su nombre de a de veras?

**Mike**: Ha demostrado verdadero valor y honorabilidad, Caballero, por lo tanto, se ha ganado el derecho de revelarle mi nombre verdadero.

_Mike, al tener su mano sobre el tórax de Miguel Ángel, puede acercarse a él y susurrar a su oído. Una vez que revela el secreto, y por el miedo a la oscuridad, no se aparta de él._

**Mikey**: Orales… qué bonito nombre tienes.

**Mike**: Gracias.

_Guardan silencio, pensando en cómo van a salir de ahí sin la luz de los cascos que iluminaban su camino, pero ambos perciben que es por algo más que han preferido callar._

_La tarde avanza y el sol junto con ella. _

_Unos rayos de sol llegan hasta donde se han quedado Mike y Miguel Ángel._

_La escasa luz es suficiente para poder ver el camino a la salida, pero ninguno de los dos se mueve. _

_Esa poca luz ilumina levemente sus rostros juveniles._

_Mike observa detenidamente los cristalinos ojos azules de Miguel Ángel._

_Miguel Ángel mira fascinado los radiantes ojos verdes de la chica._

_Ella, al tener su mano sobre el pecho de él, se da cuenta que el corazón de Miguel Ángel late un poco más rápido, como si quisiera latir a la misma velocidad que el corazón de ella, y por un momento, ella siente ambos corazones latir al mismo ritmo, al mismo compás, y al mismo tiempo van acercando sus rostros uno a otro._

Sus labios se unen en un tímido beso.

**Mike**: Tus labios están fríos (_dice con un hilo de voz_).

**Mikey**: Soy una tortuga, soy de sangre fría, y aquí hace frío (_igual habla en susurros_).

**Mike**: Nos tardamos en entrar y salir. Yo puedo aguantar el frío más tiempo (_lo envuelve en un cálido abrazo_), pero tú no.

_Él se refugia en los brazos de ella._

**Mike**: Vámonos, o nos convertiremos en paletas de hielo.

_Ella toma la mano de él, y aprovechando la luz del sol que ha llegado a la cueva, ambos regresan a la seguridad y calidez de la superficie._

.

¡GAME OVER!

**Umi**: ¡Te volví a ganar Rosita Fresita!

**Rafa**: No es justo. Me dijiste que no sabías jugar ni un videojuego.

_Umi y Rafael están en la camper porque la camper cuenta con una potente batería, y sacándole provecho, han conectado la consola de videojuegos que llevó Miguel Ángel. Han estado jugando con un videojuego de peleas._

_Rafael ha perdido 20 encuentros consecutivos._

**Umi**: ¿A poco tú les revelas tus destrezas y debilidades a tu oponente?

**Rafa**: N… No, ¡pero a la que sigue no tendré compasión de ti!

**Umi**: Vamos Rosita Fresita, no te enojes. Quiero divertirme contigo, no pelearme contigo.

_Rafael cambia su agresiva actitud enseguida._

**Rafa**: ¿Quién se puede enojar con una chica tan linda como tú? (_le sonríe coquetamente_)

_Umi se apena y no sabe qué decir._

**Rafa**: Mejor cambiamos de juego. ¿Qué tal Resident Evil?

**Umi**: De esos no me gustan.

**Rafa**: ¿Y Super Mario Kart?

**Umi**: Mejor, pero también te voy a ganar.

**Rafa**: Si como no.

.

_Donatelo y Margui han estado callados mucho tiempo._

_Donatelo se quiebra la cabeza pensando en un tema de plática, pero por su mente no pasa ninguna idea. _

_Ya ha notado que Margui es algo callada, pero él es perfectamente capaz de iniciar una conversación; él conoce de muchos temas y puede platicar de muchos temas, pero, estar a solas con Margui lo pone nervioso. Eso le parece muy extraño en él. Los nervios no le dejan pensar en cómo comenzar una plática._

_Cuando Margui le ayudó a levantar las tiendas de campaña y a hacer una lista de las cosas que iban a necesitar (aunque al principio pensó en muchas y sólo ocuparon algunas), en esos momentos, él se sentía cómodo estando con ella; no platicaron de otra cosa que no fuera instalar la tienda de campaña o sobre lo que necesitarían para la exploración, pero ahora que están a solas, no sabe cómo romper el silencio._

_Concentrándose en lo que más apremia, Donatelo decide entrar en acción._

**Doni**: Creo que será mejor que entre solo a la cueva, y tú, Margui, te quedas y contestas el celular por sí alguien llama.

**Margui**: Está bien.

_Donatelo le entrega el celular a Margui, entonces, suena._

_Los dos dan un leve brinco del susto._

_Pasado el sobresalto, y por la insistencia de quien llama, Margui contesta._

**Margui**: Hola Mikey (_dice al ver el identificador de llamadas_).

**-** Hola Margui. -

**Margui**: ¡Ah! Mike, eres tú.

**-** Sip. ¡Aquí Mikey y Mike reportándose, Señor!... Digo, Señora. -

**Margui**: ¿Y cómo les fue?

**-** No hubo nada de agua, puras rocas resbalosas, por eso nos fuimos despacito y por eso no llamamos luego. – (_es Miguel Ángel quien dice_)

**Margui**: Está bien. Ahora deben regresar al campamento.

**-** ¡Entendido y anotado! - (_gritan a la vez_)

_Margui cuelga._

**Doni**: Bien. Sólo nos falta Casey…

_El celular vuelve a sonar. Margui ve el identificador de llamadas._

**Margui**: Dice "Casey", o sea que es D.A.

**Doni**: Pero ellas ya se habían reportado. Espero que no sea nada grave.

**Margui**: Hola, D.A.

**-** ¡Hola Margui! ¡No soy D.A., soy Casey! -

**Margui**: ¿Casey? ¿Están Abril y tú con D.A. y Rose?

**-** ¡Sí! ¡Y adivinen lo que encontramos Abril y yo! -

_Una vez que Casey les explica lo sucedido a Margui y a Donatelo, los dos regresan de inmediato al campamento._

_En el viaje de regreso, Donatelo tampoco encuentra tema para conversar con Margui, ni siquiera puede expresar el gusto que siente que hayan encontrado el vital líquido, o tal vez se deba que ahora deben descubrir cómo transportarlo._

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Lou**: Tengo miedo… tengo miedo… tengo miedo…

**Yun**: Tengo miedo… tengo miedo… tengo miedo…

**Li**: Me están contagiando su miedo… Me están contagiando su miedo… Me están contagiando su miedo…

**Lou**: Y eso que íbamos a dejar este capítulo cuando apenas iban a las cuevas.

**Yun**: Te lo dije Lou, te dije que era mejor resolver lo del agua en este cap y no dejarlo para el que sigue. Ya me imagino la lluvia de jitomatazos lanzados con ametralladora si este cap se quedaba a medias.

**Lou**: Por eso usamos cascos de soldado.

**Yun**: Sip.

**Li**: Pero si no mal recuerdo, Yun, alguien ya te había sugerido escribir capítulos cortos, y este capítulo iba a ser corto.

**Yun**: Pues sí, iba a ser corto, pero no importa que quedó un poco largo. No quería que el fic sólo se tratara de encontrar un cenote, cuando ya he divagado varias cosas más divertidas a las que ya hay que pasar 8D

**Lou**: Ah, esa sonrisa de niña traviesa =)

**Yun**: No es mi culpa, es mi lado Mikey x) Pero espero que me tengan paciencia, chicas. No es mi estilo, como decimos en México, dejar colgado a nadie. Si ya empezamos este fic, a como de lugar, vamos a acabarlo.

**Li**: Como pasó con "En busca del regalo perfecto para Abril".

**Yun**: ¡Sí! xD Me acuerdo y me emociono, pero así será =) Me da más tranquilidad que estén conmigo, Lou y Li x)

**Lou**: =) Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

**Li**: Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo, estimados lector y lectora, y leer este fic =)


	6. Cap 5

**Lou**: Quiero agradecerles a las participantes en de este fic de no haberme acribillado.

Li: Todavía…

**Lou**: Esperamos que este fic llegue a gustarles de principio a fin… pero por si acaso, no nos hemos quitado los cascos de soldado.

**Li**: Si este fic no es de su agrado, pueden lanzarle jitomatazos a la Yun, porque mi hermano Lou es tan sólo un humilde colaborador; las divagaciones corren por cuenta de Yun.

**Lou**: Yun no está presente porque está muy ocupada con otros fics que debe escribir y subir según su calendario, y comienza a haber complicaciones al tener que divagar dos fics al mismo tiempo: éste y el que sigue en la lista.

**Li**: Además, está como loquita apurándose a terminar un dibujo muy especial; es para celebrar sus 3,000 visitas en su cuenta de deviantart.

**Lou**: Por eso, este fic quizás sufra de algunos atrasos, aparte de que Yun no podrá responder a sus comentarios, los que agradece de corazón, pero le está echando ganas para terminarlo.

**Li**: Ni la lluvia, ni el viento, ni la nieve, ni su jefe inoportuno le impedirán terminar este fic.

**Lou**: Disfruten de esta disparatada aventura de verano.

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no le pertenecen a la seudo-escritora Yunuen; ella escribe por gusto y para hacerte pasar un agradable rato, estimado lector, sin recibir un solo centavo por ello, salvo tus invaluables reviews y los merecidos jalones de oreja._

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¡VAMOS A LA PLAYA!**

_Pronto, los 4 equipos de exploración volvieron a reunirse en la solitaria pradera._

_Casey y Abril ya les han contado sobre su hallazgo a los demás y están muy contentos por la buena noticia._

**D.A.**: ¡Qué buena suerte tuvieron, Abril y Casey!

**Hayaoh**: ¡Hurra!

**Mike**: ¡Ya no moriremos de sed!

**Rose**: Ya que se acabaron las exploraciones… ¡Mi bebé no será llevado al deshuesadero!

**Mikey**: ¡Sin más preocupaciones de que preocuparse, ya podemos disfrutar del sol, la arena y del mar!

_Umi y Rafael, que han dejado los videojuegos al oír llegar a sus compañeros, también son participes de la alegría._

**Umi**: ¡Ya no tenemos que irnos!

**Rafa**: Pos yo no las estaba corriendo.

**Abril**: Falta que se enteren Yun y el Maestro Splinter.

**Casey**: Pero a mí me queda la duda de cómo le vamos hacer para traer el agua. ¿O nos vamos a mudar de la playa a la selva?

_El repentino comentario de Casey, consigue apagar el entusiasmo._

**D.A.**: Eso sí será un problema.

**Mike**: Y ni cubetas traemos para acarrear.

**Abril**: Eso sería… bastante pesado, ¿no crees Mike?

_Pero el comentario de Abril es pasado por alto._

**Mikey**: O tan siquiera una manguera.

**Mike**: Una muy larga. O que tal si estuviera Spiderman; él podría envolver algo de agua con su telaraña con forma de esfera…

**Mikey**: ¡Y traería el agua rodando hasta acá! O mejor que estuviera Centinela de Plata; él congelaría el agua y la traería hasta aquí y la depositaría en un hoyo en la arena que él también hubiera escavado antes de traer el agua. ¡Tendríamos nuestro propio lago!

**Mike**: ¡O con ayuda de su visión calorífica convertiría un gran puñado de arena en una gran contenedor de vidrio y echaría el agua y así no se ensuciaría con arena!

**Mikey**: Ah, mejor. ¡Qué lista eres!

**Mike**: ¡Gracias!

_Miguel Ángel y Mikey se dan un fugaz beso de "piquito"._

_Los otros se quedan pasmados._

**Mikey**: ¿Qué?

_Pregunta al darse cuenta de la expresión de asombro de los demás, pero nadie consigue decir algo, o al menos alguien sí, pero no sobre de lo que acaba de pasar._

**Margui**: Yo creo que Donita hallará la forma de traer el agua dulce a nuestra playa.

**Doni**: Es… (_trata de enfocarse en el dilema_) Es justamente en lo que he estado pensando. (_los demás también tratan de prestarle atención, dejando de lado ese repentino gesto de cariño entre Miguel Ángel y Mike_). Abril, me comentaste que tu celular cayó al agua.

**Abril**: Lo siento. Fui muy descuidada y perdí mi celular.

**Doni**: No te preocupes, puedo construir otro (_saca su celular y activa el modo rastreo_). Aprovechando ese incidente, quiero intentar algo.

_Donatelo mira detenidamente la pantalla de su celular. _

_Aparecen 5 señales, que son los celulares de Splinter, Rafael, Miguel Ángel, Leonardo y Casey. Evidentemente, el celular de Abril es el único que no emite señal._

**Rose**: Me gusta la forma de caparazón de tortuga que tienen los celulares de ustedes (_se acerca a Donatelo_). ¿Qué son esos puntos?

**Doni**: Es la señal que emite el celular que tiene cada uno de nosotros por el rastreador que tienen instalados.

**Rose**: ¿Tienen rastreadores en sus celulares?

_Durante el desayuno, los chicos les contaron a las chicas algunos detalles de sus vidas, como que vienen de Nueva York y que practican un arte milenario de pelea llamado Ninjitsu gracias a que su padre tiene conocimientos de éste porque proviene de Japón; pero no les dijeron otros detalles, como el que viven en las alcantarillas, o que ellos combaten el crimen en la Gran Manzana; Donatelo no le dirá a Rose ni a las chicas, para no preocuparlas, que ese rastreador es una medida de seguridad para quienes porten los celulares que el mismo ha diseñado._

**Doni**: Es por si se pierde, como en este caso el celular de Abril; esto facilita su localización.

**Rose**: Vaya.

_Donatelo apunta su celular en diferentes direcciones tratando de captar la señal que emite el celular de Abril._

**D.A.**: ¿Todavía dudas, Rose, que Donita vaya a dejar tu camioneta como antes estaba?

**Rose**: Ya no.

**Leo**: En momentos como estos, agradezco tener un ingeniero en la familia.

**Hayaoh**: ¿Y quién no?

**D.A.**: Pero ustedes se sacaron el premio mayor con Donita; él es 2 en 1: médico e ingeniero.

**Mikey**: Yo diría que es 3 en 1.

**D.A.**: ¿Por?

**Mikey**: También tiene algo de científico loco.

_Las chicas miran a Donatelo. _

_¿Cómo puede ser que un chico tan gentil pueda darle por crear monstruos tipo Frankenstein?_

_Donatelo continúa en lo suyo, ignorando la broma de su hermanito._

**Casey**: Yo no entiendo porque buscas el celular de Abril, Doni, a lo mejor ya se descompuso con la mojada.

**Doni**: Los celulares que he armado son a prueba de todo, hasta de Mikey.

**Mikey**: Eso me consta.

**Doni**: Rastreo el celular de Abril porque quiero comprobar… ¡Ahí está!

_Todos se agazapan en torno a Donatelo._

_Donatelo teclea velozmente en su celular para sincronizar la señal del celular perdido con el GPS del satélite para ubicar exactamente hacia dónde se dirige._

**Doni**: Está cerca de aquí.

_Se aparta del grupo y sigue la ubicación del celular; los demás no tardan en ir tras él._

_Llega al borde del acantilado._

**Doni**: No se puede bajar por aquí.

_La pendiente es totalmente vertical aunque pedregosa._

_Busca rápido por dónde bajar, y recuerda la grieta que lleva a la playa. Va deprisa hacia allá. Los demás no lo pierden de vista._

_Llegan a la playa. Splinter los espera. Él no necesita de un celular para saber que sus hijos ya están de regreso._

**Splinter**: Bienvenidos sean. ¿Cómo les fue en su búsqueda?

_Leonardo se detiene a responderle a su Maestro._

**Leo**: Abril y Casey hallaron el cenote, pero ahora el problema es traer el agua hasta acá, pero parece que Doni tiene una idea.

_Splinter y Leonardo van tras el grupo que va tras Donatelo._

_Llegan a la parte de la playa donde se acaba la arena y comienzan las rocas._

_Con cuidado, Donatelo se trepa a una pequeña roca para estar a más altura y darse una idea de cuán accidentado es el camino. Baja para informarles a los demás._

**Doni**: Se puede pasar; hay pequeños espacios entre las piedras que están ocupados por arena.

**Leo**: ¿Cómo puede estar el celular de Abril entre estas piedras?

**Doni**: Eso es lo que voy a averiguar, pero iré sólo.

**Mike**: Aja. No quieras dejarnos fuera de esta aventura, Donita.

**Doni**: Pero…

**Haoyoh**: Si para eso estamos de vacaciones: para vivir la adrenalina.

**Doni**: Pero…

**D.A.**: ¿Acaso estas insinuando que somos frágiles?

**Doni**: No pero…

**Umi**: Yo sí estoy frágil, pero quiero ir, Donita.

_Busca apoyo en su líder, a lo que las chicas entienden esa mirada de desesperación de Donatelo. Observan detenidamente a Leonardo._

**Mike**: ¿Sí o sí Leo? (_le suplica mirándolo con unos ojos muy tiernos, de la misma manera que hace Miguel Ángel para convencer a su hermano mayor_).

**Haoyoh**: Yo quiero ver el bonito paisaje que debe de haber más allá.

**Umi**: Vamos, Morita. Ustedes ya fueron a ver una cueva y yo no he visto más que la arena.

**D.A.:** Los ojos del mundo están sobre ti, Leo, (_ejerce una mal disimilada presión_) y la esperanza de seis bellas chicas por pasar unas fabulosas vacaciones están en tus manos, y digo seis bellas chicas, porque Rose, tú también quieres ir, ¿verdad?

**Rose**: Si Leo dice que no, yo no…

**D.A.**: Rose también quiere ir, Leo, no vas a hacer pedacitos su corazoncito, ¿o sí?

_Leonardo inmediatamente busca con la mirada a su Maestro._

**Splinter**: No me parece prudente que vayan, Señoritas.

_Las chicas se entristecen, y los chicos están por ponerse en camino, pero alguien sugiere una alternativa, o mejor dicho, una recompensa, si..._

**Mike**: Si vamos con ustedes, les hago un riquísimo pastel de queso.

_A Miguel Ángel y sobre todo a Splinter se les ilumina la mirada, parece que echan chispas por los ojos de la emoción._

**Mikey**: No puede decir que no, Sensei.

_Qué bien conoce Miguel Ángel a su Maestro._

**Splinter**: No me parece prudente, pero si se toman de las manos y van con cuidado, no habrá mayores riesgos.

_Donatelo lleva a Margui y ella toma la mano de Rose._

_Miguel Ángel a Mike y Mike lleva de la mano a D.A._

_Leonardo a Haoyoh._

_Casey a Abril._

_Rafael lleva en brazos a Umi._

_Lentamente, van caminado entre las rocas, guiados por Donatelo._

_A unos cuantos metros recorridos…_

**Doni**: ¡Miren!

_Descubre un pequeño torrente de agua, que al ver desde donde proviene, el agua emana de entre las rocas del acantilado, y siguiendo la dirección del torrente, la misma dirección que el rastreador le indica a Donatelo, el agua se acumula en un ancho estanque poco profundo, y en ese estanque se encuentra…_

**Abril**: ¡Mi celular!

_Abril suelta la mano de Casey y va al estanque; toma el celular con forma de caparazón de tortuga._

**Mikey**: ¡Wow, es magia! ¿Cómo llegó el celular de Abril a este estanque?

**Doni**: El celular cayó en un depósito de agua, depósito que no se queda estancando en la cueva sino que circula por debajo de la tierra, y eventualmente llega al mar; para nuestra fortuna, el celular fue arrastrado por una corriente que desemboca cerca de nuestra playa.

**Margui**: Entonces, esta agua viene del cenote que hallaron Abril y Casey.

**Don**i: Correcto.

_Donatelo se acerca al estanque para cerciorarse que no contenga depósitos de sal o de yeso. _

**Mikey**: ¡Y entonces es agua que se puede beber!

**Doni**: Como pueden apreciar, el agua continua su recorrido hacia el mar, pero este pequeño estanque se ha formado por la barrera que forman las rocas lo que impide el contacto con el agua salada, y sin mencionar la larga distancia a la que se encuentra todavía del mar, yo diría que sí, es potable, pero bien podemos tomar directamente el agua del lugar de donde emana.

**Casey**: Así está más fácil llevar el agua. Ya no necesitaremos una manguera tan larga o que venga Centinela de Plata para que haga una gran taza con la arena de la playa.

**Doni**: Ciertamente ya no, Casey.

**Yun**: Chicos, encontraron agua.

_Todos voltean al oír la voz de Yunuen._

_Leonardo va con ella para ayudarla a llegar hasta el estanque._

**Leo**: Perdona, te hemos despertado.

**Yun**: Está bien, Leo. Ahora puedo ver este bonito estanque.

_Yunuen se agacha para tocar el agua._

**Yun**: ¡Dioses… qué fresca está!

_Leonardo también se agacha para tocar el agua. A Los demás también les da curiosidad; rodean el estanque y tocan el agua. Rafael tiene que quedarse de pie por traer a Umi cargando._

**Leo**: Increíblemente fresca.

**Yun**: Con este calor se antoja un baño (_sonríe_).

_Yunuen toma un poco de agua con su mano derecha… _

**Leo**: Sí…

… _y le salpica en la cara de Leonardo._

**Yun**: Ups, lo siento. Quería salpicarme a mí pero falló la puntería.

_Ella dice tratando de que parezca un accidente, pero todos se dan cuenta que la acción de Yunuen fue con premeditación, alevosía y ventaja._

**Leo**: No te preocupes, Yun (_sonríe y toma un poco de agua_). Fue un accidente.

_Yunuen cierra los ojos esperando la salpicada de agua que le va arrojar Leonardo, y él arroja el agua, pero no a la cara de ella, sino a la víctima más próxima._

**Haoyoh**: ¡Leo!

**Leo**: Lo siento fue…

_Tampoco fue un accidente. Haoyoh le arroja agua pero Leonardo se agacha rápidamente para que no lo moje, pero al esquivar la salpicada, quien resulta mojada es…_

**Mike**: ¡Haoyoh!

**Haoyoh**: ¡Lo siento, Mike! ¡Fue...!

_Haoyoh es sincera con sus disculpas, en realidad no quería mojar a Mike, pero antes de que acabe de disculparse, Mike le arroja bastante agua a Haoyoh usando ambas manos, y también moja a Donatelo y Abril, y de un momento a otro, todos se están arrojando agua entre todos._

_Umi sólo puede quedarse viendo cómo se divierten los demás. Esto lo nota Rafae: la tristeza de Umi; entonces, él se acerca un poco y con un pie, toca una piedra de buen tamaño, que al rodar cae directo dentro del estanque y, si los demás estaban algo mojados, el agua que salpica la gran piedra termina de darles un buen baño._

_Todos miran con asombro (y escurriendo de agua) a chico de la playera roja y su malvada sonrisa._

**Umi**: ¡Jajaja! ¡Eso fue una autentica bala de cañón, Rosita Fresita!

**Rafa**: De nada…

_Antes de que Rafael alardee sobre su hazaña, los demás atacan a Umi a Rafael._

**Umi**: ¡Noo!

**Rafa:** ¡Montoneros!

_Pero en vez de huir, Umi y Rafael reciben con agrado el agua fresca._

_Más tarde, una vez que se han secado, cambiado y colgado sus mojadas ropas, los chicos, tomando parte de la tubería de la camper, improvisan dos regaderas para que puedan bañarse con agua caliente, y una toma de agua aparte, de la que pueden obtener el líquido para beber. Y mientras dan los últimos detalles, las chicas están en su tienda._

**Rose**: Yo quería darme un baño, pero no así.

**Margui**: En un rato más, Donita termina la regadera, y podrás bañarte decentemente.

**Rose**: Menos mal. Hasta trague un poco de arena, y todo por culpa de Yun.

**D.A.**: Y tan seriecita que se ve.

**Rose**: A veces sufre de lapsos de locura.

_Las chicas miran a Yunuen que está recostada y con los ojos casi cerrados. _

**Mike**: Ya se está quedando dormida.

**Yun**: Un baño con agua fresca siempre me da sueño…

**Rose**: Fue divertido, lo admito, pero eso no fue un baño, Yun.

_Yunuen no dice nada._

**Rose**: Ya se volvió a perder en los brazos de Morfeo.

**D.A.**: La que se perdió fue otra… ¡pero en los labios de Mikey! ¡Mike! (_recuerda el incidente de hace un rato; abraza a su amiga._) ¡No lo creo! ¡Mikey y tú juntos!

**Umi:** ¡Es cierto! Casi lo había olvidado… ¡Mikey y tu se dieron un beso! (_también abraza a Mike._)

**Mike:** ¡Soy feliz!

**Rose**: Yo tampoco puedo creerlo. No llevamos ni un día aquí, y ustedes dos ya son novios.

**Mike:** ¡Estoy muy feliz!

**Rose: **Ay Mike…

**Margui**: Así es el amor Rose: Cupido puede flecharte en el momento que menos esperas con la persona que menos imaginas (_palpa la espalda de su amiga Mike sonriéndole, mostrándole de esa manera que está contenta por ella_).

**Mike**: ¡Yo creo que sí! Cuando llegamos esa ajetreada noche, casi de inmediato sentí que Mikey es un chico muy especial.

**Rose**: Se le nota: es alegre, divertido, muy sonriente, y un dolor de muelas para Rafa, porque como un buen hermanito menor se la pasa molestándolo.

**D.A.:** En otras palabras: el alma de la fiesta.

**Margui**: Pero él no es como otros chicos que sólo quieren divertirse; cuando se necesitan manos para trabajar, ahí está, como ahorita que está ayudando para que tengamos agua potable.

**Umi**: Y también nos ha ayudado a prender la fogata y con el desayuno de hoy.

**Mike**: ¡Y no nada más es divertido y responsable! Nos tardamos en la cueva porque estuvo al pendiente de mí todo el tiempo para que no fuera a resbalar y caer.

**Rose**: Un caballero como pocos.

**Mike**: ¡Sí!

**D.A.**: Sí. En estos tiempos, ya no hay chicos que nos traten a las chicas con cortesía y respeto.

**Umi**: Sí los hay. Rosita Fresita es todo un caballero.

**Rose**: ¿Lo dices en serio? A mí me parece que es un chico tosco y grosero.

**Umi**: Tiene su carácter pesado, pero es tierno. Ha estado muy pendiente de mí por mi tobillo lastimado; me ha cargado de aquí para allá y hasta hemos jugado videojuegos para que no me aburriera mientras ustedes iban a explorar, y aunque le gané en varios, nunca se enojó conmigo.

**Margui: **Cualquier otro te hubiera dejado sola por ir a explorar o se hubiera hecho "el macho ofendido" por perder contra una chica.

**Umi: **Eso mismo pienso.

**D.A.**: Tú le gustas a Rosita Fresita, Umi (_dice con picardía_).

**Umi**: No… no… (_se apena_) ¿Crees?

**D.A.**: Si hasta el menso se atrevió a arrojar esa piedra en el charco para mojarnos con tal de verte feliz; te reíste de nosotros a todo pulmón.

**Umi**: Sí… ¡me reí como nunca!, y ahora que lo dices… de verdad me agrada y creo que yo le gusto porque me dice palabras muy bonitas aparte de ser muy atento, pero, decir que estoy enamorada de él…

**Margui**: Hay conexiones que son instantáneas, como entre Mikey y Mike.

**Mike**: ¡Sí!

**Margui**: Pero hay quienes necesitan pasar tiempo juntos y descubrir si son el uno para el otro.

**Umi**: Creo que sí.

_Margui le sonríe a su amiga para darle ánimos._

**Rose**: Eres buena en estos temas del corazón, Margui.

**Margui**: Me gusta ayudar.

**D.A.**: Ojala y te esté yendo bien con Donita.

**Margui**: ¿Con… Donita?

**D.A.**: ¡Hasta colorada te pusiste!

**Margui**: Donita… es un buen chico.

**Mike**: Y también inteligente.

**Umi**: Y amable.

**Margui**: Lo es… pero cuando estoy con él… me pongo muy nerviosa y no digo nada. Creerá que soy una tonta, si apenas dije "pio" cuando fuimos los dos a buscar el cenote.

**Rose**: Donita nunca pensaría eso de ti.

**D.A.**: Definitivamente no.

**Umi**: Los nervios son muy traicioneros.

**Mike**: Si hasta yo sentí nervios cuando Mikey y yo nos besamos en la cueva...

_Sus amigas la miran con sorpresa._

**Mike**: Pero escuché mi corazón y me dijo que él siente lo mismo que yo, y sí, descubrí con un beso que yo le gustó. Lo que tienes que hacer, Margui, es escuchar tu corazón,

**D.A.**: Ah qué Mike. Cuando no estás haciéndonos bromas, sabes hablar con bastante sensatez.

**Mike**: Sí.

**Margui**: Debo escuchar mi corazón...

**Mike**: No es por nada, pero siento que esté lugar es mágico, así que pronto sabrás si Donita te corresponde o no.

_Margui sonríe pero también se apena al pensar en esa posibilidad._

**Margui**: Mi corazón me dice… que sí.

**Mike:** ¡Bien por ti, Rose!

**D.A.**: Ya es un hecho. Este lugar es tan mágico, que a cuatro de nosotras las flechó Cupido con un chico tortuga.

**Mike**: ¿A cuatro?

**Umi**: Te refieres a…

**Haoyoh**: Ya regresé (_Haoyoh entra a la tienda de campaña_). Los chicos ya terminaron de poner la regadera (_se sienta a lado de sus amigas_); ya podemos bañarnos; ellos también se van a bañar cuando descansen un poco.

**D.A.**: Gracias por avisarnos Haoyoh, pero no tenías que haber ido tres veces para que Leo te dijera cuando ya estuviera lista la regadera; él hubiera venido de todos modos.

**Haoyoh**: No me gusta estar sin hacer nada. Les estuve ofreciendo agua. Da mucha sed estando bajo el sol, ¿sabes?

**Mike**: Eres muy acomedida, o es que no quieres separarte de Leo ni por un ratito.

**Haoyoh**: ¿Perdón?

**D.A.**: Haoyoh, no finjas demencia. Umi y Margui ya confesaron que les gusta Rafa y Donita, respectivamente, y hemos descubierto que ellos a su vez, y con Mike está más que demostrado que le gusta Mikey, tú no tienes porque ocultarnos que te gusta Leo.

**Haoyoh:** ¿Tan… tan… obvia soy?

**D.A.**: Muy obvia.

_Haoyoh lleva sus manos a su cara al sentir que un color carmesí aflora en sus mejillas. _

**Haoyoh**: ¡Trágame tierra! Si ustedes se han dado cuenta, entonces Leo…

**Rose**: Espera Hayaoh, piensa. ¿Acaso Leo te ha tratado de alguna especial?

**Haoyoh: **Especial… en cierta forma sí. Ha sido muy atento cuando estoy con él, como al ir a la cueva: no quiso que bajara con él; él fue solo mientras yo esperaba afuera.

**D.A.:** No Haoyoh, eso es que ha sido caballeroso.

**Rose: **Los hermanos Hamato son una monada.

**Mike**: Ese trato especial es más bien algo así como… como… ¡cuando se apaga la luz y no se ve nada, pero él sonríe y la oscuridad se va!

_Las demás no entienden cómo es que Mike se le ocurrió poner un ejemplo así, pero están atentas a lo que va a decir Haoyoh._

**Haoyoh: **No. (_entristece por eso_)

**Rose**: Yo creo que es porque Leo está tan centrado en tantas cosas, que no se da oportunidad de mirar a quien está a su lado. Como con los equipos de búsqueda, estaba muy necio porque deberían haber quedado como ya habían acordado.

**Umi**: Sí. A mí también me parece que, para su edad, es demasiado responsable.

**Mike:** Y cómo no si nos han contado que él es el mayor de los cuatro; es el mayor, es el más responsable.

**D.A.:** No todos los hermanos mayores son tan responsables como Leo lo es: se perdieron, luego el susto de apenas anoche, luego pensar en nuestra comodidad, luego pensar lo del agua, aunque Donita encontró el mapa y coordinó a los equipos de búsqueda, Leo siempre estuvo pendiente, y el despapaye de los equipos que cada quien se fue con quien quiso y él no quería, y luego instalar la tubería... Si se han fijado, Leo estuvo siempre al tanto.

**Haoyoh:** Como si fuera el jefe, o el líder.

**D.A.**: Sip. Por tener que estar checando todo, no se ha dado tiempo de fijarse en ti, Haoyoh.

**Haoyoh**: No estoy segura si estar contenta o triste por eso.

**Mike**: Pero ahora que las cosas ya están más tranquilas, seguro que se dará cuenta de tus sentimientos.

**Haoyoh**: Digo: no estoy segura si estar contenta o triste por eso. Soy una humana y él es una tortuga. ¿Y si no le agrado porque no soy de su especie?

**Mike**: Es curioso, yo no me había fijado en ese detalle.

**Umi**: Yo tampoco.

**Margui**: Para ser sincera… yo veo a Donita como un chico, aunque tenga caparazón y su piel sea color verde olivo, es un chico que vale la pena amar.

**D.A.**: ¡Orales Margui! Ahora sí te proyectaste.

**Margui**: Me siento… más segura de mí misma, gracias a ustedes.

**Umi**: Para eso estamos las amigas.

**Mike**: Para el "cocowash". Nada más nos falta Haoyoh.

Haoyoh reflexiona en las palabras de sus amigas.

**Haoyoh:** ¿Qué puedo perder?

**D.A.**: Nada si te rechaza; sólo vas a necesitar meses de terapia, cajas y cajas de pañuelos desechables, litros y litros de helado de chocolate…

**Haoyoh:** Y a ustedes.

**D.A.**: También.

**Mike**: ¡Pero si te entrega su corazón…!

**Haoyoh:** Eso sería… realmente fantástico. Por ahora, creo que estaría bien un baño con agua caliente. Después hay que preparar la cena; es lo menos que podemos hacer para agradecerles por todas las molestias que le hemos hecho pasar.

**Mike**: Yo les prometí el postre.

**Haoyoh**: Bien Mike. El postre corre por tu cuenta. D.A., tendrás que volver a cocinar, pero Margui te puede ayudar.

**Margui**: Por mí no hay problema.

**D.A.**: Como que estar demasiado con Leo ya te ha dado por dar órdenes también, ¿no?

**Haoyoh:** Puedo acostumbrarme a dar órdenes (_les sonríe_), pero Rose y Yun son las rebeles (_finge estar molesta_). Rose ya no va querer ayudar, y Yun se la pasa durmiendo.

**Rose**: Ya te había dicho que yo no iba a hacer otra cosa más que descansar, igual Yun.

**Umi**: Y yo, aunque quisiera ayudar, no puedo.

**Haoyoh:** Umi, no te pongas triste.

_En ese momento, se oye desde fuera alguien._

**Rafa**: Por cada lágrima que una niña bonita llora, una estrella se desprende del cielo, y yo no quiero que el cielo se quede sin estrellas por ti, Umi.

**Rose**: ¿Te ha dicho frases así todo el tiempo? (_susurra a su amiga_).

**Umi**: Sí.

**D.A.**: Es definitivo, entonces.

_Las otras chicas asienten comprendiendo las palabras de D.A._

**Rafa**: ¿Se puede?

_D.A. le da un leve codazo a Umi para que diga algo._

**Umi**: Pásale Rosita Fresita.

**Rafa**: Ustedes perdonen el atrevimiento, Señoritas, sólo vine a ver si Umi quiere que le de la revancha con el Guitar Hero.

**Rose: **¿Cómo puede ser que te ganó en el Guitar Hero, Umi?

**Umi**: Es muy bueno con las cuerdas aunque sólo tiene 3 deditos en cada mano.

**Rose**: Eso tengo que verlo.

**Rafa**: Pero Umi no ha dicho si sí o si no.

**Umi:** Deberías descansar.

**Rafa**: Tengo pila para rato.

**Rose**: Yo también te manejo el Guitar Hero.

**Rafa**: ¿Y a ti quién te invitó?

**Rose: **¿A poco tienes miedo de que te gane?

**Rafa**: Ni pa´l arranque me vas a servir.

**Rose**: Ya veremos.

**Umi**: Yo puedo jugar la siguiente ronda.

**Rafa**: Vas a ver que voy a despachar bien rápido a Rose.

_Mientras comienza la batalla épica entre Rose y Rafael, en la tienda de los chicos, Donatelo trata de dormir, pero no lo consigue._

_Se acuesta en un costado, luego se vuelve para el otro costado, luego se incorpora, y se acerca a Leonardo, quien duerme junto a él, de lado, dándole la espalda. _

**Doni**: Leo…

_Leonardo está profundamente dormido._

_Donatelo se recuesta de nuevo._

**Doni**: Supongo que tendré que padecer esta incertidumbre hasta que pueda hablar con él.

**Mikey**: ¿De qué vas a hablar con Leo?

**Doni**: Se suponía que estabas dormido.

**Mikey**: Sólo tenía los ojos cerrados. No estoy tan cansado como para quedarme dormido, pero Leo parece que sí.

**Doni**: Sí está aprovechando las vacaciones.

**Mikey**: Déjalo. En casa, él siempre está haciendo muchas cosas, pero, ¿de qué quieres hablar con él?

**Doni**: No importa.

**Mikey**: Sí importa, y no tienes que esperar a que Leo se despierte; yo también soy tu hermano y puedo ser de ayuda.

_Donatelo lo mira fijamente. Ve en él esa poca frecuente cara de estar hablar en serio._

**Doni**: Sí. Quizás puedas ayudarme.

_Miguel Ángel se sienta._

**Mikey**: Escucho.

**Doni**: ¿En ningún momento te has sentido nervioso estando con Mike?

**Mikey**: ¡Sí! Todo el tiempo, o lo estaba.

**Doni**: ¿Todo el tiempo? ¿Entonces cómo fuiste capaz de besarla? Porque no creas que, por lo ocupados he estuvimos, hemos olvidado ese incidente.

**Mikey**: No estoy seguro. Ella me gusta, yo le gusto, nos gustamos… Un beso pasa en ese momento que sabes que va a pasar, en ese momento en el que las miradas se cruzan en un momento cósmico.

**Doni**: Debes de dejar de ver a Mulán.

**Mikey**: Gomen [perdón], pero es genial esa peli: tiene acción y romance. Mulán y Shang hacen bonita pareja.

**Doni**: Volviendo a nuestro asunto… si has estado todo el tiempo nervioso, ¿cómo es posible que, aparentemente, se lleven tan bien?

**Mikey**: Tenía nervios; ya no. Cuando la vi la primera vez, algo se agitó en mi estomago, como si tuviera dentro a Los Pingüinos de Madagascar y estaban planeando la forma de salir; estaba nervioso pero quería estar junto a ella, y fue más fuerte mi deseo de estar con ella que mis nervios, y ya que estaba junto a ella, los nervios se iban; luego entendí que ella me gusta, y en la cueva descubrí que yo le gusto. Nos besamos ese momento en el que nuestras miradas se cruzaron en un momento cósmico. Tu problema, Cerebrito, es que piensas demasiado; alócate de vez en cuando, déjate llevar por tu corazón alguna vez y no tanto por tu cerebro. Si Margui también se le lengua la traba, tú no te trabes; déjate llevar por lo que te dicte tu corazón.

**Doni**: Insisto, deja de ver películas animadas. Sin embargo… ¿cómo sabes que Margui ha estado más callada que cuando la conocía? ¿Cómo sabes que me pongo nervioso ante su presencia?

**Mikey**: Uno que lee cómics sabe bien cómo reaccionan las chicas cuando les gusta un chico y al revés: A Umi le gusta Rafa, aunque no está del todo segura, pero yo te aseguro que le gusta, y Rafa le gusta Umi y él está bien seguro; a Margui le gustas tú y ella te gusta; y a Hayaoh le gusta Leo, pero como Leo es más despistado que tú, ni en cuenta, tanto, que se queda bien dormido apenas pone la cabeza en la almohada y no está como tú piense y piense por qué Margui te pone tan nervioso que no puedes hacer una plática con tan simpática chica; pero es por eso, porque empiezas a sentir dentro de tu estomago a esos locos Pingüinos de Madagascar.

_Donatelo le sorprende todo lo que dice su hermanito, incluso se sienta para tener frente a frente los carismáticos ojos azules de Miguel Ángel._

**Doni**: No tenía idea que tuvieras esa gran capacidad de observación.

**Mikey**: No es por presumir, pero sí.

**Doni**: Y no sólo eso, eres él más valiente; has sido el primero en declararte a la chica que te gusta.

**Mikey**: No por nada soy el Campeón del Nexo de Batalla.

_Donatelo vuelve a recostarse, sintiéndose más tranquilo._

**Doni**: Sí… tienes razón. Me pongo nervioso en presencia de Margui porque comienzo a sentir algo por ella. Gracias por ayudarme a comprenderlo.

**Mikey**: Te digo que no lo comprendas… ¡siente!

_Donatelo sonríe apenado por no hacer lo que le ha aconsejado Miguel Ángel._

**Doni**: Creí que Leo comprendería lo que quería decirle, cuando quizás, no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando.

**Mikey**: ¿Y qué es lo que está pasando?

**Doni**: "La primavera ha llegado a nuestros corazones".

_Miguel Ángel le arroja una almohada._

**Mikey**: ¡Deja de ver Slam Dunk!

**Doni**: ¡Gomen! (_le avienta la almohada de regreso_). Es un anime muy divertido, aunque su trama también es romántica. Miyagi y Ayako me parecen que forman una bonita pareja.

**Mikey**: Y te quejas de mí por ver Mulán.

**Doni**: Y a La Sirenita, y a La Bella y la Bestia, a La Bella Durmiente, Aladin…

**Mikey**: Pero sí son los clásicos. Uno no puede perderse los clásicos de Disney.

**Doni**: Y verlos "hasta el infinito y más allá".

_Ambos se acomodan para descansar lo que queda de la tarde._

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Lou:** Bueno, otro cap tranquilo, pero esperemos que la trama reviente como palomita de maíz en el siguiente.

**Li**: O en el siguiente…

**Lou**: O en el siguiente… y es que sucede que Yun está aplicando la misma técnica que en su fic En busca del regalo perfecto para Abril.

**Li**: Sólo porque su Sensei dice que la historia es la que guía al escritor, no al revés.

**Lou**: Y sigue empeñándose en llevar a la práctica las sabias palabras de su Mentor. Ojala le resulte. Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

**Li**: Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo, estimados lector y lectora, y leer este fic.


	7. Cap A: Capitulo de Relleno

.

¡Hola mis estimadas participantes!

n.n

Sí, soy yo, Yunuen.

Aquí dándome una vuelta rápida por estos lados.

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios que no puedo responderles directamente cada uno, pero les agradezco sus palabras y su paciencia; y abuzando de su paciencia, tendré que pedirles más paciencia:

Este capítulo es de relleno porque no pude escribir otra cosa en esta semana, y fue porque esta semana es cierre de mes y tengo que entregar los impuestos de julio a mi jefe a más tardar el lunes. Soy auxiliar contable, así que ya se imaginan que es un trabajo pesado, pero es un trabajo que me gusta porque, así como hay días pesados hay días de no hacer nada y es cuando aprovecho para escribir, pero como estoy con dos fics a la vez, si escribo un cap de uno ya no escribo nada de otro, pero estamos haciendo lo posible por no dejar a medias ningún fic.

Y ahora les explico detalles de este cap:

.Como es un capítulo de relleno para ganar tiempo, es cortito (creo que es más larga mi explicación que el cap ^^' ).

.En el cap anterior, Rafa y Rose se iban a enfrentar en el Guitar Hero, y en este cap se lee ese enfrentamiento, pero por las prisas no busqué más canciones, sólo puse cuatro.

.En la primer canción toca Rose, luego Rafa, luego sigue Rose y termina Rafa.

.Hay links de las canciones que deben copiar y pegar en su buscador. Ojala así como los puse puedan copiarlos y pegarlos. Ahora sí deben oír las canciones porque el cap no trata de otra cosa que de estas 4 canciones y uno que otro diálogo.

.Las canciones que toca Rose no se oyen tan bien porque son videos de aficionadas; por más busqué chicas profesionales que toquen rock no hallé alguna que me gustaran sus _rolas_ (no puse canciones que tocara algún hombre para que fuera más sencillo imaginar que es Rose quien toca; no dudo que ella juegue el guitar hero sí es bien_ trucha_ para los videojuegos); hay grupos como Evanescence y otros pero no me _latió_ ninguno en los pocos minutos que oí algunas de sus canciones, pero estas dos chicas aficionadas que les digo tocan bien, incluso me gusta más cómo tocan ellas que la canción original.

.Puse la letra de una canción que toca Rafa para que el cap no se vea tan vacío, pero no puse la traducción para que se dejen llevar más por el ritmo que por lo que dice.

.No sé cómo se lleva la puntuación en Guitar Hero, sólo digo (yo narro este cap) tantos "puntos" para Rose y tantos para Rafa. Las canciones fáciles tienen pocos puntos aunque se toquen bien de principio a fin; con canciones más difíciles obtienes más puntos. Espero que se entienda.

.Las 3 primeras canciones deben oírlas primero y luego continuar leyendo el capítulo, ya cuando acabe la canción siguen leyendo, pero la cuarta canción, Rafa toca una llamada Dream on, pero como a un minuto que de termine pasa algo; aquí quizás prefieran terminar de oír la canción y después siguen leyendo, o si están atentas al tiempo que le falta la canción, cuando vean que casi acaba, siguen leyendo el resto del capítulo mientras oyen lo que queda de canción.

Espero haberme dado a entender.

¡Dioses! ¡Qué coraje por los links!

Ojala funcione.

Que disfruten de este cap de relleno, pero sobre todo de las canciones.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen; ellos son de Laird e Eastman, y momentáneamente de la Nick. Escribo este fic, sin recibir _dineros _a cambio, esperando hacerte pasar un buen rato, mi estimado(a) lector(a).

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¡VAMOS A LA PLAYA!**

"Bark at the Moon"

http

:

/ /

www . youtube

.

com /

watch ? v = EViw7FHda2k

**Umi**: No tocas nada mal, Rose (aplaude la excelente ejecución de su amiga).

**Rose**: ¿Que no toco tan mal? (dice algo extrañada) Si voy ganando por 201 puntos.

**Rafa**: Doscientos puntos no es nada. _Abre cancha _que voy yo.

Umi, Rose y Rafael están en la campers.

Rose está jugando contra Rafael el videojuego de música llamado Guitar Hero. Ya llevan varios minutos tocando canciones, debidamente sentados y las guitarras debidamente apoyadas en sus piernas.

Conforme van demostrando su habilidad para tocar, cada vez van tocando canciones más difíciles.

Umi está disfrutando bastante de la guerra entre sus amigos, como si estuvieran ofreciendo un concierto para ella sola porque los demás están ocupados en preparar la cena o el alguna otra actividad.

Ahora, es el turno de Rafael. Escoge una canción poco conocida, o al menos no es desconocida para los nostálgicos de las caricaturas.

"Galaxy Rangers"

http

:

/ /

www .

youtube

.

com /

watch?v = 6SwvA7zgEkg & feature = related

**Somewhere in the future,**

**far away from here,**

**trouble is waiting**

**on the last frontier.**

**Into these worlds of unknown danger they ride.**

**They're the Galaxy Rangers.**

**Heroes in the sky.**

**No Guts No Glory.**

**No Pain No Gain.**

**One for all, all for one.**

**Riders on the range.**

**No Guts No Glory.**

**We're taking a stand,**

**ready to prove it again.**

**No Guts No Glory**

.

**Somewhere in the future,**

**far away from here,**

**trouble is waiting**

**on the last frontier.**

**Into these worlds of unknown danger they ride.**

**They're the Galaxy Rangers.**

**Heroes in the sky.**

**No Guts No Glory.**

**No Pain No Gain.**

**One for all, all for one.**

**Riders on the range.**

**No Guts No Glory.**

**We're taking a stand,**

**ready to prove it again.**

**No Guts No Glory.**

.

**Somewhere in the future,**

**far away from here,**

**trouble is waiting**

**on the last frontier.**

**Into these worlds of unknown danger they ride.**

**They're the Galaxy Rangers.**

**Heroes in the sky.**

**No Guts No Glory.**

**No Pain No Gain.**

**One for all, all for one.**

**Riders on the range.**

**No Guts No Glory.**

**We're taking a stand,**

**ready to prove it again.**

**No Guts No Glory.**

**No Guts No Glory.**

**No Guts No Glory.**

**No Pain No Gain.**

Al terminar, Rafael mira su marcador:

"Perfect"

No se equivocó en ningún acorde de la guitarra, pero la dificultad de la canción fue media, así que, los puntos ganados no son suficientes para rebasar la puntuación de Rose.

Rose ahora aventaja a Rafael con 73 puntos.

**Rose**: ¿Pero qué fue eso? Es una rola de caricatura ya viejita.

**Rafa**: Ese Mikey que estuvo molestando a Doni para que integrara a nuestro juego ciertos openings de ciertas caricaturas, sobre todo anime. Ya no hacen toons como los de antes, mucho menos sus intros, como el de Galaxy Rangers.

**Rose**: Eso es cierto. Los toons de ahora como que se han inclinado más a lo cómico. El anime abarca de todo, desde lo muy cursi hasta el horror.

**Rafa**: Sip.

**Umi**: Pero Rosita Fresita, si sigues escogiendo canciones fáciles no le vas a ganar a Rose.

**Rafa**: Pero esta de Galaxy Rangers _me late _un buen. Usted no deje de preocuparse, mi _Akari_.

**Rose**: Ésta estuvo bien fácil, si las estrofas se repiten tres veces.

Rafael hace caso a las palabras de Rose porque está más atento a la sonrisa de Umi.

**Umi**: ¿Soy tu "Akari"?

**Rafa**: Significa "Luz"; quise decir mi Guía, mi Musa. Leo no es único que sabe japonés.

**Umi**: Aah.

Mientras Umi y Rafael conversan, Rose ya ha elegido su siguiente canción, aunque ella se da cuenta que el rostro de Rafael cambia de momento mientras él revisa su control en forma de guitarra. Se veía que estaba contento aunque estuviera perdiendo por muy poco, ahora parece que está inquieto. Decide pasar por alto ese detalle, de momento. Se concentra en su canción y en la pantalla del videojuego.

"Far beyond the sun"

http

:

/ /

www . youtube

.

com /

watch ? v = cNQteXwNXFk

**Umi**: ¡Pero qué bien has tocado Rose! ¡Llegaste a 15357 puntos!

**Rose**: Gracias. Parece que Rosita Fresita ya se está preocupado porque puede perder (lo dice porque Rafael sigue con una _cara larga_). Ya es tu última canción, Rafa, tu última oportunidad de ganarme. Vas a necesitar suerte si quieres ganarme usando nada más tus 6 dedos.

El rostro de Rafael vuelve a radiar de alegría.

**Rafa**: Mientras tenga a mi Akari conmigo, no necesito de la suerte (le guiñe un ojo a Umi y ella le responde con una linda sonrisa).

En la pantalla del videojuego se despliegan los vivos colores de la guía que debe seguir Rafael y oprimir los botones correspondientes en su guitarra, pero él no se molesta en mirar la pantalla siquiera. A los 38 segundos de comenzada la canción se enfoca completamente en la guitarra.

"Dream on"

http

:

/ /

www .

youtube .

com / watch ? v = zSaRm6NyLf4

**Umi**: ¡Vas bien, Rosita Fresita! (aplaude por la hazaña de Rafael) ¡Sigue así que vas a rebasar a Rose!

Rafael no se ha equivocado en ningún acorde, y su puntuación, al ser una canción difícil por ser la versión interpretada por Michael Angelo Batio, el guitarrista más rápido del mundo, está por superar a la de Rose.

A Rose le parece que Rafael está tocando como si de verdad estuviera en un concierto, aunque su cara de nueva cuenta muestra que está inquieto, o quizás sea que se sabe la letra de la canción y la siente como si él fue quien la compuso.

**Sí, canta conmigo, canta para el año,**

**canta para la risa y canta para la lágrima.**

**Canta conmigo, es sólo por hoy.**

**Tal vez mañana el buen Señor te llevará lejos.**

**Sueña, sueña, sueña.**

**Sueña que un sueño se volverá realidad.**

**Sueña, sueña, sueña.**

**Y sueña hasta que tu sueño se realice.**

**Sueña, sueña, sueña, sueña…**

Sintiendo plenamente la música, Rafael está muy concentrado en no equivocarse en oprimir los botones de la guitarra, pero entonces...

**Mikey y Mike**: ¡YA ESTÁ LA CENA!

Miguel Ángel y Mike entran a la campers gritando sorpresivamente.

**Rafa y Umi**: ¡AH!

Logran asustar a Rafael y a Umi; ambos dan un brinco del susto, pero Rafael deja caer la guitarra. La canción continúa ejecutándose en el juego, pero Rafael ha dejado de tocar y de acumular valiosísimos puntos.

Pasado el susto, Rafael mira a Miguel Ángel pero de inmediato mira la pantalla del videojuego. No puede creer que su marcador ya no avanza. La canción acaba pronto antes de que piense en recoger la guitarra y continuar tocando.

Termina la canción y su puntuación ha quedado a 165 puntos abajo al marcador de Rose.

Rafael voltea rápidamente la cabeza para mirar con tremenda furia a…

**Rafa**: ¡MIGUEL ÁNGEEEEEL!

Se le va encima, pero Miguel Ángel logra esquivarlo; él debe huir por su vida al ver que Rafael está realmente furioso. Echa a correr por la pradera.

Rafael no duda ni un momento en perseguirlo hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario.

**Mikey**: ¡¿Ahora qué hice?! (dice con una pobremente disimulada sonrisa de satisfacción).

**Rafa**: ¡Y TODAVÍA TIENES EL DESCARO DE HACERTE EL INOCENTE!

Rose y Mike dejan la campers para ver cómo Rafael persigue a su hermano el travieso.

**Umi**: Pero qué susto nos dieron, Mike (le dice desde la puerta del la campers; ha saltado con un pie hasta ahí pero no puede bajar por la lesión de su tobillo).

**Mike**: Fue una broma.

**Rose**: ¡Jajajaja! ¡Y qué broma! La expresión de Rafa no tiene precio.

**Mike**: ¡Jajajaja! ¡Sí! ¡No tiene precio!

**Umi**: Pero Mike, lo interrumpieron en un momento crucial.

**Mike**: ¿En serio?

**Umi**: Sí. Rosita Fresita estaba por ganarle a Rose en el Guitar Hero con una grandiosa canción; era su última canción que le iba a dar el triunfo.

**Mike**: No sabíamos (dice con sinceridad). Llegamos, vimos a Rafa y pensamos en darle un sustito.

**Rose**: Yo ya los había visto llegar, por eso no me asuste, pero no imaginé que iban a pegar de gritos nada más "avisarmos" que la cena ya está lista.

**Umi**: Hubiera sido una buena broma si Rafa no hubiera tomado tan en serio el reto.

**Rose**: Así es la vida: a veces se gana y a veces se pierde… ¡Y yo gané! Vamos a celebrar, Mike, con una buena cena y tu postre.

**Mike**: ¿Y quién se lleva a Umi? Rafa está ocupando en tratar de matar a su hermano.

**Rose**: Primero tiene que alcanzarlo. Vamos Umi, trépate.

Rose se lleva a Umi en su espalda.

Mientras es llevada a la playa, Umi mira hacia atrás para ver la persecución, entristecida por la derrota de Rafael.

Rafael, por más que corre, no consigue atrapar a Miguel Ángel.

La tierra de la pradera es mucho más firme que la arena de la playa, y Miguel Ángel esquiva con facilidad a Rafael. Emplea toda la fortaleza de sus piernas para correr a toda la velocidad que le pueden brindar. Ahora sí está bien segurísimo de que puede perder el caparazón si Rafael lo atrapa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

Bueno, este es todo el capítulo.

Espero que no hayas tenido problemas con oir las canciomes.

Nos estamos leyendo en el que sigue.

n.n


	8. Cap 6

_**.**_

Bueno, ya se acabó Luces, Cámara… ¡Acción!,

(por cierto, le corregí las faltotas de ortografía; es que ese viernes que lo acabé, sólo le di un par de leídas y luego lo subí),

así que puedo dedicarle más tiempo a este fic n.n pero como va a ser más largo de lo que creí, debo aprovechar antes de que se me atraviese el fic de Donita.

(Me gusta como le queda "Donita" a Doni.)

Mi amigo Lou seguirá narrando después del Disclaimer.

* * *

**Disclaimer**_: _LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo escribo sin fines de lucro y sólo para hacer pasar un agradable rato a quien sea que tenga la gentileza de pasar y tomarse su tiempo para leer mis divagaciones.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¡VAMOS A LA PLAYA!**

_Esta soleada mañana está más tranquila que la anterior, hasta el despertar de los vacacionistas no es tan agitado como lo fue ayer. _

_Uno a uno, despiertan con muchos ánimos, porque anoche, acabando de cenar, se fueron pronto a dormir, y fue porque aún no se recuperaban del largo viaje y de la larga y complicada búsqueda del agua dulce; pero ya que han resuelto los pequeños detalles para pasar unas grandiosas vacaciones en esta playa desconocida, hoy están más dispuestos a pasarla bien este segundo día._

_Después del desayuno, hacen un concurso de castillos de arena; incluso Splinter y Yunuen deciden participar. El equipo ganador tendrá el privilegio de ser el primero en probar la lancha de motor (que va a construir Donatelo apenas acabado el concurso porque también va a participar) y podrá ir a explorar el bello arrecife de coral (no habiendo más que dos transportes automotores, Donatelo no puede construir más de una lancha)._

_Como la lancha que Donatelo piensa construir será pequeña, no pueden abordarla más de 3 individuos, pero no hay problemas en formar los equipos._

_Cada equipo consigue las cosas que pueda servirle para escavar y darle la forma a la arena, y pronto, ponen "manos a la obra"._

_Todos los concursantes se entusiasman por poder ir a explorar las cristalinas aguas del mar, excepto alguien._

_Haoyoh mira a los demás equipos con curiosidad._

_Mike y Miguel Ángel empezaron a construir con muchas energías su castillo de arena porque, de un momento a otro, comenzaron a arrojarse arena una al otro. Ambos están más distraídos en jugar que en concentrarse en el concurso._

_Margui y Donatelo no han comenzado siquiera a mojar la arena, porque Donatelo ha preferido crear primero los planos del castillo. En una improvisada mesa, Donatelo hace los cálculos de los planos mientras Margui le escucha con mucha atención y le da varias sugerencias. _

_Rafael en momentos se desespera porque la arena llega a "batirse" o porque no queda lo suficientemente húmeda, pero Umi, con algunas palabras, lo calma, y ya que se calma, prosigue con la construcción del castillo. Parece que Rafael sigue molesto por la pesada broma que su hermano Miguel Ángel le jugó ayer por la tarde, pero hay algo en la voz de Umi que lo calma. D.A. está con ellos en su equipo ayudando porque Umi sigue vendada del tobillo._

_Abril y Casey no se ponen de acuerdo en cómo empezar a construir._

_Haoyoh está en el equipo de Splinter y Yunuen. Splinter está tomando con mucha calma la construcción de su castillo, castillo que al parecer está tomando otra forma, pero a Yunuen no parece preocuparle, ella sigue cuidadosamente las instrucciones y también escucha con atención los proverbios de la anciana rata que dice cada cuando. _

_Rose y Leonardo también están tomando con mucha calma el concurso. Platican amenamente mientras mojan la arena, llenan una cubetita con ésta, y levantan una muralla poco a poco._

_Al parecer, ningún integrante de los 6 equipos se siente presionado para ganar el concurso, por eso no se dan prisa en terminar sus respectivos castillos, o quizás sea porque tienen bastante tiempo para terminar: Leonardo sugirió que el tiempo límite sería la hora del almuerzo. Tal vez hizo está sugerencia para que todos lo tomaran con calma, o quizás es porque Leonardo conoce muy bien a su familia._

_Miguel Ángel con sus juegos._

_Donatelo con sus precisos cálculos._

_Rafael con su temperamento._

_Casey con su desesperación._

_Splinter con su filosofía._

_Ahora Haoyoh observa a Leonardo._

_Leonardo le indica cuidadosamente a Rose dónde y cómo colocar el siguiente cubo con arena._

_Es un chico muy centrado a pesar de su juventud._

_Leonardo le salpica un poco de agua a Rose, quien le arroja un poco de arena, pero luego continúan con el castillo, a diferencia de Mike y Miguel Ángel._

_Es un chico divertido _

_Leonardo le dice a Miguel Ángel que no se lleve tan pesado con Mike. _

_Leonardo le dice a Donatelo que no diga palabras tan técnicas porque Margui no puede entenderle del todo._

_Leonardo le dice a Rafael que no diga groserías porque está con dos damas._

_Leonardo les sugiere a Abril y Casey que pueden empezar formando una pequeña montaña, para que sea el cimiento de su castillo._

_Es un chico que siempre está al pendiente de su familia._

_¿Será por todo eso que le agrada? _

_Le agrada por eso y más, pero… ¿por qué esta vez no hizo equipo con él? Por lo nerviosa que se pondría estando a su lado ya que, como le dijeron sus amigas, han resuelto las pequeñas emergencias que había, y Leonardo estará más atento con quien esté con él… y si está demasiado tiempo con él, él podría darse cuenta de…_

_Pensar en esa posibilidad hace que las manos le tiemblen y no consigue llenar el cubo con arena… pero ni el cubo ni la arena tienen su atención… sigue sin poder apartar la mirada del chico de la playera blanca, jeans azules deslavados y deslumbrantes ojos como cuarzos color pardo claro…_

_Si no tiene el valor de revelarle sus sentimientos ella misma, quizás… quizás… sea mejor… quizás deba esperar…_

**Esperaré a que sientas lo mismo que yo,**

**a que a la Luna la mires del mismo color.**

**Esperaré que adivines mis versos de amor,**

**y a que en mis brazos encuentres calor.**

**Esperaré a que vayas por donde yo voy,**

**a que tu alma me des como yo te la doy.**

**Esperaré a que aprendas de noche a soñar,**

**a que de pronto me quieras besar.**

_Leonardo siente la mira de Haoyoh, y voltea a verla._

_Haoyoh se avergüenza. No vaya a ser que Leonardo piense que está espiando a su equipo, pero lejos de que Leonardo se moleste, le sonríe, y el corazón de ella da un espectacular brinco en su pecho._

**Esperaré que las manos me quieras tomar,**

**que en tu recuerdo me quieras por siempre llevar,**

**que mi presencia sea el mundo que quieras sentir,**

**que un día no puedas sin mi amor vivir.**

**Esperaré a que sientas nostalgia por mí,**

**a que me pidas que no me separe de ti.**

**Tal vez jamás seas tú de mí,**

**mas yo, mi amor, esperaré**.

_Al contrario de lo que cree, Haoyoh puede devolverle la sonrisa, aún con el sonrojo que ha aflorado en sus mejillas. _

_Leonardo sigue con su labor de construir un majestuoso castillo._

_Antes de seguir en su propia labor, echa otro vistazo a los demás equipos._

_Mike y Miguel Ángel por fin han conseguido concentrarse y han empezado a hacer su castillo._

_Margui y Donatelo han terminado los planos, y con una excelente coordinación y comunicación, están avanzando muy rápido con su castillo, aunque Margui se empeña en crear minuciosamente cada detalle._

_Casey y Abril también están teniendo un buen progreso con el suyo._

_Rafael está más atento a las indicaciones de Umi y D.A._

_Haoyoh se alegra por todos ellos, ellos que pueden estar con esa persona a la que quieren, mientras ella debe esperar…_

**Esperaré que las manos me quieras tomar,**

**que en tu recuerdo me quieras por siempre llevar,**

**que mi presencia sea el mundo que quieras sentir,**

**que un día no puedas sin mi amor vivir.**

**Esperaré a que sientas nostalgia por mí,**

**a que me pidas que no me separe de ti.**

**Tal vez jamás seas tú de mí,**

**mas yo, mi amor, esperaré**.

_La elaboración de los castillos de arena se realiza sin contratiempos ni interrupciones pero sí transcurriendo en amenas charlas._

**Mikey**: Mi castillo está quedando más bonito que el tuyo Rafa.

**Rafa**: No oigo, no oigo, soy de palo y tengo orejas de pescado. No oigo, no oigo, soy de palo y tengo orejas de pescado…

**Mikey**: ¡Mira Rafa! Mi castillo es más alto que el tuyo.

**Rafa**: No oigo, no oigo, soy de palo y tengo orejas de pescado. No oigo, no oigo, soy de palo y tengo orejas de pescado…

**Mikey**: Nosotros ya vamos a acabar y tu equipo no va ni a la mitad.

**Rafa**: No oigo, no oigo, soy de palo y tengo orejas de pescado. No oigo, no oigo, soy de palo y tengo orejas de pescado…

_Rafael resiste las burlas de su hermano menor hasta que Donatelo indica que el tiempo se ha acabado. _

_Ayer en la tarde, Rafael no consiguió atrapar a Miguel Ángel. El peor castigo que pudo imponerle ha sido no hablarle… hasta ahorita._

**Rafa**: Mikey…

_Se aproxima a él a un paso bastante sereno, consiguiendo que Miguel Ángel se confié. _

**Mikey**: ¿Sí?

_Rafael no necesita decir más palabras; con su mirada dorada que refulge es suficiente para revelar sus intenciones._

_Miguel Ángel reacciona demasiado tarde._

**Mikey**: ¡Ay mamá tortuga!

_Miguel Ángel retrocede unos pasos, tropieza y Rafael lo somete fácilmente._

**Leo**: Creo que es momento de votar. El castillo que obtenga mayor número de votos, será el indiscutible ganador.

_Los demás no prestan atención a la riña entre Rafael y Miguel Ángel; se enfocan en recorrer la pequeña exposición de castillos de arena._

_Leonardo y Rose han construido el Castillo Vagabundo de la película animada El Increíble Castillo Vagabundo de Hayao Miyazaki._

_Donatelo y Margui construyeron el Castillo de Windsor; es un castillo donde habita la realeza de Londres. Este castillo real es el castillo habitado más grande del mundo y el más antiguo en ocupación continua; es una de las residencias de la Reina Isabel II. _

_Mike y Miguel Ángel hicieron el elegante castillo de la Princesa Serenity, en el que vivía cuando en la Luna existía el reino llamado El Milenio de Plata; se inspiraron en el anime llamado Sailor Moon._

_Casey y Abril han hecho el legendario Castillo de la Bella Durmiente, el mismo que se encuentra en Disneylandia, incluso agregaron al Príncipe que va a rescatar a la princesa y al Dragón que custodia el castillo._

_Rafael, Umi y D.A. se inspiraron el videojuego de Mario Bros: han levantado el castillo de la Princesa Peach. La Princesa Peach está en uno de los balcones esperando que Mario vaya a rescatarla del rey de los Koopas, el malvado Bowser._

_Splinter, Haoyoh y Yunuen crearon un castillo japonés, el castillo que es la residencia del emperador de Japón._

_Todos los castillos son tan diferentes unos de otros y tan llamativos, que los participantes votan por todos; ni Rafael ni Miguel Ángel, ya que han resuelto sus diferencias, tampoco se deciden por un solo castillo; entonces recurren a una antigua premisa que se continúa usando en estos días: los mayores son primero._

_Splinter y su equipo son los primeros en ir a explorar el arrecife de coral, aunque sólo va Splinter y Haoyoh; Yunuen no sabe nadar._

_El orden de los demás equipos se decide por medio de "volados"; cada equipo tiene 30 minutos para explorar bajo las profundidades de las cristalinas aguas._

_Y mientras exploran unos, los demás que esperan no llegan a aburrirse._

_Margui y Donatelo charlan sobre películas de Kung Fu, Cómicas, de Drama, y también sobre futbol._

_Umi y Rafael planean la manera de "cobrársela" a Miguel Ángel aunque ya le pidió disculpas (cuando es su turno de bucear, Umi se agarra con fuerza del caparazón de Rafael; esta vez, ella no se pierde de la oportunidad de explorar a pesar de su tobillo lastimado)._

_Mike le ayuda a Miguel Ángel con algunas ideas para una historia que él quiere escribir._

_Abril y Casey buscan materiales para hacer esquíes y quizás con éstos puedan practicar algo de esquí acuático._

_Leonardo le enseña japonés a Rose y a Yunuen, y cuando Hayaoh regresa, se les une._

_Parte de la tarde transcurre entre idas y venidas de la lancha para llevar a los que siguen en el tour subacuático, mientras los demás se entretienen en varias actividades._

_La comida es preparada ya muy tarde. _

_El atardecer lo disfrutan alrededor de una fogata y contando anécdotas de la vida (los chicos procurando ser discretos en ciertos temas), aunque Haoyoh casi no habla, prefiere que sean los demás platiquen porque su corazón sufre al no hallar el valor que es necesario para acercarse a Leonardo y decirle lo que siente por él, sólo le queda esperar. _

_Pero Haoyoh está muy equivocada si su sufrimiento en silencio es pasado por alto._

_Leonardo ya se ha dado cuenta del decaimiento de Haoyoh, pero no ha visto la oportunidad de acercarse, aunque también no está seguro si él es el más indicado para hablar con ella. _

_La noche llega, y al haber comido ya algo tarde, no cenan. _

_Splinter y Yunuen son los primeros en retirarse a descansar._

_A Miguel Ángel se le ocurre que podrían cantar en el karaoke. A los demás les gusta la idea, pero deben instalar el equipo lejos de las tiendas de campaña para no molestar a quienes ya están descansando._

_Y mientras Miguel Ángel, Casey, Donatelo, Abril, Margui y Mike, se encargan del equipo y de las canciones, Rose, Leonardo, Umi, Rafael y Hayaoh, se quedan alrededor de la fogata._

_Después de un rato, Hayaoh se levanta._

**Hayaoh**: Voy a estirar las piernas.

_Se levanta y se aleja hacia las olas del mar._

_Rafael nota que Leonardo la sigue con la mirada._

**Rafa**: ¿Por qué no vas con ella?

**Leo**: No sé si deba.

**Rafa**: ¿Por qué no?

**Leo**: Somos muchos en esta pequeña playa y quizás quiera estar sola. La he visto triste todo el día, y tal vez quiera estar sola para poner en orden sus pensamientos.

**Umi**: Tal vez, pero a veces se necesita de alguien que nos dé un "empujoncito", ¿no?

**Leo**: Sí, es cierto, pero que mejor que una de ustedes que es su amiga, Umi o Rose, para hablar con ella.

**Rose**: Ve tú Leo. Hablas muy bonito, y con pocas palabras conseguirás animarla.

**Leo**: ¿Hablo bonito? (_se apena_)

_Durante las diversas pláticas que ha habido, las chicas han notado esta habilidad de Leonardo._

**Umi**: Es verdad. Tú hablas muy bonito Leo.

**Rose**: Como eso que dijiste cuando decíamos que en esta playa no hay hoteles de lujo ni inmensas albercas, pero tú dijiste: "A la intemperie se va infiltrando el viento hasta mi alma."

**Umi**: O cuando dijiste que Mikey puede ser tan inquieto como el mar: "El mar salado choca con muchas rocas, y nunca para."

**Rafa**: O lo que dijo de mí y mi carácter: "Todo consumes, apasionado fuego, y nada queda."

**Leo**: He estudiado los versos Haiku. El haiku japonés es una estrofa de 3 versos o 5, sílabas respectivamente, sin rima, que puede tratar temas diversos. En ellos se refleja un aspecto concreto de la realidad cotidiana, atendiendo especialmente a la naturaleza y a las cosas que rodean al hombre: los animales, las plantas, el mar, la lluvia...

_Rafael se impacienta. Se pone de pie, toma a Leonardo del borde del caparazón y lo levanta fácilmente, después le da un leve empujón._

_Leonardo avanza unos pasos, luego ve hacia atrás. Las miradas de Umi, Rose y Rafael lo desconciertan. Parece que están impacientes y a las vez esperanzados por que sea él quien converse con Haoyoh y descubra por qué ha estado triste._

_Como no tiene nada que perder que haga el intento por hablar con Haoyoh, va hacia ella._

**Rose**: Buena táctica, Rosita Fresita, pero no puedo creer que te hayas dado cuenta que entre ese par de tortolos hay algo.

**Rafa**: Leo es el rey de los despistados cuando no se trata de artes marciales; sólo le di un "empujoncito", como bien sugirió mi Akari.

**Umi**: Leo es quien necesitaba ese empujoncito.

_Rose también decide dar un "empujoncito"._

**Rose**: Luego me cuentan que pasa, ahorita regreso. Voy con el equipo asignado para el karaoke. Quiero asegurarme que Mike no vaya a poner puros openings de Dragon Ball.

**Rafa**: "Ai" te encargo que le "eches un ojo" a Mikey también con las canciones que estará escogiendo. Ahora sí lo mato si se le ocurre poner alguna de ese feo dinosaurio Barnie.

**Rose**: Claro.

_Umi y Rafael se quedan solos._

**Umi**: Espero que todo salga bien entre Haoyoh y Leo.

**Rafa**: Sí; así Leo estará con Haoyoh todo el tiempo y no nos regañará cuando llegue el momento de que yo cobre mi venganza.

**Umi**: ¡Oh! Eres un chico malo, Rosita Fresita.

_Ella se recarga en el hombro de él; Rafael la rodea con su brazo._

_Hayaoh va caminado despacio por la playa._

**Leo**: Haoyoh, espera.

_Ella se detiene._

**Haoyoh**: Leo…

**Leo**: Yo también he querido estirar las piernas.

**Haoyoh**: Bueno…

_Los dos caminan calmadamente._

**Leo**: Y… ¿te has divertido hoy?

**Haoyoh**: Sí, bastante. (_no levanta la mirada, pero se esfuerza en oírse contenta_)

**Leo**: Y para terminar este día que mejor que una noche de karaoke.

**Haoyoh**: Yo no sé cantar, pero tú debes cantar muy bonito. (_aunque apenada por el comentario, se anima a levantar un poco la cabeza_)

**Leo**: No creo tener voz para el canto, pero yo no voy a participar en el karaoke.

**Haoyoh**: Es una pena. Me gustaría oírte cantar.

**Leo**: Bueno… no se lo digas a nadie, pero, sufro de pánico escénico.

**Haoyoh**: ¿Pánico escénico?

**Leo**: Creo que es porque nosotros no hemos tenido contacto con la gente, tú sabes, por nuestra condición de "Monstruos".

**Haoyoh**: Puedo imaginarlo.

**Leo**: Aunque también creo que soy el único que le da pavor ser observado por muchos. Una vez fuimos a un torneo de artes marciales… ¡y vaya que sí había público!, pero ninguno de mis hermanos se incomodó por tantos ojos observándonos; fue Mikey quien disfrutó bastante de las ovaciones que recibía, pero yo… prefiero pasar desapercibido.

**Haoyoh**: Bueno (_ella se siente más en confianza_), somos pocos a diferencia de todos los que puede haber en una competencia, pero si crees que no puedes cantar en el karaoke, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

**Leo**: Gracias por tu comprensión, pero dudo que mis hermanos sean tan comprensivos como tú. Me obligaran a cantar sólo para avergonzarme.

_Haoyoh se detiene, y Leonardo se detiene._

**Haoyoh**: A mí también me da pena, pero, podría tratar de cantar… cantar para alguien.

**Leo**: ¿Cantar para alguien?

_Haoyoh trata de decirle que ella podría atreverse a cantar para él, y decirle en una canción lo que siente porque no es capaz de decírselo ni siquiera ahora que están solos e iluminados por una bella Luna que comienza a ascender por el cielo._

_Leonardo espera a que Haoyoh le explique lo que quiso decir, pero se da cuenta que ella no halla las palabras, entonces, él trata de descubrirlo a través de su mirada, esa mirada suplicante y angustiada por no poder expresar con palabras lo que habita en su corazón; y ve algo… algo misterioso pero poderosamente hermoso, tan poderoso y hermoso, que su propio corazón pareciera revelarle, en susurros, lo que Haoyoh quiere decirle._

**La ves ahí,**

**sentada al otro lado del pasillo.**

**Ella no tiene mucho que decir,**

**pero hay algo en ella…**

**y no sabes por qué,**

**pero te mueres por intentarlo:**

**Quieres besar a la chica.**

_No logra escuchar las palabras de su corazón, así que se adentra más en esa mirada anhelante… _

**Sí, tú la quieres.**

**Mírala, sabes que lo debes hacer.**

**Es posible que ella también te quiera.**

**Hay un modo de preguntarle.**

**No toma una palabra, ni una simple palabra.**

**Adelante y besa a la chica.**

**Bésala.**

_Se aleja un poco, confundido. Su corazón ya sabe la respuesta al silencio de Haoyoh, pero es su cabeza que también quiere descifrar el misterio, y eso lo confunde: escuchar ambas voces a la vez._

**¡Oh Dios mío!**

**Parece que el chico es demasiado tímido.**

**No va a besar a la chica.**

**¿No es triste?**

**Es una vergüenza.**

**¡Qué lástima! Vas a perder a la chica.**

**Adelante y besa a la chica.**

**Bésala.**

_Pero corazón le insiste. _

_E insiste._

_E insiste…_

**Ahora es tu momento,**

**flotando en una laguna azul.**

**Chico, es mejor hacerlo pronto.**

**Ninguna ocasión será mejor.**

**Ella no dice una palabra,**

**y no dirá ni una palabra,**

**hasta que tú beses a la chica.**

**Bésala.**

**¡Oh Dios mío!**

**Parece que el chico es demasiado tímido.**

**No va a besar a la chica.**

**¿No es triste?**

**Es una vergüenza.**

**¡Qué lástima! Vas a perder a la chica.**

_Decide escuchar a su corazón por sobre su razón._

**No tengas miedo.**

**Es mejor que estés preparado.**

**Adelante y besa a la chica.**

**No te detengas ahora.**

**No trates de ocultarlo:**

**Quieres besar a la chica.**

**Adelante y besa a la chica.**

**Bésala.**

**Bésala.**

**Adelante y besa a la chica.**

**Adelante y besa a la chica.**

**¡Oh Dios mío!**

**Parece que el chico es demasiado tímido.**

**No va a besar a la chica.**

**¿No es triste?**

**Es una vergüenza.**

**¡Qué lástima! Vas a perder a la chica.**

**Adelante y besa a la chica.**

**Adelante y besa a la chica.**

**Adelante y besa a la chica.**

**Bésala.**

**Adelante y besa a la chica.**

**Bésala.**

_Leonardo da un paso decidido hacia Haoyoh, justo en el instante que está por comprender el mensaje que termina suplicándole su propio ansioso corazón…_

_Haoyoh se sonroja al sentirse tan feliz que Leonardo le haya comprendido por fin sin decir una sola palabra._

_Entonces…_

_Leonardo se gira repentinamente, acabando con la breve felicidad de la chica, y mucho antes de que ella encuentre su voz y pueda llamarle…_

**-** ¡AAAHH!

_Ambos escuchan un grito._

_Haoyoh se agazapa al fuerte brazo de Leonardo._

- ¡Quédate aquí!

_Y antes que ella pueda decir algo, Leonardo se aleja rápidamente de su lado._

_Los demás chicos también acuden al lugar donde se ha oído el grito, y apenas llegan, asumen una posición defensiva._

_De la grieta ha caído "algo"._

**Rafa**: ¡Ay no! No me vayan a salir con que otro turista se ha...

_Rafael calla porque percibe que "algo" más llega desde la grieta._

_Una sombra llega "volando", pero en cuanto aterriza, los chicos se dan cuenta que no fue un vuelo, sino un impresionante salto que ha sido más útil que bajar caminando._

_Pero ese algo no cuenta que donde "aterriza" no es una tierra muy firme._

**-** ¡Ah!

_Tropieza y está por caer, pero Leonardo, que ya se ha anticipado al tropiezo, atrapa a la sombra a tiempo de llevarse un fuerte golpe._

_La sombra se toma un tiempo para recuperarse. No levanta su cara, y por la poca luz que brinda la Luna, no es sencillo para los demás averiguar quién es, pero Leonardo ya lo sabe._

**Leo**: ¿Daijōbudesuka [Estás bien]?

**-** Hai. Watashi wa kansha shite imasu [Sí. Te estoy agradecida].

**Rafa**: ¿Es mucha molestia, Leo, pedir que hables en esp…?

_La sombra se yergue y muestra su cara, finalmente, pero se toma un segundo para mirar detenidamente a quien ha sido tan amable en ayudarle._

_Es Karai._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

**N/A**: Los versos son letras de canciones.

La primera se llama Esperaré, y la canta el grupo Presuntos implicados.

La segunda se llama Kiss the girl, y la canta Ashley Tisdale.

* * *

Qué _rollo_ tan… inesperado, ¿no?

Espero con nervios todos sus comentarios.

Ojala imaginen a Karai con el look de la peli Turtles Forever. Me gustó mucho su cambio de look en esa peli, tanto, que llegue a pensar que ahora sí yo la aceptaría a ella como contendiente en la guerra por la conquista del corazón de Leo, y pues, hela aquí.

n.n


	9. Cap 7

_**.**_

La semana pasada actualicé mi lista de fics y a partir de septiembre y hasta fin de año estaré en problemas porque se juntan varios fics con este fic, pero espero que todo resulte bien, sobre todo que en este fic ya son bastantes personajes; sólo cuenten cuántas tiendas hay:

Una para Abril,

Otra para Splinter,

Otra para los chicos,

Otra para las chicas,

La tienda de Karai,

Una más para las dos ninjas que acompañan a Karai,

Y otra para los dos ninjas que también acompañan a Karai.

n.n

Bueno, como digo, me gusta complicarme la vida, y se me complica todavía más con un nuevo proyecto que estoy por emprender; si los Dioses quieren, les estaré informando de esto en algún fic.

Disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no le pertenecen a la seudo-escritora Yunuen. Ella escribe sin fines de lucro y sólo para hacer pasar un agradable rato a quien sea que tenga la gentileza de pasar y tomarse su tiempo para leer sus divagaciones._

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¡VAMOS A LA PLAYA!**

_Es el tercer día en la playa que una vez estuvo desolada, abandonada, ignorada._

_Hay siete tiendas de campaña distribuidas por la pequeña playa._

_En una de estas tiendas descansa alguien que ha dado muchos problemas al clan Hamato._

_De esa tienda no aparta la mirada Rafael._

_Rafael se ha levantado un poco antes que cualquiera de los otros. Mira con bastante desconfianza la tienda donde Karai continúa durmiendo, recordando lo sucedido anoche._

_Anoche, Rafael estaba con Umi. Ambos estaban disfrutando de la bella vista del mar y de la calidez de la fogata. Él particularmente disfrutaba de la cercanía de Umi al tenerla a su lado, aunque también pensaba seriamente en algo más_.

**Rafa**: Pensaba…

_Le hace gracia recordar que ayer por la noche estaba pensando, algo que pocas veces hace, si lo habitual en él es "primero atacar y después hacer las pertinentes preguntas"._

_Sí, Rafael estaba pensando, pensaba en Umi: pensaba en su cabello, pensaba en sus ojos, pensaba en su sonrisa, pensaba en sus labios… pensaba cómo reaccionaría ella sí él se atrevía a… pero un grito lo obligó a abandonar a Umi sólo para encontrar la desagradable sorpresa de que otro "turista" se había extraviado._

_Ese turista es Karai. Ella viene acompañada por cuatro de sus más fieles ninja._

_El grito que todos escucharon fue exclamado por uno de los cuatro ninjas que acompaña a Karai al caer por la grieta. _

_Karai, según ella les dijo, aprovechando el calor del verano, quería pasar varios días de descanso en alguna playa en la que no hubiera turistas; decidió ir a una playa del vecino país, y encontraron esa playa por vía satelital, pero al llegar siendo de noche, no veían dónde estaba la playa, mucho menos la angosta grieta, y apenas el ninja cayó por ésta, se dio cuenta lo bien escondida que está esa playa, pero también descubrió que no está abandonada._

_Rafael no creyó, ni cree, la versión de Karai._

_Él sospecha que los ha perseguido hasta esa pequeña playa para "deshacerse" de ellos de una buena vez, aprovechándose que bajarían la guardia al estar disfrutando de un merecido descanso._

_Pero ese no es el motivo por el que se ha levantado temprano, no para vigilar a Karai, sino para esperar a alguien._

_Se gira para ver ahora el mar._

_Rafael piensa… piensa si sería correcto aprovechar ese momento para hacer lo que pensaba hacer ayer, porque está muy seguro que, a quien espera, también despertara temprano._

**Rafa**: Maldición… ¿desde cuándo pienso tanto lo que quiero hacer?

_Frota su cuello, frustrado, por ese cambio de actitud en él; es entonces que oye un ruido desde la tienda de campaña de las chicas, y en poco tiempo, sale Umi, por su propio pie._

_Umi sale de la tienda de campaña cuidando cada paso que da. Lentamente, camina descalza por la playa. Ya no trae el vendaje en su tobillo._

**Umi**: Ya no me duele. Ya puedo caminar.

_Sus pasos son más firmes; luego comienza a trotar._

_Se alegra que por fin puede sentir con sus pies la aterciopelada arena. Trota mirando sus pies como si todavía no pudiese creer que ya puede andar por sí misma; y por estar mirando hacia abajo, choca con alguien._

**Umi**: ¡Ah!

_Va a caer, pero se siente rescatada por dos fornidos brazos. Al levantar la mirada, ve a su salvador._

**Umi**: R… Rafa.

_El rostro de Rafael no tiene esa habitual expresión de rudeza. Le sonríe a Umi con afecto._

_La sonrisa de Rafael no le sorprende tanto a Umi. Él ha sido tan cuidadoso con ella que le parece tan natural haber chocado con él porque la estaba esperando, y también le parece tan natural que él no haya permitido que cayera; lo que le sorprende, es esa mirada dorada que le observa de una manera especial._

_Los rayos de la mañana dan un brillo intenso pero afectuoso a los orbes color ámbar de Rafael._

_Ese brillo obliga a Umi olvidarse del murmullo de mar, de la sedocidad de la arena y de la calidez de los rayos matutinos, para concentrarse en el murmullo de la voz de Rafael, en la tersura de su piel y en la calidez de su mirada._

**Rafael**: Umi…

_Rafael se acerca más al rostro de Umi, sólo un poco, porque quiere admirar la cara de la chica ahora que sus mejillas se han tornado de un precioso tono escarlata._

_Él podría pasar una vida entera admirando la belleza de la chica que ha atrapado en sus brazos, pero recuerda lo que ha estado pensado demasiado._

_Se acerca un poco más, lo suficiente como para poder ver titilar un fulgor en los ojos café avellana de ella. Ese fulgor lo atrae como a una polilla a la luz de una lámpara, pero justo en ese instante, algo lo obliga a apartarse._

_El murmullo de mar, la sedocidad de la arena y de la calidez de los rayos matutinos sacan a Umi del trance en el que se encontraba, pero lo que no encuentra pronto es su voz._

**Rafa**: ¡Oye! Ya puedes caminar.

_Umi asiente._

**Rafa**: Ahora sí no te vas a perder de la diversión.

_Umi mueve de derecha a izquierda la cabeza._

**Rafa**: ¿Qué te parece si sorprendemos a los demás con unos hot cakes bien esponjocitos?

_Rafael extiende su mano._

_Umi mira la mano de piel verde esmeralda, y luego los ojos color ámbar._

_Él le sonríe, pero ella nota que esa sonrisa es diferente; es una sonrisa amable pero hay algo diferente._

**Umi**: Vamos.

_Ella le sonríe y toma su mano, esperando que no cambie nada entre ellos dos pasado ese momento tan singular._

_Los otros chicos ya se están levantando, pero ninguno puede olvidar la noche anterior._

_Casey y Miguel Ángel, en cuanto oyeron un grito, dejaron de revisar los archivos de música para salir de inmediato de la campers; Donatelo igualmente dejó de revisar el equipo de sonido para averiguar quién había gritado. Los tres, al bajar de la campers, vieron un vehículo estacionado pero no era el de Rose, también vieron cuatro sombras bajar rápidamente por la grieta que conduce a la playa; las siguieron. En el descenso vieron que una de las sombras saltó para llegar más pronto, pero al tocar la arena se tambaleó, pero de inmediato Leonardo ya estaba dispuesto a ayudar, atrapó a la sombra; Casey, Miguel Ángel y Donatelo, antes de llegar a la playa, vieron quién era esa sombra. _

_Ahora, Casey, Miguel Ángel y Donatelo salen de la tienda de campaña, y lo primero que ven es la tienda de campaña donde sigue descansando la hija de ese hombre que en más de una ocasión ha querido terminar con sus vidas._

**Doni**: Sigo sin poder creerlo: Karai es nuestra vecina.

**Casey**: Imploré toda la noche por que fuera un sueño.

**Mikey**: Pero no es un sueño, es una pesadilla.

**Casey**: Y todo por culpa de Leo. Mira que invitarla a quedarse en esta playa aunque Karai dijo que iría a otra parte porque nosotros ya estamos aquí.

**Mikey**: Bueno, Karai tampoco insistió mucho que digamos en querer irse a otra playa, y eso que Rafita le lanzaba su más aterradora mirada asesina.

**Casey**: Entiendo que por algo Karai es una ninja, una ninja muy hermosa, por eso no sintió "ñañaras" por la miradita de Rafa, pero qué casualidad que se le haya ocurrido salir de vacaciones al mismo tiempo que nosotros y llegar a la misma playa.

**Doni**: Sí, vaya casualidad. Sugiero mantenernos alertas.

**Casey**: Pero sí venimos a relajarnos, no a ponernos paranoicos.

**Mikey**: Pues bien fácil: Leo la invitó, Leo la va a cuidar.

**Doni**: Me parece correcta tu observación, Mikey, pero no hay que mencionarle a Leo que la va cuidar, sino hay que recordarle que es su responsabilidad atender a su invitada.

**Casey**: ¡Eres un malvado genio, Donita!

**Doni**: Gracias. (_sonríe con autosuficiencia_)

**Casey**: Asunto arreglado. ¿Qué vamos a desayunar?

**Mikey**: Hoy quiero sorprender a las chicas con un suculento desayuno.

**Doni**: Hay que revisar las provisiones que nos quedan antes de pasar a hacer las tres comidas del día a base únicamente de pescado y coco.

_Los tres se dirigen a la campers._

_Splinter y Klunk les hacen compañía pocos minutos después._

_Más tarde, las chicas ya han despertado, pero se toman su tiempo en arreglarse._

_Ninguna dice nada, parecen nerviosas._

_Todas recuerdan lo que pasó anoche._

_Los chicos fueron deprisa a averiguar qué había sido ese grito, y aunque les dijeron a ellas que no se movieran de donde estaban, las chicas también querían averiguar lo que había pasado, así que fueron tras los chicos._

_Al llegar a la grieta se asustaron un poco al ver que varias sombras estaban bajando a la playa, pero cuando Leonardo ayudó a la que iba a caer tras un espectacular salto, y al ver que se trataba de una chica, se sintieron un poco más tranquilas aunque a las otras cuatro sombras no les vieron la cara, traían un tipo de uniforme y hasta una capucha que les cubría la cara; pero el miedo volvió a apoderarse de sus corazones con mayor fuerza cuando Rafael empezó a enfurecerse…_

Rafa: **¿Tú qué haces aquí? **(_dijo con un tono de amenaza_)

Karai: **Disculpen la intromisión. No sabía que ustedes se encontraban habitando esta playa. Tan sólo venía buscando un lugar tranquilo donde poder descansar, aprovechando la calidez que brinda el sol durante el verano, pero no deseaba una playa concurrida, sino una que estuviese lejos de la zona turística, y por medio del GPC, ubicamos ésta... **

Rafa:** ¡¿Y esperas que te crea después de lo que le hiciste a mi hermano?!**

_Karai no dijo nada en su defensa, tampoco intentó disculparse por lo sucedido._

Karai: **No les causaré más disgustos. Nos retiramos en este momento.**

_Las chicas se sintieron aliviadas al ver que esa chica llamada Karai hacia un tipo de señal a los encapuchados y se iban, pero…_

Leo: **Espera Karai.**

_Karai y sus seguidores se detuvieron._

Leo: **Deben estar agotados por el largo viaje.** **Pueden quedarse en esta… casi deshabitada playa. **

_Leonardo dijo esto en un tono de broma, incluso le sonrió a Karai._

_Karai miró rápido a su alrededor. Notó que había mucha gente, pero no se negó a la invitación de Leonardo, aunque ella misma dijo que buscaba una playa no tan concurrida._

Karai: **Arigato, Leonardo.**

Rafa: **¡Qué Arigato ni que nada! ¡Tú no te vas a la….!**

_Rafael estaba dispuesto a sacar de la playa Karai a como diera lugar, pero, en ese momento, Leonardo se interpuso entre Rafael y Karai._

Leo: **Rafa, por favor…**

Rafa: **¡Qué mala memoria tienes, Leo! ¡Karai es la maldita que te hizo esa horrenda cicatriz en tu caparazón! ¡¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?!**

Leo: **Ese no es el modo de tratar a un cansado viajero, Rafael.**

_Dijo Leonardo, no con gritos como estaba hablando Rafael, sino con una voz calmada pero imponente. _

_A las chicas les sorprendió, no tanto el que Leonardo haya llamado a su hermano por su nombre completo, sino fue ese cambio tan repentino en él. En los días que llevaban conviviendo juntos, les había parecido un chico tranquilo, pero se dieron cuenta que tiene ese carácter que un líder posee, ese carácter que se necesita para apaciguar un carácter abrazador como el de Rafael, para apaciguar un fuego que está por salirse de control, no combatiendo fuego con fuego, sino combatiéndolo con entereza y sensatez._

_Rafael dio un paso atrás. No dijo más._

_Leonardo iba a ayudar a Karai a instalarse, pero ella le dijo que para eso la han acompañado sus más fieles servidores; no ayudó, pero Leonardo no se retiró a dormir hasta que se aseguró que Karai estaba debidamente instalada._

_Ya en está placida mañana, cinco chicas salen de la tienda. No pueden evitar no mirar hacia la tienda en la que está descansado la recién llegada._

**Mike**: Nuestra playa de ensueño se está volviendo una película de terror.

**Margui**: ¿Creen que de verdad se quede a pasar aquí sus vacaciones?

**D.A.**: Ojala que no.

**Rose**: Los chicos no nos han dicho muchos detalles de sus vidas, pero esa tipa, Karai, fue quien rompió el caparazón de Leo; y por la facha de los otros que la acompañan, no parecen ser simples karatecas; y si los chicos ya los han enfrentado… ellos tampoco son simples karatecas.

**D.A.**: ¡Uy, Rose! Esa Karai no te ha caído nada bien.

**Rose**: "Como un gancho al hígado."

**Mike**: ¡Ya sé! ¡Los chicos deben ser como las Sailors Senshi: son guerreros que pelean por el amor y la justicia, y Karai y sus secuaces deben ser miembros de alguna malvada organización, como El Reino Oscuro, ese grupo de villanos que pretenden sumergir al mundo en las tinieblas!

**D.A.**: Los chicos deben ser un tipo de guerreros, pero no creo que usen cetros mágicos como Sailor Moon.

**Mike**: Disculpa pero perdona, yo no he visto que los chicos carguen con armas… aunque Goku tampoco carga algún arma, pero los chicos traen esos simpáticos celulares con forma de caparazón, y quizás sean en realidad celulares que se transforman en armas con una invocación especial.

**Rose**: Prefiero imaginar que Leo y sus hermanos como los Guerreros Z y no como Sailor Moon, pero después de la visita inesperada de ayer, quizás estén más dispuestos a revelarnos su verdadera identidad.

**Mike**: No lo van a hacer, como Peter Parker que no quería decirle a Mary Jane que es Spiderman sólo por el simple hecho de no poner en riesgo la vida de la chica que ama.

**Rose**: En eso puede que tengas razón.

**D.A**.: ¡Qué Freud ni que Martha Debayle! Nosotros contamos con la ayuda de la Pisicóloga Mike, experta en conducta masculina.

**Mike**: ¡Gracias!

_Alguien que se ha mantenido callada, finalmente dice su sentir._

**Haoyoh**: Lo que no entiendo, es que Leo haya sido tan amable con "esa", si le ha hecho tanto daño.

**Rose**: Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Rafa fue el que la quería "despachar" y no Leo.

**D.A.**: ¿Qué tiene que decirnos nuestra Pisicóloga?

**Mike**: Mi experiencia me dice, que Leo tal vez esté en una encrucijada como en la que estuvo Batman con Dos Caras: Dos Caras era Harvey Dent, amigo de Bruno Díaz, pero después de que Harvey sufriera un horrible accidente se volvió un villano, y Batman siempre trató de ayudarle, pero Dos Caras nunca aceptó la ayuda; ese era el dilema de Batman: ayudar a su amigo o encerrar al criminal.

**D.A.**: ¿Quieres decir que Karai es amiga y también es enemiga de Leo?

**Haoyoh**: O algo más.

_Las chicas miran a Haoyoh. _

_Al parecer tampoco le ha agradado Karai._

**Margui**: Leo la trató de una manera muy cortés; puede que entre ellos haya más que una amistad o una rivalidad.

**Mike**: Sólo hay una manera de salir de dudas.

_Mike se dirige hacia la grieta. Las otras chicas la siguen cuando ven que Miguel Ángel les hace señas desde la parte alta del acantilado._

**Mikey**: ¡A DESAYUNAAAAAR!

_Les grita haciendo un cuenco con sus manos para asegurarse que lo hayan escuchado._

_Los chicos han acomodado una improvisada mesa y sillas para tener un desayuno en la pradera. Han preparado, con ayuda de Umi, hot cakes, jugo de naranja, huevos y tocino; las chicas se sorprendieron que ellos habían cocinado para ellas; pero no todos están presentes, faltan Leonardo y Yunuen; ellos dos continúan durmiendo, pero las chicas se alegran que Karai y sus acompañantes tampoco estén presentes._

_Las chicas asedian a los chicos con preguntas sobre si pertenecen a una organización secreta que mantiene a salvo a la humanidad, si son guerreros que deben mantener una identidad secreta, si acaso tendrán súper poderes… _

_Splinter les explica hasta donde cree conveniente. Sí son un "grupo" que, como diría Miguel Ángel, mantiene a las fuerzas del mal "a raya", fuerzas del mal a la que pertenece la recién llegada, que sí deben mantener su identidad secreta, que no tienen súper poderes pero sí han entrenado con ahincó muchos años, pero no les hace mención a las chicas que ellos en realidad son mutantes, que en realidad son ninjas, que en realidad él no debería permitir la presencia de Karai, pero no se opuso porque espera que su hijo Leonardo entienda de una vez por todas, que Karai no es digna de confianza._

_A las chicas les gustaría saber más, pero ante Splinter, sienten que no sería correcto; ya cada una verá la manera de averiguar más._

_El desayuno termina, y quienes faltan no han aparecido._

_Donatelo y Margui se encargan de lavar los trastes; el resto regresa a la playa._

_Al pasar por las tiendas de campaña, todos giraron la cabeza hacia una en particular. Ven que los cuatro ninjas que acompañan a Karai ya traen puesto su uniforme; están en la entrada de la tienda donde está Karai, a la espera de la primera orden de su ama._

_Nadie dice nada. Pasan de largo._

**Rafa**: No puedo creer que Leo no se haya levantado todavía.

**Splinter**: Rafael, por algo son vacaciones, para descansar.

**Rafa**: Ay Sensei, usted siempre defendiendo a su 'conse'.

**Splinter**: A menos que desees que yo imponga mi "versión" de lo que son las vacaciones para un… guerrero de tu categoría, hijo. (_dice esto con una sonrisa_)

**Rafa**: Yo nada más hacía una simple observación.

_En ese momento, se topan con Leonardo y Yunuen._

_Haoyoh va con Leonardo._

**Haoyoh**: ¡Leo!

**Leo**: ¡Konnichiwa [Buenos días]!

**Haoyoh**: ¡Konnichiwa!

_Los demás pronto los alcanzan._

**Rafa**: Vaya. Hasta que se levantaron. Hace horas que amaneció, ¿saben?

_Leonardo se encoge de hombros._

**D.A.**: Mikey iba a devorar todo el desayuno, de no ser por Haoyoh que te guardó tu porción, Leo.

**Leo**: Domo arigato (Muchas gracias], Haoyoh.

_Leonardo efectúa una leve reverencia para la chica. Ella se avergüenza un poco._

**Haoyoh**: Douitashimashite [De nada].

**Leo**: Ahora a desayunar. (_le dice a Yunuen; ella asiente._)

_Los demás se reúnen para pensar qué van a hacer ese día (Splinter va a descansar en alguna de las hamacas colgadas entre las palmeras y Klunk a explorar), cuando notan que Karai está saliendo de su tienda._

_Rafael está por llamar a Leonardo, pero Leonardo ya se ha dado cuenta. Va deprisa con Karai; algo del dice, y continúa su camino hacia la pradera._

_Karai observa a Leonardo alejarse, pero luego siente las miradas de los demás. Ella les hace una leve reverencia a modo de saludo, que únicamente corresponde Splinter._

_Casey, Miguel Ángel y Donatelo se miran unos a otros._

_No va a ser necesario que ellos le recuerden a Leonardo que, en cuanto aceptó que Karai se quedara en la misma playa que ellos, se ha vuelto su responsabilidad; pero hay alguien más que piensa que Leonardo no debería quedarse solo con Karai, pero ella ya ha desayunado y no tiene excusa para acompañarlo._

_Los sirvientes de Karai preparan el desayuno que Karai comparte con Leonardo y Yunuen, y ellos a su vez comparten la mesa improvisada por los otros; aunque Leonardo se da cuenta de que no todo está bien._

**Leo**: Y ellos, tus ninjas, ¿no van a desayunar? (_le dice a Karai_)

_Ellos están a escaso metro de distancia de Karai, listos a obedecer cualquier petición de ella._

**Karai**: Una de las normas de obediencia dicta que ellos no pueden probar bocado hasta después de que su Señor y Amo lo haya hecho.

**Leo**: Pero son vacaciones.

_Karai lo observa con seriedad. _

_Leonardo la mira con una sonrisa tranquila._

_Algo en esa sonrisa doblega la formalidad en la actitud de la chica ninja._

_Karai voltea a ver a sus sirvientes, y con asentimiento de cabeza, ellos comprenden el mensaje._

_Olvidándose de las formalidades, se quitan las capuchas que ocultan sus rostros, revelando que se trata de dos chicos y dos chicas muy jóvenes._

- ¡EEHHH!

_Festejan con un grito al cielo, y salen corriendo hacia la grieta para dirigirse a sus tiendas de campaña; seguramente se van a vestir con algo más cómodo._

**Karai**: ¿Y si necesito beber más jugo de naranja, Leonardo?

_Ella también se olvida de las formalidades; dice esto, reprochándole a Leonardo la pérdida de sus sirvientes pero con un tono de broma en su voz, aunque enseguida, Yunuen se levanta de su lugar y le sirve a Karai más jugo de naranja._

_Esta actitud desconcierta a Karai._

**Leo**: Yun es muy servicial.

**Karai**: Arigato.

**Yun**: Douitashimashite.

**Karai**: Sabes hablar japonés.

**Yun**: Leo me está enseñando. Es un buen maestro.

**Karai**: Leonardo es bueno en muchas cosas.

_Ella mira directo a los ojos de Leonardo, tratando de descubrir si verdaderamente la ha perdonado por la grave herida que le hizo._

_Él mantiene una postura serena._

_Los cuatro sirvientes regresan a la pradera y se dirigen al vehículo en el que llegaron porque piensan desayunar ahí_.

**Leo**: Por favor, acompáñenos.

_Los dos chicos y las dos chicas se miran; no les toma mucho tiempo decidirse. Van a sentarse a la mesa._

- Gracias.

_Uno de ellos agradece en nombre de todos los demás._

**Leo**: ¿Y cuáles son sus nombres?

- Roshi.

- Fye Fye [LN55].

- Moncho.

- Tsukimine [Tsukimine12].

**Leo**: Bienvenidos sean.

**R,F,M,T**: Gracias.

**Leo**: Tal vez, más tarde podamos realizar todos juntos una actividad recreativa.

**Moncho**: ¡Esquiar por ejemplo!

**Fye Fye**: ¡O hacer castillos de arena!

**Tsukimine**: ¡O jugar un partido de volibol playero!

**Roshi**: ¡O bailar hasta que amanezca!

_Karai vuelve a reprocharle a Leonardo, con la mirada, el que sus sirvientes se hayan descarriado totalmente._

_Leonardo le responde con una sonrisa despreocupada._

_El desayuno trascurre entre las locas ocurrencias de Roshi, Tsukimine, Moncho y Fye Fye para disfrutar de las vacaciones. _

_Termina el desayuno, pero las ideas no terminan, hasta que llega Haoyoh. _

_Al ver que alguien se acerca, se interrumpe la conversación._

**Leo**: Haoyoh… ¿ocurre algo?

_Desde la aparición de Karai, ha surgido un peculiar sentimiento en el interior de Haoyoh que le ha insistido a no seguir esperando a que Leonardo se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos. Ese algo la ha impulsado a ir a la pradera, pero su sentido común le dice que no debe actuar precipitadamente._

**Haoyoh**: Vine a ayudarles a lavar los trastes.

**Roshi**: No es necesario, Señorita (_se levanta de su asiento y comienza a recoger los trastes sucios_).

Fye Fye, Tsukimine y Moncho hacen lo mismo que su compañero.

**Leo**: Gracias, Roshi. Los estaremos esperando en la playa.

**Roshi**: Está bien.

_Leonardo, Karai y Yunuen se levantan y se dirigen a la playa._

**Leo**: Ya estarán divirtiéndose sin nosotros.

_Leonardo ayuda a Haoyoh a descender._

**Haoyoh**: Los demás están esquiando. Yo preferí esperarte porque es en equipo de 2.

**Leo**: ¡Qué bien! Uno conduce mientras el otro esquía.

**Haoyoh**: Más bien no. Rafa, en un descuido, rompió un par de los dos únicos pares que Abril y Casey pudieron armar, pero a Mikey se le ocurrió que podrían ir dos personas en los mismos esquíes.

**Leo**: ¿Es eso posible?

**Haoyoh**: Donita Espolvoreada hizo los ajustes necesarios al par de esquíes que quedó, y sí, pueden esquiar dos con el mismo par de esquíes.

**Karai**: Yo he traído conmigo un par de esquíes. Pueden usarlos si gustan.

_A Haoyoh no parece gustarle la sugerencia._

**Leo**: Arigato, Karai.

_Leonardo se da cuenta del disgusto de Haoyoh._

**Leo**: Pero yo esquiaré contigo.

_Haoyoh pronto cambia de actitud._

**Haoyoh:** No tienes por qué, Leo, pero te lo agradezco, es sólo que… ir a gran velocidad me da algo de miedo.

_Llegan a la playa y Karai se aparta del grupo._

**Leo**: Karai…

**Karai**: Yo voy a descansar. Aún me siento fatigada por el largo viaje.

**Leo**: De acuerdo.

_Leonardo regresa a la pradera para pedirle a los exninjas del Pie los esquíes que amablemente a ofrecido Karai. Cuando regresa, Haoyoh ya está lista para esquiar con él, pero ambos deben esperar su turno. _

_Todos, a excepción de Yunuen, se han puesto pantalones cortos y cómodas playeras para poder esquiar más cómodamente._

_Abril y Casey son quienes conducen la lancha; en ese momento llevan a Donatelo y a Margui deslizándose sobre el agua._

**Doni**: ¡Sujétate bien, Margui!

**Margui**: ¡S…sí!

_Leonardo y Haoyoh se sientan junto a los demás que están viendo a los que están esquiando._

**Mike**: ¡Ya quiero esquiar!

**Rose**: Pero si acaban de pasar Mikey y tú.

**Mike**: Es que es muy divertido.

**Rose**: Yo diría que es infartante. Mira a la pobre de Margui: está temblando como una hoja, y aun así se lanzó a esquiar. Lo bueno que la cuida Donita.

**Mike**: Bueno, Margui tiene a Donita y yo tengo a mi Naranjita dulce. (_abraza a Miguel Ángel quien la recibe con gusto en sus brazos; él canta una canción_)

**Mikey**: Naranja dulce, limón partido, dame un abrazo que yo te pido…

**D.A.**: Teniendo a un guapo, fuerte y valiente "tortugo" al cual puedes abrazar (_le guiñe un ojo a Mike_), cualquiera puede pasar todo el día esquiando.

_Leonardo mira a su hermano y a la linda chica de chispeantes ojos verdes y cabello rubio peinado en una trenza. Casi había olvidado el beso que ellos dos se dieron cuando regresaron de buscar agua. Ambos se ven muy felices._

_Ahora mira a Donatelo y Margui._

_Había notado que su hermano se ponía nervioso estando junto a la chica de serenos ojos marrón y reluciente cabello negro; ella también se veía nerviosa cuando estaba con Donatelo; pero desde ayer ya no ha visto esa extrema cautela entre ellos, ahora, viéndolos esquiar, están felices._

**Rose**: Así quién no. (_ella le guiñe un ojo a Haoyoh_).

**Rafa**: Está bien que un galán como yo cuide de una belleza como Umi, pero no lo uses de excusa, Rose. Tú no has querido esquiar porque te da miedo.

**Rose**: No es miedo... es… que no me llama la atención. (_parece algo tensa_)

**Rafa**: Rose tiene miedo. Rose tiene miedo. Rose tiene miedo… (_comienza a cantar en un tono de burla_)

**Rose**: 'Bájale', Rosita Fresita, o no respondo "chipote con sangre, sea chico o sea grande".

**Rafa**: Rose tiene miedo. Rose tiene miedo. Rose tiene miedo…

_Rose se levanta y toma una porción de arena que mojan las olas de mar, y se la lanza a Rafael._

**Rose**: ¡Toma!

**Rafa**: Rose tiene…. ¡auch!

_Le da justo en la cara._

**Rose**: ¡Sí!

**Mikey**: ¡10 puntos para Rose!

_Rafael se quita la arena embarrada de sus ojos._

**Rafa**: ¡Con que quieres jugar rudo, eh!

_Rafael se pone de pie y también toma una buena porción de arena mojada usando las dos manos, y se la arroja a Rose; Rose se quita pero la bola de arena llega a caerle en un pie._

**Rose**: ¡Oye!

**Rafa**: El que se lleva se aguanta.

**Rose**: ¡Pero fuiste el que empezó!

_Rose vuelve a arrojarle una bola de arena mojada a Rafael; la arena golpea su caparazón, pero Rafael ya está listo con otro "proyectil", y lo lanza…_

**Mike**: ¡Guerra con arena!

D.A., Mike y Miguel Ángel se unen a Rose para atacar a Rafael con bolas de arena mojada.

_Umi se queda con Rafael para ayudarle en el combate._

_Yunuen ha preferido apartarse a un punto neutro._

**Rafa**: Siempre nos echan montón, ¿verdad mi Akari?

**Umi**: Si así son los amigos que tienes, ¿para qué quieres enemigos?

**Rafa**: La 'neta' sí.

_Leonardo y Haoyoh se han puesto de pie y miran el combate, decidiendo a qué equipo van a apoyar. _

_Abril, Margui, Casey y Donatelo ya se han dado cuenta que los demás están divirtiéndose a su modo._

**Casey**: ¿Ya viste, Abril? Ya encontraron con qué entretenerse.

**Abril**: Eso veo.

_Leonardo observa a Rafael. Ha notado cierto cambio en él desde que ha estado con Umi, y Umi se ve realmente contenta estando con él, incluso en medio de esa batalla campal, a pesar de llevar una clara desventaja. _

_Leonardo desea apoyar a Rafael porque el otro equipo es numeroso, pero primero, recapacita en las palabras de Mike:_

_Miguel Ángel tiene a Mike._

_Donatelo tiene a Margui. _

_Rafael tiene a Umi._

_Definitivamente algo ha estado sucediendo y no ha prestado atención, pero cómo iba a hacerlo, si su principal preocupación ha sido la seguridad de su familia y de las chicas, aunque una vez que ya se ha ocupado de esto, ahora debe ocuparse en que no haya conflictos entre ambos clanes... pero algo le insiste que se dé cuenta que sus hermanos han simpatizado en gran medida con las chicas, y que continúe pensando sobre la misma línea..._

_Casey tiene a Abril, y él tiene a… él tiene a…_

_Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos._

**Haoyoh**: ¡Vamos, Leo! (_ella toma la mano de él_) ¡Apoyemos a Rose!

_El entusiasmo refulge en los bellos ojos de la chica._

**Leo**: Pero… si nos pasamos al equipo de Rose, será una batalla desigual.

_Haoyoh mira detenidamente a Leonardo. _

_Así como cuida tanto a su familia, no va a abandonar a uno sus hermanos en esa tremenda batalla._

**Haoyoh: **Como tú quieras.

_Haoyoh y Leonardo se unen al equipo de Rafael._

_Ahora son cuatro contra cuatro. _

**Mikey**: ¡AH! ¡Traidores, Haoyoh y Leonardo! (_dice sin dejar de arrojar bolas de arena_) ¡Yo, el Campeón del Nexo de Batalla, los declaro máximos traidores a mi causa!

**Rafa**: ¡Qué campeón del Nexo de Batalla ni que nada! ¡'Ai' te va tu trofeo, "campeón"!

_Miguel Ángel logra esquivar una bola de arena de gran tamaño._

**Mike**: ¿Fuiste campeón de algún torneo de pelea? (_deja de atacar por ser invadida por una gran curiosidad_)

**Mikey**: ¿No te he contado? (_también deja de atacar_; _Mike niega con la cabeza_) ¡Ah! Pues déjame contarte… ¡auch! ¡Me dieron! (_cae al suelo_)

**Rafa**: ¡Sí!

_Rafael celebrar haber "herido" a Miguel Ángel. _

**Mike**: ¡Mi Naranjita dulce! (_se arrodilla al lado de un "mal herido" Miguel Ángel y lo acuna en sus brazos_)

**Rafa**: ¡Ja! ¡Ríndanse, D.A., Rose! ¡Tienen dos bajas, lo que nos da la ventaja!

**Rose**: ¡Ni lo sueñes, Rosita Fresita!

_Tanto de un bando como del otro han recibido certeros golpes, aunque ninguno tan "mortal" como el que recibió Miguel Ángel, pero nadie se va a rendir._

**Mikey**: Veo… veo un luz… (_dice con fingido dramatismo_)

**Mike**: ¡No vayas hacia la luz!

**Rose**: ¡Resiste Naranjita dulce!

_Rose y D.A. hacen lo que pueden para contrarrestar el ataque enemigo al ver reducidas sus fuerzas._

**Mikey**: Por 'ai' supe (_dice con su voz normal_) en una leyenda, que el beso de una bella doncella puede resucitar a un Caballero en su agonía.

**Mike**: ¿En serio?

**Mikey**: Aja.

_Mike deposita un tierno beso en los labios de Miguel Ángel. Él se pone de pie en un instante._

**Mikey**: ¡EL CAMPEON DEL NEXO DE BATALLA HA REVIVIDO!

**Rafa**: Quelonios… Bien dicen que "mala yerba nunca muere".

**D.A.**: Me alegro por ti Naranjita dulce, y no es por presionar pero… ¡AYUDAAA!

_Mike y Miguel Ángel vuelven a la batalla, batalla que sólo dura unos minutos porque las fuerzas de un bando como de otro están equilibradas. Es el cansancio el que los obliga a detenerse._

**Rose**: ¡Tiempo… fuera! (_con ambas manos hace la señal de la "T"_)

**Leo**: Estoy de acuerdo… Tiempo fuera.

_Todos, embarrados con arena, se dejan caer exhaustos._

**Rafa**: Rayos… No hay nada más humillante… que un empate.

**Leo**: Bueno… esto podría… ser el primer round.

**D.A.**: Pero… se puede establecer un tiempo límite… y un número de puntos… dependiendo en dónde se golpee… al "blanco"… como en la arquería…

**Leo**: Y gana quien más puntos tenga…

**Mikey**: Qué buen plan… D.A., pero primero… quiero recuperar el aliento.

**Rafa**: Yo creo que a Leo… se le va a acabar el poco aliento que le queda.

**Leo**: ¿Yo?... ¿Por?

_Rafael se levanta y se acerca a Leonardo, toma su cabeza entre sus manos y lo obliga a girarse. Lo suelta al comprobar que ha obtenido el resultado que esperaba._

_Leonardo se queda anonadado por lo que está mirando, incluso, sus mejillas se tornan de un intento color carmesí._

_Ve a Karai dirigirse a una parte de la playa, llevando puesto un bikini._

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**N/A**:

.Martha Debayle es una conductora en un programa de radio que yo escucho donde ella platica con especialistas sobre temas varios, desde salud hasta la relación con la pareja.

.Las dos chicas ninjas son en realidad LN55 y Tsukimine12; son fans de las tortugas que han leído todos mis fics aunque no han podido dejar tantos reviews como ellas quisieran, pero sentí penita que no estaba incluyéndolas a ellas dos en este fic TT así que creí que estaría bien incluirlas aunque fuera como personajes secundarios.

A LN55 la bautice como Fye Fye por que por más que le pregunté por otro nick más fácil no pudo decirme.

Ojala te guste cómo quedó tu otro Nick, LN55 n.n Lo pensé así por el doble 5, pero también recordé a un personaje de Tsubasa Chronicles y pensé que sí hay un personaje que se llama así, a ti te quedaría bien n.n

Los dos chicos ninjas Roshi y Moncho en realidad son amigos míos que he invitado a participar en este fic aunque sea en un papel secundario n.n Es mera presentación, porque ellos tendrán su propio protagónico en otros fics.

* * *

Está resultando algo complicado decidir hasta dónde debe quedar cada cap y es por todos los detalles que quiero detallar y el cap termina siendo muy largo, pero tampoco quiero que los capítulos sean tan largos; espero que éste haya quedado bien así donde quedó.

Todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos.

n.n


	10. Cap 8

.

Hola n.n

Muchas gracias a todas por estar tan al pendiente de este fic que salen corre y corre apenas se enteran que lo he actualizado.

Ahora yo fui la que estuvo corre y corre: está semana sí tuve mucho trabajo, aparte, me dio gripe y me atrasé con mi trabajo (el miércoles me quede muy tarde para acabar), aunque hoy que subo este cap ya me siento mucho mejor y ya acabé desde ayer el trabajo que tenía que acabar, pero hoy, apenas llegué, y pensando que iba a tener todo el día para terminar este cap, mi jefe me mandó a un curso que acabó hasta la 1:30 pm, y como hoy es viernes, me voy a las 6:00 pm, y para colmo, hubo un simulacro; con tan poco tiempo para escribir, haber cómo quedó este cap.

Pero antes, una pequeña aclaración:

En el cap anterior hubo quienes estuvieron de acuerdo y otras no con la decisión de Leo sobre que Karai se quedara en la misma playa que los demás.

Yo tengo mis propios argumentos al respecto:

Leo tiene un buen corazón;

ya lo ha dicho Splinter, hasta le dijo que está bien que permita que su corazón le guie;

además, yo pienso que no se puede juzgar a Karai tan severamente porque la pobre está en medio de un gran dilema;

así que, ¿por qué Leo no puede darle una segunda oportunidad a Karai?

Yo entiendo perfecto a Leo sobre esa pregunta tan tremenda porque yo estoy pasando exactamente por lo mismo: alguien traicionó mi confianza de una manera tan vil como hizo Karai con Leo (sucedió en enero de este año y fue por razones tan contradictorias como las de Karai; no tengo destrozado mi caparazón pero sí tengo mi corazoncito todo quebrado), pero a esta persona yo le he dado una segunda oportunidad (aunque ya no me ha contactado desde entonces, quizás quiere decir que en verdad no vale la pena), pero claro, este fic refleja en parte mi manera muy personal de divagar cómo Leo puede darle esa segunda oportunidad a Karai.

Después de mis acostumbrados _mega rollos_ (quién me manda escuchar programas de pisicología barata como el de W Radio), disfruten de la lectura.

n.n

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no le pertenecen a la seudo-escritora Yunuen. Ella escribe sin fines de lucro y sólo para hacer pasar un agradable rato a quien sea que tenga la gentileza de pasar y tomarse su tiempo para leer sus divagaciones._

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¡VAMOS A LA PLAYA!**

_Rafael se acerca a Leonardo, toma su cabeza entre sus manos y lo obliga a girarse. Lo suelta al comprobar que ha obtenido el resultado que esperaba._

_Leonardo se queda anonadado por lo que está mirando, incluso, sus mejillas se tornar de un intenso color carmesí._

_Ve a Karai dirigirse a una parte de la playa, llevando puesto un bikini._

_Mientras esto ocurre en la playa..._

_Abril, desde la lancha, mira que sus amigos y las chicas ya terminaron con la guerra que habían desatando unos contra otros, pero entonces, otra figura capta su atención. _

**Abril**: ¿Karai?

**Casey**: ¿Qué pasa con Karai? (_pregunta porque, aunque quisiera, no puede no preocuparse por la recién llegada_)

**Abril**: Nada, pero ha dejado su tienda y ahora está en la playa.

_Casey voltea a ver a Karai, y es tal su sorpresa verla con un atuendo tan diferente a como está acostumbrado a verla, que por un segundo, pierde el control de la lancha._

**Abril**: ¡Ah!

_Abril casi cae por la borda por el brusco movimiento que debe hacer Casey para tomar el control de la pequeña lancha._

**Margui**: ¡AH!

**Doni**: ¡AH!

_Margui y Donatelo no corren con la misma suerte que Abril; al estar esquiando, ambos son despedidos por el repentino movimiento y caen al agua._

**Abril**: ¡DONI!

_Abril voltea al escuchar un fuerte chapoteo, y mira que Donatelo y Margui desaparecen en las profundidades del mar._

_El pequeño pero poderoso motor aleja rápidamente la lancha de Donatelo y Margui._

_Mientras tanto, en la playa..._

_Karai viste un bikini color blanco y trae recogido todo su cabello en un chongo; trae consigo una silla plegable de playa._

_Ella se detiene a una prudente distancia del agua (y del otro grupo de vacacionistas), extiende la silla y la deja sobre la arena; se detiene un momento a contemplar la inmensidad del mar. El fresco aire salado juguetea con algunos mechones de su cabello._

_El tiempo parece que se detiene para Leonardo, o será que sencillamente va más despacio, pero Karai parece haber quedado hechizada por la majestuosidad del mar porque no se mueve, sólo su cabello ondea con el aire. Ese momento lo aprovecha su corazón para susurrar palabras que el mismo Leonardo se siente incapaz de decir._

Esplendoroso ángel,

creí que eras tú mi salvadora

cuando lo necesitara.

Cegado por la fe

no pude oír todos esos susurros

y las advertencias tan claras.

Veo a los ángeles.

Los llevaré a tu puerta.

No hay escape ahora.

No hay misericordia,

no más,

y sin remordimientos,

porque sigo recordando

tu sonrisa cuando me heriste.

Tomaste mi corazón.

Me engañaste desde el principio.

Tú me mostraste sueños;

yo deseé que se volvieran realidad.

Rompiste la promesa,

e hiciste darme cuenta que

todo era sólo una mentira.

Esplendoroso ángel,

no pude ver tus oscuras intenciones,

tus sentimientos por mí.

Ángel caído, dime por qué,

cuál es la razón

de la espina en tu ojo.

Veo a los ángeles.

Los llevaré a tu puerta.

No hay escape ahora.

No hay misericordia,

no más,

y sin remordimientos,

porque sigo recordando

tu sonrisa cuando me heriste.

Tomaste mi corazón.

Me engañaste desde el principio.

Tú me mostraste sueños;

yo deseé que se volvieran realidad.

Rompiste la promesa,

y me hiciste darme cuenta que

todo era sólo una mentira.

Pudo haber sido para siempre,

pero ahora hemos llegado al final.

Este mundo tal vez te ha fallado,

pero eso no te da ninguna razón;

tú pudiste haber escogido

otro camino en esta vida.

.

Tu sonrisa cuando me heriste…

.

Tomaste mi corazón.

Me engañaste desde el principio.

Tú me mostraste sueños;

yo deseé que se volvieran realidad.

Rompiste la promesa,

e hiciste darme cuenta que

todo era sólo una mentira.

_Karai vuelve a moverse tras pasar largos segundos. Se recuesta en la silla plegable con sutiles movimientos, como si deseara que nadie se percate de su presencia._

_Es cuando Leonardo reacciona: se gira cubriendo sus ojos._

**Rafa**: ¿De qué te apenas, Leo? Karai es hermosa y pensé que te gustaría admirar su belleza. (_dice con descaro_)

_Leonardo se pone de pie, apenadísimo, y camina de prisa hacia su tienda, pero a escasos pasos se detiene; aunque ya le da la espalda a Karai, no se atreve a descubrir sus ojos, y al tener su corazón muy sobresaltado en su pecho, no puede concentrarse en la ubicación de la tienda, pero entonces, una gentil mano toma su brazo._

**Leo**: Yun…

_Ella lo guía hacia la tienda de campaña en la que están instalados los chicos. _

_Haoyoh está de pie mirando detenidamente a Karai. Toda la inseguridad que la paralizaba al estar al lado de Leonardo ha desaparecido, ahora, en su corazón, hay otro sentimiento mucho más decidido y poderoso, es un sentimiento que le dice que debe pelear para proteger de esa chica al chico a quien ella quiere. _

_Las otras chicas también miran detenidamente a Karai. Voltearon a verla en cuanto notaron la reacción de Leonardo. _

**Rose**: Con que ha salido a tomar el sol. Yo esperaba que estuviera todavía tan cansada como para que se la pasara todo el día en su tienda.

**Haoyoh**: Nosotras también podemos tomar el sol después de un buen tratamiento con arcilla.

**Mikey:** ¿Cuál tratamiento? ¿Cuál arcilla?

**D.A.**: ¡Puaf! ¡Puaf! La que me he tragado.

_D.A. escupe la arena que ha entrado en su boca durante el combate._

_Haoyoh comienza a caminar._

_Las chicas han entendido lo que ella pretende. Se levantan y todas se dirigen a la tienda, pero antes, deben tomar una ducha para quitarse la arena que tienen embarrada en todo el cuerpo._

_Miguel Ángel voltea a ver a Rafael para preguntarle con una mirada qué es lo que van a hacer las chicas, y Rafael va a responderle, pero en ese instante, una bola de arena se estrella contra su cara. Rafael quiere gritarle a ese alguien que se ha atrevido a atacarlo por sorpresa, pero ha tragado arena y tose repetidamente._

**Rafa**: ¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Cof!

_Miguel Ángel mira con una sonrisa y levantando su pulgar derecho a quien ha realizado tal proeza. _

_Rose también levanta su pulgar derecho (no podía dejar en empate su combate contra Rafael) antes de continuar su camino hacia una refrescante ducha._

_Y en el mar…_

**Abril**: ¡Casey, regresa!

**Casey**: ¡Ya voy!

_Casey ya se ha dado cuenta lo que ha ocasionado su torpeza._

_Donatelo surge de entre el calmado oleaje. Cuando sale a respirar, pronuncia con angustia un nombre._

**Doni**: ¡Margui!

_Donatelo busca desesperadamente a Margui, pero no la ve en la superficie del agua, entonces, se zambulle; gracias a la claridad de las aguas, la ubica en un instante: Margui lucha por subir a la superficie para respirar, pero no sabe nadar muy bien; Donatelo nada rápidamente hacia ella, la toma por la cintura y le ayuda a llegar a la superficie._

**Margui**: ¡Ah!

_La chica toma una gran bocanada de aire, sintiendo instantáneamente un gran alivio por poder respirar de nuevo, y gracias al vital aire, puede llamar a ese chico, que ahora le debe la vida, con gran alegría._

**Margui**: ¡DONI!

_Ella, temblorosa y con los ojos cerrados, se aferra al cuello de Donatelo, como si sintiera que si no lo hace, volverá a sumergirse, y esta vez, el tranquilo pero implacable mar no la dejara ir._

_Donatelo abraza a Margui aunque sea con un solo brazo, sintiendo de repente un gran pánico en su corazón, sintiendo que su propio corazón se hubiera partido en mil pedazos de haberle ocurrido algo a la chica que ahora se aferra a él con angustia; pero trata de mantener la calma, trata en vano en serenarse, trata de decirse a sí mismo que no tiene por qué sentir pánico, porque él hubiera sido perfectamente capaz de construir un submarino con algas y conchas, si hubiera sido necesario, para rescatar a Margui de las profundidades del mar; pero la angustia sobrepasa sus razonamientos, su corazón se sobrepone a su lógica, y el temor le obliga a usar el brazo con el que se ayuda para mantenerlos a ambos flotando para abrazar a Margui con todas sus fuerzas. Sólo así, teniendo tan estrechamente cerca a Margui, el temor desaparece, pero, en cuanto la abraza con ambos brazos, ellos dos se sumergen apaciblemente de vuelta al mar._

_Margui deja de tener miedo al sentirse protegida por Donatelo, pero su tranquilidad no dura mucho; por un segundo se asusta porque siente que se sumergen y abre los ojos, de nuevo está rodeada completamente por agua, pero Donatelo está con ella; estando entre sus brazos, no le parece que estuvieran hundiéndose hasta el fondo del mar, sino que tiene la sensación como si estuvieran volando. Tranquilamente, se aparta de él para poder verle la cara._

_La perfecta claridad de esas aguas, le permite a Donatelo ver con nitidez el rostro de Margui. Con los cabellos ondulando en torno a su rostro, le parece que está contemplando a una bella sirena, aunque, en ese momento, su mente le ordena regresar a la superficie para que ella pueda respirar aire; él puede aguantar la respiración por mucho tiempo, pero ella no; sin embargo, Donatelo ignora la advertencia al sentirse hechizado por la bella sirena que no ha tenido que cantar su glorioso canto para conjurar un embrujo sobre él; además, las sirenas también pueden respirar bajo el agua, o eso le asegura su despreocupado sentido común. _

_Donatelo atrae más así sí a la sirena, y la sirena se desliza delicadamente hacia su tritón… Ambos seres marinos funden sus labios en un intenso y dulce beso._

**Abril**: ¡DONI!

**Casey**: ¡MARGUI!, ¡DONI!

_La pequeña lancha ya está donde Abril y Casey vieron hundirse a Donatelo y Margui. Ambos gritan con fuerza para que sus gritos puedan ser oídos en esa inmensidad verde azulada._

**Casey**: ¡Voy a zambullirme!

_Casey se prepara para arrojarse al mar, pero en ese momento, Donatelo y Margui vuelven a la superficie tan tranquilamente como una flor que extiende sus pétalos en una fresca mañana. En un par de brazadas, Donatelo lleva a Margui a la lancha._

_Abril y Casey les ayudan a abordar._

**Abril**: ¿Están bien? (_cubre a Margui con una manta aunque ella no está temblando_)

_Margui toma la mano de Donatelo. _

_En un silencio acompañado por el murmullo del mar, Donatelo descifra un mensaje oculto en esos ojos marrón oscuro._

Hundida yo estaba ahogada en soledad.

Mi corazón lloraba de un vacío total.

Todo lo intenté. Por donde quiera te busqué.

Eras tú mi necesidad.

Triste y desolada ya no pude soportar.

Más desesperada era imposible estar.

Todo lo intenté. Por donde quiera te busqué.

Eras tú mi necesidad.

Alcé mi rostro,

y llegaste tú y todo cambió.

Llegaste tú, la esperanza triunfó.

Llegaste tú, volví a nacer.

Por tanto tiempo quise encontrar la solución

a ese gran vacío que llevaba en mi interior.

Todo lo intenté. Por donde quiera te busqué.

Eras tú mi necesidad.

Alcé mi rostro

y llegaste tú y todo cambió.

Llegaste tú, la esperanza triunfó.

Llegaste tú. Volví a nacer.

Llegaste tú y todo cambió.

Llegaste tú, la esperanza triunfó.

Llegaste tú. Volví a nacer.

**Margui**: Sí, estoy bien.

_Responde sin siquiera mirar a Abril._

_Regresan a la playa al tiempo que algunas de las otras chicas salen de su tienda tras haberse cambiado de ropa. _

_Y en la tienda de los chicos…_

_Leonardo está sentado abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando su rostro en ellas, sin dejar de pensar en lo torpe que ha sido por atreverse a mirar a Karai estando semidesnuda._

_Yunuen está sentada a un lado, sin saber exactamente qué decirle para levantarle al ánimo al apenado chico._

**Yun**: Yo creo… yo creo que el cuerpo humano es una de las más bellas maravillas de la naturaleza.

_Leonardo levanta su rostro con lentitud, como si estuviera a la espera de un ataque enemigo, pero recuerda que no está solo en la tienda. Mira a la chica de apariencia frágil tratando de encontrarle algún sentido a sus palabras, y lo encuentra. Sonríe y asiente con un leve movimiento de cabeza._

_La chica sonríe al ver que Leonardo ha hecho a un lado el momento vergonzoso._

_Pero ahora Leonardo se pregunta cómo pudo caer en la treta de Rafael, cómo pudo avergonzarse por ver a Karai._

**Leo**: Ahora me siento como el más tonto de los tontos que existen sobre la faz de la Tierra.

_Toma una frazada color azul y se cubre con ella._

_Yunuen deja caer sus hombros en señal de derrota. _

_En la playa…_

_Las chicas ven que Casey lanza el ancla por fuera de la borda de la pequeña lancha y cómo Donatelo ayuda a Margui llegar a la playa._

_Rafael y Miguel Ángel, que siguen sentados sobre la arena y todavía embarrados con arena, ya se han dado cuenta que las chicas se han mudado de ropa. Ambos quedan impresionados por toda la belleza que se despliega en ese paraíso._

_D.A. viste un bikini color negro medianoche._

_Rose viste un bikini color verde jade._

_Mike trae puesto un bikini color rojo amanecer._

_Haoyoh luce un bikini azul marino._

_Y Umi se ve encantadora vistiendo un elegante trikini color amarillo arena, o es lo que piensa Rafael._

**Mikey**: ¡WOW!

_Miguel Ángel se pone de pie y agita su mano para llamar la atención de Mike; Mike le responde de la misma manera y va con él. _

_Umi también agita su mano para llamar la atención de Rafael._

**Mikey**: Vamos Rafa que no podemos ignorar a esos bellos ángeles que… (_voltea a ver a Rafael_) ¿Rafa? (_Rafael ya no está con él_) ¡Rafita!

_Se da cuenta que Rafael va yendo muy deprisa hacia la tienda de los chicos. _

_Rafael, en cuanto entra a la tienda de campaña, se va a esconder debajo de una frazada color rojo._

**Yun**: ¿Qué pasa, Rafa?

_Leonardo escucha atento de debajo de la frazada._

**Rafa**: Las chicas (_parece que trata de mantener la calma aunque su voz se escucha ahuecada por la frazada_) se han cambiado otra vez… ¿Por qué las chicas tienen que cambiarse de ropa a cada rato?

**Yun**: No estoy segura, pero creo que es para lucir bien.

**Rafa**: ¡Pero Umi no tiene por qué estarse cambie y cambie! (_no pudo conservar la calma por mucho tiempo_) ¡Ella está bien así! ¡Ella es muy bonita no importa lo que traiga puesto, pero…!

**Yun**: Pero…

**Rafa:** Pero ahora… parece una Diosa.

_Rafael no dice más, y a Yunuen le gana la curiosidad. Sale de la tienda para ver qué han hecho sus amigas. Descubre que todas se han puesto un traje de baño de dos piezas, a excepción de Abril y Margui (y ella por supuesto); debe ser porque ellas dos estaban esquiando, pero ahora ya están de regreso en la playa._

_Donatelo ayuda a Margui a llegar a la playa a través de las pacificas olas. _

**D.A.**: ¡Margui! (_la saluda desde la playa, pero no espera a que Margui le responda o siquiera que llegue a la playa aunque ya está a escasos metros; corre hacia ella_) ¡Ven! ¡Tú también tienes que cambiarte! (_no le pregunta por qué está tan mojada; toma su mano y le la lleva lejos de Donatelo_)

_Margui voltea a ver a Donatelo para decirle con una mirada que la espere. Donatelo le responde con una sonrisa._

_Donatelo se queda a examinar que los esquíes no hayan sufrido algún daño. _

_Y en la tienda de los chicos, Leonardo trata de averiguar qué sucede con su hermano, sin que ninguno de los dos abandone la seguridad que les proporciona la frazada con la que se oculta cada uno._

**Leo**: Rafa, no tienes por qué avergonzarte ante la hermosura de Umi, después de todo, el cuerpo humano es una de las más bellas creaciones de la naturaleza…

**Rafa**: No me vengas con tu filosofía barata. (_Rafael se oye ofendido_)

**Leo**: Yo sólo quiero…

**Rafa**: Ya sé, (_su tono de voz se relaja_) ya sé que no puedes dejar de ser el hermano mayor ni estando de vacaciones… es sólo que…

_Leonardo aguarda para que Rafael no sienta que lo presiona de ninguna manera._

**Rafa**: Umi me agrada, pero… he descubierto que ella sólo me ve como un amigo, y se me está haciendo muy difícil no cruzar esa delgada línea que hay entre una amistad y... algo más.

_Leonardo piensa cuidadosamente las palabras que pueden decirle a su hermano para aliviar su dolor, pero parece que no halla esas palabras correctas tan fácilmente esta vez._

_Abril ya está en la playa mientras Casey y Donatelo revisan la lancha y el motor para comprobar su funcionamiento tras varias horas de uso._

**Abril**: Qué buena idea han tenido, chicas. Con el calor que hace hoy, es más práctico un traje de baño.

**Haoyoh**: Sí, hoy hace más calor que otros días.

_Abril nota el cambio de actitud de Haoyoh; intuye a qué puede deberse ese sutil cambio._

**Abril**: Ojala no hayan olvidado aplicarse bloqueador solar.

_Lac chicas afirman que se han aplicado debidamente el bloqueador solar._

**Abril**: Creo que yo también voy a ponerme mi traje. Iré a mi tienda a cambiarme, y mientras, tal vez quieran dar una vuelta en la lancha las que no han tenido oportunidad.

_Abril se va y D.A. y Margui están de regreso. Margui lleva puesto un bikini color rosa coral. _

**D.A.**: Vas tú, Rose. No tienes que esquiar, puedes ir como copiloto.

**Rose**: No… no… yo… ¡voy por Yun! Es la que falta de cambiarse. (_la busca con la mirada y ve que Yunuen está cerca de la tienda de los chicos; camina hacia allá rápidamente_)

_Yunuen vio cómo D.A. se llevó a Margui a la tienda de campaña y ahora Margui viste un bikini. También ha visto que Abril ha ido a su tienda, tal vez a ponerse un bikini también. Ella es la única que sigue trayendo jeans y una playera, y Rose va por ella._

**Rose**: ¡Yun, ven!

_Yunuen no va con Rose, corre a esconderse en la tienda de los chicos; entra de prisa y se oculta bajo una frazada color gris._

**Leo**: ¿Qué pasa Yun? (_pregunta bajo la frazada, aún_) ¿Por qué te has asustado?

**Yun**: ¡Todas las chicas traen bikinis y Rose quiere que yo también traiga un bikini!

_Rafael y Leonardo descubren sus caras, confusos por lo que acaba de decir la chica._

**Rafa**: Entonces… Umi sí trae puesto un bonito trikini amarillo como el sol.

**Yun**: Sí.

_Rafael, avergonzado, vuelve ocultarse bajo la frazada._

_Leonardo no está seguro si esta situación es graciosa o debería compadecerse de los otros dos, pero recuerda que las chicas debieron darse cuenta de su exagerada reacción al ver a Karai._

**Leo**: Entonces… todas van a tomar el sol.

**Yun**: Creo que sí, hasta Abril ha ido a su tienda a cambiarse.

_Leonardo vuelve a esconderse en la frazada, apenado._

_Otro incomodo silencio embarga esa tienda en la que están los dos chicos tortuga y la chica que ha preferido descansar durmiendo casi todo el día, pero esta chica igual trata de decir algo para acabar con ese silencio._

**Yun**: Somos… los tres patéticos. No somos "Los Tres Chiflados", pero sí nos queda llamarnos "Los Tres Patéticos".

_El incomodo silencio cobra mayor incomodidad… hasta que Rafael y Leonardo ríen a carcajadas. Ambos dejan su "escondite"._

**Rafa**: Ah que Yun. Qué ocurrencias se te ocurren.

_Rafael le habla a la frazada color gris, pero Yunuen es la única que no deja su escondite._

**Rafa**: Pero en algo tienes razón: no puedo dejar 'plantada' a Umi; le dije que esquiaría con ella y voy a esquiar con ella… aunque yo me esté muriendo por…

_Calla y voltea para otro lado._

**Leo**: Me parece un gesto muy caballeresco de tu parte, hermano.

_Rafael vuelve la mirada hacia Leonardo; parece que va a decirle algo más, así que Leonardo sigue hablando para ver si su hermano se anima a decirle algo más._

**Leo**: Yo tampoco puedo decepcionar a Haoyoh, aunque…me incomode la presencia de Karai.

_Rafael mira Leonardo con seriedad._

**Rafa**: ¿Sólo te incomoda su presencia porque no sabes cómo tratarla después de "tú ya sabes qué", o es porque de verdad ella te g…?

**Rose**: Yun, sal de ahí.

_Los dos voltean a ver la entrada de la tienda. _

_Yunuen parece encogerse más bajo la frazada y no responde al llamado._

**Rose**: Yun, creo que ya has descansado suficiente; ya es hora de que salgas a tomar el sol.

_Leonardo se acerca a Rafael y pone una mano sobre el hombro de él._

**Leo**: Vamos.

_Rafael asiente y se dirige a la entrada de la tienda._

_Luego, Leonardo, con cuidado, descubre la cabeza de Yunuen. En cuanto él tiene su atención, le sonríe._

_Ella asiente y ambos dejan la tienda de campaña._

_Mientras Leonardo convence a Rose sobre que no es necesario que Yunuen se ponga un traje de baño (y ella escondiéndose tras la espalda de él), Rafael va con Umi tratando de dominar los nervios que le invaden al estar cerca de ella._

**Rafa**: Qué… bonita te ves.

**Umi**: Gracias.

**Rafa**: ¿Quieres… dar otra vuelta en la lancha… o prefieres tomar el sol?

**Umi**: Quiero dar otra vuelta contigo.

_Toma su mano y lo guía hacia la lancha que ya está lista, al tiempo que los chicos recién llegados se unen a la diversión._

_Roshi y Moncho llevan cargando en sus hombros una pequeña moto acuática, y Fye Fye y Tsukimine llevan otro par de esquíes. _

_Ajena a todo este movimiento, Karai permanece recostada en la silla plegable, pero lejos de disfrutar de su descanso, su mente se encuentra abrumada por la confusión de sus sentimientos para con cierto chico tortuga._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

**N/A**:

.Los primeros versos son letra de una canción llamada Angels, de Within Temptation.

Los segundos versos son otra canción llamada Llegaste tú, de Jesse y Joy.

.Los Tres Chiflados es una serie cómica de los años 30, y se llama así por sus 3 protagonistas: Moe, Larry y Curly.

* * *

Y ya mejor dejo este cap así antes de que suceda otra cosa.

Son bienvenidos todos sus comentarios.

Muchas gracias por leer este alucinado fic.

n.n


	11. Cap 9

.

**Lou y Li**: ¡Corre Yun, corre!

**Lou**: Se te hace tarde para subir este capítulo.

**Yun**: ¡Corro, corro, corro…! Corro, vuelo, me acelero para estar contigo y empezar el juego del amor, juego del amor. Corro para estar junto a tiiiiii, junto a tiiiiii.

**Lou y Li**: Oo

**Yun**: Sorry n.n Es una canción de un grupo que se llamaba Timbiriche. Se me atravesó esa rola en mi mente pero es el único cachito que me sé n.n

Y sí, mis ansiosas lectoras, estoy a la carrera otra vez, pero quiero aclarar dos detalles:

1 Es otro capítulo corto, y

2 Ya me han dado más jalones de oreja porque en este fic a Lou le he pedido que me presente en el Disclaimer como Seudo-escritora. Podría dar una extensa excusa al respecto, desde mi tonta creencia sobre que nadie se detendría a leer los Disclaimers que pongo (han sido varios porque el disclaimer lo cambio cada de vez en cuando), hasta lo que dice mi Sensei sobre lo que es un auténtico escritor, pero mejor me limito a pedirle a mi amigo Lou que le cambie al dichoso Disclaimer.

Vas mi Lou.

n.n

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: Yunuen does not own Ninja Turtles. _

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¡VAMOS A LA PLAYA!**

_El tercer día de los vacacionistas pasó relativamente rápido pero lleno de emociones._

_Fue un estupendo día, piensa Karai en esta nueva mañana al salir de su tienda de campaña. Ella no participó en ninguna de las actividades realizadas ayer por los otros chicos y chicas, pero estuvo alerta, se percató de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, o al menos en los momentos en lo que no se perdía en sus pensamientos._

_Hoy Karai se ha levantado más temprano que el día de ayer, aunque no tan temprano como suele hacerlo cuando está en Nueva York, pero sí más temprano que cualquiera de los otros vacacionistas… o mejor dicho, más temprano que CASI todos los demás; se da cuenta que no ha sido la única en despertarse más temprano que el resto: ve a Leonardo sentado cerca de la orilla del mar._

_Un impulso le obliga a ir hacia él, pero a pocos pasos se detiene; él no está solo; entonces, da media vuelta para regresar a su tienda de campaña pensando en que estará bien que no salga de ésta hasta que los otros ya hayan desayunado y comiencen con su diversión. De ningún modo quiere formar parte de las actividades recreativas que realizan los chicos y las chicas, y no es porque no quiera divertirse, pero su corrompido Honor aún posee la suficiente entereza como para dictarle que no merece siquiera estar cerca de…_

- ¡Karai! –

_Leonardo se ha dado cuenta de su presencia y la llama. Va hacia él, reprochándose a sí misma no haber actuado con mayor rapidez._

_Como a Leonardo le acompaña alguien, Karai deja a esa persona entre ella y él._

- Ohaiyo, Yunuen, Leonardo. –

- Ohaiyo, Karai. -

- Ohaiyo, Karai. –

- Se han levantado temprano. Son vacaciones, deberían dormir por más tiempo y aprovechar para descansar. –

- Es difícil dejar ciertas costumbres durante las vacaciones. – _dice Leonardo_ – Veo que te pasa lo mismo. -

_Karai asiente._

- Aunque sean vacaciones, - _Leonardo continua explicando_ - Yun y yo no hemos podido no levantarnos temprano, pero como bien dices, son vacaciones, así que después de platicar un rato, volvemos a sentir sueño y regresamos a dormir, y terminamos siendo los que se levantan más tarde, pero siéntate Karai, onegai shimasu. –

_Aunque una incomodidad la embarga, Karai se sienta del lado de Yunuen._

_Los tres chicos permanecen en silencio, admirando la majestuosidad del mar por no saber cómo iniciar la conversación, aunque el silencio no dura mucho. Yunuen se levanta._

- Los dejo, pero nos vemos al rato. –

- Descansa. –

- Gracias. -

_Leonardo y Karai mirar marcharse a la chica hasta que desaparece en su respectiva tienda de campaña; después, ambos vuelven a enfocar su atención hacia el mar._

_Una mayor incomodidad embarga a Karai, pero es una situación que estaba esperando desde hace mucho tiempo: enfrentarse Leonardo, no es una lucha a muerte, sino enfrentarse a él en una conversación respecto a lo sucedido entre ellos; salvo que Leonardo es quien toma la palabra primero._

- Desde que llegamos, no he podido dejar de imaginar que mis hermanos y yo nacimos en una bonita playa como ésta. –

_El comentario de Leonardo desconcierta a Karai, momentáneamente, porque enseguida recuerda el origen de él y sus hermanos._

- Debe resultar algo increíble – _dice ella_ – la comparación entre lo que fuiste a lo que eres ahora. –

- Sí. Es como si sólo hubiera sido un sueño el que fuéramos tortugas comunes, pero mientras más toco la arena, mientras más veo el mar, mientras más inhalo el aroma salado del aire… no puedo evitar imaginar lo que nos hubiera sucedido a mis hermanos y a mí de no haber mutado. -

_Karai sabe perfectamente a lo que se refiere._

- Por mucho tiempo, yo también imaginaba cuál hubiera mi camino si el hombre al que llamo Padre jamás me hubiera tomado a su cuidado, pero desde que aprendí que el Destino rige nuestras vidas, he dejado de pensar en eso. -

- Qué bueno que lo hiciste; - _Leonardo desvía su mirada del mar para ver a Karai_ - es como para volverse loco pensar en el sin fin de posibilidades de 'si hubiera…'. -

_Karai a su vez mira a Leonardo; se relaja al ver esa expresión tan amigable de él. _

_Le parece muy agradable poder conversar con él como los jóvenes que son y no como los enemigos mortales en los que han tenido que convertirse._

- Cuando retomes tu rutina, la inquietud de esas posibilidades se irá sin dejar el menor rastro. –

- Eso espero, pero pensar que todo sucede por una razón, pensar que mis hermanos y yo dejamos de ser comida para alguna gaviota, o dejamos de ser la mascota de un niño para convertirnos en lo que somos, sólo para cumplir con un brutal Destino… –

_Karai también sabe a qué se refiere. Ella llegó a pensar que hubiese sido mejor vagar por las calles el resto de su vida (la cual no hubiera durado mucho) y no convertirse en la hija de un hombre malvado, pero de no haber llegado a Nueva York, jamás hubiese conocido a Leonardo... _

_Su corazón se contrae de miedo al pensar en ello, pero enseguida quiere brincar de dicha porque ha conocido a Leonardo, porque justo ahora está con él, solos... sin embargo, su dueña vuelve a oprimir esa dicha que la quiere embargar._

- La mejor manera para no martirizar tu mente y tu espíritu con esas inquietudes que no tienen respuesta, es la resignación: el Destino nos ha arrastrado al momento en el que estamos y no hay absolutamente nada que podamos hacer. -

_Leonardo nota esa resignación de la que habla Karai perfectamente plasmada en el rostro de ella, pero, ¿qué diferencia hay entre la resignación, el conformismo y la aceptación?_

- Lo siento. – _dice Leonardo _- Ambos estamos de vacaciones y las vacaciones son para olvidar lo estresante que es la vida, pero estoy abrumándote con mi filosofía barata. Es sólo que… siento como si estuviera yendo a ese 'Abismo' de nueva cuenta. -

- No tienes por qué disculparte Leonardo. Yo he sido la causante que ha desatado el caos en tu espíritu, pero yo no voy a ofrecerte disculpas, como tampoco espero oírte decir que me perdonas. –

_Desde hace mucho tiempo, Karai quería aclarar ese punto: de ningún modo ella iba a ofrecerle a Leonardo disculpas por haberle herido física y espiritualmente. La guerra es la guerra, y punto._

- Es cierto: tú has sido la causante, no sólo el haberme hecho está cicatriz, sino de obligarme a cuestionar mi propia existencia como nunca lo había hecho, y también sé que no vas a disculparte de ningún modo. El guerrero que se ha visto engullido por la guerra, o por la vida, debe ser capaz de afrontar las consecuencias de participar en ésta y en la otra. –

- Me doy cuenta que has tenido que recorrer un largo y sinuoso camino para haber obtenido tanta sabiduría. -

- Algo así. –_ Leonardo busca con la mirada tranquilidad del mar._

_Karai imagina todo el tormento que debió padecer Leonardo, un tormento que ella causó con una simple acción. _

_Por un instante, un muy breve instante, la conciencia se retuerce de dolor en el pecho de Karai, exactamente igual que en esos angustiantes días cuando ella fue consciente de todo el daño que le infringió a él después de que él le había ofrecido su confianza prácticamente en una charola de plata, pero igual que antes, la disciplina a la que se ha sometido como ninja por tantos años, le sugiere que no tenga compasión de su enemigo. _

- Pero toda esa sabiduría que según he ganado, - _dice Leonardo _- no ha conseguido despejar una cuestión que nunca había taladrado mi cabeza, hasta ayer. –

_Atraviesan por la mente de Karai palabras como Traición, Lealtad, Miedo, Rencor, Venganza, Perdón… pero contiene su propia inquietud, y aguarda._

- Hay una posibilidad en la que jamás había pensado… -

_Leonardo recuerda el comentario de su hermano Rafael, el comentario que hizo mientras ellos se escondían de las chicas como cualquier otro muchacho atolondrado que huye de una chica bonita._

_La mirada de Leonardo cambia ligeramente, de eso se percata Karai; en esa mirada no hay ninguno de los sentimientos que encajen con las palabras que ella había pensado: no hay miedo, o rencor, o venganza, aunque sí hay perdón, pero refleja algo más, algo que amenaza al propio corazón de Leonardo en desbordarse inconteniblemente si ella no se atreve a preguntar; y pregunta más como un deber que por sentir compasión._

- ¿Y cuál ha sido esa posibilidad? -

_Leonardo deja de contemplar el mar y se aproxima hacia Karai, reduciendo drásticamente la distancia que los separa._

_Karai no teme ser atacada por sorpresa. Tal vez Leonardo quiera arrebatarle la vida aprovechando la gloriosa oportunidad. Ella no le teme a la muerte a pesar de no estar armada, pero está preparada para enfrentar cualquier ataque de Leonardo, porque en realidad, sí estuvo vigilando el clan de las tortugas y los ha seguido hasta esa playa con un propósito. Después de su desafortunado encuentro en el que ella le causó esa fractura en el caparazón de él, no habían vuelto a verse, y ella necesitaba recordarle que sus clanes están en guerra y que la cicatriz en su caparazón fue sólo una de las consecuencias de esa guerra, pero fue hasta que descubrió que el Clan Hamato saldría de Nueva York, halló una oportunidad de hablar con él, y los ha seguido hasta esa lejana playa, no para matarlos, sino para dejar en claro a Leonardo que en la Guerra todo se vale._

_Pero en lo que Karai jamás reparó fue que también en el Amor todo se vale._

- Jamás lo había pensado… - _el chico susurra tan quedo, que la chica tiene que enfocar toda su atención en él_ – quizás porque es algo que no se piensa, pero me he dado cuenta que yo… yo… -

_El nerviosismo se apodera de Karai porque su corazón ya sabe cuáles son las palabras que Leonardo intenta decir._

_Y en un último desliz de sentido común, Leonardo se aparta de Karai._

- Lo siento. Es… es algo que ya no tiene importancia. -

_La mirada de Leonardo refleja una total resignación._

¡Por supuesto que es algo que importa!

_Es el grito desesperado del corazón de Karai._

_Repentinamente, Karai se le dificulta poder respirar, y es por una sensación en su pecho, una sensación que había creído haber desterrado de ella para siempre, pero al escuchar las palabras de Leonardo y contemplar esa mirada de tristeza por algo que jamás va a suceder, ese sentimiento que había oprimido ha renacido, y a cada momento que pasa al lado de él va recobrando mayor fuerza, hasta que finalmente... _

- Yo también te quiero. –

… _hasta que finalmente ese resurgido sentimiento huye a tiempo en forma de palabras antes de que Karai misma pueda someterlo como lo había venido haciendo desde que conoció a Leonardo._

_Leonardo se sorprende, tanto por las palabras que ha dicho Karai como por la forma en la que las ha dicho: ella no ha hablado de algo que ya ha acabado cuando él ha dado por terminado algo que ni siquiera tuvo un comienzo. _

_La mente de Leonardo comienza a hacer la lista de los mil y un motivos por los que ellos nunca deber estar juntos, sin embargo, antes de que pueda pensar siquiera en el primer motivo que encabeza esa lista, Karai se aproxima a él, lo abraza por el cuello, y apresa sus labios entre los suyos._

_Leonardo no hace nada para apartar a Karai, sino que hace todo lo contrario: cierra los ojos, y permite que su corazón salte de júbilo, un júbilo que la razón intenta contener para que no se desboque. _

_La razón también obra en Karai: no le permite a ella prolongar mucho ese delicado beso._

_Karai se aparta de Leonardo._

_Leonardo abre los ojos y descubre la desdicha en el rostro de Karai. No necesita que ella le diga que, aunque uno siente lo mismo por el otro, es verdaderamente imposible que puedan estar juntos._

_Karai por fin deja de engañarse a sí misma: no fue en busca de Leonardo hasta un lugar desconocido sólo para decirle que una guerra tiene sus consecuencias y que sus respectivos clanes están en guerra, ha sido su corazón el que la ha llevado hasta ahí para decirle cuánto lo quiere, a pesar de saber perfectamente que es demasiado tarde para decírselo. _

- Todo ha sido aclarado. – _ella dice._

_Leonardo asiente._

_Karai se pone de pie y se dirige a su tienda de campaña._

_Leonardo hace lo mismo._

_Ninguno de los dos voltea a ver al otro._

_Leonardo regresa a su colchoneta y se envuelve entre sus frazadas. Un profundo y prolongado suspiro se le escapa, pero por fin deja de pensar en esas tormentosas posibilidades que comenzaban con las palabras "Si hubiera…" _

Si Karai no hubiera traicionado su confianza, y si él hubiera descubierto antes lo que sentía, hubiera sido capaz de todo por ella.

… _pero es algo que ya no tiene importancia porque él ha aceptado todo lo sucedido y decidido que su vida debe continuar, sin Karai a su lado. _

_Karai se refugia en su tienda de campaña, porque por haber mantenido aprisionado ese sentimiento tan severamente, que se le ha escapado del pecho como si una bomba hubiese estallado con total violencia dentro de ella, aniquilando a la fría y calculadora ninja; ahora su corazón agoniza recordándole que es sólo una chica._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

Y me voy corre y corre y cante y cante porque tengo que trabajar en otros fics.

¡Corre, corre por el boulevard!

¡Corre, corre! ¡Ya no puedo más!

¡Corre, corre por el boulevard!

¡Corre, corre! ¡Te voy a atrapar!

Tus ojos verdes miré, y de ti me enamoré éé…

¡ie ie ie ie ie!

Son bienvenidos todos sus comentarios.

Muchas gracias por leer este alucinado fic.

n.n


	12. Cap 10

.

Hola n.n

Las cosas se han complicado en mi trabajo: el acceso a internet ha sido totalmente restringido (y todo por culpa de aquellos y aquellas que se la pasan en el face o en el twitter en vez de trabajar), así que tengo que reorganizarme con mis fics (sólo puedo actualizar sábados y domingos), pero espero no demorarme mucho con las actualizaciones.

Y respondiendo a algunos reviews del capítulo anterior al anterior, donde comentan que yo debo de ser muy reservada por mi manera de actuar en ese cap:

Sí, yo soy una niña tímida, y frágil y sensible también, pero tal vez pueda pensar algo chusco para este fic sobre mi conducta, o no sé, porque mi idea original es no aparecer mucho en la historia porque mis lectoras quieren leer sobre romance y no de una chica patética como yo, pero ya lo consultaré con mi musa.

n.n

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: Yunuen does not own Ninja Turtles. _

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¡VAMOS A LA PLAYA!**

_El tercer día de los vacacionistas pasó relativamente rápido pero lleno de emociones: habiendo disponible otro par de esquíes proporcionado por el otro grupo de vacacionistas, pudieron esquiar uno al lado de otro, por ejemplo, el chico que estuviera acompañado por una chica, probaron hacer diversas piruetas no tan complejas, como el pasarse de un lado a otro sin derribar al compañero, dar pequeños saltos sobre una plataforma inclinada (construida por Donatelo con ayuda de Moncho y Roshi), o intentar agacharse para tocar el agua yendo a gran velocidad; los más atrevidos, sobre todo los chicos, esquiaron sin esquíes: el participante llevaba puesto los esquíes, pero cuando la lancha era conducida a mayor velocidad, el participante se quitaba los esquíes con sumo cuidado y sólo con los pies se deslizaba sobre el agua; por realizar esta técnica llamada Barefoot, varios llegaron a caer, pero afortunadamente, nadie se lesionó; otros más prefirieron pasear en la pequeña moto acuática, aunque no hubo quien dejara pasar la oportunidad de hacer impresionantes piruetas aéreas con ésta._

_Por la tarde se suspendió la recreación para poder comer, o al menos para que comieran quienes ya tenían hambre (el único ausente fue el gatito Klunk, pero su dueño no se preocupó demasiado porque sabe que su mascota sabe cuidarse), aunque quienes desayunaron tarde ese día, también comieron un poco más tarde (salvo Yunuen, ella comió con el primer grupo, y esta vez, Haoyoh prefirió esperar al segundo grupo y estar con Leonardo). La comitiva que acompaña a Karai fue quien se encargó de la preparación de los alimentos en agradecimiento a la pequeña tregua que se ha encausado entre los grupos, llevándose el Clan Hamato y las chicas una sorpresa al subir a la pradera al ver un lujoso tráiler negro que no estaba la noche anterior ni en esa mañana, y se sorprendieron aún más al descubrir que lo que transporta en un gran abastecimiento de comida, incluso hay otro tráiler que transporta todo el equipo acuático necesario para poder realizar hasta las más inimaginables actividades en el mar (fue cuando se enteraron de dónde salió la moto acuática). De momento, el Clan Hamato se preocupó por que Karai pudo haber revelado a su padre la ubicación de esa alejada playa, pero Karai les dijo que únicamente se encargó de tener todo cuanto les ayudara a pasar una mejor estadía a todos en esas breves vacaciones._

_Después de la ingesta de alimentos (y superado el susto pasajero), para esperar que los abultados estómagos disminuyeran un poco su volumen, todos se tendieron al sol; salvo que cierto chico y cierta chica no pudieron permanecer quietos: Miguel Ángel y Mike aguardaron el tiempo justo para que Rafael se quedara dormido, fue cuando aprovechan para enterrarlo bajo la arena. En cuanto la actividad comenzó a reiniciarse, Rafael se dio cuenta que no podía moverse, pero para Miguel Ángel y Mike la diversión no duró mucho: de no ser por la ayuda de Umi, a Rafael le hubiera costado mayor trabajo liberarse de la trampa de arena, y apenas se vio libre, Rafael persiguió a Miguel Ángel, pero el hermano travieso ha obtenido mayor habilidad para correr sobre la arena; Rafael no pudo atrapar a Miguel Ángel esta vez. _

_Los sequitos de Karai aprovecharon que el día había refrescado para bucear (el agua estaba a una excelente temperatura), mientras que los demás pasaron un tiempo en grupos de dos (para algunos ojos muy observadores, claramente fue que los jóvenes pasaban su tiempo en pareja). D.A. y Rose aprovecharon para tomar fotografías del bello paraíso, respetando el anonimato del que Splinter ya les había hablado respecto a su familia._

_No hubo actividad por la noche y no fue porque la energía de los chicos y las chicas se hubiese agotado, o al menos en cierto grupo: los recién llegados vacacionistas se fueron a descansar temprano; entonces, para no perturbarles el sueño, el otro grupo también tuvo que irse a la cama temprano._

_Y hoy, en una nueva mañana del cuarto día de las vacaciones del clan Hamato, y el segundo día para los integrantes del clan de Pie, todos están desayunando juntos, incluso quienes se han levantado tarde en días pasados están desayunando con los demás, salvo evidentemente la hija de cierto magnate, pero nadie extraña su presencia, ni siquiera sus propios ninjas._

**Moncho**: Hoy me gustaría salir a pescar una enorme langosta.

**Fye Fye**: ¿Hay langostas en estos arrecifes?

**Moncho**: Tal vez. Es cosa de ir a buscar, o con que haya almejas estaría bien.

**Doni**: Pero hay suficiente comida.

**Moncho**: Pero no tenemos ni langosta ni almejas.

**Doni**: Buen punto.

**Roshi**: Tampoco tenemos pulpo. Desde cuando he tenido antojo de pulpo.

**Casey**: Yo voy con ustedes. 'Quien quite', y me encuentro una perla en alguna almeja y se la doy a la chica que me ha arrebatado el sueño además de mi corazón.

_Casey mira a Abril, y Abril mira hacia otra parte._

**Mikey**: ¿Las perlas vienen en las almejas?

**Doni**: Así es.

**Mikey**: ¡Orales! Entonces yo también quiero una perla para regalársela a mi... eh… para darle una sorpresa a alguien muy especial.

**Rafa**: Dudo que Mike se vaya a llevar una sorpresa si la tienes ahí a tu lado.

**Mike**: Yo no escuche nada, Rosita Fresita.

**Rafa**: Sí, nada más oyes lo que te conviene. Total, yo también voy a probar suerte con las almejas.

_Umi se lleva las manos a la boca para reprimir un grito de emoción al escuchar las discretas palabras de Rafael, discretas, pero ha comprendido su significado._

**Doni**: Agréguenme en su lista de la expedición de la búsqueda del tesoro, además, quiero obtener una muestra del coral y...

**Mikey**: Y un poco de arena, unas cuantas piedritas, algunas algas, varias conchitas…

**Doni**: Cállate Mikey. (_le arroja una servilleta de papel echa bolita; Mikey la esquiva fácilmente_)

**Mikey**: ¿De qué te enojas si es la verdad? Ya te dio por tomar "muestras". Debiste dejar en casa tu lado de científico loco, Doni. Yo que tú, Margui, me alejaba de él lo antes posible. Nunca se sabe cuándo va a requerir un "sujeto de pruebas", y no vaya a ser que quiera convertirte en sirena y eso si te va bien, porque podría terminar convirtiéndote en medusa.

**Margui**: No me importaría si Donita me convierte en sirena o en medusa, estoy segura que me devolvería a mi forma original.

_Margui estrecha la mano de Donatelo mirándole a los ojos._

**Rafa**: Ese sí es amor del bueno.

_Donatelo y Margui desvían la mirada avergonzados por las palabras de Rafael pero no se sueltan de las manos._

_Splinter y Casey parecen atragantarse momentáneamente con el bocado que están ingiriendo. El resto toma las palabras de Rafael con bastante naturalidad._

**Roshi**: Entonces, en cuanto acabemos de comer, preparamos el equipo de buceo y las redes.

**Moncho**: ¡Sí! Los machos vamos a salir de cacería, y las señoritas van a tumbarse en la arena para ganarse un buen bronceado.

**Rafa**: Oye Leo, aquí el amigo Moncho acaba de decirte que eres una chica.

**Moncho**: No Rafa, yo no quise decir que Leo sea una chica sólo porque no se ha apuntado en nuestra expedición de machos.

_Leonardo permanece absorto en su plato con comida, comida de la que no ha tomado siquiera un bocado, sólo ha estado 'picando' con el tenedor._

_Todos observan a Leonardo, que parece cabizbajo, a la espera de que conteste al sarcasmo de su hermano, pero él no se da cuenta que es observado, y seguirían mirándolo por todo el día de no ser porque alguien más se ha sentido ofendida por el comentario de Moncho, desviando de esta manera, la atención sobre Leonardo._

**D.A.**: Nosotras también podemos tener diversión por nuestra cuenta, ¿sabes?

**Umi**: ¡Claro! Podemos realizar una competencia de nado.

**Abril**: O tirarnos en la arena a tomar el sol.

**Margui**: O dibujar un paisaje.

**Rose:** O tirarnos en la arena a tomar el sol.

**Mike**: ¡O una competencia de surfing!

**Rose y Abril:** O tirarnos en la arena a tomar el sol.

**Mike**: Como que no tienen muchas ganas de hacer algo emocionante, Abril y Rose.

_Abril y Rose se encoge de hombros._

**D.A.**: O que nos diga Yun qué hacemos. Creo que es justo que nos dé su opinión porque no ha hablado mucho que digamos.

_Yunuen se avergüenza al captar ella todas las miradas._

_Y mientras esto ocurre, Haoyoh, que está sentada al lado de Leonardo, toma una de las manos de él y la estrecha con suavidad. Es la única manera para que Leonardo salga de su ensimismamiento._

_Leonardo mira una mano de pálida piel tomar su mano color verde bosque, sigue con la mirada el brazo de esa mano hasta toparse con unos preocupados ojos cafés._

**Haoyoh**: ¿Daijobudesuka[Estás bien]?

_Leonardo va a responder que sí, que está bien, que no debe preocuparse por él, que sólo está agobiado por ese vacío que queda en el corazón y que lo va estrangulando lenta y dolorosamente cuando te das cuenta de que el mundo es un asco y tú también lo eres… pero Leonardo no dice ninguna de las palabras que está pensando, porque hay un brillo en los ojos de Haoyoh que disipa las tinieblas que han venido de nueva cuenta a devorar su corazón, las mismas tinieblas que iban a devorar su corazón tras haber sobrevivido al mayor de los ataques de su peor enemigo, ese ataque en el que él obtuvo esa cicatriz del lado izquierdo de su caparazón._

_En ese momento, Leonardo descifra un mensaje oculto pero bello en los ojos de Haoyoh._

**Leo**: Haoyoh…

**Haoyoh**: ¿Sí?

_La chica se tranquiliza cuando Leonardo por fin habla, ahora escucha atenta lo que tiene que decirle._

**Leo**: Yo…

_Leonardo siente en su pecho una enorme dicha que desplaza totalmente a la amargura que desde la mañana lo había invadido, es una dicha que le invita a gritar y a ponerse a saltar como loco, pero consigue sosegarla, aunque no del todo, se le escapa en forma de una enorme y cálida sonrisa._

**Leo**: Estoy bien, gracias. Discúlpame por preocuparte, es sólo que… me duele un poco la cabeza, pero se me quitara en cuanto coma algo.

_Él no miente. Ha estado sufriendo un leve pero constante dolor de cabeza al regresar a acostarse después de estar un rato en la playa (tras su charla con Karai), aunque no consiguió conciliar el sueño; comienza a comer su comida a pesar de estar fría._

**Rafa**: ¿Y entonces Yun?

_Rafael, cuya habilidad no es la paciencia, presiona a la nerviosa chica._

**Yun**: V… Voleibol.

_Ella dice lo primero que le viene a la mente._

**Tsukimine**: ¡Volibol de playa! Es muy buena idea.

**Fye Fye**: ¡Sí! Hacemos deporte, nos divertimos y además nos bronceamos.

**Margui**: Pero yo no sé jugar muy bien voleibol.

**D.A.**: Es lo de menos, Margui. Podemos formas equipos equitativamente, y que en uno y otro haya tanto quienes saben jugar y quienes no saben jugar. Algo me dice que aquí nuestras amigas Fye Fye y Tsukimine 'se las saben de todas todas'.

**Fye Fye**: Por algo somos ninjas.

**Rose**: Yo de plano no sé jugar.

**Margui**: Yo más o menos.

**Mike**: Yo sí sé.

**Umi**: Y yo.

**Abril**: Yo también sé jugar.

_Mientras las chicas se organizan para el torneo local de voleibol de playa, los chicos terminan de comer y se levantan de sus asientos para preparar lo que necesitan para ir a pescar. Leonardo también ha terminado de comer y se levanta, va a alguna parte._

**Haoyoh**: ¿A dónde vas? (_se levanta de su asiento al ver que Leonardo se marcha_).

**Leo**: Espérame, después regreso.

_Haoyoh regresa a su lugar._

**Rafa**: ¿Ya te decidiste a ir con los machos, Leo?

**Leo**: Ya decidí y no voy a ir con ustedes. Yo no quiero cazar almejas ni pulpos.

**Rafa**: Ah sí, que eres vegetariano.

_Leonardo se acerca a Yunuen (no está con las otras chicas planeando el juego de voleibol)._

**Leo**: Acompáñame Yun, por favor.

_Yunuen acepta gustosa la mano que le tiende el chico. Ambos van a la grieta y descienden a la playa._

_Haoyoh mira entristecida a Leonardo porque no ha sido a ella a quien le ha pedido que lo acompañe._

**Abril**: Haoyoh, ¿qué tal eres en el voleibol?

_Haoyoh no le responde a la mujer pelirroja._

_Abril se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a Haoyoh._

**Abril**: Haoyoh… (_coloca una mano sobre su hombro_)

**Haoyoh**: Perdona Abril. ¿Me decías?

**Abril**: Si quieres jugar en uno de los equipos de voleibol.

**Haoyoh**: Sí, claro.

_Haoyoh deja su desayuno a medio terminar y se reúne con sus amigas._

_Después de varios minutos de atender los preparativos para la pesca y el partido, los chicos 'se hacen a la mar', y chicas están en la playa luciendo sus trajes de baño de dos piezas; al final, ellas decidieron que fuesen partidos de uno contra uno para hacer más dinámicos los encuentros._

_Yunuen y Leonardo (con el extremo de sus pantalones doblado y estando arrodillados sobre la arena) están en la orilla del mar buscando algo entre las cristalinas aguas._

_Alguien los observa a la distancia._

_Karai ha dejado su tienda de campaña para tomar el sol. Su corazón late desconsolado aunque con menor dolor que hace algunas horas. _

_Había pensado irse inmediatamente después de su charla con Leonardo, pero no pudo, extrañamente sus piernas flaquearon y ni siquiera pudo salir de la tienda, pero ya que no podía abandonar la tienda, pensó en quedarse ahí enclaustrada hasta el final de los tiempos, pero su espíritu de guerrera la ha obligado a salir y tolerar la presencia de Leonardo. Al regresar a Nueva York continuará viéndolo, le será imposible no verlo después de este fatídico día, así que es mejor comenzar a hacerle la idea sobre que él no desaparecerá del todo de su vida, y ha salido para recibir los abrigadores rayos del sol._

_Avanza directamente hacia donde Leonardo se encuentra arrodillado manteniéndose en calma lo más posible (viste un traje de baño de dos piezas). _

_Leonardo voltea la cabeza al escuchar que alguien se acerca, y en cuanto se da cuenta de quién se trata, deja caer en la arena lo que lleva en las manos._

**Leo**: K… Karai. (_habla con nerviosismo_)

_Karai asume una actitud que le indica a Leonardo que ella no quiere desencadenar ningún tipo de combate._

**Karai**: ¿Qué hacen? (_se acuclilla cerca de los dos_)

**Yun**: Preparamos una sorpresa. (_le responde ella ya que Leonardo ha preferido enfocar su atención en el ir y venir de las olas; parece apenado; ella recoge lo que Leonardo ha tirado y echa en una pequeña cubeta de plástico_)

**Karai**: ¿Una sorpresa?

**Leo**: Es para Haoyoh. (_dice por fin al atreverse a mirar a Karai_)

_Karai se percata claramente del cambio de actitud de Leonardo. Él se había incomodado en cuanto la vio aproximarse, al igual que ella al recordar el beso que le dio a él, pero ella ha podido controlar mejor su moribunda alegría por verle de nuevo, pero en cuanto Leonardo ha pronunciado el nombre de Haoyoh, toda esa vergüenza de color carmesí que emergía en sus mejillas se ha esfumado; ahora él está animado, o más que animado, está feliz._

**Karai**: ¿Se debe a una ocasión especial?

**Yun**: No tiene por qué haber una ocasión especial para regalarle algo a alguien especial.

**Karai**: Ciertamente no.

_Leonardo comienza a experimentar un sentimiento de compasión por Karai, quiere preguntarle cómo se encuentra, si ya ha comido, si volverá pronto a Nueva York… pero se reprende a sí mismo: ya no tiene que procurar su bienestar a pesar de haber sido él quien la invitó a quedarse en esa playa, ya no tiene que ser su responsabilidad porque entre ellos ha quedado todo aclarado… salvo que su corazón parece implorarle e insistirle que aún puede haber esperanza para ellos dos si…_

_Leonardo deja de mirar a Karai y se enfoca de nueva cuenta en preparar la sorpresa para Haoyoh. Inhala y exhala profunda e imperceptiblemente para aclarar sus pensamientos. Sabe que le tomará tiempo desprender de su corazón a Karai, y debido a que seguirá viéndola aún después de concluidas las vacaciones, es mejor comenzar desde ahora a hacerse a la idea que continuará viéndola, sea de su agrado o no._

_Pero se ha alegrado tanto de volver a verla…_

**Leo**: Tus chicos te han dejado una porción de comida para cuando decidieras subir a la pradera. (_Leonardo procura distraer su mente en otro tema_)

**Karai**: Tal vez más tarde. Gracias.

_Karai se incorpora y se aleja de los dos chicos._

_Leonardo agradece que se haya marchado. Ahora puede concentrarse mejor en terminar el obsequio sorpresa para Haoyoh y en sus bellos ojos, sobretodo en sus bellos ojos. Sonríe al sentir una confortante alegría, una alegría que lentamente va aliviando su maltrecho corazón._

_Yunuen y Leonardo al estar tan ocupados, no se molestan en ver hacia dónde se dirige Karai._

_Karai va hacia las chicas que están por comenzar otro partido de voleibol. _

**Abril**: Las siguientes son Haoyoh y Yunuen. (_dice al leer la lista de los encuentros_)

_Haoyoh va al lado que le corresponde en la improvisada cancha._

**Abril**: ¿Y Yunuen?

**D.A.**: Desde hace rato que está con Leo.

**Rose**: Esa Yun le está rehuyendo a la actividad física, ya ni yo.

**D.A.**: Pues hay que ayudarla para que se despabile.

_D.A. y Rose van por Yunuen._

**Abril**: Yo no creo que sea buena idea obligarla a hacer algo que no quiere hacer.

**Rose**: Pero así nunca va a salir de su caparazón…

_D.A. y Rose se detienen al toparse con Karai._

**Karai**: Veo que les hace falta una jugadora. Yo puedo suplir su lugar.

**Rose**: No, gracias. Ahorita mismo vamos por la que nos falta.

_Karai observa a cada una de las chicas. Percibe cierta hostilidad, hostilidad que no había sentido la noche en que llegó, lo que le indica que ellas ya han de conocer la historia de su clan y la guerra que le ha declarado al clan de las tortugas, pero no se inquieta en absoluto, porque en su corazón herido ha surgido un nuevo sentimiento; es un nuevo sentimiento que le ha devuelto el valor que creía haber perdido; es un nuevo sentimiento que ha surgido en el preciso instante en que se ha dado cuenta que Leonardo le agrada esa chica llamada Haoyoh; es un nuevo sentimiento que le está motivando a luchar contra la guerrera ninja que existe en ella, a combatir contra su propio padre, contra su propio clan; es algo muy poderoso que la ha empujado hasta esa parte de la playa y que la ha llevado hasta la cancha de voleibol en el momento justo en que es el turno de Haoyoh en el partido de voleibol; ese nuevo sentimiento la ha llevado hasta ahí para pelear contra su primer contrincante de muchos otros, y recuperar la confianza y el amor de Leonardo._

**Haoyoh**: Está bien, por mi no hay problema.

_Sus amigas voltean a verla sorprendidas. ¿Cómo es posible que acepte un encuentro con Karai sabiendo que es una mortal ninja?_

_Ayer por la tarde, las chicas acordaron averiguar más sobre el Clan Hamato y el Clan del Pie. Mike investigó con Miguel Ángel, Umi con Rafael y Margui con Donatelo, mientras que Haoyoh, Rose y D.A. intentaron disimuladamente preguntarle a Leonardo, ya haya sido durante las clases de japonés o las clases de defensa personal._

_Leonardo no resultó ser tan accesible como sus hermanos. _

_Umi, Mikey y Margui averiguaron toda la verdad, se enteraron desde el hecho que los chicos tortuga son en realidad mutantes, que en realidad ellos y su Maestro no son un simple grupo de karatecas, sino un clan de ninjas, cómo conocieron a Abril y a Casey, hasta los detalles sobre ese encuentro casi fatal entre su enemigo Shredder y Karai. En la noche, a la hora de ir a dormir, contaron lo que habían averiguado al resto de las chicas._

_Haoyoh se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba Karai al irse acercando a la cancha de voleibol; de algún modo, Karai ha descubierto lo que Leonardo significa para ella, pero igual ella ya sabe qué clase de chica es Karai, y no va a permitirle que vuelva a aprovecharse del buen corazón de Leonardo. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

Alguien en uno de sus comentarios había sugerido un partido de voleibol entre Haoyoh y Karai, pero esto ya lo había pensado yo (creo que fue por ver los juegos olímpicos) n.n y había pensado que el partido de voleibol sería la única competencia entre Haoyoh y Karai, pero justo hoy mi musa me sugirió algo más, aunque tendrán que esperar el siguiente capítulo. Ojala resulte; con todas las presiones que tengo por todos lados puedo sufrir del dichoso bloqueo de escritor, pero espero que resulte.

Son bienvenidos todos sus comentarios.

Muchas gracias por leer este alucinado fic.

n.n


	13. Cap 11

.

¡Y sigo corre y corre!

Mucho trabajo, muchos fics por escribir y muchos dibus por hacer TT y como me siento bajo mucha presión, para relajarme, esta vez yo narro este cap 8D pero les advierto que es una L-O-C-U-R-A.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ninja Turtles.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¡VAMOS A LA PLAYA!**

Primero, un breve resumen del capítulo anterior:

Se supone que todo el 'rollo' del cap anterior sólo fue para decir que Karai ya se dio cuenta que a Leo le gusta Haoyoh, y fue más 'rollo' decir que Karai está celosa de Haoyoh, y han sido los celos que han hecho que Karai se retracte de olvidarse de Leo; Karai va a reconquistar a Leo, porque después de todo, todos hemos cometido errores (de todos tamaños, colores y sabores), pero algunos hacemos todo lo posible por enmendar ese error, y Karai ya verá cómo le hace para recuperar el amor de Leo, pero primero, tiene que 'deshacerse' de Haoyoh, y este cap trata de esto.

También se vio en el cap anterior, que las chicas organizaron partidos de voleibol, pero han estado jugando una contra una porque no todas saben jugar bien el voleibol, y digamos que así los encuentros son más justos y también sirven para practicar (quizás después puedan armar un verdadero encuentro de voleibol), y cuando Haoyoh iba a jugar contra Yunuen, Karai supo que Yunuen anda por ahí distraída; esto lo va a aprovechar para enfrentarse a Haoyoh.

Y continuamos.

**Karai**: Una jugadora está ausente. Yo puedo tomar su lugar.

**Rose**: No te molestes. Ya vamos por la que nos falta.

**Haoyoh**: Está bien chicas. Si Karai quiere ser mi contrincante, por mí no hay problema.

Abril se acerca a Haoyoh tratando de disimular su preocupación.

**Abril**: No creo que sea una buena idea, Haoyoh. Ya has visto lo bien que juegan Fye Fye y Tsukimine, y Karai es una ninja como ellas.

**Haoyoh**: No te preocupes, Abril.

Haoyoh empuja a Abril para que salga del campo de batalla... digo, para que salga del campo de juego. Regresa a su lugar.

Karai toma su lugar del otro lado de la red.

Umi le pasa la pelota Haoyoh.

Haoyoh mira fijamente por un segundo los ojos verdes de Karai; parece que echaran chispas, pero no se deja intimidar; eleva la pelota, salta y la golpea… ¡lanza un cañonazo que pasa al otro lado de la red!

¡La pelota va derechito a la arena para anotar el primer tanto de Haoyoh, pero Karai se lanza justo a tiempo y con el puño cerrado golpea la pelota!

¡La pelota sale disparada, no hacia el otro lado de la cancha, sino hacia arriba! Karai está tirada en la arena pero se levanta rápido, y cuando la pelota va descendiendo, Karai salta y… ¡lanza su tiro contra Haoyoh justo en el ángulo derecho que está totalmente desprotegido!

Es el inconveniente de jugar uno a uno: parecerá más fácil, si los jugadores sólo se pasan la pelota de un lado a otro y de un lado a otro, pero si se trata de un juego en serio, un único jugador no puede cubrir toda la cancha y debe esforzarse más si no quiere perder.

Haoyoh ve hacia dónde va a caer la pelota y… ¡corre con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarla! ¡Se tira y se estira lo más que puede y….! Y la arena le salpica toda la cara, pero su esfuerzo fue inútil: la pelota cae sobre la arena sin que pueda evitarlo.

**Abril**: Punto para Karai. (anuncia ella sin mucho entusiasmo, anota el puntuaje de la japonesa en una libreta)

Haoyoh se levanta y se sacude la arena sin dejar de mirar a su contrincante.

**Karai**: No se rendirá tan fácilmente. Tampoco yo.

Haoyoh levanta la pelota, se acerca más a la red y la lanza al otro lado pero con un ligero toque.

Karai no tiene problemas para devolverle la pelota a Haoyoh, pero también lo hace apenas con un leve toque.

Haoyoh toca la pelota.

La pelota pasa la red.

Karai toca la pelota.

La pelota pasa la red.

Haoyoh toca la pelota.

La pelota pasa la red.

Karai toca la pelota.

La pelota pasa la red.

Haoyoh toca la pelota.

La pelota pasa la red.

Karai toca la pelota, pero esta vez le da más fuerza.

La pelota pasa la red.

Haoyoh está demasiado cerca de la red, y la pelota pasa rozando sus dedos lastimándolos, aunque resiste el dolor, pero la pelota toca la arena.

**Abril**: Otro punto para Karai.

**D.A.**: Karai está ganando muy fácil.

**Tsukimine**: Y eso que la "jefa" no está usando el 100% de sus habilidades.

**Rose**: Se aprovecha que Haoyoh no es tan buena jugadora, por eso iba a jugar contra Yun.

**Abril**: Pero es quien tenga una férrea voluntad el que resulta ganador, y no tanto por las habilidades físicas.

Las chicas miran a la sabia mujer. Quizás convivir con un clan de ninjas ha aprendido ese tipo de frases.

**Fye Fye:** Lo que dice Abril es muy cierto.

Esto motiva a las chicas.

**Margui**: ¡Vamos Haoyoh!

**D.A.**: ¡Sí se puede!

**Umi**: ¡Tú puedes, amiga!

**Rose**: ¡Dale duro y a la cabeza!

**Mike**: ¡Y el 1, 2, 3!

Haoyoh escucha a sus amigas pero mantiene su concentración en la cancha. Lanza un pase no muy fuerte, Karai lo responde con fuerza haciendo lo mismo que en un ataque anterior: su tiro va justo en una parte desprotegida, pero esto ya lo ha anticipado Haoyoh. Haoyoh da un par de zancadas y consigue tocar la pelota; la pelota se eleva, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para que Haoyoh salte en el momento que va cayendo la pelota, y la golpea con todas sus fuerzas.

La pelota apenas consigue pasar la red, y Karai no está tan cerca de la red… ¡Karai se arroja…!, pero no la alcanza y cae en la arena.

**Abril**: ¡Punto para Haoyoh!

Las chicas vitorean a su amiga incluso las chicas ninja.

¡HAOYOH!

¡HAOYOH!

¡HAOYOH!

Los vítores distraen a Leonardo de su importante misión imposible.

**Leo**: Algo muy emocionante debe estar pasando.

Él mira hacia la cancha, pero su vista no se detiene en nadie más que en Haoyoh (y pues no se fija que Haoyoh está jugando contra Karai). Ella se ve muy contenta.

**Leo**: Espero que le guste su sorpresa (regresa a su misión). No se puede comparar con la brillantez de una perla, pero ojala le guste mi obsequio.

- Sí le va a gustar. (eso es lo que digo yo [sí está raro eso de estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo]). Lo que buscamos no tiene el mismo brillo que una perla, pero también es difícil buscarla, pero también le pones el mismo empeño y cariño para hallarla. -

Leonardo no se desanima y sigue buscando entre la arena y el mar el presente que quiere obsequiarle a Haoyoh.

Ahora echemos un vistazo a los otros chicos románticos.

A los cazadores de perlas no les fue muy difícil hallar un abundante cúmulo de ostras (o como se diga; sorry, pero ahora sí que no tengo tiempo para consultar la wikipedia). El mar es muy rico en vida marina, y los arrecifes albergan a una gran diversidad de especies.

Han acordado buscar las ostras primero, y en cuanto Rafael, Donatelo, Miguel Ángel y Casey consigan las perlas que quieren, después buscaran pulpos.

Como parecía una tarea casi imposible, lo de buscar perlas, Donatelo armó un tipo de escáner submarino que le ayudara a ver el interior de las ostras. El primero en usarlo fue Casey, quien todavía no regresa de su búsqueda, minetras los otros esperan en la lancha, pero Donatelo no tiene la duda de que su inventó funcionara, pero alguien sí lo está dudando.

**Mikey**: Casey ya se tardó.

**Rafa**: No exageres, si apenas hace unos minutos que se metió al agua.

**Mikey**: Pero yo ya quiero buscar la perla para Mike.

**Rafa**: Qué Romeo tan desesperado. Agradece que Doni pudo hacer ese escáner de ostras, sino, hubiéramos tardado todo el verano, todo el otoño y todo el invierno y no encontraríamos nada de perlas.

**Mikey**: Pero me aburro sin hacer nada.

**Rafa**: Y yo soy el menso que tiene que aguantar tus quejas.

**Mikey**: ¿Y quien más? No veo que tú hagas algo como para uqe yo no te esté molestando a diferencia de Doni.

Los dos voltean a ver a Donatelo.

Donatelo está jugando un juego en su celular.

**Doni**: ¡NNOOOOO!

Rafael y Miguel Ángel se sobresaltan pero en un segundo entienden al escuchar la musiquita esa que se oye cuando uno ha perdido en el juego.

Rafa se levanta y va a sentarse junto a un frustrado Donatelo.

**Rafa**: Relájate Doni. (le echa un brazo sobre los hombros de Donatelo) Yo sí creo que tu escáner ese sí sirve. Es el menso de Casey que no sabe usarlo.

**Doni**: Ese no es el problema (Donatelo se apena). Me estoy desesperando tanto como Mikey. Hubiese querido poder construir más de un escáner de almejas, así, ya todos tendríamos una perla cada uno, pero con los limitados recursos, sólo he podido construir uno. Trato de distraerme con el juego, pero es difícil cuando en tu mente está ocupada por una sola cosa… o persona.

**Rafa**: Ah, con que es eso.

Rafael no necesita más explicaciones.

**Mikey**: ¡¿Qué es "eso"?!

Miguel Ángel se entusiasma por querer saber, entonces se levanta, y en vez de ir despacio por la pequeña lancha, para llegar con Donatelo y Rafael, prácticamente va corriendo.

La lancha se bambolea muy feo.

**Rafa**: ¡Mikey!

**Doni**: ¡Camina con más cuidado!

**Mikey**: ¿Por?

Pero en un vaivén muy fuerte, las tres tortugas caen por la borda. Lo bueno que saben nadar, y los dos chicos humanos que han estado observándolos sin decir una sola palabra, no se preocupan.

Las tres tortugas no demoran en salir a flote.

**Rafa y Doni**: ¡Miguel Ángel!

**Mikey**: ¿Ahora qué hice?

**Roshi**: Y estas son las temibles Tortugas Ninja.

**Moncho**: Los enemigos más despiadados del Clan del Pie.

Ambos chicos miran cómo es perseguido Miguel Ángel por Donatelo y Rafael.

El perseguido y sus perseguidores van nadando alrededor de la lancha.

**Rafa**: ¡Ven acá!

**Mikey**: ¡Pero ya les dije que yo no hice nada!

**Doni**: ¡Y no harías nada si escucharas lo que te decimos!

**Mikey**: ¿Y qué me dijeron?

**Rafa**: ¡Y todavía tenemos que decírtelo de nuevo!

**Mikey**: Pues sí.

**Doni**: ¿Qué no conoces el proverbio que dice: "al buen entendedor pocas palabras"?

**Mikey**: Sí lo conozco, pero no lo entiendo.

**Rafa y Doni**: ¡Miguel Ángel!

**Mikey**: ¿Qué?

Y siguen nadando alrededor de la lancha.

**Roshi**: Más bien son chicos revoltosos como cualquier otro.

**Moncho**: Como tú por ejemplo.

**Roshi**: ¡Cálmate! (le da un empujón) Que tú tampoco "cantas mal las rancheras".

**Moncho**: Para qué digo que no si sí.

Entonces aparece Casey y las tortugas se olvidan de su asunto para enfrascarse ahora en discutir quién sigue para ir en busca de la valiosa perla.

Bueno, esta parte no tuvo nada de romántico, pero volvamos a la playa, a la competencia más concretamente.

**Abril**: Punto para Karai.

**Karai**: He ganado. El juego está por concluido.

Karai ha detenido el juego porque Haoyoh ya está exhausta. Se marcha a la pradera a comer algo. Por el ejercicio que ha hecho ya le ha dado hambre.

**Haoyoh**: Espera.

Karai se detiene y se gira.

**Haoyoh**: No hemos terminado.

Karai podría decirle que para ella ya es suficiente, que ya ha conseguido demostrarle que posee una capacidad mucho muy elevada que cualquier chica común, pero algo en la mirada de Haoyoh le obliga a reconsiderar sus pensamientos. Karai es capaz de reconocer un espíritu combativo cuando lo tiene frente suyo.

**Karai**: ¿Qué propones?

**Haoyoh**: Un combate en artes marciales.

**Karai**: De acuerdo.

Las otras chicas preparan rápido una pequeña arena, arena no de mar sino arena refiriéndome al cuadrilátero, a la zona de combate, a la lona, al ring… ustedes me entienden. Las chicas, en un área específica y de cierto tamaño, se aseguran de que no haya piedras o ramas o cualquier cosa que pueda lastimar a las karatecas. Una vez hecho esto, colocan una colchoneta sobre la arena.

Pasados unos minutos para darles tiempo de descansar a Haoyoh y a Karai, la pelea está por iniciar.

A falta del uniforme como los que usan los karatecas, las combatientes se han puesto sus pijamas. La pijama de Haoyoh es blanca con un bonito estampado de flores, y la pijama de Karai es azul y el estampado es de tortuguitas. Este pequeño detalle motiva más a Haoyoh.

Mike esta vez hace la función de manager de Haoyoh.

**Mike**: Primero le asestas un Jab, luego le propinas un Cross, y la rematas con un Uppercut al estómago.

**D.A.**: Esto es karate, no boxeo, Mike.

**Mike**: Pero igual sirve de motivación, ¿no Haoyoh?

**Haoyoh**: Sí, gracias Mike, y a todas ustedes.

**Rose**: No te exijas mucho, Haoyoh. Yo "me doy por bien servida" si la derribas una vez.

**Haoyoh**: Será más de una vez.

Les dedica una sonrisa de confianza a sus amigas.

Karai, por su lado del ring, está acompañada por Tsukimine y Fye Fye.

**Tsukimne**: Sólo le pido que sea cuidadosa.

**Karai**: Lo he sido hasta ahora. No busco lastimar su cuerpo, sino destruir su espíritu.

Tsukimine y Fye Fye se sorprenden por las palabras de Karai, y se miran, preguntándose con la mirada si sería mejor impedir esta pelea.

Abril también se hace la misma pregunta, pero no dice nada, sólo voltea hacia donde Splinter reposa en su hamaca, para ubicarlo, por si acaso.

Haoyoh y Karai dejan su esquina y se acercan al centro del cuadrilátero, pero Mike también se acerca, y...

**Mike**: ¡Lucharan de dos a tres caídas sin límite de tiempo!

Sin querer queriendo, Karai y Haoyoh dan un salto de sobresalto; las asustó pues.

**Mike**: ¡En esta esquina, la peleadora defensora, la lindaaaaaa Haoyooooooh!

Mike toma la mano de Haoyoh y la levanta a manera de presentación.

**Mike**: Y por este lado está Karai.

Mike se aparta haciendo la seña de que pueden empezar a combatir.

¡Karai es la primera en comenzar el ataque!

¡Karai lanza un golpe con la mano derecha y enseguida otro con la mano izquierda!

¡Haoyoh esquiva el golpe de la derecha y el golpe que va a su izquierda!

¡Karai otra vez lanza un golpe con la mano derecha y enseguida otro con la mano izquierda!

¡Haoyoh esquiva el golpe de la derecha, pero esta vez detiene el golpe de la izquierda con su antebrazo derecho!

¡Karai se ve sorprendida! ¡No esperaba que Haoyoh fuera buena en el combate!

¡Haoyoh busca asestar un golpe en el estomago de Karai y lanza su puño izquierdo pero Karai lo detiene con la otra mano!

¡Karai detiene el puño de Haoyoh y da un salto hacia atrás para apartarse de su peligrosa contrincante al tiempo que lanza una patada al rostro de Haoyoh!

¡Haoyoh consigue tirarse hacia atrás arqueando su cuerpo y apoyándose en la arena con las manos para no caer de golpe, pero enseguida se impulsa con las piernas para incorporarse!

¡Karai ya espera a Haoyoh!

¡Ahora ataca Haoyoh!

¡Haoyoh lanza su puño derecho contra la cara de Karai, y cuando Karai está por hacerse a un lado, Haoyoh salta por sobre Karai! ¡Ha sido una finta! ¡Haoyoh salta y cae de cuclillas y tras Karai, que apenas se da cuenta que Haoyoh está tras suyo y se gira, pero en ese momento Haoyoh _barre_ los pies de Karai y…!

¡Karai cae al suelo!

Haoyoh la somete rápido para que no se levante, y Mike se encarga de hacer el conteo.

**Mike**: ¡Uno… dos… tres! ¡Ponchada!

Las dos contrincantes se ponen de pie.

**Mike**: A sus esquinas.

Las dos contrincantes obedecen a la referí.

Y en la esquina de Karai:

**Karai**: No lo esperaba. Sabe defenderse bastante bien.

**Fye Fye**: Ha sido muy lista retarla en algo que sabe hacer.

**Karai**: Lo que significa que las contemplaciones se han acabado para ella.

Y en la esquina de Haoyoh:

**Mike**: ¡Muy bien Haoyoh!

**D**.**A.**: ¡Así se hace amiga!

**Margui**: No nos habías dicho que supieras karate.

**Haoyoh**: Hace mucho… que no lo practico… pero… creo que no lo hago tan mal.

**Umi**. Nada mal.

**Abril**: Ahora que lo sabe Karai, no será tan condescendiente contigo.

**Rose**: Pero si se le pasa la mano con Haoyoh, nosotras no seremos condescendientes con ella.

El minuto de descanso para muy rápido.

El segundo round comienza.

Haoyoh se siente con muy buenos ánimos, así que ella empieza el ataque. ¡Se lanza contra Karai y busca golpear su mandíbulai!

¡Karai se pone en posición de ataque y al tiempo que el puño de Haoyoh pasa a escasos centímetros de su cara, ella se agacha y propina un fuerte golpe en el abdomen de Haoyoh!

Haoyoh cae doblándose de dolor.

**Mike**: ¡Haoyoh!

Las chicas van a ayudar a su amiga, pero Tsukimine y Fye Fye se interponen.

**Fye Fye**: Es una pelea de dos.

Mike está más cerca de Haoyoh, pero Karai no la deja acercársele.

**Karai**: Tu deber es llevar el conteo.

**Mike**: ¡Unodostres! ¡Ya ganaste!

Mike ayuda a levantarse a Haoyoh y la lleva a su esquina. Las demás ya pueden ir con Haoyoh.

**Abril:** ¿Estás bien Haoyoh?

**Haoyoh**: Sí. Me tomó… por sorpresa.

**Mike**: Fue un round demasiado rápido.

**Margui**: Pero todavía falta uno, ¿no?

**Mike**: El del desempate. Todavía tienes chance de ganar.

**Haoyoh**: Trataré.

**Rose**: ¡Nada de "trataré", Haoyoh! Alguien tiene que enseñarle a esa tipa que no puede ir así como así aplastando corazones nada más porque es una ninja ricachona, así como hizo puré el corazoncito de Leo.

Las demás se sorprenden que Rose se haya enojado, pero ellas comprenden el por qué. ¿Cómo pudo Karai haber hecho tanto daño a un chico tan amable como lo es Leonardo?

Haoyoh recuerda que Umi les contó lo que Rafael le dijo, que tenía sospechas de que Leonardo se hubiese enamorado de Karai, pero que después del "incidente", definitivamente ese sentimiento se había ido, pero temía por su hermano, temía que Leonardo pudiese caer en otra treta de Karai.

Haoyoh mira hacia donde está Leonardo. Él se ve muy feliz estando al lado de Yunuen. Baja la mirada y deja escapar un suspiro de derrota. No hay manera que ella pueda decirle lo que siente por él, pero lo que puede hacer es hacer caso a la sugerencia de Rose.

¡Comienza el tercer round!

¡Karai ataca sin clemencia a Haoyoh! ¡Patadas! ¡Derechazos! ¡Izquierdazos! ¡Barridas! ¡Ganchos y agujas de tejer…! Digo… ¡Golpes al tórax y a la cabeza! ¡Pero todo lo esquiva Haoyoh…! Hasta ahora.

**Karai**: No puedes huir de tu destino.

**Haoyoh**: Yo no estoy huyendo.

**Karai**: Pero no estás enfrentándome directamente.

**Haoyoh**: Porque no es conmigo con quien debes pelear.

**Karai**: ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Haoyoh**: Que has hecho mucho daño, Karai. Llevas arrastrando un muy mal karma.

**Karai**: Lo reconozco, no he actuado muy honorablemente, especialmente con Leonardo, pero hay algo más que debes saber: Tú no te interpondrás entre su perdón y su amor.

Karai le da una patada en el tórax a Haoyoh arrojándola lejos

**Haoyoh**: ¡Ah!

**Karai**: ¡Yiahh!

¡Karai se lanza contra una derribada Haoyoh lista para "rematarla" con otra patada!

¡Pero Haoyoh reacciona a tiempo! ¡Antes de sufrir el dolor del impacto de la parada de Karai, toma la pierna de Karai con ambas manos y ayudándose con el propio impulso de Karai, la azota contra la colchoneta!

**Karai**: ¡Ah!

Haoyoh, aunque un poco tambaleante, se levanta, pero Karai no.

Mike se apresura a hacer el conteo.

**Mike**: ¡UNODOSTRES! ¡La ganadora indiscutible es Haoyooh!

Las demás se acercan para felicitar y abrazar a su amiga.

Fye Fye y Tsukimine ayudan a Karai, pero Karai no pierde en tiempo en pedir la revancha.

**Karai**: Pido un segundo encuentro.

**Rose**: No hay segundas oportunidades para ti, Karai. Haoyoh te ganó "de ley".

**Abril**: En realidad, se puede decir que es empate: Karai ganó en el voleibol y Haoyoh en el karate.

**D.A.**: Para el desempate, puede ser un concurso de cocina.

**Karai**: ¿Concurso de… cocina?

**D.A.**: Ya va ser hora de la comida, y ustedes dos pueden preparar el mejor de sus platillos para Leo.

**Haoyoh**: Me gusta la idea.

**Karai**: Cocinar para Leo.

**Mike**: ¿Y por qué nada más para Leo? ¡Auch! (recibe un codazo de Rose)

**Abril**: A los chicos se les conquista por el estómago, y ustedes dos pueden preparar algo para Leo. La comida que más le guste a él, será un buen "bono" para la conquista de su corazón.

A Karai le parece razonable ese concurso, aunque algo le intriga. Por la forma en que ha hablado Abril, tal parece que ellas saben, no sólo sobre la guerra entre clanes, sino también sobre lo que ella ha sentido por el líder del clan Hamato.

No le interesa que lo sepan, sólo le interesa la frase: "A los chicos se les conquista por el estomago".

**Karai**: Que el concurso se lleve a cabo en mi camper, es más amplia y podremos cocinar las dos sin estorbarnos una a la otra.

**Haoyoh**: Vamos entonces.

Ellas dos suben de inmediato a la pradera, donde están todos los vehículos estacionados, así vestidas con las pijamas.

Las otras chicas pronto las siguen para asegurarse que el nuevo enfrentamiento no termine en un desastre.

Un rato más tarde, los chicos vuelven del mar. Pudieron atrapar varios pulpos y almejas, Moncho y Roshi se van a encargar de prepararlos. Y los otros chicos… se ven muy sospechosamente contentos, incluso Leonardo.

A la hora de la comida, cuando todos están sentados a la mesa, Leonardo es sorprendido por Karai y Haoyoh (ellas dos ahora sí ya están debidamente vestidas).

Los chicos y Splinter también son sorprendidos pero por la presencia de Karai. No esperaban verla.

**Karai: **Itadakimasu, Leonardo [Buen provecho, Leonardo].

Pone el platillo frente a él.

**Haoyoh**: Lo preparé especialmente para ti, Leo.

También pone su platillo frente a él.

**Leo**: Gracias, Haoyoh y Karai, no se hubiesen molestado.

**Abril**: Tienes que probar y decir cuál te gusta más, Leo.

**Mikey**: ¿Y por qué nada más él? ¡Auch!

Rafael le da un codazo a Miguel Ángel.

Casey también va a protestar pero Abril le pellizca el brazo antes de que diga algo.

**Casey**: ¡Ay! ¡Eso duele!

Abril le advierte con una sola mirada.

Leonardo observa ambos platillos.

**Leo**: Ambos se ven muy apetitosos. Creo que probaré…

**Karai**: Toma Leonardo.

Karai le ofrece un tenedor a Leonardo, asegurándose que pruebe primero lo que ella preparó.

**Leo**: Gracias… ¡Karai, tu mano está enrojecida!

Leonardo se levanta de su lugar para examinar la mano de Karai.

**Karai**: Me quemé con el agua que estaba calentándose. He sido muy torpe, pero jamás había preparado comida.

Leonardo mira con preocupación y con cierto asombro a Karai. No debería sorprenderse que Karai jamás haya preparado algo de comer, después de todo, el padre de ella es multimillonario, y en su casa debe de haber chefs que se encargan de eso. Lo que le sorprende, es que Karai se haya arriesgado a preparar algo para él sin tener idea de cómo cocinar.

**Leo**: No parece grave pero debes atenderte.

Leo se lleva a Karai a su camper. Ahí se encuentra el botiquín de los primeros auxilios.

Los demás los miran alejarse.

Haoyoh siente que ha perdido también esta disputa con Karai.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

Ustedes disculparan todas las imprecisiones en el voleibol o en el karate o en el boxeo o las faltas de ortografía o en cualquier otra cosa, sigo muy apurada con los fics., pero espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y las haya divertido.

Siempre he soñado con escribir un fic al estilo de Slam Dunk, pero no de deportes, sino con ese tipo de sentido del humor tan pero tan gracioso. Quizás algún día pueda escribir algo así.

Son bienvenidos todos sus comentarios.

Muchas gracias por leer este alucinado fic.

n.n


	14. Cap 12

.

**N/A**: Se ha tenido que cambiar un poco el formato del texto para darle un diferente aspecto visual a los diálogos de los personajes al hablar en _susurros_.

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: Yunuen does not own Ninja Turtles. _

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¡VAMOS A LA PLAYA!**

**Leo**: Listo.

**Karai**: Arigato Leonardo.

_Karai y Leonardo se encuentran en la camper del Clan Hamato, sentados a la mesa, mesa en la que no hay ningún platillo servido, sólo el botiquín de primeros auxilios. _

_Leonardo ya ha curado la leve quemadura que sufrió Karai._

**Leo**: Fue bueno que el agua no estuviera muy caliente.

**Karai**: Debes pensar que soy una tonta por no saber manipular un simple pocillo con agua caliente, si soy muy capaz de manejar dos filosas katanas.

**Leo**: Yo no he pensado que seas una tonta. Como en todo, cocinar requiere de cierta práctica. Puedes preparar algo sencillo, como un huevo revuelto, pero hay quienes se han aventurado a convertir el simple hecho de hacer de comer en un arte.

**Karai**: Como lo ha hecho el Chef Gordon Ramsay.

**Leo**: ¿Ves su programa de Master Chef? A mí me parece que es bueno.

**Karai**: Él recurrentemente nos prepara los alimentos.

**Leo**: ¡Él es un chef de fama internacional! ¿Cómo puede…? Eh… olvídalo.

**Karai**: Olvidar, ¿qué?

**Leo**: Nada, sólo me sorprendió que el Chef Ramsay les cocine, pero es lógico: tu padre es un hombre rico y poderoso; puede contratar los servicios de un famoso chef para que les prepare el desayuno, otro que les prepare la merienda, y alguien más la cena.

**Karai**: De hecho así es cuando no somos invitados a una comida o cena de negocios. Siempre ha sido así, siempre ha habido alguien que se encargue de estos detalles, pero hoy, ha sido la primera vez que yo he cocinado para alguien. Me alegra que ese alguien haya sido tú.

**Leo**: Me halagas. En cambio yo, debí aprender a hacer de comer para mis hermanos antes de aprender a tomar debidamente una katana. No cabe duda que tú y yo somos de mundos muy diferentes.

**Karai**: Pero ambos tuvimos un comienzo atroz en esta vida: nos abandonaron a nuestra suerte, fuimos huérfanos, pero alguien compasivo nos tomó a su cuidado.

**Leo**: Sin embargo, nuestros destinos tomaron rumbos muy diferentes: Tú vives en un lujoso edificio, yo vivo en las alcantarillas; tú puedes pasear por las calles con libertad, yo debo permanecer oculto; tú te riges por un código, y yo a mí vez por otro.

_Karai sabe que sólo existe un código de Honor, pero entiende a qué se ha referido Leonardo. Se pone de pie._

**Karai**: Hay algo más que nos diferencia (_rodea la mesa para acercarse a Leonardo_): tú eres una tortuga mutante, y yo soy una humana, pero, ambos somos capaces de razonar, sentir, amar y de soñar.

_Acaricia delicadamente la mejilla de él con la mano que no está vendada_.

_Él cierra los ojos, permitiéndose sentir la suave piel de Karai._

**Karai**: Y también somos propensos a cometer errores.

**Leo**: No soy un humano, pero tengo sentimientos humanos. He descubierto que soy capaz de amar y de soñar, y también soy capaz de enfurecerme y de equivocarme, pero también puedo aprender de mis errores.

_Leonardo abre los ojos y aparta la mano de Karai con cuidado y se pone pie. La observa a ella sin ningún tipo de sentimiento de lástima, pero tampoco revela que le desee algún mal._

**Karai**: Yo también Leonardo, yo también aprendo de mis errores. (_le sonríe con gentileza_) Volvamos, que los demás deben estar aguardando tu regreso; si tu Sensei es tan estricto como el mío, seguramente no le ha permitido a nadie probar siquiera un pequeño bocado de comida hasta que todos estén sentados a la mesa.

**Leo**: Es justo lo que debe de estar pasando.

_Leonardo corresponde a la sonrisa de ella._

_Los dos salen de la camper._

_Y efectivamente, nadie ha comenzado a comer porque Splinter les ha pedido que esperen a Leonardo._

**Mikey**: ¿Por qué se tarda tanto? (_mira el banquete con gran ansiedad_) Sólo es una quemadita.

**Rafa**: Eso mero. (_se pone de pie y camina hacia la camper en la que llegó el Clan Hamato_) Más le vale a Karai que mi hermano esté en una pieza.

_Rafael se detiene al ver que Karai y Leonardo están de regreso._

**Leo**: Disculpen la tardanza.

_Todos se dan cuenta del vendaje en la mano derecha de Karai._

**Mikey**: ¡Por fin! ¡Gracias! (_junta las palmas de sus manos_)

_Tras una oración de gracias un tanto apremiante, Miguel Ángel comienza a comer._

**Splinter**: Señorita Karai, espero que se encuentre mucho mejor, gracias a las atenciones de mi hijo Leonardo.

**Karai**: Mucho mejor, gracias. Leonardo tiene un tacto muy sutil para las curaciones.

**Rafa**: Tiene mucha práctica. (_vuelve a su lugar_)

**Doni**: Leo nos ha curado decenas de lesiones. Como en todas aquellas ocasiones en las que Mikey comenzaba a practicar sus primeras acrobacias con la patineta, y sufría de diversos raspones.

**Rafa**: Y todavía se hace unos raspones bien grandes porque no se fija por dónde patina. O cuando te curaba, Doni, de todos los machucones que te dabas con la llave cuando empezabas a aprender reparar una bici.

**Mikey**: Pero todavía se da sus buenos golpazos con las llaves, ya no tanto como antes, aunque ahora es por arreglar nuestros poderosos Tortumóviles.

**Doni**: Bueno, sí, nunca se está exento de los accidentes en el oficio de mecánico, pero Rafa, a ti te hacía curaciones de los moretones que te provocabas debido a que te atrevías a explorar los lugares que Sensei nos tenía prohibido.

**Mikey**: Pero ahora es peor por las cortadas y los guamazos que te llevas cuando sales de parranda con Casey.

**Rafa**: Sí, Leo es una excelente enfermera, pero aquí el Doc es Donita Espolvoreada. (_junta sus palmas_) Gracias por los alimentos. (_dice en voz baja y empieza a comer_)

_Los demás, excepto Leonardo y Karai que permanecen de pie, también comienzan a comer._

**Splinter**: Considero, Señorita Karai, que le vendría bien un descanso.

_Karai sabe que no puede esperar tanta benevolencia de parte de Splinter como la ha tenido de parte de Leonardo, pero no le preocupa._

**Karai**: Claro Splinter-san, en cuanto Leonardo pruebe…

_Se interrumpe al hablar porque su estomago ha hecho un ruido bastante sonoro. Baja la mirada evidentemente apenada._

**Leo**: No has comido nada desde que te levantaste.

_Karai no dice nada, pero así es._

_Gracias a que la mesa es lo bastante amplia, Leonardo se apresura a colocar otra silla junto a él para que Karai se siente a comer._

_No a todos les agrada que ella los acompañe, pero no hay manera de impedirlo._

_Leonardo y Karai toman su lugar._

**Haoyoh**: Prueba la deliciosa comida que te hice, Leo.

_Haoyoh se apresura a acercarle a Leonardo el plato que contiene la comida hecha por ella._

**Leo**: No debiste molestarte, Haoyoh.

**Haoyoh**: No ha sido ninguna molestia.

**Leo**: Huele muy bien.

**Haoyoh**: Es curry vegetariano, acompañado con arroz, plátanos fritos en zumo de limón, coco rallado y pasas.

_Es un plato muy colorido gracias al brillante color amarillo del plátano y el verde esplendoroso de las rodajas de limón, que contrasta perfectamente con el arroz blanco._

**Rose**: Leo, Haoyoh le puso todo su corazón a ese manjar. (_le guiñe un ojo a él; Haoyoh se avergüenza del claro mensaje que Rose quiere transmitirle a Leonardo_)

**Leo**: Imagino que sí.

_Leonardo prueba el curri vegetariano._

**Leo**: ¡Está delicioso!

**Mikey**: Haber, regálame tantito.

**Casey**: A mí se me hizo agua la boca.

**Rafa**: Yo también quiero probar.

**Moncho**: Si hasta acá me llega el sabroso aroma.

**Roshi**: Sí.

_Haoyoh, Rose y las chicas quieren advertirles a los chicos que ese platillo sólo es para el deleite de Leonardo, pero Leonardo es tan gentil, que lleva el plato convidando a todo aquel que le pide un poco del curri, incluso Yunuen y Splinter toman un poco._

_Ya que el curri prácticamente ha desaparecido, y que todos hayan felicitado a Haoyoh por el riquísimo platillo, Leonardo regresa a su lugar._

**Leo**: Go shinsetsu ni arigatō, Karai [Gracias por tu amabilidad, Karai].

_Le dice esto a Karai ya que ahora va a probar el platillo que ella hizo para él y por el que se quemó la mano._

**Karai**: Sore wa yorokobidatta [Fue un placer].

**Leo**: Se ve bien. ¿Qué es?

**Karai**: Tofu frito.

_El platillo preparado por Karai no tiene el mismo color llamativo que el curry que preparó Haoyoh, ni el mismo aroma. El tofu tiene el aspecto y el aroma de un pedazo de queso rancio._

**Leo**: Probemos.

_Leonardo prueba un pedazo del tofu frito y degusta por un momento, sin embargo, un instante después, hace un gesto de desagrado, y rápido toma agua._

**Rose**: Creo que no le gustó.

_Karai entristece._

**Leo**: Lo siento. Está… algo salado, pero puede remediarse. Vamos.

_Leonardo se levanta de su lugar y se dirige de nueva cuenta a la camper._

_Karai recupera el buen ánimo y lo sigue._

_Rafael mira a los dos alejarse sin ocultar su disgusto, pero no tarda en ir tras ellos. No le es difícil darles alcance._

**Rafa**: Ahora resulta que haces milagros, Leo.

**Leo**: No es tanto como hacer un milagro, sólo voy a agregarle unos ingredientes más para lograr el equilibrio perfecto.

**Rafa**: No sé por qué me sorprende que hasta en la cocina tienes que estar hablando del Bushido.

_Los demás ya no oyen más de la conversación porque las palabras se opacan conforme se alejan._

**D.A.**: Se ve que Rafa protege mucho a Leo.

**Doni**: Tal vez chicas les ha parecido que Rafa trata a Leo de una manera muy brusca…

**Mikey**: Por no decir que parece que Rafita quisiera mandar a Leo de viaje a la Luna pero sin el boleto de regreso.

**Doni**: Pero Rafita es el tipo de chico que prefiere demostrar sus sentimientos con acciones, no con palabras.

_Las chicas ahora comprenden toda esa "rudeza" con la que han visto que Rafael trata a Leonardo._

**Mikey**: ¡Y vaya forma que tiene de demostrarlo! Si te da empujones, o te aplica "manita de puerco", o si te aplica una llave de esas de la lucha libre, o si te dice insultos, es su manera de decir que te quiere.

**Casey**: Entonces a mí me quiere mucho.

_Dice Casey con cierto orgullo._

_Ahora las chicas también se explican que Rafael llame a Casey más con sobrenombres que por su propio nombre, o el hecho de que todo el tiempo se estén golpeando como si fueran a iniciar una pelea._

**Mike**: ¿_Pero entonces quién ganó esta vez: Haoyoh o Karai_? (_ella pregunta en susurros y con mucha discreción a sus amiga__s_)

**Rose**: _Es obvio._

**Mike**: _Pero Leo se fue con Karai_.

**D.A**_**.**__: Pero fue para arreglar el desastre que hizo._

**Rose**_: A mí me parece que eso de la quemada fue "puro cuento" de esa Karai nada más para estar acaparándolo._

**Tsukimine**_: Ni tan "cuento". De los pocos meses que estoy en el… "club", jamás he visto a Karai poner un pie en la cocina._

**Fye Fye**: _Me consta._

**Rose**_: "Cuento" o no "cuento", Karai lo está acaparando, y tú Haoyoh, te estás quedando atrás._

_A Haoyoh le gustaría decir que desearía tener el arrojo de Rose, pero no se atreve a esto tampoco. _

**Umi**_: Lo bueno que Rosita Fresita está con ellos._

_En breves minutos regresan Karai, Rafael y Leonardo._

_Leonardo presenta un platillo totalmente diferente al que le había dejado en el paladar un sabor muy salado, pero ni siquiera le permiten que les diga el nombre del nuevo platillo, con tan sólo olerlo, todos, hasta las chicas, piden probar un pedazo. Él permite que todos tomen una pequeña porción, luego __vuelve a su lugar. _

_Tomó más tiempo aderezar el tofu frito que en lo que el plato quedara limpio, pero como sólo fue una diminuta porción repartida entre muchos, hay quienes quieren probar una porción más grande._

**Rose**: Yo creo que ya te toca, Leo, prepararnos algo más sustancioso, ¿qué tal la cena de hoy?

**Leo**: Perdona Rose, pero no comprendo.

**D.A.**: Tú entiendes Leo: las chicas ya hemos cocinado, y los chicos ya han cocinado, pero las veces que los chicos han cocinado, o estabas durmiendo o estabas zambullido en la arena.

**Leo**: Tienen razón, es mi turno de prepararles algo, pero ustedes hicieron equipo; yo voy a necesitar ayuda.

_De inmediato, Margui toma la mano de Haoyoh y la levanta en lo alto._

**Leo**: Gracias Haoyoh.

**Casey:** _Karai no dijo nada._

**Rafa: **_La méndiga quiere hacernos creer que no nos hemos dado cuenta de sus maquiavélicas intenciones. Hay que tenerla bien vigilada._

**Casey**: _Bien vigilada._

**D.A.**: _Karai no ha levantado la mano._

**Rose**: _Es lista. No quiere que pensemos que está acaparando a Leo, pero hay estar vigilándola todo el tiempo. _

**Mike**: Sí, todo el t… Agh.

_Mike siente que ha mordido algo duro en su porción de comida. Tiene que escupir en una servilleta._

**Margui**: ¿Estás bien?

**Mike**: Sí, pero creo que mordí un pedazo duro de pulpo, o fue una concha.

_Mikey examina lo que ha causado su disgusto._

**D.A.**: Roshi no preparó bien las almejas; se le debió haber ido alguna piedrita o pedacito de coral.

**Roshi**: Disculpa D.A., pero yo fui muy cuidadoso en la preparación de las…

**Mike**: ¡AAAAAAAAHH!

_Mike grita con exacerbado entusiasmo._

**Rose**: ¿Pero qué te pasa?

**Mike**: ¡MIREN!

_Mike toma otra servilleta y limpia bien el objeto duro que mordió para que los demás lo puedan apreciar. Lo muestra con ambas manos._

**Margui**: ¡Es una perla!

**Umi**: ¡En tu comida estaba esta preciosa perla!

**Rose**: No me explico quién pudo ser tan menso para dejar semejante "piedrota" precisamente en el plato de Mike.

_Dice Rose con un sentido de sarcasmo, porque ya sabe ella, y los demás también saben, quién pudo haber sido el responsable de tan curioso "descuido"_.

**Mike**: ¡MIKEY!

_Mike se arroja a los brazos de Miguel Ángel, pero debido al alegre salto, ambos caen de sus sillas._

**Mike**: ¡Gracias Mikey! ¡Te quiero!

**Mikey**: Yo también te quiero, mi Manzanita Acaramelada.

**Rafa**: Qué original: ocultar el presente que se quiere dar a la persona amada entre la comida.

_Rafael dice con indiferencia ante el alboroto que ha provocado el regalo de Miguel Ángel, pero las otras chicas comparten la alegría de su amiga Mike, aunque disimuladamente, Margui, Haoyoh y Umi comienzan a "pinchar" con el tenedor en su plato respectivo por si acaso también hallan una preciosa perla, incluso Abril también busca en su comida con reservado entusiasmo, pero ellas se llevan una desilusión, no hay ningún obsequio oculto en la comida._

_La tristeza que embarga a las chicas no les permite darse cuenta que ciertos chicos tienen planeada otra forma de presentar el regalo a su respectiva chica, aunque a decir verdad, Donatelo es quien está más nervioso por hallar una forma bonita y original de entregar el regalo._

.

_POV de Rafael_

¡Qué bien! Después de una buena y abundante comida una buena siesta no estaría mal, mientras otros se encargan de los trastes sucios, pero tengo cosas que hacer.

- ¡Rosita Fresita! –

Es Umi. Seguro quiere que vayamos a nadar o algo para desquitar los días que no pudo divertirse por su tobillo lastimado.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece a mi Akari? -

- Vamos a nadar. –

- Pero si acabamos de comer, y según las indicaciones de nuestro Doc Donita, no podemos nadar hasta después de pasadas dos horas. –

- Ándale. -

- No Señorita. No querrá usted que le dé un feo calambre. –

- Pero… -

- Nada de "peros". –

La cargo.

- ¡Rafa! –

Ya se me está haciendo raro que me llame por mi nombre.

Umi sigue protestando mientras la llevo donde Mikey ha puesto una gran sombrilla para que le tape el sol, y sobre la arena ha puesto dos toallas; una debe de ser para su "Manzanita Acaramelada" pero no está, así que puedo aprovechar.

- ¡Qué onda hermano! ¡Ay! -

Con sutileza, le pongo mi piecito en su barrigota de Mikey y lo empujo para poder pasar, y dejo a Umi con cuidado sobre una de las toallas.

- Quédate aquí a descansar un rato. –

Me quedo arrodillado a su lado, esperando a que me haga caso.

- Rosita Fresita, yo no quiero tirarme en la arena. A mí me encanta nadar, pero si no quieres nadar, podemos jugar un videojuego, o vamos a explorar; traigo mi cámara y sacamos fotos. -

Quisiera estar con ella pero tengo asuntos que atender y no puede enterarse, sino, se arruina la sorpresa.

- Umi, eres tan incansable como el mar. -

- Eso mismo me dice mi mamá, - mientras habla, pongo mi dedo índice sobre mis labios y dejo un beso sobre él - y si el mar no se detiene, yo tamp... – después poso mi dedo delicadamente sobre los labios de Umi para imprimir mi beso sobre ellos.

Las mejillas de Umi se sonrosan de un bonito carmesí.

- Espérame. –

Me levanto y me voy a atender mi asunto, rogando porque Umi se quede y que no me siga.

No me sigue.

.

_POV de Donatelo._

Margui continúa conversando con D.A., Mike, Rose y Haoyoh sobre la bonita perla que Mike ha recibido de Mikey… ¡aprovecho este momento en el que Margui está ocupada para ir corriendo a la tienda de campaña de Abril!

Abril ha ido a su tienda a descansar, creo, o sería que iba a ponerse su traje de baño. Como sea…

¡Llego en pocos instantes y entro a la tienda de Abril sin tomarme la molestia de preguntarle si puedo pasar!

- ¡Abril! –

Sin embargo, tomo mis precauciones: cubro mis ojos previendo cualquier situación incómoda.

- Doni. –

Siento las delicadas manos de Abril sobre las mías. Descubre mis ojos. Para mi fortuna, Abril no se ha mudado de ropa.

- ¡Abril, tienes que ayudarme, por favor! –

- Doni, tranquilízate. Pareciera que Oroku Saki ha venido por su hija, y de paso, a acabar con todos nosotros. Cancelado, cancelado. –

- ¡Es mucho más alarmante que eso! -

- ¡Válgame! ¿Qué puede ser más pavoroso que enfrentarse a Shredder? –

- Darle un obsequio a la chica que quiero. –

- ¡Oh, Doni! -

Por alguna razón que desconozco, Abril me mira con cierto sentimiento que puedo catalogar como ternura.

- ¿He hecho algo indebido, Abril? –

Abril no responde de inmediato mi cuestión.

- No has hecho nada malo Doni, todo lo contrario. –

- Entonces… ¿puedes ayudarme con mi dilema? Pensé en que tú podrías ayudarme porque eres mujer, y sabes perfectamente cómo les gusta a las mujeres que los hombres les entreguen sus presentes. Había pensado que podría darle mi regalo a Margui durante una cena romántica para dos, pero es imposible cierta privacidad habiendo tantos individuos alrededor. -

- Ciertamente una cena romántica es imposible; entonces, necesitas emplear todo tu ingenio y creatividad para darle tu regalo a Margui de una forma bonita y original. -

- Poseo ingenio y creatividad, pero nunca me había visto necesitado en emplearlos en tal situación. -

- Siempre hay una primera vez, mi querido Donita, pero vamos a la camper, tal vez hallemos algo que nos dé una idea. -

Abril y yo salimos de la tienda.

- Pero Margui sigue estando en la pradera, nos verá al subir y yo quiero que sea una sorpresa. –

- Entonces hay que pensar en otra cos… -

- ¡Escalar el acantilado! ¡Excelente idea Abril! -

- Pero Doni… -

¡Tomo a Abril de la mano y la guio hacia el extremo del acantilado que considero será más conveniente para ejecución de la escalada a rapel!

.

_POV de Rafael_

- Hago un doblez por aquí, luego un doblez por acá… -

- Creo que te está quedando bien, Rosita Fresita. –

Ese Casey, siempre "metiendo las narices" donde no lo llaman. Debería estar pensando la forma en que va darle su regalo a Abril.

- Vuelve a decirme "Rosita Fresita" y vas a ver cómo te va, Cara de Chango. –

- Ay sí, Umi es la única que puede decirme "Rosita Fresita". -

- Aunque te cueste, sí; mi Akari es la única que me puede decir de ese modo. –

Vuelve a "echarle un ojo" a lo que estoy haciendo para Umi.

- Pues para ser un chico que tiene puños de acero, como que sí tienes manos de artista. Te está quedando muy bonito, Rosita Fresita. –

- Mi tocayo, Raffaello Sanzio, fue un gran artista, ¿sabes? –

- Pero él hizo cosas más impresionantes que tejer bufandas o hacer figuritas de papel. –

¿Qué es lo que siempre me dice mi Sensei que debo hacer para mantener la calma en momentos así?

- Casey…. Primera llamada. -

- Sí que eres sensible, pero no lo digo porque puedas crear cosas tan delicadas como esa figurita de papel, sino porque no guantas ni una broma. -

- Será más bien porque ahorita no estoy para bromas, Monigote. -

- Ya lo noté. -

Se cruza de brazos, se recarga de lleno en la silla, y se queda mirando mis manos.

¡Vaya! Hasta que voy a tener algo de silencio para concentrarme.

- A mí… - dice el Monigote; adiós al silencio – todavía no se me ocurre cómo… -

El menso éste seguro va a pedirme algún consejo, pero llega alguien y se pierde el breve momento de complicidad.

Abril y Doni entran a la camper. Están cubiertos de polvo de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Y ahora qué les pasó? Parece que fueron aplastados por las hordas de las locas fans del Justin Bieber. -

- No preguntes. – dice Abril.

Se sienta al lado de Casey.

- Bien Abril, - dice Doni - ya estamos aquí. ¿Cómo procedemos a la realización del plan secreto: "El Regalo Prometido"? –

Doni parece acelerado, como cuando se toma unas 10 tazas de café.

- Déjame pensar. –

Doni se sienta en otra silla y espera pacientemente.

- ¿Y si le escribes un poema? -

- ¿Un poema? –

- ¿Para quién es el poema? –

Interrumpe el menso de Casey.

- Para quién más. – le digo – Es para Margui. –

- Ah. –

- Un poema me parece buena idea. – le digo a mi bro.

- Tal vez, pero no quisiera escribirlo en un simple pedazo de papel, a menos que… -

A Doni se le ilumina la cara igualito a cuando tiene una de esas geniales ideas.

- ¡Sí! ¡Será un poema que voy a plasmar en…! – con las manos intenta darle forma al aire de lo que es su idea – Pero primero, necesito el borrador del poema. –

Rápido busca papel y lápiz y vuelve a sentarse. Sostiene la pluma y mira la hoja de papel sobre la mesa.

Los otros nos quedamos callados para no interrumpir a la musa de Doni. Ella es muy buena para darle ideas de los más estrafalarios vehículos. Me pregunto si será igual de buena con los poemas.

Creo que ahora sí va a haber el silencio que necesito para acabar con lo mío.

Pasa un rato sin que Doni escriba una sola línea.

- Qué tal… - dice Casey – "Tus ojos me hiperactivan como el café: los miro y mi pulso se eleva hasta Cien." –

- Esa… es la forma como me siento cuando la miro, pero, me gustaría que las palabras fueran más… más… -

- Doni tiene razón. – opina Abril – Tu verso no es nada romántico, Casey; mejor… "Tus ojos color avellana me han robado el alma. Ahora esclavo tuyo soy, y a donde me pidas que vaya, voy." –

- ¿Esclavo? – como que a Doni no le gustó esa estrofa - ¿Eso es lo que el amor me pide que sea: su esclavo? –

- A mí me parece halagador. – dice Abril.

- Pues a mí me parece denigrante. – dice Casey.

- Lo que quiero decir es que él está dispuesto a lo que sea por ella. –

- Yo lo diría de otra forma. –

- ¿En serio? –

- Ejem… "Tus ojos…" -

Por la cara que está poniendo Doni deduzco que está pensando lo mismo que yo:

Ay no…

.

_Las chicas dejaron la pradera y su conversación para buscar a los chicos, pero sólo hallaron a Roshi, Moncho y a Miguel Ángel. _

_Roshi y Moncho han preferido recostarse en otra parte de la playa. Tsukimine y Fye Fye los acompañan en breve._

_Las chicas han ido a descansar junto a Miguel Ángel y Umi, a la espera de Rafael, Donatelo y Leonardo._

_Una vez que ha pasado el tiempo justo y razonable para permitir la adecuada ingestión de los alimentos, las chicas se mudan la ropa casual para ataviarse con sus bikinis. Cuando están de vuelta, ven que algunos ya han empezado a divertirse._

_Roshi conduce la lancha y Moncho es jalado desde el aire porque va volando gracias a un paracaídas._

_Fye Fye y Tsukimine están en medio de una competencia de clavados y ejecutándolos con cierto grado de dificultad, arrojándose al mar desde la parte menos alta del acantilado._

**Mike**: Mikey, ¿no han regresado tus hermanos?

**Mikey**: Nop.

_Miguel Ángel escribe afanosamente en su libreta._

**Rose**: Desde hace rato que se desaparecieron.

**D.A.**: Abril y Yun también.

**Haoyoh**: Y Karai.

**Margui**: Umi, tú estabas con Rosita Fresita. ¿No te dijo a dónde fueron?

_Umi mueve lentamente la cabeza._

**Rose**: Has estado muy callada.

**Mikey**: Será por el Beso de Sello que le dio Rafa.

**Rose**: ¿Beso de Sello?

**Mike:** ¡¿Rafa te besó?!

**Haoyoh**: ¡Y no nos dijiste!

**Margui**: ¡Bien por ti amiga!

**D.A.**: ¡Cuéntanos cómo fue!

_Las chicas se arrodillan alrededor de Umi, pero Umi continúa sin hablar._

**D.A.**: Debió ser un beso muy impactante si te ha dejado shockeada, Umi.

_El único sonido que emite Umi es un suspiro._

**Mikey**: No fue impactante pero sí fue lindo.

**Haoyoh**: ¿Viste cuando Rafa besó a Umi?

**Mikey**: Aja.

En un parpadeo, Miguel Ángel se ve rodeado por cinco expectantes miradas. Él se pone nervioso, muy a pesar de que a él le encanta la atención.

**Mikey**: Ya… ya les dije: fue un Beso de Sello. (_imita lo que hizo Rafael_)

_La curiosidad de las chicas es apaciguada, momentáneamente._

**Margui**: Rafa parece un chico muy rudo, pero tiene su lado tierno.

**D.A.**: Es el chico ideal: fuerte pero sensible.

**Mike**: O sensible pero fuerte.

**Haoyoh**: Yo diría: fuerte y sensible.

**Rose**: Ni tan sensible si ha dejado abandonada a Umi.

**Margui**: Bueno Rose, los chicos también necesitan de su espacio.

**Mikey**: _Y hablando de espacio…_

_Miguel Ángel se escabulle con extremo cuidado del círculo de chicas que lo rodea._

**Mike:** Creo que ese tipo de beso es el más tierno que existe.

**Margui**: Sí, pero el beso bajo el mar que me dio Donita también fue muy tierno.

**Mike**: ¡¿Doni te besó bajo el agua?!

**D.A.**: ¡Pero tú no sabes nadar muy bien!

**Haoyoh**: Debió ser emocionante y lindo.

**Margui**: Lo fue.

**Mike:** También fue emocionante y lindo cuando Mikey me besó estando en la cueva en casi total oscuridad.

**D.A.**: ¿Se besaron en la oscuridad? ¿Qué no llevaban lámparas?

**Mike**: Como por arte de magia, las dos se apagaron.

**Margui**: Pero no debiste tener miedo estando con Mikey. Bajo el agua tuve miedo pero cuando me di cuenta que Donita estaba conmigo, el miedo desapareció.

**Mike**: Eso mismo me pasó con Mikey.

**Rose**: Como que nos estamos perdiendo de los detalles.

**Haoyoh**: Están pasando muchas cosas como para detenernos en los detalles. Piensen: Si Mikey le regaló la perla a Mike porque fue de pesca con los otros, por consiguiente…

_Haoyoh deja la oración a medias para que las demás se imaginen en qué tarea deben estar ocupados los chicos._

**Mike**: Pues sí.

**D.A.**: Obvio.

**Margui**: Y vaya que supieron cómo desaparecer sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

**Mike**: El arte del Ninjitsu, amigas.

**Rose**: Leo no fue de pesca con los otros, pero sí estuvo muy ocupado buscando algo, así que no te desanimes Haoyoh, Leo también tendrá algo para ti.

**Haoyoh**: Es un chico muy cortés y detallista.

**D.A.**: Todos los hermanos Hamato lo son.

**Rose**: Hasta Rosita Fresita.

**Haoyoh**: Así que, o nos divertimos en lo que regresan, o esperamos a nuestros valientes Caballeros como las Princesas que esperan ser rescatadas de los castillos.

**Margui**: Yo tengo que hacer algo, no creo soportar la espera.

**Haoyoh**: Igual yo.

**Umi**: Yo me quedo a esperar.

_Todas voltean a mirar a Umi. Es tan apacible su actitud, que sólo Margui se atreve a hablarle._

**Margui**: Está bien, amiga.

_Umi permanece contemplando el mar, mientras el resto de las chicas se aleja pensando en cómo distraer su impaciencia._

.

_POV de Leonardo._

¡Vaya que ha sido difícil, pero creo que he conseguido dominarlo!

Con cuidado… con mucho cuidado tengo que dar un suave pero preciso golpe… ¡No! He roto otra. De continuar así, no tendré listo el obsequio para Haoyoh antes de que anochezca.

- Tranquilo Leonardo. A un roble le toma años llegar a su majestuosidad. -

- Eso intento, Karai, aunque yo no tengo cien años para terminar esto, pero hago lo mejor que puedo. –

Karai ha sido muy amable en permitirme trabajar dentro de su camper (que no se le compara al viejo modelo en que llegamos nosotros) para así no tener ningún tipo de contratiempo o para evitar a cualquier fisgón, incluso me ha proporcionado las herramientas que necesito para darle forma al obsequio que quiero regalarle a Haoyoh.

Tengo los materiales y las herramientas, pero por mis torpes manos no he podido avanzar al ritmo que desearía.

¿Cómo puede ser Doni tan preciso y sutil con este tipo de cosas?

- No te preocupes Leo si rompes algunas, por eso recolectamos muchas. –

Yun me pasa otra pieza del material que recolectamos en la mañana.

- Gracias Yun. -

De nueva cuenta tomo el delicado material y la poderosa herramienta con mis manos torpes.

- Con cuidado… con cuidado… -

Un leve golpe y…

- ¡Sí! –

¡Me siento muy feliz por mi logro! Miro a Yun para compartirle mi alegría, y después volteo hacia Karai para compartirla con ella también.

Mi logro me sorprende tanto como el hecho de estar junto a Karai como si fuésemos auténticos amigos. Me sorprende más que nada la actitud de ella; obviamente debió afectarle la ruptura de nuestra relación que nunca llegó a fortalecerse, pero me doy cuenta de que el dolor que pude haberle ocasionado ya lo ha dejado en el pasado. Cualquier otra chica de su edad estaría llorando sin consuelo por horas, días, semanas… o al menos eso he visto en algunos capítulos de las telenovelas que disfruta ver mi Sensei y en las películas románticas que llegamos a ver junto con Abril. También me sorprendo de mí mismo: puedo estar cerca de Karai sin sentir pesar por lo que nunca será ni sucederá. Cualquier chico de mi edad que estuviese pasando por una ruptura, no desearía acercarse a la chica en cuestión, evitaría a toda costa toparse con ella en la calle, y estaría bebiendo alcohol desenfrenadamente, o al menos eso sucede en las telenovelas y en las películas; pero Karai y yo somos jóvenes muy diferentes al resto: no podemos permitirnos quedarnos en el fango revolcándonos de dolor por las desgracias que hemos padecido en nuestras cortas vidas, tenemos que ponernos de pie y continuar, o alguien del Clan enemigo vendrá, y aprovechándose de tu momento de debilidad, fácilmente te cortará la cabeza.

Dejo de pensar en desgracias, y le sonrío a Karai tratando de disfrutar de este momento de sincera camarería, de estos días en los que podemos ser como cualquier otro chico o chica despreocupados, antes de volver a la amarga realidad y a la interminable guerra.

La miro a ella y… por un segundo… por un segundo, los hermosos ojos verdes de Karai me atrapan en un turbulento torbellino de euforia.

- Con ésta ya son tres piezas que logras hacer, Leonardo. –

- S… Sí. –

Consigo apartar la mirada del hechizo de Karai y me enfoco en lo que estoy haciendo.

- Tres piezas más, y lo acabarás. –

- Falta… la pieza principal. – le hablo titubeante por no atreverme a mirarla de nuevo - Será la más difícil. –

- Pero no dudo en que lo lograrás. -

Bueno, quizás me cueste un poco más de tiempo olvidarme de los atrayentes ojos verdes de Karai, así como me está costando hacer el obsequio de Haoyoh, pero ya una vez he caído en la prisión más abismal del Infierno, y conseguí escapar; puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

- Lo lograré. -

.

_Llega el atardecer, y el horizonte se tiñe de un intenso color naranja, y de las olas del mar saltan chispas de fuego._

_Umi no se ha movido del lugar donde Rafael le pidió que le esperara._

_Pareciera que ha estado esperando mucho tiempo, y probablemente así sea porque la noche no tarda en caer, pero para Umi el tiempo se ha detenido y ha disfrutado gratamente el cambiar constante del mar: a veces tranquilo, a veces feroz; a veces mágico, a veces espejismo; a veces azul, y a veces rosa o anaranjado. Pero por más que le guste el mar, éste no es capaz de distraerla de quien verdaderamente le importa._

**- **Umi.

_Ella escucha su nombre y voltea._

**Rafa**: Perdona si te he hecho esperar.

_Umi se levanta y se acerca a Rafael._

_Rafael tiene sus manos ocultas tras su caparazón._

**Umi**: Está bien. Ni siquiera he sentido que hayas demorado.

**Rafa**: Hubo algunos problemas técnicos, pero pude terminar esto para ti.

_Rafael le muestra a Umi lo que trae en sus manos._

**Umi**: Es… precioso.

_Ella toma el presente de las mano de él temiendo que vaya a romperlo._

**Rafa**: ¿Si te gustó?

**Umi**: ¡Claro!

_El presente que ha recibido Umi es una delicada flor roja hecha de papel, pero el papel no ha sido cortado ni pegado, sino que ha sido doblado en innumerables pliegues hasta obtener la forma de una flor; el tallo y las hojas igualmente lo forman papel de color verde plegado usando la técnica del arte milenario japonés llamado Origami. Lo más sorprendente, además del cuidadoso doblez del papel, es el corazón de la flor: el centro de la flor está adornado por una brillante perla. _

**Umi**: ¡Gracias Rafa!

_La chica le da un breve pero fuerte abrazo a la tortuga._

_Al apartarse de él se da cuenta de un fulgor en los ojos dorados de Rafael._

_Umi no está segura si se trata de una luz que está por extinguirse o está a punto de estallar._

_Rafael libra la batalla más difícil de todas las batallas: contra sí mismo. Apenas si puede controlarse para no suplicarle a Umi unas palabras que amenazan estrangular su corazón: _

**Si tú supieras quererme como yo te quiero,**

**si me esperaras igual que a ti yo espero,**

**por mí darías el mundo entero.**

**Y si por otro sintieras lo que yo siento,**

**la misma llama que me consume por dentro,**

**comprenderías mi sufrimiento.**

_Umi logra descifrar parte de ese titilante fulgor dorado._

**Umi**: Yo también te quiero Rafa.

_En este crucial momento en el que Rafael está a punto de cometer suicidio, porque él sabe perfectamente lo que él significa para la chica y el significado de ese "Te quiero", pero aún así va a arriesgarse a robarle un beso de verdad… pero no lo hace. Consigue recordar que hay alguien más que lo necesita._

**Rafa**: Y si… - _entonces, percibe que son observados; voltea y llega a ver que son las otras chicas que los miran; ellas se giran rápidamente, disimulando que están viendo a otra parte; Rafael prosigue con lo que tiene en mente_ - ¿Y si buscamos a Leo? Nos debe una cena.

**Umi**: Sí, pero déjame ir a guardar mi flor; no quiero que se rompa.

**Rafa**: Te espero.

_Umi va de prisa a su tienda de campaña, pero antes de que pueda llegar, es abordada por sus amigas._

_Desde donde está, Rafael puede oír claramente los gritos de alegría de parte de las chicas que alaban el magnífico regalo de Umi. _

_Esta pequeña conmoción la aprovecha Donatelo para acercarse. _

_Margui se da cuenta de la presencia de Donatelo y se olvida de la flor de papel de Umi. Se apresura a llegar con él._

**Margui**: ¡Donita, hola!

**Doni**: Margui, hay algo que quiero expresar desde el fondo de mi corazón.

_La sorpresa en tan inmediata, que a Margui le toma algunos minutos entender lo que está pasando._

**Doni**:

Hasta las profundidades del mar

un regalo fui a buscar,

con el que mi amor te pudiera demostrar.

Y lo halle.

Te entrego lo que al mar conseguí arrebatar.

Te lo entrego sin condición,

pero sí bajo una petición,

una sencilla:

Quiéreme por toda la vida.

_Después de la declamación, Donatelo le entrega una cajita a Margui._

_Margui, con manos temblorosas observa la cajita._

_La cajita está hecha con numerosas anillas de latas de refresco. Las anillas destellan gracias a los últimos rayos de luz de este maravilloso día._

**Doni**: Se abre así.

_Donatelo le muestra a Margui cómo abrir la peculiar cajita. Ésta se abre en su totalidad como si se fuese a desarmar, pero no se desarma. En la cara interior de la cajita, hay una tira de papel celofán transparente sobre el que está escrito el poema que acaba de recitar Donatelo, y al final del verso, hay una resplandeciente perla enganchada debidamente en una anilla. _

**Doni**: La puedes desprender y enganchar las veces que quieras. (_le muestra cómo_)

_Margui no dice nada, las palabras se traban en su garganta, no así las lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos._

_Donatelo le brinda refugio en sus brazos, pero antes, la besa tiernamente._

_Las chicas les dan su espacio a Margui y Donatelo, aunque las ansias corroen sus entrañas por ver el regalo de Margui._

_La única que no recibe un presente es Haoyoh mientras dura el bello atardecer. _

_La cena es preparada por Miguel Ángel, Rafael y Donatelo debido a la ausencia de Leonardo._

_Leonardo no puede terminar el regalo, incluso él come más tarde (junto con Karai y Yunuen) para intentar acabarlo, pero no lo logra; sin embargo, cuando, después de la cena, Miguel Ángel propone contar cuentos de miedo alrededor de la fogata, y aunque las chicas se oponen (excepto Yunuen), por la presión de los chicos, ellas ceden (Karai también se queda a escuchar los cuentos), Leonardo se asegura de tener confortable a Haoyoh en sus brazos durante la larga noche._

_Haoyoh no es la única que haya protección en los fuertes brazos de un chico tortuga._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

**N/A**: El verso que piensa Rafael es la letra de una canción que se llama La Cumbia de las Castañuelas. Es un clásico en mi país.

El verso que recita Doni ese sí es original mío.

Realmente no sé si el Beso de Sello se llama así, pero como ya dije antes, yo no sé nada acerca del amor, mucho menos de los tipos de besos que debe haber, pero ese beso se me ocurrió bautizarlo así.

n.n

* * *

He insisto, yo no sé nada del amor, pero lo que hago yo cuando estimo a alguien en el plan de amistad, es regalar algo que haga con mis propias manos, en vez de ir al centro comercial más próximo y comprar lo más caro que mi bolsillo pueda adquirir.

Espero que los regalos no les hayan parecido tontos a las participantes correspondientes.

Y sorry si a alguna le gusta los cuentos de miedo pero aquí aseguro que no (a mí me encantan), pero ya leyeron que a algunas les convino que en esta velada hubiese relatos de terror n.n

Son bienvenidos todos sus comentarios.

Muchas gracias por leer este alucinado fic.

n.n


	15. Cap B: Otro capitulo de relleno nn

.

Capítulo de relleno.

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: Yunuen does not own Ninja Turtles. _

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¡VAMOS A LA PLAYA!**

_Es una bella noche estrellada, piensa Splinter._

_Hace unos minutos que Splinter salió de su tienda de campaña y se ha sentado a admirar el oscuro cielo. Le parece increíble que en el cielo haya tantas estrellas como granos de arena en la playa._

_Él estuvo acompañando a los chicos y a las chicas alrededor de la fogata durante un par de horas escuchando los relatos de miedo, incluso también contó una leyenda japonesa sobre una bruja que le gustaba comer hongos y ella misma los cultivaba, pero tenía un macabro método para cultivarlos. Conoce más cuentos como éste, pero prefirió retirarse a su tienda de campaña para descansar, porque sin duda, los chicos y las chicas irían a dormirse hasta la madrugada._

_Y así fue; tendrá escasa media hora que los jóvenes por fin han decidido ir a descansar, y aunque él fue a acostarse mucho más temprano, no ha podido conciliar el sueño, y ahora que hay silencio, ha salido de su tienda a admirar la bella y callada noche._

_Es un agradable momento para meditar sobre su insomnio, pero no necesita adentrarse mucho en su subconciencia, sabe perfectamente a que se debe la falta de sueño: sus hijos._

_Han sido cuatro días de vacaciones muy agradables y placenteros, disfrutando del cálido sol, la fresca brisa y de la revitalizante agua de coco; su cuerpo ha tenido suficiente descanso, pero su corazón no._

_El corazón de un padre suele no tener días en los que deje de pensar por completo en sus hijos, y menos él que es un padre de cuatro vigorosos muchachos._

_En todos estos días, se ha quedado al margen de las actividades de sus hijos porque son sus hijos quienes tienen que vivir sus propias experiencias, son ellos que tienen toda una vida que vivir, y deben aprender, por sí mismos, a descubrir las oportunidades que se presenten, así como aprender de sus propios errores._

_Quizás esta parte, la de aprender de los errores propios, es la parte que a él le es más difícil, porque ya no es como cuando sus hijos eran pequeños: darles de comer usando el "avioncito", bañarlos, arroparlos por las noches y cantarles una canción de cuna, llevarlos al parque a que jugaran en el columpio o en el subibaja o en la resbaladilla; ya no es como antes, ahora, sus hijos son unos chicos totalmente independientes. Tal pareciera que desde hace mucho tiempo ha dejado de ser el padre y es sólo el Maestro que les enseña Ninjitsu._

_Dejar que sus hijos cometan sus propios errores…_

_Splinter vuelve a suspirar una vez más en esa fresca noche._

_Enamorarse de la persona no indicada es un error grave, pero las chicas que los corazones de sus hijos han elegido son muy diferentes de la chica que su hijo Leonardo llegó a enamorarse, y de la que descubrió, de una manera no muy grata, que no era la indicada. _

_Sólo espera que Leonardo sea capaz de olvidarse de esa chica y de descubrir que hay alguien más merecedora de toda su confianza y todo su amor, p__ero no puede dejar de pensar… ¿qué tan prudente ha sido permitir que sus hijos se hayan enamorado de humanas?_

_Tarde o temprano iba a suceder: sus hijos no pueden estar escondidos toda la vida, no pueden permanecer en las sombras por siempre, tiene que salir a la luz, a la vida, y la vida está plagada de sueños, de alegrías, de amor, y de desilusiones y de errores._

- Tal vez ya no pueda cargarlos en mis brazos, pero mis brazos siempre estarán abiertos para darles refugio cuando lo necesiten. –

_Splinter se levanta de la suave arena._

_La paz que le ha brindado la noche ha ayudado a tranquilizar un poco su corazón._

_Va a su tienda a tomar el merecido descanso, pero en su camino se encuentra a su peludo y anaranjado amigo._

- Klunk. No te había visto desde el día de ayer. –

- Miau. -

_Splinter se agacha para cargarlo, pero se da cuenta que está lleno de tierra. Le sacude todo el polvo que puede._

- Vas a necesitar un buen baño… -

_Como si la palabra "baño" lo hubiera asustado, Klunk echa a correr._

_Splinter lo va a llamar por lo preocupado que está que el animalito quizás no haya comido nada, pero después reflexiona: es un gato, y los gatos son autosuficientes. Continua el camino a su tienda de campaña, y Klunk regresa._

- Miau. –

_Splinter lo observa._

- Tal pareciera que deseas que te siga. –

- Miau. –

- De acuerdo. Guíame. –

_Klunk lleva a Splinter a la pradera, y en la pradera, caminan por varios minutos._

- Vaya, si que has explorado bastante terreno, Klunk. –

_El gatito va deprisa sobre el frondoso pasto, ansioso por llegar._

_Finalmente, Klunk y Splinter llegan a unos arbustos. El gatito se interna entre las hojas._

- Klunk, yo no soy tan pequeño como tú. No puedo… -

- M… miau. –

_Klunk lo apremia, pero a Splinter le extraña que el maullido del gatito se haya oído tan débil, como si estuviese herido, si hace un instante estaba bien._

_Splinter, ya preocupado, se mete en el matorral y se cubre de tierra y se lleva varios arañazos con las ramas, pero gracias a su pelo, no le hacen mayor daño las ramas secas._

- Miau. –

_El maullido ha sido diferente; ya está cerca de Klunk y el maullido ha sido fuerte aunque inquieto._

_Splinter no tarda en descubrir el pelaje anaranjado de Klunk entre el verde follaje, y algo más._

- Klunk, con que esta es la razón por la que me has traído hasta este apartado lugar. –

- Miau. –

_Splinter levanta algo del suelo y lo mete dentro de su pijama._

- Regresemos, que ahora somos tres los que necesitamos darnos un baño, pero primero, una buena comida y un merecido descanso. –

_La Luna observa muda el retorno de Klunk y Splinter a la mágica playa en la que han sucedido extraordinarios sucesos y en la que está por revelarse uno más._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

Si conté bien, en el fic sólo han pasado 4 días en la playa Oo Siento que ya ha pasado una eternidad desde el primer cap; sería más llevadero si no fuera por el estrés del trabajo y el dentista y de mis dibus y los fics pendientes y porque se acerca el fin del mundo, pero como sea…

Son bienvenidos todos sus comentarios.

Muchas gracias por leer este alucinado fic.

n.n


	16. Cap C: Uno más

.

_**Disclaimer**__: Yunuen does not own Ninja Turtles. _

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¡VAMOS A LA PLAYA!**

Amanece un nuevo día

otra noche sin dormir,

recordando los momentos

de mi vida junto a ti.

En la puerta del colegio

donde yo te conocí,

fue un tropiezo y unos libros que cayeron

para que mirándonos los dos

habláramos sin voz.

Yo nervioso y tú apenada,

sentimos que el amor

se despertaba.

_Casey está despierto mientras las tortugas duermen profundamente._

_Por la delgada tela de la tienda de campaña, puede ver claramente que ya ha amanecido, pero todos siguen durmiendo._

_Las palabras tristes de una canción revuelven sus pensamientos. Quizás esa canción no se ajusta a su situación, pero ha pasado otra noche en vela pensando en Abril._

_Ayer por la tarde, cuando Rafael y Donatelo habían terminado sus regalos, no demoraron más en entregárselos a las chicas que quieren, y se fueron. Abril y él se quedaron solos. Fue la perfecta oportunidad para darle su regalo a Abril, pero él, Casey Jones, no tuvo la más remota idea de cómo iba a entregarle el regalo que él tenía para ella._

_Los dos estaban en silencio. Ninguno quería iniciar otra discusión._

_Esos días en la playa han sido maravillosos. La arena, el sol y el mar de esa playa en verdad han sido un verdadero paraíso, justo el paraíso al que Casey quería llegar, el lugar perfecto para conquistar el corazón de Abril O'Neil, pero cada vez que él empieza a hablarle con palabras tiernas, palabras con las que quiere decirle cuánto la ama, Abril, sencillamente, se pone de mal humor._

_Esa tarde quiso aprovechar que estaban solos y preguntarle si no estaba contenta, si no le gustaba la playa, o si era a él quien ya no quería._

_Y lo intentó._

Casey: **Abril…**

_Abril lo miró. Se veía tranquila._

Casey: **Yo…** (_sacó un pañuelo de la bolsa de su pantalón_) **Tengo esto para ti.**

_Casey abrió su puño, desenvolvió el pañuelo y Abril vio dos perlas._

Abril: **¡Son preciosas!,** (_sus ojos chispearon con la misma intensidad que esas dos gemas_)** pero, ¿por qué dos perlas?**

Casey: **Porque van a convertirse en pendientes. Pensé en llevarlas a alguna joyería para que las hagan en unos bonitos pendientes, y así combinen perfecto con el collar de perlas que tienes, pero hay que esperar a regresar a casa porque dudo que por aquí cercas haya una joyería.**

Abril: **Habrá que esperar, pero puedo esperar.**

_Casey tomó la mano de Abril y le entregó las perlas._

Casey: **Guárdalas tú. Yo soy muy torpe y seguro las pierdo.**

_Abril tomó las perlas, se levantó, buscó su bolso de mano y las guardó en él._

_Casey se acercó a Abril y la abrazó por la espalda._

Casey: _**Quería que fuera sorpresa, pero no quería que pensaras que yo había sido el único que se había olvidado de su chica. **__(__susurró tiernamente a su oído__)_

Abril: _**La verdad… sí lo pensé. Sentí envidia de las chicas; ellas han recibido un bonito regalo, y yo no, pero después pensé que no soy tu chica, así que no debía sentirme como una tonta.**_

Casey: _**No eres mi chica porque no me has dado el sí. **_

_Abril guardó silencio. Casey tenía su mentón en el hombro de ella, así que no pudo ver la expresión de su cara, pero insistió._

Casey:** ¿Quieres ser mi novia?**

_Abril seguía sin hablar._

_Triste, Casey se apartó de ella, entonces Abril se giró; ella estaba aún más triste._

Abril:** Casey, yo te quiero, te quiero mucho, es sólo que…**

Casey: **¡¿Qué?! **(_la desesperación y la tristeza por fin doblegaron su serenidad_)** ¡¿No quieres ser la novia ni mucho menos esposa de un vago?! ¡¿Es eso?!** (_el rostro de Abril parecía reflejar culpabilidad, esto le ayudó a calmarse_) **Sabes perfecto que no soy un profesionista, no trabajo vestido de traje ni en una empresa importante ni gano dinero de a montón. Lo único que puedo ofrecerte es mi corazón.**

Abril: **No es eso**…

Casey:** ¿Entonces?**

Abril: **¡¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?!**

_Casey se sorprendió mucho que Abril se enojara de esa manera, pero para cuando su asombro pasó, Abril ya se había ido._

_Durante la velada de la noche Casey mantuvo su distancia, pero se quedó relativamente cerca si acaso Abril llegaba a asustarse, pero Abril no se asustó; quizás ella tuvo algunos sobresaltos debido a los relatos de terror, pero no hubo el momento en que él estuviera seguro que podía acercarse y protegerla, pero Abril es una mujer muy valiente, algo que ha demostrado en muchas ocasiones de peligro en los que se han visto involucrados desde que conocieron al Clan de Ninjas que se ha convertido en sus amigos, en su familia._

_Sintió envidia que los otros chicos tenían a sus chicas en sus brazos y él no, incluso Leonardo abrazaba con cariño a Haoyoh a pesar de que él no le ha declarado abiertamente su cariño, pero fue mejor darle su espacio a Abril._

_Tal vez hoy Abril por fin se atreva a decirle qué es lo que tanto le disgusta de él, y tal vez, regrese a casa, solo._

_Casey cierra los ojos suplicando que ese pensamiento no se vuelva realidad._

.

_Un nuevo día de sol, playa y arena comienza, aunque todos se han levantado bastante avanzada la mañana, debido a la magnífica velada de anoche._

_El desayuno transcurre entre plácidas pláticas, aunque algunas conversaciones no lo son tanto; varias de las chicas todavía tienen escalofríos, que ni el cálido sol puede aminorar, gracias a los relatos de miedo que fueron contados anoche alrededor de la fogata, pero otros más dan sugerencias sobre las actividades a realizar este día y conseguir distraer la mente de tan aterradoras historias; de hecho, así es, durante la planeación de las actividades para otro magnifico día de vacaciones, casi nadie se da cuenta de que no se han sentado a la mesa ni la hija del magnate japonés ni la chica tímida, como tampoco se dan cuenta, al terminar, que alguien se aparta del grupo furtivamente._

_Leonardo se encuentra dentro de la moderna camper, lugar en el que estuvo trabajando todo el día de ayer en el obsequio que pretender entregar a la chica que ha comenzado a gustarle. Está sentado justo a la misma mesa sobre la que estuvo armando el obsequio, pero de momento, no ha empezado a terminar de armar el obsequio, está a la espera de la chica que le ayudó ayer._

**Karai**: Ayer todos nos acostamos muy tarde; si Yunuen no desayunó con los demás, debe continuar durmiendo.

_Apenas hubo acabado de desayunar, Leonardo fue por el material que ha estado usando para el obsequio de Haoyoh y regresó a la camper de Karai. Aguardó afuera de la camper a que Yunuen recordara que le había pedido que continuara ayudándolo, pero la primera que apareció fue Karai y __Karai lo invitó a pasar a la camper. Leonardo no pudo reusarse porque no quiere que nadie más se entere de la sorpresa que está preparando. Ahora, él está nervioso, porque está con Karai; están solos._

**Karai**: Además, falta poco para lo termines, no necesitas esperarla. Puedes terminarlo si hoy mismo quieres entregarlo.

**Leo**: Tendrá que ser así.

_Leonardo deja escapar un suspiro de pesar, pero en cuanto comienza a armar las piezas que ya tiene, recupera el ánimo._

**Leo**: ¡Mira Karai! (_coloca correctamente el presente sobre la mesa_) Así es como debe quedar. Sólo falta colocar el adorno central y… ¡voilá!

**Karai**: Es un collar precioso. (_Karai, sentada a su lado, no observa el collar_; _a quien observa ella con detenimiento es a Leonardo_) Sin duda posees un espíritu sensible, Leonardo. Sólo alguien con sensibilidad es capaz de sostener una pesada katana y hacer parecer que es ligera, al igual que es capaz de crear algo tan delicado como este collar.

_Leonardo se apena. Además de su Maestro, no hay nadie más que alabe sus habilidades, sobre todo una chica tan hermosa como Karai._

**Leo**: G…Gracias.

**Karai**: Es tu sensibilidad lo que me atrae de ti, entre otras tantas de tus cualidades.

"¿Lo que te… atrae?" _Piensa Leonardo con nerviosismo, pero logra calmarse. Es momento de decirle a Karai que hay demasiadas cosas que se interponen entre ellos, y no es su familia ni la de ella, ni sus padres siquiera, es el hecho de haberle traicionado._

**Leo**: Karai, ya hemos dejado en claro…

_Karai no permite que Leonardo vuelva a recordarle que, si su corazón llegó a amarle, esto ha terminado en esa última batalla en la que el Clan de ella y el suyo iban a morir juntos. No, no se lo permite, Karai aprisiona los labios de Leonardo entre los suyos._

_Quizás el líder del Clan Hamato haya concluido con ese sentimiento que tuvo por la hija de su peor enemigo, pero su corazón no parece estar dispuesto del todo._

_Leonardo se siente embargado por la dicha al sentir los dulces labios de Karai sobre los suyos, de nuevo, y cierra los ojos para que la dicha lo embargue por completo._

_Karai se aparta con suavidad de Leonardo._

_Leonardo abre los ojos. Por un segundo parece aturdido, pero en el siguiente, recupera la cordura. Se pone de pie._

**Leo**: Lo lamento. (_toma el collar con una sola idea en su cabeza: salir de ahí_) Gracias por permitirme trabajar aquí, Karai, pero creo que puedo terminar el collar en otra parte…

_Karai se levanta de la silla y ahora toma el rostro de Leonardo entre sus manos, y aproxima su rostro al de él._

_Leonardo retrocede, pero no va lejos porque se topa contra la mesa. Está acorralado._

_Karai vuelve a posar sus labios sobre los labios de Leonardo, los libera, y vuelve a besarlo. Karai lo besa pausada y deliciosamente vez tras vez._

_Leonardo ha cerrado los ojos y se ha quedado inmóvil, pero beso tras beso, su mente va perdiendo la batalla contra su corazón necio, y empieza a corresponder los besos de Karai._

_Un dulce beso tras otro dulce beso, Karai suelta el rostro de Leonardo y lo abraza por el cuello. _

_Leonardo suelta lo que trae sujetando con la mano para abrazar a Karai por la cintura._

_El objeto que ha sido soltado cae al suelo y se rompe en añicos. Su eco se expande angustiosamente._

_Leonardo atrae más hacia sí a Karai, sin dejar de besarla, como si no quisiera que se fuera de su lado nunca más, pero escucha un débil eco, como de algo que se ha roto, un eco triste que logra rescatarlo de las garras de la hermosa quimera que lo ha hecho su prisionero._

_Leonardo se aparta de Karai y mira al suelo._

_El collar de frágiles conchas de mar que había hecho para Haoyoh está totalmente destrozado._

_Se agacha para recogerlo._

**Leo**: Disculpa.

_Hace una torpe reverencia ante la chica japonesa y sale de la camper._

_Leonardo va deprisa hacia alguna parte y no se da cuenta que pasa al lado de Yunuen, y tampoco escucha que lo llama. _

_No puede prestar atención al mundo porque su mente lo felicita por abandonar a esa chica, que no importando el lugar o las circunstancias, no deja de ser su enemiga, mientras su corazón llora amargamente su cruel destino._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

Ustedes disculparan el capitulo corto, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado n.n

Aprovecho para agradecer todos los reviews que han dejado aunque no he podido responder a ninguno.

Gracias.

Son bienvenidos todos sus comentarios.

n.n


	17. Cap 13

.

_**Disclaimer**__: Yunuen does not own Ninja Turtles. _

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¡VAMOS A LA PLAYA!**

_Yunuen va rápidamente hacia la camper de Karai porque se ha levantado bastante tarde el día de hoy debido a la velada de anoche. Había acordado con Leonardo proseguir con la elaboración de un obsequio para alguien en especial, pero hace escasos minutos que se ha despertado; sólo espera que Leonardo no esté enfadado con ella; es entonces, a escasos metros de llegar a la camper, que ve pasar a Leonardo y lo llama, pero él pasa de largo._

- Lleva algo de prisa. – _aparece Karai_ – Por favor entra, Yunuen. Me gustaría que me acompañes en el desayuno. –

_Yunuen mira a la chica japonesa, después mira a Leonardo que baja a la playa. Se vuelve hacia Karai, y asiente._

_Leonardo camina sin fijarse realmente en qué dirección va, en su mente sólo piensa que ha arruinado el obsequio para Haoyoh, y no deja de mirar las conchas de mar que lleva en las manos y que ahora están quebradas; repentinamente se detiene, al recordar lo que él ha hecho para arruinar tan bonito regalo, incluso siente que sus mejillas se encienden, tanto de vergüenza como de timidez. Toca sus labios._

- ¿Cómo he permitido que me bese de nuevo? No, no sólo eso, yo… yo le correspondí. – _mira las conchas quebradas _– Soy un idiota. –

_Preocupado, levanta la vista, deseando que nadie lo haya escuchado, pero al darse cuenta de que está muy cerca del mar y de nadie más, se relaja. Vuelve a centrarse en el collar arruinado._

- Sensei me dijo una vez que está bien que confié en lo que mi corazón me dice, pero acabo de darme cuenta que no siempre está en lo correcto. Mi corazón anhela estar junto a Karai, aún después de todo el daño que me ha hecho, pero es algo que perfectamente sé que es imposible. Lo mejor es olvidarme de ella. –

_Ahora examina la playa. Tendrá que buscar más conchas para armar otro collar, aunque esto le lleve otro día más. Al examinar la playa, es cuando nota que un poco más allá está Rafael sentado sobre la arena; parece preocupado. Olvidándose de sus propias inquietudes, Leonardo se aproxima a su hermano._

- Hola. – _se sienta junto a Rafael._

- Hola. –

_Leonardo piensa en cómo iniciar una conversación, pero le es difícil si aún no ordena sus pensamientos del todo._

_Ambos permanecen en silencio, hasta que Rafael voltea ver a Leonardo y se da cuenta de su expresión cabizbaja._

- ¿Paso algo? –

_Leonardo le muestra el collar arruinado. _

_Rafael lo toma y lo mira._

- ¿Era lo que estabas haciendo para Haoyoh? –

_Leonardo asiente._

- Lástima. Te estaba quedando muy bonito. – _le devuelve las conchas rotas._

- Tendré que comenzar de nuevo. – _Leonardo arroja el collar al mar; éste lo engulle de inmediato_ – Ojala así fuera de sencillo borrar los errores. –

- Sí. –

_Ambos miran que el collar no vuelve a aparecer de entre las olas._

_Leonardo cree que es oportuno iniciar la plática aunque continúa observando el mar._

- Imagino… que no todo está bien con Umi. –

- Qué va. Ella es una estupenda chica y nos llevamos bien, pero… me estoy muriendo por robarle un beso. –

_Leonardo se sorprende de lo que escucha de su hermano, y lo que más le sorprende, es que Rafael ha estado pensando demasiado en lo que desea hacer. Rafael ha estado pensando en vez de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, y por el contrario, él se ha dejado llevar por sus anhelos._

- ¿Y… qué es lo que te lo impide hacerlo? – _Leonardo deja de esperar a que el collar aparezca y mira a su hermano._

- No quiero hacerle daño a su corazón rompiendo con la bonita amistad que hemos formado. -

- Entiendo: mueres por amar. –

- Morir por amar… -

- Ya hallarás a la chica correcta. –

- Tú tienes a la chica correcta enfrente de tus narices y la abandonas, y no me refiero a Karai. –

_Leonardo baja la vista, avergonzado._

_Rafael observa a Leonardo con desaprobación. ¿Cuántas veces no le ha dicho él lo insensato que es cuando actúa antes de pensar, cuando en estos días en la playa, ha sido otro el que ha actuado sin pensar? Está muy seguro que Leonardo no está triste por el collar roto, que debe ser por otra razón, algo referente con Karai. No quiere saber los detalles de lo que haya sucedido entre ellos dos, pero tampoco lo reprende, algo en la expresión de su hermano que le impide hacerlo._

- Haoyoh es una buena chica, a diferencia de "tú sabes quién". No entiendo cómo es que no estás con ella en vez de irte con "esa" que no vale la pena. -

- Es… porque quería darle una sorpresa a Haoyoh y me pareció buena idea trabajar en su camper. –

_Cierto, es muy cierto que Leonardo estaba haciendo en secreto un regalo, y Karai aprovechó la oportunidad para estar a solas con él. ¿Cómo puede ser tan inocente y haber caído directo en la trampa, otra vez?_

_Conteniéndose de nuevo para no ponerse a gritarle lo estúpido que es, Rafael busca en la bolsa de su pantalón y extrae algo._

- Toma. –

_Leonardo se arma de valor para mirar a su hermano, y encuentra que le muestra su palma abierta. Hay algo en ella._

- No puedo aceptarla. Tú y los demás se esforzaron mucho en obtenerlas, yo ni siquiera los acompañé. –

_Rafael se impacienta: toma una mano de Leonardo y coloca en ella lo que trae y le cierra la palma._

- No te pregunte si la quieres o no. Quédatela. Así no tienes más excusas para no darle un bonito presente a Haoyoh. –

_Leonardo mira su puño cerrado, luego mira a su hermano; aunque le gustaría preguntarle por qué se ha tomado tanta molestia en conseguir una perla extra para él, no lo hace; sabe que Rafael demuestra sus sentimientos por su familia a su modo, y se reserva la cuestión._

- Gracias. –

- Ahora nada más tienes que pensar cómo se la vas a regalar. Doni le dio la perla a Margui dentro de una cajita como tipo alhajero hecho con anillas de latas, y yo le di la perla a Umi dentro del corazón de una flor de papel. –

_Leonardo vuelve la vista al mar sosteniendo con cuidado lo que ahora lleva en sus manos._

_El suave sonido del vaivén de las olas conforta a su corazón confundido, y por fin, tomar una decisión. _

_Mira a Rafael con una fortalecida esperanza._

- Ya sé cómo, pero tendrá que ser mañana que es nuestro último día de vacaciones. –

- ¿Qué se te ocurrió? –

_Rafael ve que Leonardo sonríe con una singular alegría como pocas veces ha visto que lo haga._

- Ya verás. – _se pone de pie _– Reúne a todos. Hoy habrá concurso de cometas. –

- ¿Concurso de cometas? –_ Rafael se levanta._

- Sí. -

_Leonardo corre hacia su tienda de campaña para guardar lo que le ha dado su hermano Rafael, y cuando regresa, todos los chicos y las chicas están a la espera de lo que les va a proponer. _

_Lo que Leonardo propone como actividad recreativa para el día de hoy, es un concurso de cometas. El concurso se va a tratar no sólo de qué cometa llega más alto en el cielo azul, sino también habrá más categorías, como por ejemplo, la cometa más bonita y la que realice más acrobacias._

_A todos les fascina la idea._

_De inmediato, se forman equipos de dos, a excepción de que en esta ocasión Splinter no participa, parece estar más ocupado con otro asunto porque no abandona su tienda, pero __mientras tanto, chicos y chicas buscan los materiales idóneos para crear la más espectacular de las cometas que haya surcado el cielo._

_Minutos después, llegan Karai y Yunuen, quienes al enterarse del concurso, también se inscriben en él; ellas dos forman un equipo._

_Por hacer la mejor cometa, prácticamente a los equipos les lleva todo el día, tomándose como único receso la hora de la comida. Es justo lo que Leonardo esperó que pasara, así pude estar junto a Haoyoh y lejos de otra persona. _

_Es hasta el atardecer cuando comienza el concurso, justo cuando el día ha refrescado y corre un agradable viento. Los equipos muestran sus cometas:_

_Moncho y Roshi han construido un halcón; _

_Fye Fye y Tsukimine una estrella fugaz; _

_D.A. y Rose un colibrí;_

_Mike y Miguel Ángel una araña peluda con una cara haciendo visco; _

_Margui y Donatelo hicieron una cometa cóncava (su forma es parecida al de un paracaídas pero con un gran hueco en el centro); _

_Umi y Rafael un tiburón; _

_Haoyoh y Leonardo una cometa de un dragón blanco (la cometa esta formada por una larga línea de cometas circulares una tras otra unidas con hilos; el primer círculo tiene el dibujo de la cara del dragón); _

_Abril y Casey elaboraron una cometa de una guitarra eléctrica; _

_y_

_Yunuen y Karai una mariposa de ala azules con bordes negros. _

_Splinter por fin sale de su tienda de campaña, llevando a Klunk en brazos, para atestiguar el bello espectáculo de papeles de infinitos colores que han invadido el cielo._

_La primera hora de vuelo se dedica a la exhibición de las cometas; este tiempo se aprovecha para elegir y anunciar los ganadores de la mayoría de las categorías:_

_Margui y Donatelo la más impresionante;_

_Haoyoh y Leonardo la más elaborada;_

_Mike y Miguel Ángel la más graciosa;_

_Umi y Rafael la más temible;_

_Abril y Casey la más original;_

_y_

_Yunuen y Karai la más bonita._

_La siguiente hora es dedicada al combate de cometas, en el cual se decide que haya dos categorías: chicos y chicas. _

_Primero participan las chicas. Los combates no son muy reñidos porque las chicas temen romper las cometas (prevención que garantiza que los chicos tengan cometas integras con las que participar), a excepción de Tsukimine y Fye Fye, actitud que les da la victoria._

_El combate de los chicos es mucho más reñido (aunque Miguel Ángel no se esfuerza mucho al enfrentarse a Rafael gracias a que la tarántula llega a amedrentarlo, por más que Rafael niega que no fue esto que lo haga perder sino que el viento no está a su favor), incluso varias cometas son rotas y derribadas del cielo. Los ganadores son Roshi y Moncho. _

_Todos los ganadores le son entregados melladas simbólicas, elaboradas igualmente de papel._

_Después de una tarde animada y llena de competiciones, alegres, los participantes se llevan sus cometas para hacerle las reparaciones necesarias después de la tremenda disputa que se desató en los aires, salvo que D.A. y Rose no están tan felices como los demás, fueron las únicas que no obtuvieron ningún reconocimiento. Quizás si la cometa con forma de mariposa no hubiese ganado como la más bonita de las cometas, ellas hubieran ganado con su llamativo colibrí._

- Vamos D.A. Ya va siendo hora de cenar. – _Rose anima a su compañera de equipo._

- Luego te alcanzo. –

- No te pongas triste. Puedes quedarte con el colibrí que nos quedó bien bonito. –

- Pero no ganamos en nada. –

- Karai aprovechó sus vastos recursos para tener un papel de buena calidad, sino, nuestro colibrí le hubiera ganado a su poco original mariposa. –

- No importa. – _trata de sonreír _– La pasé bien, y para eso son las vacaciones, ¿no? –

_Rose asiente._

- Si me permiten, Señoritas- _Splinter se acerca a las dos chicas llevando aún a Klunk en brazos_ – yo puedo entregarle un premio a su esfuerzo. –

- Gracias Maestro, pero no se moleste. – _dice Rose._

- No es molestia, todo lo contrario. Ustedes puede hacer feliz a alguien y eso les dara alegría a su vez. – _él extiende sus brazos para que observen lo que trae en brazos._

- No Maestro; - _dice D.A. _– aunque Mikey se olvide de su mascota, definitivamente no podemos quedarnos con Klunk. –

- Miau. – _maulla Klunk, pero no desde los brazos de Splinter._

_El maullido proviene desde abajo._

- ¿Klunk? –

_Las chicas miran a los pies de Splinter y ahí está Klunk y no en los brazos de la rata._

- Si Klunk está ahí… - _dice Rose a medias._

- ¿Qué es lo que trae Maestro? – _D.A. formula la pregunta_.

_Splinter se acerca un poco más a las chicas para que ellas puedan ver mejor. En los brazos, Splinter trae una linda gatita pinta, blanco y negro, en cuya naricita tiene una simpática manchita negra._

- ¡Qué bonita es! – _D.A. la carga con cuidado porque duerme; Rose la acaricia._

- Es una gatita muy bonita. -

- ¿Dónde la encontró, Maestro? -

- Fue Klunk quien la encontró. –

_Splinter prefiere omitir que Klunk la halló toda sucia y llena de tierra entre unos matorrales. Seguramente, su amo o su ama debió abandonarla a su suerte desde hace varios días._

- Está algo flaquita. - _se da cuenta D.A. _

- Yo he estado alimentándola, pero creo que estará mejor con ustedes que con una vieja rata. –

- ¡Es el mejor premio que he ganado en mi vida! ¡Gracias Maestro! – _dice D.A. con mucha emoción, sentimiento que no pasa desapercibido para Rose._

- Quédate tú con la gatita, D.A. –

- ¿Estás segura? –

- Tú te quedas con la gatita y yo con el colibrí como recuerdo de estas locas vacaciones. –

- Gracias amiga. –

- Pero necesitara que le dé un nombre, Señorita D.A. –

_D.A. piensa por un momento. _

- Miau Kiri. -

- Es un nombre muy bonito. –

- Lástima que este dormidita, - _dice Rose _- si no para que nos dijera si le gusta. –

- Miau. – _Klunk pareciera que responde en nombre de la gatita perdida que él halló._

- A Klunk le gusta ese nombre. - _dice D.A. _– Así te vas a llamar gatita, - D.A. acaricia la cabecita peluda – Miau Kiri. –

_Ya más animadas, las chicas, junto con Splinter y Klunk, van con los demás para presentar a la recién llegada._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

Nota para Dragón Azabache:

D.A., ojala te haya gustado esta aparición especial de Miau Kiri n.n

* * *

Creo que este cap estuvo algo flojo, pero ustedes disculparan, he tenido demasiado trabajo y no he podido escribir mucho que digamos, pero espero que el próximo capítulo sea mejor porque sucederá algo realmente emocionante 8) o al menos eso he imaginado como el final para este fic n.n

Son bienvenidos todos sus comentarios.

n.n


	18. Cap 14

.

_**Disclaimer**__: Yunuen does not own Ninja Turtles. _

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¡VAMOS A LA PLAYA!**

_En la mañana del sexto día de vacaciones todos se han levantado muy temprano._

_Anoche, Leonardo sugirió que todos fueran a descansar a temprana hora porque el día siguiente iba a ser necesario que todos estuvieran bien descansados al haber mucha actividad… mucha actividad para los chicos. _

_Después de un suculento desayuno, Leonardo reunió a los chicos y estuvo charlando con ellos por varios minutos, después, todos han estado yendo y viendo con materiales y herramientas, y ninguno ha querido decirles a las chicas qué es lo que están haciendo._

_Miguel Ángel justo en este momento va pasando con algunas mantas. Mike se acerca y camina junto a él._

**Mike**: Naranjita dulce…

**Mikey**: No puedo decirte nada, Caramelito, estoy bajo amenaza de los deberes.

**Mike**: ¿Amenaza de… deberes?

**Mikey**: Si digo una sola palabra, cuando regresemos a casa, haré los quehaceres de todos por tres meses.

**Mike**: Bueno… yo sólo quería saber si no necesitan ayuda. (_y aprovechando, podría averiguar algo._)

**Mikey**: (_hace que su voz se oiga más gruesa de lo que en realidad es_) Esto es un trabajo para hombres.

_Miguel Ángel no se detiene a charlar con Mike, sigue su camino a una parte de la playa donde están reuniendo todas las cosas._

_Mike regresa con sus amigas._

_Umi ve que Rafael lleva varias tablas sobre su hombro, demostrando lo sencillo que es para él llevar algo tan pesado. Ella se aproxima a él._

**Umi**: Rosita Fresita, ¿para que necesitas esas tablas?

**Rafa**: Top secret, my Akari. Sorry.

_Rafael no le da oportunidad a Umi que le haga más preguntas. Continúa su camino._

_Umi regresa con las chicas que están reunidas en la otra parte de la playa, sentadas, desesperándose por no saber lo que los chicos traman._

**Umi**: No quiso decirme.

_Margui ve pasar a Donatelo. _

**Margui**: Estoy segura que Donita sí va a decirme a mí.

_Se levanta y va deprisa con él._

_Donatelo lleva consigo una pesada caja de herramientas._

**Margui**: Donita, espera.

_Donatelo se detiene._

**Margui:** ¿Puedes decirme por qué los chicos y tú…?

_Donatelo interrumpe a Margui con un beso. Donatelo se aparta y le sonríe a una Margui sonrojada. Ella se ha olvidado de la pregunta._

_Donatelo prosigue con su labor._

_Margui regresa a su lugar, junto a sus amigas._

**D.A.**: Vaya manera de ese Donita para evitar una sencilla pregunta (_trae a Miau Kiri en brazos_).

_Las chicas continúan observando a unos chicos muy ajetreados, esperando la oportunidad de acercársele a alguno y volver a intentar preguntarles, pero ellas no son las únicas que están a la espera. _

_Karai y Yunuen está sentadas apartadas del grupo de chicas._

**Karai**: Leonardo y sus hermanos están actuando sospechosamente.

**Yun**: Sí.

**Karai**: Me gustaría saber qué es lo que se proponen.

**Yun**: A mí me gustan las sorpresas. Puedo esperar.

**Karai**: Yo soy una ninja y no puedo permitirme ser tomada por sorpresa.

**Yun**: No creo que sea nada malo.

**Karai**: Malo o no, debo saber.

_Karai se levanta y va directo con Leonardo. Yunuen la sigue._

_Con papeles en mano, Leonardo está coordinando todas las actividades que están llevando a cabo los demás. _

**Leo**: Pon eso por allá Roshi… Rafa, necesito que traigas eso…

_Gracias a su percepción extrasensorial, Leonardo percibe que una amenaza se aproxima a él, y al voltear, mira que Karai se va acercando a él._

_Leonardo da un paso para atrás, con torpeza, y tira todos los papeles donde ha apuntado el itinerario._

**Karai**: Hola. (_le sonríe coquetamente_)

**Leo**: H…Hola. (_se pone nervioso con la presencia de la bella ninja_)

**Karai**: Los chicos y tú están muy ocupados.

**Leo**: A… Algo.

_Leonardo desvía la mirada de aquellos preciosos ojos verdes, y se da cuenta de que hay alguien más. Aprovecha esto para alejarse de la chica japonesa._

_Yunuen recoge los papeles que se le han caído a Leonardo; él se acuclilla._

**Leo**: Gracias Yun. (_ella le entrega los papeles_)

**Yun**: Por nada.

_Leonardo y Yunuen se incorporan. _

_Leonardo debe enfrentarse una vez más a Karai, una confrontación que es tan intensa como aquella en la que le infringió la cicatriz del lado izquierdo de su caparazón._

**Leo**: ¿Hay… Hay algo que se te ofrezca, Karai?

**Karai**: Hai [Sí]. (_se aproxima a Leonardo un poco más_) Watashi wa anata no kuchibiru kara betsu no kisu o shitai [Yo deseo otro beso de tus labios].

_Un tempestivo color rojo aflora en las mejillas de Leonardo._

_Karai sonríe satisfecha. _

**Karai**. Sin embargo, por ahora me gustaría saber cuál es… la sorpresa que están preparando.

**Yun**: Pero si Leo nos dice ya no sería sorpresa.

**Leo**: Yun… Yun tiene razón.

_Leonardo trata de concentrarse en la sorpresa que ha sido idea suya. _

**Haoyoh**: Por favor, Leo, no podemos esperar a que terminen.

_Haoyoh se une a la conversación._

**Yun**: "La paciencia es una de las virtudes más complicadas de alcanzar".

**Rafa**: Yun tiene razón.

_Rafael no tarda en unírseles._

**Rafa**: Lo siento, chicas, no podemos decirles nada. (_mira con recelo a Karai_)

**Leo: **Será mejor que esperen. Rafa no es paciente explicando más de una vez.

_Leonardo bromea, por supuesto, pero Rafael trata de verse amenazante. Funciona con Haoyoh y Yunuen, pero no con Karai._

**Karai**: Esperaré, Leonardo, pero sólo porque tú lo pides.

_Leonardo intenta mantenerse sereno a pesar de la intensa mirada que le dirige Karai._

_Karai y Yunuen se retiran._

**Haoyoh**: Al menos pueden decirme si no se taradarán.

**Rafa**: Eso depende si no tenemos más interrupciones.

**Leo**: Gomen [Lo siento], Haoyoh.

_Haoyoh se pone triste, lo que hace que el corazón de Leonardo de un sobresalto y lo invadan los deseos de abrazarla y consolarla, pero no lo hace, quiere guardar esos sentimientos para cuando sea el momento perfecto._

_Haoyoh debe regresar con sus amigas sin ninguna noticia que darles._

**Fye Fye**: Entonces, ¿vamos a estar aquí aburriéndonos, mientras los chicos lo pasan bien?

**Rose**: Por supuesto que no.

**Abril**: Hay que demostrarles que no los necesitamos para divertirnos.

**Tsukimine**: ¡Girl Power!

- ¡Girl Power! –

_El grito de las chicas no pasa desapercibido para los chicos, pero ellos ya tienen trabajo que hacer._

_También Karai escuchó ese grito. Tiene que admitir que será un día bastante aburrido, además que no podrá acercarse a Leonardo de nueva cuenta sin que su hermano Rafael se lo impida._

**Karai**: Creo que podemos nadar en el mar.

**Yun**: Pero yo no sé nadar.

**Karai**: Yo puedo enseñarte.

**Yun**: Pero… no tengo traje de baño.

**Karai**: Te presto uno. Yo tengo varios.

**Yun**: Gracias, pero… me da pena.

**Karai**: Vamos Yunuen. (_la toma de la mano y se la lleva a su camper_)

**Yun**: Pero…

_Pero Yunuen no consigue persuadir a la tenaz ninja._

_Los chicos están apurados en sus labores._

_Las chicas no se ponen de acuerdo._

**Rose**: Ya hemos hecho castillos de arena.

**Tsukimine**: Ya hemos buceado.

**Mike**: Ya hemos pescado.

**Margui**: Ya hemos volado cometas.

**Umi**: Ya nos hemos aventado bolas de arena.

**Fye Fye**: Ya nos hemos echado clavados.

**Haoyoh**: Ya hemos esquiado.

**Abril**: Ya nos hemos bronceado.

_D.A. es la única que no opina porque está viendo cómo Miau Kiri está jugando con Klunk. _

**Tsukimine**: Podemos ver a ese par de gatitos todo el día.

_Todas miran a los mininos, y quizás sí estarían observándolos todo el día, de no ser por unas voces._

- Es muy fácil, Yunuen. -

- Pero no sé nadar. –

- Por eso te voy a enseñar cómo hacerlo. –

- Se ve muy profundo. –

- No lo es tanto. –

_Intrigadas, las chicas van a la parte rocosa de la playa. Descubren una laguna más o menos profunda (formada no por agua de mar sino por agua dulce) y en la que está sumergida Karai; Yunuen permanece en la orilla sin ánimos de nadar a pesar de vestir un traje de baño._

**Rose**: O podemos retozar a nuestras anchas en un bonito estanque.

_Las chicas van deprisa a ponerse sus trajes de baño._

**Karai**: Ya no disfrutaremos de tranquilidad, pero eso no puede impedir tu anhelo de aprender a nadar, Yunuen.

_Yunuen observa la laguna, imaginando que va a ahogarse._

_Las chicas regresan y ellas no dudan en meterse a la fresca agua._

**Rose**: Vamos, Yun. De lo que te estás perdiendo.

_Todas las chicas llaman animadamente a Yunuen, invitándola a que se de un buen chapuzón._

**Rafa**: ¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo? Sus gritos no nos dejan trabajar a gusto.

**Rose**: Pero si no les estamos agarrando las manos, Rosita Fresita, como para que no se apuren sea lo que sea en lo que deben apurarse.

**Umi**: Yun no quiere meterse a nadar.

**Rafa**: Eso se resuelve fácil.

_Rafael se acerca a Yunuen, la carga en brazos, y… (Karai se da cuenta de sus intenciones y nada) lanza a la chica al agua. _

¡SPLASH!

_El agua salpica por todas partes._

_Karai ayuda a Yunuen a salir a flote._

**Rose**: ¡¿Cómo pudiste, Rafa?!

**Rafa**: Facil: Yun es tan ligera como un diente de León.

**Karai**: Yunuen no sabe nadar.

**Rafa**: Ups…

_Yunuen no llora ni tiembla de miedo, sólo dice una palabra:_

**Yun**: ¡Otra vez!

**Rafa**: Así me gusta Yun.

_Con ayuda de Karai, Yunuen regresa a la orilla para ser lanzada al agua de nuevo por los brazos fuertes de Rafael un par de veces más._

**Mike**: ¡Qué buena idea, Rosita Fresita! No hay trampolín de donde lanzarnos, pero tú puedes lanzarnos.

_Las demás chicas salen agua y hacen fila._

**Rafa**: 'Ni mangos'.

**Umi**: Por favor Rosita Fresita.

_Ante los encantadores ojos de Umi, Rafael no puede negarse._

**Rafa**: Está bien, pero sólo por un rato.

**Umi**: ¡Gracias!

_Umi se arroja a los brazos de Rafael, y él la recibe gustoso, pero lo que no se espera, es que ella le dé un beso fugaz en los labios._

_Por un segundo, Rafael se queda atónito, sin saber qué pensar sobre el significado de ese modo de agradecer de parte de Umi, las otras chicas se agolpan a su alrededor para que las arroje al agua._

_Karai se enfoca en enseñarle a nadar a Yunuen una vez que ella ya se ha metido al agua, aunque no fue voluntariamente._

**Karai**: No fue tan difícil, ¿verdad?

**Yun**: No.

_Rafael pasa más de un "rato" siendo el trampolín personal de las chicas; lo único que lo salva es la hora de la comida._

_Después de la comida y de un merecido descanso, los chicos prosiguen con su labor y las chicas siguen chapoteando en la laguna de agua dulce._

_Justo al atardecer, finalmente, ,las chicas son llevadas a donde los chicos han montado un…_

**Haoyoh**: ¿Un escenario?

**D.A.**: Yo diría más bien que es un mini escenario.

**Mikey**: ¡Es un escenario para cantar karaoke!

- ¿Karaoke? – dicen las chicas en coro.

**Rose**: Y tanto misterio nada más para cantar karaoke.

**Rafa**: A mí no me mires. Fue idea de nuestro valiente líder.

_Todas miran a Leonardo, quien se lleva una mano tras la nuca, pensando que quizás fue demasiada "producción"._

**Doni:** Pero no cualquier karaoke. Vamos Moncho, Roshi.

_Los técnicos en música suben al pequeño escenario y encienden todos los equipos de sonido._

**Mikey**: ¡Qué empiece el espectáculo!

_Y en verdad, es un escenario pequeño, pero seguramente muchos famosos cantantes morirían por cantar en él._

_Donatelo, Moncho y Roshi se encargan del equipo de sonido mientras los demás, a falta de sillas, se sientan en la cómoda arena._

_Uno a uno, chicos y chicas, van subiendo al escenario a cantar la canción que más les gusta, incluso Yunuen (motivada quizás por su logro en la "piscina") y Splinter también llegan a cantar en el karaoke; es más, ninguno se conforma con cantar una sola canción, todos pasan una y otra vez (hasta los chicos que son los técnicos se dan su tiempo para cantar en el karaoke), sintiéndose como auténticos cantantes que debutan el uno de los foros más importantes del mundo al igual que los espectadores presencian el concierto de sus vidas… salvo por un chico, un chico vestido con jeans deslavados y camiseta blanca no parece estar muy seguro de querer subir al tan solicitado escenario y que todas las miradas estén dirigidas en su tímida persona._

_La noche transcurre entre aplausos y gritos cargados de euforia, la noche está por llegar a su fin, y ese chico sigue esperando su turno, turno que no se decide a aceptar._

_En este momento Rafael está cantando With You, canción de Linkin Park._

**No matter how far we've come, **

No importa lo lejos que hemos llegado,

**I can't wait to see tomorrow.**

no puedo esperar hasta mañana para verte.

**No matter how far we've come, **

No importa lo lejos que hemos llegado,

**I can't wait to see tomorrow.**

no puedo esperar hasta mañana para verte.

**With you.**

Contigo.

**With you.**

Contigo.

_Quienes saben la letra la canción la corean con verdadero sentimiento, salvo Leonardo; se dice a si mismo que la siguiente canción ahora sí la canta él._

**Yun**: Leo…

**Leo**: Ahora sí paso… en la canción… en el siguiente turno paso a cantar.

**Yun**: Cuando yo estoy triste, me ayuda pensar en alguien a quien estimo mucho.

**Leo**: Pensar en alguien…

**Yun**: Miro esa estrella que sólo brilla para mí, y su brillo aleja el temor.

_Leonardo observa a la chica que está sentada a su lado, deseando preguntarle más, pero alguien lo interrumpe._

**Rafa**: Vas Leo. Después de todo fue tu idea, pero has sido el único que no ha querido pasar, ya ni Yun 'la ha hecho de tos'.

_Rafael le arroja el micrófono a su hermano, pero no lo atrapa, los nervios siguen dominándolo; debe levantarlo de la arena. Se pone de pie._

**D.A.**: Vamos Leo, aunque sea una canción.

**Rose**: Una cancioncita.

**Mike**: ¡Queremos oírte cantar!

_Todas las chicas le piden a Leonardo que suba al escenario._

**Karai**: No me parece justo que presionen a Leonardo. (_ella se acerca a él, incluso, entrelaza su brazo con el de Leonardo, como si lo estuviera protegiendo de los demás_) Si él no desea cantar no tiene porque hacerlo.

_Por un breve segundo, Leonardo se siente agradecido con Karai, pero se distrae por una mirada, y voltea a ver a Haoyoh. La mirada de la chica es de una absoluta pérdida y resignación; después mira a Karai; se ve muy feliz sosteniendo su brazo._

_No puede seguir causándoles daño a ninguna de las dos._

_Leonardo asiente con la cabeza._

_Decidido sube al escenario y se dirige a los técnicos para que pongan la pista de cierta canción. Se posiciona en el centro… y los nervios lo vuelven a atacar. En lo primero que piensa es bajar de inmediato, pero se dice que no, que no puede seguir confundido con sus sentimientos y seguir confundiendo los sentimientos de nadie más, por muy incomodo que se siente ante el imponente escrutinio de todos._

_Leonardo levanta la mirada y busca esa luz que le aleje el temor. No le es difícil hallar ese fulgor. Se centra en esos bellos ojos, toma aire, y comienza a cantar justo a tiempo en que comienza la melodía._

**Settle down with me**

Quédate conmigo.

**Cover me up**

Cúbreme.

**Cuddle me in**

Abrázame.

**And hold me in your arms**

Y sostenme en tus brazos.

**And your heart's against my chest,**

Tu corazón contra mi pecho.

**your lips pressed in my neck**

Tus labios presionados sobre mi cuello.

**I'm falling for your eyes,**

Estoy cayendo por tus ojos,

**but they don't know me yet**

pero ellos no me conocen todavía.

**And with a feeling I'll forget,**

Y con la sensación de que voy a olvidar,

**I'm in love now**

estoy enamorado ahora.

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**

Bésame como si quisieras ser amada.

**You wanna be loved**

Quieres ser amada.

**You wanna be loved**

Quieres ser amada.

**This feels like falling in love**

Se siente como si me enamorara.

**Falling in love**

Como si me enamorara.

**Falling in love**

Como si me enamorara.

**Settle down with me**

Quédate conmigo,

**And I'll be your safety**

y seré tu guardian.

**You'll be my lady**

Tu serás mi dama.

**I was made to keep your body warm**

Fui hecho para mantener la tibieza en tu cuerpo,

**But I'm cold as the wind blows**

pero soy frío como el viento que sopla,

**so hold me in your arms**

así que sostenme en tus brazos.

**My heart's against your chest**

Mi corazón contra tu pecho.

**your lips pressed in my neck**

Tus labios presionados sobre mi cuello.

**I'm falling for your eyes,**

Estoy cayendo por tus ojos,

**but they don't know me yet**

pero ellos no me conocen todavía.

**And with this feeling I'll forget,**

Y con la sensación de que voy a olvidar,

**I'm in love now**

estoy enamorado ahora.

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**

Bésame como si quisieras ser amada.

**You wanna be loved**

Quieres ser amada.

**You wanna be loved**

Quieres ser amada.

**This feels like falling in love**

Se siente como si me enamorara.

**Falling in love**

Como si me enamorara.

**Falling in love**

Como si me enamorara.

**Yeah I've been feeling everything**

He sentido todo:

**from hate to love**

Del odio al amor,

**To love to lust,**

Del amor a la pasión,

**From lust to truth**

De la pasión a la verdad…

**I guess that's how I know you**

Supongo que es así como te conozco,

**So I hold you close**

Así que te mantendré cerca,

**to help you give it up**

para ayudarte a darte por vencida.

_Leonardo baja del escenario, sin dejar de cantar, y va con una chica en particular. Le tiende la mano, ella la acepta sin vacilar, y le ayuda a ponerse de pie para cantarle frente a frente._

**So kiss me like you wanna be loved**

Bésame como si quisieras ser amada.

**You wanna be loved**

Quieres ser amada.

**You wanna be loved**

Quieres ser amada.

**This feels like falling in love**

Se siente como si me enamorara.

**Falling in love**

Como si me enamorara.

**Falling in love**

Como si me enamorara.

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**

Bésame como si quisieras ser amada.

**You wanna be loved**

Quieres ser amada.

**You wanna be loved**

Quieres ser amada.

**This feels like falling in love**

Se siente como si me enamorara.

**Falling in love**

Como si me enamorara.

**Falling in love**

Como si me enamorara.

_Leonardo finaliza la canción besando tiernamente a la chica que ha apresado entre sus brazos._

_Haoyoh se aferra fuertemente a Leonardo, temiendo que sea un sueño y que vaya a despertar en cualquier momento._

_Karai se aleja como una sombra, como la ninja que es, sin que nadie se percate de ello ni mucho menos del sonido que se está oyendo en su pecho porque su corazón está desquebrajándose enteramente._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

**N.A.**: La canción que canta Leo se llama Kiss me y es de Ed Sheeran. Escuchando está canción me gustó imaginar que era realmente Leo quien cantaba y decirme que tiene una voz preciosa (aunque el final de la rola no me gusta mucho como la canta Ed, me gusta más al inicio).

* * *

Ustedes disculparan que no pongo qué canción canta cada quien en el karaoke pero es que fueron en total 19 personajes e iba a ser un capitulo bastante tedioso. Quizás quieran dejar en el review qué canción les hubiera gustado cantar.

El epílogo es el siguiente capítulo y ya está incluido.

Son bienvenidos todos sus comentarios.

n.n


	19. epilogo

.

_**Disclaimer**__: Yunuen does not own Ninja Turtles. _

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**EPILOGO**

_Al siguiente día, todo mundo se ha levantado demasiado tarde, y no es para menos, después de pasarla tan bien hasta muy entrada la madrugada._

_La actividad en la playa es lenta, como si nadie quisiera irse de tan mágico lugar, pero las vacaciones han terminado y es hora de regresar a casa, no después de un exquisito desayuno preparado por Leonardo y Haoyoh._

_Después del desayuno, los campamentos deben ser levantados y todos los aditamentos que fueron utilizados para la estadía, hasta la basura tiene que ser empaquetada. La playa debe quedar exactamente como la encontraron los vacacionistas, como si jamás nadie hubiese pisado la tersura de su arena, ni inhalado la frescura de su aire, ni comido ni bebido de sus suculentos frutos._

_Mientras unos empacan con desgano, hay quienes prefieren pasar un rato más sobre la sedosa arena. _

_Miguel Ángel y Mike se besan con ternura, ajenos al peligro que lo acecha._

_Un extraño montículo de arena se va aproximando más y más a Miguel Ángel y a Mike, y al llegar a ellos peligrosamente cerca, el montículo comienza a crecer y a crecer… Es en ese momento que Miguel Ángel se percata de la situación y debe voltear…_

**Mikey**: Es… ¡Es el Hombre de Arena!

**Mike**: ¡AH!

- ¡He venido por ustedes! – _el Hombre de Arena amenaza a los dos jóvenes._

_Miguel Ángel y Mike se abrazan mutuamente creyendo que morirán ahí mismo._

_El Hombre de Arena se yergue en toda su altitud…_

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! – (_ríe con extrema malicia.)_

_… pero extrañamente, empieza a desboronarse, y en segundos, del Hombre de Arena no queda nada, salvo la presencia de Rafael._

_Era Rafael que estaba cubierto de arena y no el verdadero hombre de Arena._

**Mike**: ¡Rafael!

**Rafa**: ¡Jajajajaja!

**Mikey**: ¡Qué estupenda broma, bro!

**Rafa**: ¡Hubieran visto la cara que pusieron! ¡Jajajaja! ¿A poco si creyeron que era uno de los enemigos de Spiderman? ¡Jajajaja!

**Mike**: Pues sí.

**Mikey**: La neta es que sí.

**Rafa**: Con esta ya me cobré todas las que me hicieron, par de tortolos. ¡Jajajaja!

**Mikey**: Ahora me va a mí.

_Miguel Ángel se arroja contra Rafael, lo tira y trata de hacerles cosquillas a manera de venganza. Mike también se abalanza contra Rafael._

_Rafael fácilmente puede quitarse de encima a Miguel Ángel; no es casualidad que él sea el más fuerte de sus hermanos, pero no se atreve a emplear la fuerza bruta por Mike; esto le cuesta caro. _

_Entre los dos, Miguel Ángel y Mike, someten a Rafael y se desquitan del susto que les dio._

**Rafa**: ¡Jajajaj! ¡Basta! ¡Ya párenle! ¡Jajajaja!

_Miguel Ángel y Mike disfrutan torturar a Rafael, hasta que Umi llega a rescatarlo._

**Umi**: Dos contra uno no se vale.

**Rafa**: G.. Gracias Umi.

_Umi se arrodilla a su lado, y Rafael la abraza como si lo hubiese rescatado de las mismas garras de Shredder (sólo entonces, Rafael comprueba lo que él significa para Umi: sólo un amigo)._

**Mike**: Pero el empezó.

**Mikey**: Y luego dicen que es uno el latoso.

**Rafa**: Ustedes fueron los que empezaron desde el primer día que llegamos. (_dice en su defensa, y les saca la lengua_) ¡Mmmm!

_Miguel Ángel y Mike le responden de la misma manera._

**Umi**: Dejen de estarse dando lata unos a otros, que hay que empacar.

_Todos se levantan de la arena sin ánimos de irse, pero se encaminan a sus respectivas tiendas de campaña._

_Hay alguien más que no quiere regresar a la realidad._

_Abril permanece cerca del mar, mirando a la lejanía._

_Casey se acerca con lentitud._

**Casey**: Abril, hay que empacar.

**Abril**: Cinco minutos más… Necesito cinco minutos más de esta paz que me ayuda a creer que nuestra pequeña familia no está en constante peligro. Necesito creer que el Maestro, los chicos, tú y yo regresaremos a casa no para ser muertos por el Clan del Pie o por Los Dragones Púrpura, sino que regresamos a casa para vivir siempre juntos y en paz.

_Casey toma a Abril por los hombros y la obliga a girarse para que lo mire._

**Casey**: ¿Es eso lo que te asusta? ¿Los enemigos de nuestras queridas tortugas? Yo jamás dejaré que nadie te haga daño.

_Los labios de Abril tiemblan, pero es necesario que le haga una difícil pregunta._

**Abril**: ¿Tú solo… tú solo podrías defenderme a mí… o al hijo que deseemos tener? ¿Tú solo contra un ejército de ninjas y de vándalos?

_Casey la mira atónito… Por fin se entera del verdadero temor de su amada: No teme por su vida propia, ya que desde que conocieron a las tortugas han estado en peligro innumerables veces, sino que ella teme por la vida de un pequeño ser que ni siquiera existe, no todavía, pero que un día vendrá para hacerle sentir una dicha como jamás ha llenado su corazón. _

_Casey ya ni siquiera tiene que hacerle la pregunta a Abril sobre si quiere ser su novia._

**Casey**: Tonta. Eres una tonta, Amor. Como si sus tíos de nuestro pequeño Casey o a nuestra pequeña Abril fueran a permitir que alguien le ponga un solo dedo encima.

_Abril se relaja pero ahora se siente apenada._

**Abril**: Sí… lo soy… Soy una tonta.

_Abril abraza fuertemente a Casey y rompe en llanto._

.

_Lejos de ser una triste despedida, las tortugas y las chicas se pasan mutuamente números de celulares o direcciones de correos electrónicos, cualquier medio que les ayude a mantenerse en contacto, hasta Klunk obtiene una foto de Miau Kiri, que como es de esperarse, se va a quedar con D.A. _(_por más que Miguel Ángel le suplicó a su Maestro, pero Splinter lo convenció al decirle que Miau Kiri le pertenece a D.A._)

_Rose, D.A., Umi y Yunuen son las primeras en abordar la camioneta, a la espera de que las otras chicas dejen de abrazar y besar a sus chicos y prometerse que se verán pronto._

**Rose**: Sinceramente creí que no habría final feliz.

**D.A.**: ¿Por qué?

**Rose**: ¿No es obvio? Ellos son tortugas, ellas son humanas; ellos viven en Nueva York, ellas viven en otros lugares más retirados; ellos son ninjas y viven una vida llena de riesgos, ellas son chicas comunes que lo más peligroso que han hecho es perderse en una playa desconocida.

**D.A.**: Si es amor de verdad, ellos y ellas encontraran la forma de estar juntos, ¿verdad Miau Kiri?

_La gatita maúlla en respuesta._

**Rose**: Eso espero.

_Poco a poco, chicos y chicas van abordando los vehículos que les llevaran a casa._

_Leonardo es el último en subir porque mira por última vez donde estuvo la camper en la que llegó Karai._

_Karai y sus ninjas ya no estaban desde esa mañana. Probablemente se marcharon antes de que el karaoke acabara._

**Leo**: Ojala encuentres lo que buscas, Karai. Yo ya lo encontré.

_Ahora mira hacia la ventanilla de la camioneta de las chicas. Una en particular le saluda. Él hace lo mismo antes de abordar la vieja camper._

_Los motores de ambos vehículos de encienden y comienzan a rodar._

_Tanto chicos como chicas se agolpan en las ventanillas para dar una última despedida unos a otras._

_Mientras, el agobiado corazón de un padre comienza a rezar porque esté sea el comienza de una vida colmada de bendiciones. _

**FIN**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

Si leíste hasta el final este fic, te estoy infinitamente agradecida.

n.n

Ojala les haya gustado esta historia que bien quedo con un gran final abierto, pero sinceramente no me sentí capaz de un final triste. Había divagado que para cuando se acabarán las vacaciones, la despedida sería algo así como "fue bonito mientras duró", y como ya no volverían a verse, pues "aquí lo dejamos", pero ha quedado como para una segunda parte.

¿Las chicas volverán a ver a las tortugas?

No lo sé. Prefiero dejarlo a la imaginación de cada quien, y si alguien desea aventarse a escribir una segunda parte por su cuenta, por mí no hay problema.

n.n

Nos estamos leyendo en otro fic.

8)


End file.
